Nosferatu
by Vermillion Lynn
Summary: A reimagining of the classic horror film about the ghoulish, plague-spreading vampire. Large cast of characters in a foreign country being picked off one by one...sounds appetizing, huh?
1. Chapter 1: Please

A/N: Wahoo first chapter of brand spanking new story :D! Alrighty everyone soo this symphony of horror is basically a reimagining of the 1922 classic (silent) horror film Nosferatu, the vampire. It takes place in Bremen, Germany and well...it's going to be awesomeness :). The characters are the same from my trilogy as are the personalities/relationships, sooo if you're not familiar I highly recommend you read the trilogy before you read this just for character development purposes, if not you'll catch on anyway. There is one veteran OC involved (from the trilogy) soo she'll be schizo-ing it up for everyone as always ;). These first couple chapters are not scary just to give you all a break from all the doom and gloom (that settles in soon enough), and instead of jumping around every two seconds I'm focusing on a couple characters at a time since there are about 33 characters in all!!!! Anyway here we go I hope you all enjoy this fresh start because I can sure tell ya I am!

**_Nosferatu_**

"COME ON…fuckin' GERMANY, Trisha!" Mindy shook her head and slapped her thigh, "Even I came out of hiding to come, you HAVE to! You don't have to DO anything just hang out with ME-I love you…!"

"Meem…" Trish tried to keep her voice down to a dull roar since her yoga class was in the middle of a relaxation exercise, "I have to stay at the studio who's gonna-"

"Make RON do it! He doesn't work anyway!" Mindy leaned against the cement wall of the AWD Dome in Bremen, Germany and rolled her eyes, ready to chuck the phone against the wall.

"YES he DOES, Meemy!" Trish shook out her long brown hair and gave her supine class a quick glance before slipping out the glass door into the tea room of her yoga studio in Toronto, "Besides, I REALLY don't like the idea of Paul Bearer being alone with your kids for so long I was planning on-"

"You have a stupid travel show just BRING it on over to Bremen and be with me! I'll make Glen go away, I promise!" Mindy pleaded with her twin, tangling a hand in her thick, straightened black hair.

"Stratusphere is HEALTH oriented, Meem" Trish shook her head in frustration, "There is nothing remotely healthy about-"

"Do a pretzel eating contest and have it with lots of mustard for all your viewers to enjoy" Mindy nodded conclusively, the person next to her cracking up. "Teach them carbs-"

"And when they're all breaking down my door from heart attacks I'll blame it on YOU" Trish finally managed to smile, fiddling with her wedding ring and waiting for her sister's next snarky comment.

"Will you PLEASE just come for me?" Mindy sighed, really not wanting to reduce her case to begging, "Michelle's being a nasty bitch again and Glen's not doing anything because he's stupid and he's afraid Deadman is just gonna knock his lights out for complaining"

"So just ignore her…" Trish peeked back inside her classroom while biting her plump lower lip, "you know you're not gonna get him to ditch her at this point."

"But I HATE her" Mindy whined, crossing her arms childishly and pouting her glossed lips.

"Look, Meem" Trish cringed at her class starting to wonder where she was. She put on some soothing music and had left them to lie on their backs without instruction, which she hated to do. "Sweetie, I have a class to teach you KNOW I'd love to be there, but-"

"AMY came with me with her BAND" Mindy dangled the bait for her twin, giggling and holding Lita's hand tightly, "and SHE'S retired TOO! We're retired, take a vacation!"

"Why is SHE there?" Trish was suddenly irked, which was the reaction Mindy wanted.

"She's been trying to tour in Europe for a while so I told her to just come with us and we'll help her out"

"YOU...? Booking something…?" Trish had to see that to believe it. Most likely Kane did all the dirty work while Min just smiled and looked pretty.

"Trisha…" much to Trish's surprise Mindy was actually annoyed, "I headlined with Korn last summer you don't think I can book a venue?"

"Min…" Lita elbowed the tiny Stratus twin, motioning towards the black curtain about twenty feet from where they were standing, "I think Kane's done, we can go now."

"Okay" Mindy held a hand over the speaker and nodded, removing her hand once more, "Trish how often does this come up?" Although she knew she shouldn't cave, Trish pinched the bridge of her nose and checked her reflection in the mirror across from her.

"How long are ya gonna BE there?"

"YAY!" Mindy giggled and clapped her hands together, bouncing and slapping a hand on the white, cement wall, "You're coming you're really coming!"

"Meem…" she could tell her sister needed her pills, "HOW…" she spoke slower to calm her sister down from overseas, "long…are you in Bremen?"

"I dunno" Mindy shrugged and noticed Kane was scowling at her, "like a while since Vinnie Mac is cheap and doesn't want to keep moving around everywhere."

"I'll do the best I can" Trish exhaled, slapping a hand to her forehead as her sister squealed uncontrollably from Bremen.

"OKAY! You have to tell me when you land so I can make Mark tell you where we're staying and you can sleep with me and Glen, we don't mind"

"I do!" Kane approached Mindy and took her wrist roughly, "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"I don't care I hate you!" Mindy ripped her wrist away and held one of her index fingers to her ear so she could hear Trish better.

"He's not hurting you is he?"

"Please…" Mindy shook her head and flipped her waist-length mane of hair over her shoulder, "he doesn't scare me…ten years ago maybe."

"Alright, I don't want to get you in any more trouble" Trish reopened the door to enter her class and turned down the music.

"No no it's nothing, really!" Mindy nodded assuredly even though Trish couldn't see her.

"I'll call you once I land alright…?" Trish tried to text her husband to book the earliest flight to Bremen he could get his hands on, "Just text me tonight so I know you're not dead."

"Okay" Mindy smiled and checked around for Lita, making sure Kane didn't scare her off too, "I love you but Glen is REALLY gonna kill me so I have to go now I love you."

"Be CAREFUL, Meem!" it made Trish sick to her stomach knowing that her paranoid schizophrenic twin was overseas with her monster of a husband when she should have been at home being a mother of five and writing her next album.

"Kay, I love you bye!" Mindy hung up abruptly and grabbed the raven-haired Lita's hand, keeping an eye out for Kane. "Did he say anything to you?" Lita shook her head subtly and shrugged.

"I wouldn't care if he DID" Lita tucked some of her fine hair behind her ear and the two headed towards Kane's dressing room, where they placed all their bags until they could get to the hotel. The superstars had literally gotten off the plane and were shipped straight to the arena since the flight had a two hour delay and they couldn't change the start time especially with the wacked time zone. Pushing open the door thankfully Kane was by himself, no Undertaker which would have brought Michelle…horror of horrors.

"Where's Deadman?" Mindy frowned, closing the door behind her and pulling the intimidated Lita further inside the room. Lita wasn't staying in the same room as her best friend and her ex but she did end up traveling to Bremen with them and she, like the Stratus Sisters, was no longer affiliated with WWE so she didn't get the luxury of her own locker room.

"Where do you THINK he is?" Kane asked nastily, he wasn't exactly president of the Michelle McCool fan club either.

"Chill chill-just asking…" Mindy went to lift her Prada bag when Kane lifted it for her, girly bag and everything…he wasn't so bad after all.

"So is she coming?"

"Who?" Mindy frowned, exchanging glances with Lita.

"Your stupid sister…is she coming?" Kane asked irritably, he loathed Trish from the moment he met her like it was nobody's business.

"Yeah" Mindy nodded, looking him in the eye sternly, "she IS coming…and you better be NICE to her or I'll sick Mark on your ass."

"Are you done?" Lita tried to change subject, asking in reference to Kane's match, which he took a moment before nodding and keeping his head down so he didn't look at her.

"Did you at least win?" Mindy asked while checking her makeup in the mirror.

"No."

"What else is new?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Come on, Minda…we have to get my brother" Kane lifted his own bag as well (but left Lita's stuff for her to carry herself) and extended his free hand for Mindy to come take, which she did.

"Do you need help, Aim?" Mindy craned her neck to see Lita got her bag over just fine, but Kane didn't wait for her to catch up before pulling Mindy off towards Taker and Michelle's dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Bremen

A/N: WOW okay thank you Souless666, Luci-1988, Team Novak, Seraphalexial, and BellaHickenbottom for all your reviews :D! LOL sorry all about McCool (i despise her as well) buttt hopefully she'll get pwned here and there until I decide to make her vampire chow ;). Should I kill Hunter just YET or continue to torture you all? :P either way there's no vampire mentionings for a little bit (giving you all a break) but i know when it's coming :D! Anyway now for what seems like mindless banter but sets up a much larger stage :]

"Yo man, check this out…" CM Punk handed John Cena one of his IPod ear plugs and turned up the volume since the din of the city street was deafening. John listened for a second, but then furrowed his brow and shook his head, looking to Punk like he was certifiable.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Cena asked with a laugh, slightly scared. Punk's jaw dropped, shaking his head and putting the plug back in his ear.

"Ohhh MAN!" Punk ran a hand through his long raven hair and snagged a pretzel off a cart as they walked by, "Just get out of Germany right NOW if you don't know fuckin' Rammstein." Punk took a bite out of the pretzel and changed the song. John stared at him incredulously as Punk just chewed away at the pretzel he jacked.

"You know you gotta pay for that…" John was thinking of making him stop walking and hand the guy five dollars American or something-he didn't know the exchange rates.

"Now WHY would I do a thing like THAT?" Punk took another bite and chewed. The vender didn't see him do it (it was done THAT casually) so no harm no foul. John had to turn his head and laugh to himself, Punk didn't think enough of it to laugh.

"You comin' to the beer garden tonight?" Cena checked the street sign to make sure they were going the right way and made a left with Punk.

"You know I don't drink, man."

"But you can jack shit…?" John was wondering whether it was even worth arguing.

"I don't know, man" Punk shrugged, "Do they serve like FOOD-food?"

"Yeah, man! They got Bavarian food of some shit…Hunter and Stephanie found the place and asked me to spread the word"

"So THAT'S why you've been texting our whole walk…" Punk shook his head and licked some salt off his pretzel, "Who's coming?" John opened his inbox and sighed, checking the names.

"Let's see…" John stopped walking and thumbed down the list, "Min's coming-no Kane…thank god"

"DUDE what did you do to make him hate you so much?" Punk tried not to laugh, "Spaghetti and I are always together and he doesn't yell at ME"

"I don't wanna get into it" Cena skipped down to the next response, "no Michelle or Deadman…"

"What the hell are THEY doing that they can't come out with us?" Punk frowned, shaking his head angrily, "See, it's people like THAT-they can't take a few hours out of their first fuckin' night in a foreign country that they're not even PAYING for to hang out with us"

"I don't get it either, man" Cena fixed his baseball cap and found the next response, "LITA is coming"

"I forget she existed"

"Yeah man, Min brought her…Jeff's coming…Matt suckered out"

"ANOTHER one…" Punk flicked his lip ring with his tongue, "I don't get this shit I don't even DRINK and I'm coming"

"McMahons obviously, which brings Hunter…Shawn said no"

"WHY?" Punk's jaw dropped, "AGAIN!?"

"Some people are just too pure of heart to hang with their buddies…" John joked, skimming to the next message, "Legacy's comin'…Miz…Morrison…Christian, MVP…Tiffany, Frenchie-"

"Maryse?" Punk corrected, John waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah I don't know them all we've got like forty divas these days we used to have seven"

"But they're not all here…" Punk held up a finger.

"Good old Vinnie Mac hand picked us this time around"

"Thank GOD" Punk sighed, "If I have to look at William Regal one more time I'll go ape shit and smack the scowl off his face."

"You and me both" Cena laughed, "Ahh, Mickie…Beth, Batista, Jericho, Natalya, Edge, Vickie?!"

"NO way, man!" Punk stepped closer to John and looked at the name, "Oh you have GOT to be shitting me I can NOT see her funneling ANYTHING besides a pastrami sandwich."

"We're in GERMANY ya dope there ain't no pastrami in these parts!" he tried not to laugh at his own joke, "It's brat and liverwursts to go around!" Punk stuck his tongue out and gagged on his pretzel.

"We oughta have a sausage eating contest at some point while we're here" Punk smirked cheekily, "see how much meat we can wolf down before puking it back up"

"But Vickie's not allowed to enter" John raised his eyebrows, "THAT would be cheating...ah! Kelly's coming too. Great. That's everyone."

"What time are we meeting up?" Punk checked his phone for the time; the new time zone took a lot of getting used to.

"I'm gonna say…" Cena finished sending Stephanie the list and shrugged, "7:30?"

"Dude there is SO much shit I wanna do here…" Punk looked around with a smile and caught an open-air market down the road, "Ohhh shit German knick-knacks!"

"What the hell are you gettin' over there? Wooden shoes?"

"That's DUTCH, Einstein"

"WHO was German!" Cena recalled immediately.

"Dude is THIS what we're doing until seven-thirty because if it is I think I'm gonna have to pass."


	3. Chapter 3: Fashionably Late

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Seraphalexiel, BellaHickenbottom, Luci-1988, and Souless666 for your reviews :]]]!!!!! Oh good Team Novak, I figured it was a unique way of introducing all the characters instead of giving you a straight list...why not let Punk do commentary about them? :P. LMAO yes Seraphalexiel, Punk is amazing haha I love him he gets better in time I can assure you. BellaHickenbottom, Michelle I can guarantee is going to get hers...let's just say she's enemies with the wrong bitch. As for Hunter...well, I haven't killed him yet so you're safe. Luci-1988...lol yes Punk's just a tad bit eccentric, but that's why we love him ;). Hah Souless666 you're already plotting their deaths, huh?

The lithe blonde leaned over the dresser to get a better view of the mirror, tilting her head back so she could properly apply her mascara. Kelly was easing what could have been slight tension by allowing both Mickie and Tiffany to use the bathroom to get ready to go Paulaner's Bremen with their friends and coworkers while she did her hair and makeup in the actual room. It was a beautiful hotel room, (the Hilton Bremen) so she didn't mind giving up the bathroom for her friends.

"Hey Barb…?" Mickie called from inside the large, marbled bathroom. The door was open so Kelly could still have some access to the room.

"What?" Kelly asked kindly while wiping a black dot she made by accident while applying her eyeliner.

"I ran out of bronzer, do you have any?"

"Yep!" Kelly nodded and placed the black pencil down, quickly scanning the dresser for her little black oval…there it was. "Here…" Kelly headed into the bathroom and placed the little black container down in front of Mickie, "all yours."

"Thanks a lot" Mickie placed a tan hand on Kelly's thin forearm and lifted the bronzer from the counter, catching sight of Kelly's tight, long-sleeved black dress, "Oo! You look cute!"

"Thanks" Kelly smiled appreciatively, getting a glimpse of both Mickie and Tiffany's dresses so she could compliment them as well. "I LOVE the green on you, Taryn" she said in reference to the emerald bubble dress Tiffany had selected while shopping earlier in the day, "and you KNOW I always love that silver one" Kelly said to Mickie. She honestly did always love that silver, flapper-esque Express dress, but was too shy to borrow it.

"Thanks, babe" Mickie nodded with a smile, handing Kelly back her bronzer. Tiffany smiled as well in appreciation.

"Thank you TOO!" Tiffany giggled while blowing her nails dry.

"How much time do we have left?" Mickie's phone was charging by the lamp she didn't feel like moving to get it.

"Umm…about twenty minutes" Kelly bit her lip and nodded, "but we can always be a few minutes late."

There was a knock on the door, which startled both Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

"It's ME." They didn't need any more of an indicator than THAT.

Mindy placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes at her sulking husband.

"So WHAT are you going to do all this time while I'm out?" Kane didn't answer, which highly peeved the shit out of her. "Look, I left the kids with your dad so I could be with YOU…" she shook her head and threw her arms out, "but you don't wanna do anything!" Kane wasn't acknowledging; he was just staring at the floor with a scowl. She took a moment to cool off, running a brush through her long black hair and shaking it out to add volume. "Don't play the guilt trip with me I've had to deal with your father that DESPISES me for over ten years-YOU can deal with my friends for one night!" He looked up at her, but got yelled at again. "I mean…" she shook her head angrily, "I'm having a hard time figuring out just WHAT you're gonna do while I'm out all night…I mean" she shrugged, "I'd say go to your brother but obviously he's busy fucking-I mean HANGING-with Michelle" She sounded so much like her sister it was scary.

"So stay with ME" he snapped, "You came to be with ME you shouldn't even be CONSIDERING going anywhere without me." That set her off, slamming the side of her hand into the opposite palm with each word.

"I'm. Allowed. To have. A life. Outside. Of. YOU!" she yelled, "I'm 27 not 42!" A knock broke her thunder.

"Min, come on! It started ten minutes ago" Lita called from outside the door. There was silence until Mindy turned her head to Kane slowly.

"Last chance…are you coming or not?" she was about to reach for her handbag but wanted him to answer first.

"Call me periodically so I know you're not dead" he disappointed her, but she had nailed her argument dead over the past couple hours there was nothing more she could do.

"Alright" she said disheartened, "Tell me if you want me to bring you anything back."

"I'll fend for myself" he rose from the bed and ran a hand through her hair, looking her over like a parent inspecting a teenager before letting them out of the house, "You look very pretty."

"Thank you!" she ran a hand over her form-fitting black halter dress, "I think so TOO!"

"Don't drink anything open-topped" he warned before leaning down and kissing her, walking her to the door.

"I won't!" she chirped, opening the door and smiling at Lita's black and white leopard print cocktail dress, "Oh my god where did you GET that?"

"Tripp in New York City" Lita smiled, Mindy was jealous as hell that she had the better dress, "YOU look pretty hot yourself, Min."

"THANK you" Mindy poked her tongue between her teeth and turned to Kane one last time, "I'll see you later then…?"

"I'll be awake" he nodded, placing a quick kiss to her neck, "be careful."

"I will!" she let go of his hand and started into the hallway.

"I love you"

"Yep!" she called uncaringly as she and Lita headed down the hall hand in hand. Kane scowled and slammed the door.

"Yo Montel, man" Christian scratched his nose as the two headed towards Paulaner's, "did you hear about that Trish thing or is it just a rumor?"

"Stratus?" MVP raised an eyebrow, "Man, they been gone for almost three years-what you been hearin' about the Stratus girls?"

"Lots of things" Christian rubbed the back of his neck just thinking about his ex, "Punk told me Mindy begged Trish and she's coming."

"You know, I never met EITHER of them" MVP told Christian, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"I dated Trish…for a while" Christian seemed uncomfortable with the subject so he stopped, which didn't satisfy MVP.

"WELL…?" he prompted Christian to continue, "Come on, MAN you just can't end it ambiguous! What happened?"

"Well…" Christian exhaled, running a hand over his face, "That's what happens when you date a girl that's still with her high school sweetheart."

"Oooo my boy fell into the trap" MVP cringed, clapping Christian on the shoulder, "That's what they DO when you let them wear the pants."

"You're tellin' ME" Christian's eyes widened, "Punk was probably dicking around."

"I dunno man…" MVP saw Punk, Cena, and Mindy (Lita was there as well, but didn't speak out of discomfort) laughing and tearing apart each other's outfits at the bar as they approached the ornate tavern, "he looks reliable to ME."

"Please don't say that…" Christian felt his spine snap, he hadn't seen either twin in years and he learned early-on that with one brought the other.

"Alright…so THIS is how it's gonna work…" Randy pulled Ted and Cody aside as the trio stropped outside Paulaner's. They were fashionably late already and everyone was already cliqued off, which could have been a bad thing. There was a long pine-topped table that was booked with a waterfront view inside the old-fashioned, paneled walls with three empty seats at the end…they knew damn well those were for them. While the older crowd had civil conversations at one end of the table, the second half was an entirely different story. They had all schemed to wolf down their food so they could end dinner faster and head out to the beer garden, which was where the night would truly begin. Vince sat at the head of the table, which caused Randy to sweat a bit since the three empty seats were at the opposite end of the table. Randy KNEW that was done on purpose so he would have to look Vince in the eye the entire fucking night. Shane and Stephanie were sitting across from one another with Triple H on Stephanie's left and Vickie Guerrero across from Hunter. As much as Edge would have sat with his wife, the temptation to sit with the younger bunch was just gnawing away at him he had to do it. Yeah, he was thirty-five years old he had to grow up at some point, but conversation with the elders was just so DEAD. Stephanie wasn't old by any means she was only thirty-two, but mentally she wasn't in the same place as the rest of them. She had more than a protein shake for a brain. Edge kind of had issues though with the seating, his ex was right there next to his sworn enemy of over ten years Mindy Stratus, Cena hated his guts…he really didn't have too many choices so he sat with his 'brother' Christian. At least Jason was still talking to him. The heads of all conversation far and away were Cena, Punk, Mindy, Jeff, and Kelly, who all sat kind of in a cluster at the center of the 'young' bunch. Batista was kind of on the fence since he was the same age as Hunter almost but loved the appeal of the kids, plus Lita sat close to Mindy but didn't say much. Jeff hadn't acknowledged her presence. Edge gave his two cents more than anyone wanted to hear, but it was actually funny. Edge was quite charming and witty when he wanted to be, although Lita didn't need anyone to tell her that. She couldn't believe Edge would stoop so low as to get with Vickie of all people. It made her question her own credibility for being with him in the first place.

"Dude it is NOT a big deal just slide on in and sit down" Cody shrugged, pointing to Maryse and Beth glancing at the menu, "Nobody has even ORDERED yet!"

"WAIT until I get in there" Randy gulped, fixing his dark blue collared shirt, "Every single head is going to turn and they're ALL going to stare at ME."

"Then why did we even bother coming?" Ted shook his head, he was starving he just wanted to shovel something down his throat before heading out to the beer gardens with everyone. Asshole or not he was sure they'd all unite on ONE thing. "I mean we could have opted to stay out of this instead you made us respond 'yes'"

"I made a commitment" Randy began smoothly, "to prove that I AM the bigger person and am not afraid to show my face in front of Hunter OR Vince-or ANY of the McMahons for that matter."

"Well then…" Cody licked his lips and shrugged, motioning to the open double doors of the fine restaurant, "why don't we head in?"


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner on the Boss

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Seraphalexiel, Team Novak, and Luci-1988 for your reviews! :D! LMAO sorry Souless666 the girly conversations are just SO exciting, huh? What's even sadder was that I thought of that being a priss myself :P. Ahhh Kane's tude problem...he's just a dick :). Plain and simple haha. You'll see Deadman in this chapter...although you may not want to...bleh. Randy and Edge are JUST starting up, sorry to inform you. Lots of annoying personalities unfortunately. Hopefully they'll get killed off ;). Ohhh boy Min and Kane's relationship Seraphalexiel...*sighs* well...yes they adore each other...but...they're both lunatic psychos. Just keep that in mind as to what could possibly happen between a mentally ill couple...it IS leading somewhere. You'll see. Team Novak Steph plays a very special role in this you'll be seeing a lot of her. Psh no sarcasm needed I'm such a freaking girly thing I cry if I think I could be developing a blemish. Hopefully I'm not alone :/. LOL like I said to Souless666, Randy's just warming up hehehe and LOL "knickers in a bit of a knock" hahahaha Kane will NEVER chillax. He's not a 'chillax' kinda guy. Thank you Luci-1988 :) you might be happy with Christian a bit down the road.....

Kelly placed her drink down and slammed her tiny, tanned finger's around Mindy's equally miniscule ones, gripping into her so hard Mindy's wedding and engagement bands dug into her skin.

"Ow!" Mindy winced, but didn't pull away. Instead she placed her other hand over Kelly's and leaned close to her ear, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Min…" Kelly bit her bottom lip and stared beyond John, Jeff, and Punk's heads. Mindy furrowed her brow and pouted her full lips, trying to see what freaked her out so much.

"What?" Mindy shook her head, her wedding bands were REALLY starting to kill, "Barbie what's the matter?" John now finally caught on, frowning and leaning across the table as Kelly's eyes narrowed intensely.

"What's up, Kelly?" John caught Punk's attention as well now; Jeff was too busy chewing on his potato dumpling that he ordered as an appetizer to notice. The beautiful blonde didn't answer, staring down at the table trying to make herself small.

"Oohhh…" Mindy mashed her teeth and pat Kelly's hand, "I see…"

"Is this something I shouldn't know about?" John asked jokingly, in context asking if it happened to be Kelly's special time of the month.

"Nope" Mindy curled her lips and shook her head angrily, "worse."

"What?" Punk asked in disbelief, craning his neck to see Legacy sneak in from the side and place themselves in the empty seats by Edge, Christian, and MVP.

"Does he have to ruin EVERYTHING?" Mindy whined in disgust. She and Kelly became close (by Kane relaying information since Mindy was long retired) through the fact that they both had been equally screwed over by Randy Orton. Kelly by a night she forever regretted and Mindy by a nine month relationship (six and a half years ago) with a poor, half-masked Kane on the sidelines. Both girls publically humiliated in their own right.

"So?" Jeff asked with a shrug, focusing on his dumpling, "You just gotta ignore him…he's a leech he FEEDS off this kinda shit. Don't make his head any fatter than it already is"

"No man" Punk grinned to settle both women's stomachs, "just WAIT until the big boss-man sees THIS."

"Glad you could join us, Randy!" Vince called casually from the head of the table, snapping a nerve for poor Randy since all eyes were now on him awkwardly. Taking a moment to channel out all the different sets of eyes on him Randy folded his arms behind his head and smiled.

"I like to make my presence known."

"Don't need any help with THAT…" Triple H slid some of his appetizer around on his plate as a catharsis.

"Hun-TER!" Stephanie smacked his bicep lightly and turned her attention back to Randy, "Next time, Randy…" she smiled pleasantly, which to Randy was an ultimate threat, "when my father says he'd like you to arrive at a given time…" her bright blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "be sure to GET THERE." With that the fiery brunette turned her attention back to her husband, brother, and father and continued eating. Conversation immediately sparked back up, Mindy and Kelly leaning into each other and busting a gut. Lita looked on and smiled weakly, she didn't really know any of the new people and all of the veterans hated her, she lost either way.

"I don't know how he stays hired" Beth took a sip of her Zinfandel and looked to Maryse and Natalya at her sides. "I really don't" she placed her glass back down and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"It's his daddy" Natalya rolled her eyes and glanced at the seething Randy as he grabbed both Cody and Ted by the collar and scolded them for not jumping in and getting in a word to defend him. "Daddy got him in…daddy keeps him in."

"You know…" Beth looked to the third-generation powerhouse with a smile, "I honestly never thought about it that way."

"Yep" Natalya nodded and picked up her fork to dig into the potato dumpling, "All he's doing is riding on a good name."

"I do not like him…" Maryse scrunched her nose and shook her head, "he is too pretty for his own good…and he knows it." Her English wasn't all-too great, but Beth and Natalya got the picture.

"It's SO beautiful out, isn't it?" Mickie watched the sun set over the beautiful waterfront with a smile, "I always like going to Europe it's a nice change of pace, you know?"

"Me…" Tiffany tried to prevent the egg noodle from falling out of her mouth and nodded, causing Mickie to giggle, "me too." A loud laugh caused Mickie to turn her head at Kelly still clutching Mindy's hand and laughing aloud at something Jeff said. Kelly was Mickie's traveling partner they were always together, but whenever Kelly was with Mindy, Mickie couldn't get within ten feet of her. The whole stalking-Trish thing turned Mindy off Mickie severely no matter how many times Mickie tried to patch it up with both twins, Mickie still attacked both Stratus twins one out of obsession and the other out of jealousy. That wasn't something one just forgot. Hopefully though once Trish arrived (at least according to rumor she was coming), Kelly would immediately get knocked out of the loop so she could return to hanging with Mickie. After all, Mindy only liked Kelly in the first place because Kane set the stage. Otherwise Mindy wouldn't even know who Kelly WAS. THAT was the fact that pissed Mickie off the most.

"So wait…" The Miz tapped Edge's shoulder and tried to ignore the fact that John Morrison was sitting across from him next to MVP, "what's all this shit I keep hearing about a castle?"

"Oh, you mean the Dracula one?" Jericho asked while picking at his plate. He wasn't all-too fond of German food, but figured the beer garden after party would be worth the stomachache.

"It's not DRACULA, ya dope!" Christian waved off his former friend, "It's Count Chocula or something"

"You mean Count ORLOK?" John Morrison shook his head and ran a hand through his fine hair.

"Yeah" The Miz spat, glaring at his former best friend, "Count FUCKIN Orlok! You say his name and people fuckin' bolt."

"That's because people in this town are titched in the head and have nothing better to do than spread urban legends" Randy finally got the waiter to pour him a glass of wine and drank, "I didn't hear ANYTHING about a castle."

"YEAH dude!" Mike's eyes widened, "It's got a fuckin vampire and everything!"

"Sorry buddy" Edge shook his head and waited for the waiter to place down his plate so he didn't feel like an idiot for babbling about such things, "I'm not buying ANY of this crap for one SECOND."

"Where IS this castle you've all got your panties in a bunch about?" Jericho looked to Mike and Morrison, since those two dueling dragons seemed to have heard the most about this.

"I have NO idea" Mike threw his arms out, "THAT'S why I was hoping YOU knew!"

"Look…" Edge traced a circle in the pine table with his finger, "There's only ONE way to know if ANY of this crap is even worth talking about…" His eyes drew to Mindy, "Ask the source."

"She doesn't know ANYTHING" Randy shook his head, "She has no knowledge of the occult she only knows the Undertaker's bedtime stories"

"EXACTLY!" Mike shot up and pointed to Edge, "Man, you are a GENIUS!"

"Look, just because she wears a shitload of black doesn't mean she knows anything about the vampire-"

"She's RETARDED she knows JACK" Jericho dismissed, "I dated her sister I had to deal with her and Kane every day she's a complete DOLT."

"Didn't you hook up wi-"

"Yeah, yeah eight years ago it was twice and I got it out of my system" Chris rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at the paranoid schizophrenic, "Kane almost murdered me."

"BELIEVE me; you're in good company…" Randy glared at his ex as well, good riddance.

"Dude" Morrison shook his head with a laugh, "is it a RULE for all divas to be complete sluts?"

"Yes" Edge nodded affirmatively, "How do you think they get hired?"

"Alright…so how are we gonna get shit out of the Undertaker?" The Miz looked to Edge and Jericho.

"That has to be the stupidest question you've asked all night…" Christian motioned to Mindy under the table, "You're FRIENDS…just ask his SISTER-in-law."

"Here…" Michelle handed the Undertaker a fresh pack of ice from the micro-freezer and flopped back onto the bed next to him, lazily reaching for the remote to order a movie, "You think they're all in German?"

"American hotel…" Taker checked the mishmash of American and German décor of their suite, "highly doubt they'll have anythin' in German."

"Good" Michelle pulled back the covers and smiled, snuggling underneath, "I've been wanting to watch Role Models forEVER now!"

"You can do so…" Taker held the ice on his knee for a minute before painfully rising, his blown knees cracking as he did so. Michelle frowned and folded her sweatshirt-covered arms across her chest.

"Where are YOU going at this time of night?" she shook her head angrily, "I thought we were AVOIDING people by staying in-"

"My baby brother didn' go either" he approached the door and grabbed a key, "I jus' want to check up on him."

"You realize he's forty-two, not six…right?"

"His infant has a heart condition" Taker opened the door, "I don't want him killin' someone god forbid he gets a bad phone call."

"Marrrk…" Michelle groaned, running a hand through her pin-straight blonde hair, "he'll be FINE-"

"I can't be sure" Taker was growing annoyed with her, "It's MY baby brother I'm allowed to worry about 'im." He shook his head and finally took a step into the hallway, "Just 'cause he don't like ye doesn't mean I'm excommunicating him from the family." He closed the door with some authority, startling Michelle slightly. She remained in her same spot, shivering for a moment before leaning over to turn off the lamp and order the movie.


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Hairy Situation

A/N: Thank you Seraphalexial, BellaHickenbottom, Team Novak, Souless666, and Mosvie 2k8 for your reviews :DD! I'm glad everyone caught the irony behind Maryse's critique :P. Michelle's a bitch Seraphalexial, what're we gonna do with her? LMFAO the kool-aid monster...hmmm what DOES happen with that castle? (I know hehehe). BellaHickenbottom I am EXTREMELY biased towards Michelle McCool (and NOT in a good way) but...I am trying to be democratic and fair to everyone as much as it may hurt me inside. As for asking Taker...meh we'll work that out soon enough ;). I don't like Mickie either Team Novak...she's on my top ten people I want to knock in the mouth list. The Stratus twins hate her too...obvious reasons. LOL Michelle's the cow now? Gee Souless666 were you REALLY expecting me to write anything without tension?? XD. haahahaha you made me fall off my chair with the availability skit :P....ahh this chapter is...well...interesting. A HUGE Kane FML moment.

"AMBER just LISTEN to me!" Kane tried not to shout at his four year old over the phone but it was like talking to a wall, "You can NOT make Freddy and Miley have a play date under ANY circumstance!" Freddy was their albino boa constrictor and Miley was Amber's Angora rabbit she named after Miley Cyrus. "Where's your damn grandfather during all this? He's supposed to be WATCHING you!"

"WELL Thorn and Scarlett don't like mac and cheese so he has to make them a NEW dinner!" Amber yelled back over the phone. Kane was pacing back and forth down the hallway since there was no reception from his particular room. He didn't even WANT to imagine what his phone bill was racking up to be right now, his eldest child was about to feed her most prized possession to the snake.

"Just…" Kane grit his teeth and slammed a hand to the wall, startling Shawn Michaels as he turned a corner holding a take-out bag from a local Chinese restaurant, "get AWAY from the snake tank with that rabbit! You HEAR ME?"

"But they wanna PLAY!" Amber whined; Shawn could clearly hear the child since Kane had his volume up really high.

"NOOO! NEED I draw you a food web?"

"Freddy's got his tongue out and EVERYTHING! He's making FACES!"

"AMBER IF YOU PUT THAT RABBIT IN WITH THAT SNAKE YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Kane yelled in warning. Shawn was trying to sneak around the hulking monster lecturing his child, but just couldn't get past him without getting killed so he decided to wait meekly for Kane to finish, cringing at the conversation. Knowing his own boys they'd be doing that if not something WORSE.

"Too BAD! I already DID!" Amber shouted right back, making Kane run a hand over his face and shake his head, pacing so frantically he didn't notice Shawn standing right behind him, fearing the worst.

"Ambie…" Kane tried calmer, figuring he'd get more flies with honey.

"SEE Daddy? They're HUGGING!" Amber giggled, and Kane felt everything he ate that day coming back up.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! AMBER!" Kane made a fist and relaxed it several times rapid fire, "AMBER! AMBER ROSE! Snakes do NOT hug!" Shawn knew there was only one way this could go…and then came the distressed scream of the child he knew very well.

"Freddy NO! STOP IT FREDDY! STOP IT! GRAM-PA! GRAMPA!" Amber cried. Kane shook his head, wanting to die at this point. He was DEAD once Mindy got a hold of him. "FREDDY ATE MILEY GET HER OUT! GET HER OUT!" Amber was now sobbing loudly, "Daddy PLEASE get her out…! I want Miley to come back PLEASE!" Kane cringed in pain for Amber, although he DID warn the brat eight ways to Sunday.

"Ambie" he exhaled, feeling terrible for his kid despite how funny he really found it, "…how about I get you a new Miley and come home with her for you?"

"WHY?" Amber cried, "I want MY Miley!"

"SNAKE and RABBIT don't mix, Ambie! I TOLD you not to"

"GLEN you son of a bitch I KNOW you put her up to this!" Paul Bearer had now grabbed the phone to yell at his son…perfect. Just what he needed…a lecture from his OWN parent.

"Did NOT! YOU were supposed to be WATCHING HER! EVERY MINUTE!" He could hear his kid crying in the background.

"BAD Freddy!" Kane now heard the three year old twin girls yelling at the thing, but not scarred or crying. Bearer had the two others in his arms, the year-old Tryg and the infant Chelsea.

"Tell my kid I'll get her another rabbit! Tell her I'll come home with it! TRUST ME she'll shut up!"

"What do I do in the MEANTIME while you and that HUSSY enjoy your vacation?"

"It's not a 'vacation'" Kane snapped, "I would NEVER come here by my own leisure." He was so used to Bearer's name-calling he stopped protesting against it, after all Mindy stopped giving a shit years ago.

"Somethin' the matter…?" Taker appeared behind Kane, noticing Shawn almost cowering at the end of the hall. Kane immediately turned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't even want to get into it" Kane shook his head and turned his back on his brother, causing Taker to look to Shawn since he seemed scared enough.

"Apparently Miley is dead."

"My niece's RABBIT?" Taker's jaw hit the ground and looked to his brother, still in a state of panic as Bearer ripped him an asshole over the phone.

"…I think so" Shawn nodded nervously as Kane hung up in a huff, whirling around to see both Taker and Shawn staring at him doe-eyed.

"WHAT?" Taker and Shawn exchanged glances…not knowing if they should even ask how that situation played out. Kane scowled at the two of them defensively (since they were both listening in on HIS private phone call) until Taker finally gathered enough confidence to speak up.

"Miley's DEAD?!" Taker's sea-green eyes were wide as saucers; he knew Amber was obsessed with the hairy devil she brought it everywhere. Kane balled his fists, causing Shawn to yelp and jump back.

"PLEASE…!" Shawn begged timidly, but obviously not really threatened he was just being goofy, "I didn't get to eat my dinner yet!"

"Why the hell NOT?" Taker crossed his arms, "God damn everyone's eaten already what the hell were YOU doin' that ye couldn't eat your god damn food?"

"Be-cause I was busy LOOKING for my stupid food!" the brothers exchanged glances, but then remembered now that Shawn had found God and Jesus and all the happy angels he didn't curse anymore.

"What about you?" Taker looked to Kane, who slapped the wall and pushed his brother back with one arm.

"Does it LOOK like I've had lots of free time?"

"Little Sister's gonna castrate you-"

"You think I don't KNOW THAT ALREADY?" Kane yelled in his older brother's face. Taker was trying awfully hard not to laugh, getting a few ideas on what could have actually happened to that rabbit.

"What'd she DO to it?" Taker held a hand over his mouth to hide his smile; this was too much his black little heart couldn't take it.

"FED IT TO THE GOD DAMN BOA!"

"WHAT?!" Taker actually laughed, he didn't know if it was out of anxiety or what, but for some reason it was fucking hilarious, "Are YOU tellin me…?"

"That my homicidal child fed her favorite pet to the snake…? Yes. That's EXACTLY what I'm telling you."

"…WHY?" Taker started laughing again, he tried to stop, but began to cry and laughed again.

"Shut up, man it's not funny! Minda's gonna kick my ASS when she finds out I was on the phone with her while she did it-"

"And WHAT? Didn't jump through the receiver to stop her?" Shawn was actually trying hard not to laugh too, elbowing Taker at the ridiculousness of Kane's situation.

"How many fucking people's children make their angora rabbit and boa constrictor have a PLAY DATE?" Kane screamed at his brother and Shawn in disbelief.

"PLAY DATE?!" Taker held himself up on the wall this was killing him, "She put them on a PLAY DATE?!"

"Play date…" Shawn shook his head, holding a hand over his mouth, checking to see if Kane was going to kill him.

"ONLY my child! NO ONE else deals with this! She got her mother's looks-"

"And YOUR stupid" Taker said smugly, readying himself to get knocked in the head by his volatile baby brother.

"MY stupid?!" Kane asked incredulously, "MY stupid? HER stupid! SHE'S the mental patient, REMEMBER?"

"And she's STILL smarter than YOU" Taker crossed his arms and nodded antagonistically, "so THERE."

"Where the HELL am I getting another angora rabbit?" Kane shook his head, still shocked over the situation, "Minda bought it through a BREEDER how am I supposed to sneak one without her knowing?"

"Well ahh…" Shawn stepped closer to Kane and elbowed him, "between you and me…there's a TON of flea markets around this city that are BOUND to have one of those…" he frowned, "what do they look like again?"

"Do you REALLY wanna know?" Kane grimaced, pulling up a picture of the thing Mindy had taken on his phone, hesitantly showing Shawn. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"HO-ly MO-ly! What IS that?" Shawn shrieked. It was big, the biggest rodent Shawn had ever seen. It was bigger than Kane's head it was gigantic…but most of the thing was hair. If it didn't know any better, he'd think it was a giant albino afro. He couldn't even see the thing's face except for the tip of its nose and mouth sticking out. Otherwise the thing was all hair, GIANT GIANT hair.

"Shawn…" Kane's voice cracked dangerously, curling his lips to prevent from bashing someone's face in, "…meet Miley."

"That thing is bigger than AMBER!"

"Let me see this shit one more time…" Taker finally managed to slightly catch his breath and pulled Kane's phone out of his hands, taking one look at the giant cotton ball and throwing his head back, laughing his ass off. "Rest in PEACE, dust mite!"

"Yeah" Shawn flinched uncomfortably at the site of Miley, "that thing looks EVIL…like an ALIEN-"

"ALIEN my ass that was my kid's rabbit and now I need to find another one before-"

"You know…" Taker took a deep breath, wiped a tear, and placed a hand on Kane's shoulder, "those things are native to around 'ere…Shawn's probably right you could find another damn thing around a flea market-ye can get ANYTHING at one'a those…"

"I sold my MOM at a flea market!" Shawn chimed in lightheartedly.

"I sold my illegitimate children at a flea market!" Taker noticed both Kane and Shawn staring at him like he was insane…but for some reason they didn't seem surprised. "Oh, god damn ye BOTH-take a joke-I ain't got no illegitimate children I'm aware of."

Kane smirked, "AWARE of."

"I think my dinner's cold…" Shawn frowned at his Chinese bag; he was actually looking forward to eating it.

"So? Take it on the run we'll stop and get more after we purchase another biohazard bunny for my baby niece!"

"Are you SURE you know you can find one?" Kane gulped, god forbid Mindy came back and THEN found out about the rabbit while he was absent…hell hath no fury.

"Yeah, yeah I bet they've got a whole TRUCKLOAD of Miley Juniors' just WAITING to be adopted by your little Amber-" Shawn started to lead Kane down the hall towards the elevator.

"And then fed to Freddy by the sadistic bitch!" Taker leaped in before Kane could take a swing at him, all three piling in the elevator, Kane frantically pressing the 'L' button over and over again to the point of nausea.

"COME ON COME ON CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR LET'S GOOOO!" Kane screamed as the doors finally started to close, Taker covering the buttons with a single hand so Kane couldn't get at them.


	6. Chapter 6: I Never

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Seraphalexiel, Luci-1988, Team Novak, and Souless666 for your reviews :)))!! LMAO BellaHickenbottom Amber thinks like Kane...so if it's something Kane would do...Amber does it :P. It's a fucking hilarious mental picture seriously especially if you've ever seen a fuzzball like an Angora rabbit. -___- computers suck Seraphalexiel, I've had my fair share of that. Kane's position SUCKS because Mindy will beat him within an inch of his life if she finds out..Kane didn't care about the rabbit so much as it was Amber's rabbit. He actually thought it was funny. Ahhhh some bunny foreshadowing, huh? Hmmm...hehehehe I'm way ahead of you ;). Luci-1988 Taker couldn't let go the concept of "play date" to him that was just insanity at it's finest...proof that Amber truly IS Kane's child. Team Novak Amber IS a pretty smart four year old and her father is very smart...but her mother is an IDIOT. hahahahahahahah Taker just defends Mindy because a) he loves her and B) to get under Kane's skin ;)). I hate Miley Cyrus too, but Amber doesn't :(. Souless666 the mental image of that phone call actually taking place takes the cake, and Taker and Shawn's reactions are great :P yes this was what I was telling you about. I almost died while thinking of it. Taker's such a douchebag but it's SOOO appropriate! As for Taker and the bunny.....ohhhhhhhh god hahaha well you KNOW it can't stay with Kane once they get it ;).

"Daddy…" Stephanie stared at the group they had taken out in horror, a hand over her mouth, "why would you give them alcohol?" Hunter had to smile as his wife squeezed his hand at the sight. Shane now knew his duties as older brother would have to start kicking in right about now.

"Ehh" Vince waved it off and watched the idiots with a smile, "there's no show for a day or two let them unwind."

"What about you, Sis?" Shane antagonized, making Stephanie snap her head to him.

"Huh?" Stephanie frowned, placing her free hand on her hip.

"You're younger than a third of the people over there yet here you are with US…" Shane bit the bullet, "You got more kids in there that you're not tellin' us about?"

"ASSHOLE!" Stephanie grunted, slamming her open hand into his shoulder several times, it didn't hurt (he was so used to it growing up) but he looked to Vince pleadingly.

"Dad…do you see this?" Shane asked calmly as Stephanie kept trying to pelt away at him, "Do you see your crazy daughter-do you see this?"

"Steph…" Hunter was holding back both a laugh and Stephanie as she snarled, lunging forwards to try and grab a handful of hair.

"Ohhh we've got a hair-mare going on now, huh?" Shane tried desperately to get her hands off his hair.

"SHANE!" Stephanie barred her teeth and tried desperately to rip it out (men's hair was a lot tougher to get a hold of than women's).

"OW!" Shane slapped her hand finally to get her off, "Calm down, ya bitch"

"You WISH you already met 'the bitch'!" Stephanie scowled, trying to tear at him yet again. Waiters were actually stopping to watch this in astonishment. Vickie looked just plain scared.

"You mean this is not 'the bitch'?" Shane gulped.

"OH no…" Hunter's eyes widened, "YOU'LL know when the bitch settles in…"

"Ahh…Vince?" Vickie hesitantly tapped his shoulder as he baby-sat the wilder ones.

"Hmm?" Vince turned and noticed Vickie's finger pointing to Stephanie, Hunter, and Shane. He immediately rose from his seat, "SHANE!"

"Are you JOKING?" Shane asked from underneath Stephanie's clutches, "DAD! DO you SEE THIS? Do you see what your manic-depressive daughter is DOING?"

"SHANE…" Vince scolded, "Don't make me say your name TWICE!"

"SHIT Steph let go he's said it ONCE you KNOW what that means…!"

"I don't CARE!" Stephanie refused to budge, "You DESERVE IT! Waste of sperm and egg…!"

"SHANE!" Uh oh. Immediately Shane squirmed for his life as his father began the infamous power-walk towards him.

"NO! NO! STEPH! DAD! PLEASE!"

"Alright…" Randy slapped his drink down on the outdoor wooden table and gathered everyone around him (even the ones that hated him), he wasn't drunk, but tipsy enough not to notice that he hated almost everyone crowding him. They were outside in the beer garden, strung with lights and a live German band playing some crazy polka. "We're gonna play a little drinking game…" he looked to the sober Cena and Punk, pointing towards the McMahon family and the elders, "but you idiots can't play."

"Why not?" Cena shrugged, "I drink"

"Well you DIDN'T tonight so PEACE OFF!"

"Come on, Randy!" Mindy whined, grabbing John by the arm and hugging him, "He's my best friend!"

"Don't worry about it, Min" John handed the semi-drunk Mindy over to Lita, who had been curbing Mindy's alcohol intake the entire night. "Let's go, Punk…" Cena waved Punk with him and the duo walked away from the sarcastically waving bunch.

"Dude, honestly…" Punk rubbed the back of his neck noticing they were all laughing now, "if drinking makes me end up like THAT" he turned back to John and shrugged, "I'd rather be a loser."

"Man, I'm the face of this fuckin' company" John tried to explain, "…if I fuck up…we ALL fuck up."

"So you don't drink or anything?"

"No, I do…" he nodded, "I just do it responsively…unlike THEM."

"Yeah man, Kelly didn't look so good."

"Whatever" John waved her off and headed towards the feuding McMahons, "she's an idiot I never go anywhere with her."

"Alright, so we're gonna play extreme, 'I Never'…" Randy began, looking each individual in the eye at the long table. He sat at the head of course. Each person already had a red beer cup in front of them and several kegs lined up.

"What's 'Extreme I Never'?" Natalya tilted her head curiously, pursing her lips.

"A game of TRUE endurance…" Randy pointed to the filled cup in front of Natalya, "See that red cup?"

"Yeah…" she looked up at Randy, "what about it?"

"WELL…" Randy sighed, "For each thing you did, as an alternative to taking a shot…you're gonna take a CUP."

"A whole FUCKIN' cup?" Jericho asked in disbelief, "You have GOT to be kidding me-everyone's gonna pass out after the first round-we've been drinking all night!"

"Steeper competition…" Randy looked around, smirking dangerously. He then looked to Jeff, who had various DUI charges in the past, "Should be no problem for YOU considering you're an alcoholic."

"Speak for yourself…" Jeff shot right back at Randy, caught with marijuana on more than one occasion.

"Why don't you two go pop some of Mindy's pills while you're at it-I want to start the GAAME!" The Miz yelled at Randy and Jeff, both ready to kill the other.

"ALRIGHT" Randy stood and looked to Jeff, "I've never been caught drunk driving."

"Fuck YOU…" Jeff groaned, downing his red cup.

"SHIT" The Miz downed his as well; coughing there was so much liquid in that cup.

"No one else…?" Randy asked in shock, "You're all just fuckin' ANGELS, aren't you?"

"Fuck YOU Randy just because we don't get pulled over for stupid shit doesn't mean we're-" Beth scowled.

"Cease conversation, tranny" Randy closed his hand in reference to Beth. "Okay, I never got fired for violating the wellness policy-"

"HEY! You can't go TWICE!" Edge protested.

"Yes I CAN!" Randy snapped, "I started the game I can do whatever I want! NOW-I never got fired for violating the wellness policy!"

"But that only applies to ME!" Jeff shouted, "AGAIN!"

"So…drink up, buddy!" Randy smiled triumphantly as Jeff took the cup and chugged it. He had now decided it was going to be pick on Jeff night.

"Dude…" Jeff swallowed hard and looked to Randy, "projectile vomit…" he nodded and clicked at Randy, "right at YOU, baby."

"Alright Jeff, YOUR turn!" Mindy smiled and touched Jeff's arm, they were one of-if not THE most stable exes at the entire table.

"Okay…" he thought only for a moment, grinning devilishly, "I've never been kicked out of the marines for being a dumb FUCK!"

"HEY!" Randy shouted, noticing he was the only one going to drink, so he elbowed both Cody and Ted to follow suit. "Like your lives DEPENDED on it…" he growled.

"But that would be perjury…" Ted jerked his head towards the group timidly; he didn't know which one made him feel worse, the crowd of people or Randy sitting next to him.

"Yeah" Cody nodded nervously, "we've" he motioned to Ted and himself, "never even ENTERED the marines."

"Just DO IT!" Randy snapped under his breath, so reluctantly Cody and Ted drank to that as well, causing a bit of a stir amongst the others, but they let it go…it propelled them ahead in the game. "Alright MY turn again-"

"Fuck YOU it's MY turn!" Morrison jumped up and beat Randy to the punch, "I've never used steroids." Dead silence.

"Oooo MAN this is becoming CSI right here…" Mike laughed, looking around at a few hands hesitant to raise their cups to drink, knowing Vince was watching.

"OH come on the guy CONDONES that shit!" Jericho finally spoke up, "Dave we ALL KNOW you're juiced!"

"Chris…" Batista took a moment before finally beginning to chug, "I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Oooo Dave Batista SO scary!" Jericho wiggled his fingers and cowered mockingly, talking in a false lisp. For a second Christian could have sworn that was the old Jericho coming back for some retribution. Randy reluctantly drank as much of a punch to his ego as it was. He noticed Edge wasn't drinking.

"Oh COME ON, Adam!" Randy whined, but Edge shook his head dismissively.

"Randy…" he was surprisingly calm, "I'm a skinny dude…I've always BEEN a skinny dude…I'll always BE a skinny dude."

"Amen" Christian nodded at his brother from another mother and they did some sort of inside handshake.

"Alright then, Morrison…" Randy found a new victim, "Don't tell me you got those abs all by yourself-"

"A thousand crunches each morning-unlike YOU, dirty, underhanded cheater!" Morrison announced heroically, causing the divas of past and present to crack up.

"Oh YEAH?" Randy was now looking at Kelly and Mindy, who were busting a gut, "You think that's funny? How about THIS, ladies…?" All fell silent, getting the feeling that this was NOT going to be good. "I never had sex with someone twice my age."

"You know WHAT…?" Kelly shook her head and drank, keeping her head down as not to make eye contact with Batista. Batista and Kelly had dated, but he dumped her for being 'extremely immature', take that for whatever it may be. She shot her hand out, Mickie thought it was going to go by her since she was to Kelly's left, but instead it went over Mindy's, who was to her right. Lita had her back turned so Jeff wouldn't make eye contact with her since he was to Mindy's right as well. Lita was literally standing behind Mindy watching everything she drank. She was basically playing the part of Trish. Mindy didn't drink, which pissed Randy off, he prompted her with a wave of the hand.

"Come ON, princess! I meant YOU too!"

"I never did that" Mindy defended herself, holding onto Kelly's hand firmly. "You must mistake me for my sister."

"NO that was a legitimate jab at YOU now DRINK or you LOSE!"

"But that's not fair I never did that!" Mindy shook her head, looking to Lita for help.

"Man, she says she never did it-she never did it" Jeff, drunk or not, was beyond sick of Randy's cheap shots.

"But KANE is-"

"Fourteen and a half years her senior, RANDY" Lita finally spoke up, "That's not DOUBLE. Dave is 40 while Kelly was under 21…THAT'S double the age."

"Oh yeah?" Randy was now digging himself deeper, "What about the UNDERTAKER? He's 44!"

"Shut UP Randy!" Kelly pushed off the table and gave him the evil eye, "Just LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE!" Whoa…Kelly raising her voice. Sure Kelly had some pent-up frustration against Randy for the whole one night stand thing…but so bad that sweet, docile Kelly would actually yell? It must have been the beer yelling, because immediately afterwards Kelly doubled over and vomited inside her mouth, holding in it with one hand.

"AHHHH!" several of the girls jumped back as did Mindy at first, but immediately Mindy grabbed a cup and allowed Kelly to release a bit into it before whisking her into the tavern to applause from the table.

"WOOOOOO there's my entertainment of the night!" The Miz cheered, holding up his cup to toast the situation.

"Ditto" Randy held up his cup as well and the two clanked. Mickie shook her head in disgust at Mike as did Tiffany.

"Man, she is NEVER living this down!" Cody tapped Ted, the two laughing at the beautiful blonde as the pint-sized Stratus twin ran her into the bathroom and held her hair, rubbing her back.

"MAN that was a nice catch" MVP shook his head, trying not to laugh, "I ain't EVER thought I'd see somethin' like THAT"

"From KELLY of all people…" Christian shook his head with a smirk. "Who said she was a dumbass?"

"I DID!" Randy raised a hand, several others laughing as well. Maryse couldn't take it; she was doubled over leaning on Beth for balance, only problem was Beth was dying too. The sudden excitement caught the attention of Vince, who turned from making peace with his children and noticed several of the women were missing. John caught it as well, frowning and elbowing Punk.

"Yo man…what's goin' on?" John asked Punk, who could only shrug and start walking towards the table.

"I guess we're no longer excommunicated."


	7. Chapter 7: Hype

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Seraphalexiel, BellaHickenbottom, and Luci-1988 for your reviews :)))!!!! LOL who woulda thought that Orton would put on such a good show :P??? Team Novak Shane and Stephanie's situation is so true to life I couldn't even begin to tell you (I'm the oldest of six -__-). Ted and Cody are solely alive to be Randy's bitch squad hahahah they will never develop spines. Thank you Seraphalexiel ;). BellaHickenbottom imagine having Vince as a father...you'll never grow up lmao! Yes I agree it sucks to be on Randy's shit list. I agree Luci-1988 the visual of Steph attacking Shane was priceless B).

"Alright baby…" Mindy cooed and rubbed the twenty-two year old Kelly's back, "Okay…it's okay…" Kelly had A LOT of long, straight blonde hair. It was a feat just trying to keep it out of the toilet or in Kelly's mouth. Lita suddenly appeared in the stall doorway, placing a hand on Mindy's shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Lita honestly didn't know the girl. She felt BAD considering the situation, but didn't know her enough to truly care for her. Mindy clasped the hand that was on her shoulder and rubbed it appreciatively.

"If you could get me a paper towel or something…" she pointed to the dispenser by the sink, "that would be GREAT."

"Yeah, of course…" Lita nodded, cringing at the memory of her own drunken toilet moments as she rolled out a handful of brown paper for Mindy to most likely wipe Kelly's mouth with.

"Thanks Aim…" Mindy nodded, continuing to rub Kelly's back like she would her twin, "Feel any better, sweetie?" Kelly gagged one more time, just hanging her head and crying, flushing the toilet moments later. "Ohhh god…" Mindy pulled Kelly back and (despite the size difference) managed to get the back of Kelly's head on her shoulder and handed her the paper towels so she could wipe her mouth.

"You alright…?" Lita squatted and frowned at Kelly, noticing Mickie and Tiffany charging into the tiny bathroom as well.

"WAHHH!" Mindy yelped until she saw Mickie and Tiffany. She was fine with Tiffany it was just Mickie she couldn't stand. "Sorry Taryn…" Mindy panted, shaking her head and refocusing on Kelly.

"Is she doing any better?" Tiffany asked with a frown, bending next to Lita. Lita simply shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't think she's SICK as much as she is wasted" Lita hated to be the bad guy but just told it like it was.

"Baby…" Mindy tried to get Kelly to look her in the eye, "this isn't RANDY-is it?" Mindy shook her head and exchanged glances with Tiffany, "I thought we went OVER this…?"

"I HATE him!" Kelly began to blubber, "He-he" she inhaled sharply, "he's-"

"A HORRIBLE, despicable human being that you shouldn't give the time of day" Mindy snarled at the ground, reliving her own memories of being twenty and dating the twenty two year old Randy Orton…he was actually kind of nice back then until he RKOed and embarrassed her in front of millions of people once he officially joined Evolution.

"I just…" Kelly sobbed, shaking her head and balling her fists, "I HATE HIM! And I wish he was DEAD!"

"Don't we ALL…" Mickie rolled her eyes and extended her arms to Kelly, "Come on, babe…we'll take you back to the room."

"Are you SURE?" Mindy brushed Kelly's wispy side-bangs out of her face and with Lita's assistance helped Kelly stand.

"We're FINE" Mickie said with a hint of nastiness, Mindy quickly pecking Kelly's hand and reaching up to run a hand over her cheek.

"Dream of a painful, agonizing death for Randy and tell me about it in the morning…okay?" Mindy poked her tongue between her teeth and smiled, Kelly finally smiling back and nodding. "Okay then…night sweetie." Mindy and Tiffany exchanged cheek kisses as well and took each other's hands quickly.

"I'll call you later if we need help" Tiffany nodded, helping Mickie support Kelly, "Night, Min."

"Goodnight guys…" Mindy reluctantly followed the trio out with Lita, but headed back towards the table, linked arms with Lita, "And feel better Barbie!"

"Did she explode?" Edge asked Mindy from afar, Lita immediately looking off to the side.

"Right here, buddy" Mindy gave Edge the finger and shook her head. They ALWAYS hated each other. Just didn't click.

"Hey! Amy!" Edge called angrily, holding his arms out, "Thanks for the 'hello' after being my girlfriend of two years! I almost didn't recognize ya!"

"Great…" Lita said through her teeth, fake smiling at Edge and heading over.

"Good luck with THAT…" Mindy giggled as she watched Lita head over towards Edge and Christian, doing everything in her power to avoid Jeff Hardy. The only thing Lita didn't notice though was Vickie giving her the evil eye from afar.

"Hey! Miranda!" Mindy gasped as Vince called her name, she couldn't ignore THAT. So she turned and gulped, but he didn't move from his seat. "Is Kelly still alive?" Mindy shook her head and had to laugh quietly.

"Still breathing…!" Mindy nodded, pointing back into the tavern, "Taryn and Mickie took her home!"

"That's three less BITCHES to worry about" Maryse smirked, still beside herself over Kelly vomiting.

"Should we ask her NOW?" Mike elbowed Chris, not sure if Mindy would tear his head off or not. Chick got him hired she HAD to like him somewhat. Jericho surveyed her face as Punk, Jeff, and Cena approached her for a moment before nodding in approval.

"Yeah…she's not acting out but in a few hours she'll be schizo-crazy…best get it out of her now."

"ALRIGHT then…" Mike cleared his throat and pounded on the table to grab her attention, "YO! Stratusfear!"

"WHAT Mizannin?" Mindy called, crossing her arms across her chest childishly, "What is it?"

"C'mere! I gotta ask you something!"

"Should I…?" Mindy looked to Punk, Cena, and Jeff, who all nodded confusedly.

"What the hell does HE want?" John just didn't get it. Mindy shrugged and motioned for the entourage to follow her. She stopped walking and laughed at the three of them.

"What?" Jeff frowned, looking around curiously, "What's so funny?" Mindy shook her head and laughed nasally.

"I have a harem…" Mindy waved it off and headed towards Mike and Chris.

"What's a 'harem'?" Jeff looked to Punk and Cena, who exchanged glances and waved him off.

"Don't hurt yourself, man" Punk smirked, heading towards Mike and Chris as well.

"Yo…Stratusfear…" Mike began nervously; it was a pretty stupid question to ask at random, "Did your in-law ever tell you the Dracula story?"

"Which? The Bram Stoker one?" Mindy frowned, not understanding the question. She was dim…she needed more information than THAT.

"Noooo!" The Miz waved her off, "Like…a REAL one…about the REAL Dracula."

"Mike, you're confusing the shit out of her" Jericho shook his head and tried to take over from there, "Supposedly there's this vampire that lived around here like a million years ago and his castle is haunted."

"Don't they run tour groups through that…?" Punk tried not to laugh, "I've heard of that shit its total crap."

"NO NO NO NOT in Transylvania!" Jericho shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You idiot-I meant right HERE…in Bremen. There's some sort of vampire that nobody wants to talk about."

"Seriously…?" Mindy was in awe, thanks to ten years of the Undertaker filling her head she lived for this kind of shit, "Like there's REALLY Dracula? He's real?"

"I guess" Chris shrugged, noticing that although Jeff was intrigued, Punk and Cena were trying awfully hard not to laugh at Mindy. "So ahh…" he scoffed the ground, "since YOU don't know-you think maybe you could ask the Undertaker for a lesson in vampire?"

"How did you find OUT about this anyway?" Cena was in shock that Chris would come up with something so eccentric.

"I don't know…" Chris shrugged, "Mike claims he passed by this beggar trying to sell him something she jacked from the 'vampire's castle' or some crap like that"

"She DID!" Mike defended himself; Mindy was already riled up over this.

"I'll totally ask Mark" Mindy nodded with a smile, "Thanks for letting me know, guys!"

"Oh no! Thank YOU" The Miz nodded eagerly, "Text me as soon as he tells you shit."

"Oh I will…!" Mindy nodded and linked arms with Punk and Cena, looking to see if she should call Lita as well but she seemed to be pretty deep in conversation with her ex. Jeff was peeved.

"I don't like her…" Jeff glared at Lita as the quartet headed towards Vince to thank him and leave.


	8. Chapter 8: Is He Real?

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Seraphalexiel, Team Novak, Mosvie 2k8, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!! LMAO annoying is part of the criteria Souless666 :P. Ahhh Taker and Kane's knowledge of vamps...ahhh...well..let's just say I might surprise you. Oh, catch-up with Bunny Hunters right now :D! Seraphalexiel do you REALLY want me to start killing people? :P. Team Novak your prediction for Taker is pretty spot-on haahaha we'll see what he does when his sweet Little Sister asks him ;). BellaHickenbottom Taker may know the tale...but will he tell?

The elevator doors opened, Shawn, Taker, and Kane quickly checked both ways before slipping out, Kane carrying a big blue crate.

"You think it looks enough like the old Miley?" Kane frowned, lifting the crate so he could see through the cage-like door.

"Certainly FAT enough!" Taker nodded, "Slightly uglier, but-"

"I don't think it gets much uglier than that sheep you call a rabbit" Shawn shrugged, chowing down on a fortune cookie. They had stopped for Chinese since Shawn was complaining that his food got cold, only Kane didn't eat. Taker got Kung Pow chicken with peanuts while Kane was busy fantasizing about Mindy's reaction when she finds the gigantic fur-ball under the bed or in the closet.

"Big brother…" Kane gulped, shaking his head, "I can't keep Slutty Cyrus in my room…"

"Is THAT what you call her?" Shawn shook his head with a smile, not expecting Kane's view of the Disney star to be very high.

"No-if Minda finds her she'll scream and scream and SCREAM and SCREAM at me ALL NIGHT AND THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

"I'll take it" Taker shrugged, "It's just Michelle with me…"

"Doesn't she HATE rodents?" Shawn shook his head, remembering the mouse incident in the Divas locker room a while back.

"Too bad it's for my pretty little homicidal niece" Taker smirked, taking the crate from Kane, "Me n' you are gonna have some wild times, am I right?"

"He's talking to the rabbit…" Shawn's eyes grew wide, but that was the least of Kane's worries. Immediately he grabbed his brother by the shirt and leaned close.

"If you even THINK about sacrificing my kid's bunny to the 'dark forces'…" he trailed off, already sensing Taker wasn't taking the warning seriously enough, "I will take ALL of your sissy spell books, your STUPID hat, AND your favorite boxing gloves once we get back to the states…and have my OWN little 'sacrifice'"

"Don't you DARE touch my damn boxing gloves! I'll tan yer hide!" he looked to the rabbit, "THEN your bunny's!"

"She WOULD make a nice sweater" Shawn placed his index finger to his temple, nodding.

"That thing is SO ugly" Matt Hardy chuckled from his open doorway, scaring the hell out of the trio.

"HEY!" Kane almost pelted him, "What the hell do YOU want?"

"Three grown men…" Matt shook his head, running his fingers through his long black hair, "an Angora abominable snowman…" he noticed Shawn's goody bag of mints and fortune cookies, "and Chinese food….?" He nodded stiffly, "One can worry."

"Mind your own damn business, boy" Taker spat before snagging the rabbit from Kane, clapping his brother on the shoulder and giving Shawn a nod before starting to head off, "and don't look at my damn bunny-rabbit or I'll stuff the hair down yer throat." With that Taker pulled out his key and made his exit. The other three stared at each other awkwardly.

"So you three aren't that into all that 'bonding' shit either?" Matt asked with a smirk, leaning on the frame. Kane and Shawn exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Do we LOOK like the party crew?" Shawn shrugged with a laugh.

"You used to be" Matt looked over the evolution process of Kane and Shawn from the day he met them to now.

"Now we're PARENTS" Kane had really no choice but to defend his position, "you can't do BOTH."

"So you resorted to rabbit shopping?" Matt shook his head, still clueless over why the three were standing there outside his door admiring a fatass bunny.

"His snake…" Shawn gulped, "ATE" he cringed, pointing to Kane, "the first one…" he nodded, trying not to laugh, "We needed to buy a new one and hide it before Miss Mindy got back."

"They're not back yet?" Matt frowned, "Isn't it kinda late?"

"They're at a beer garden" Kane glared at the ground.

"Which means they are NEVER coming back" Shawn chimed in, shaking his head at his own memories of being around their ages.

"She was supposed to CALL me…" Kane scowled.

"Hah! You're lucky she didn't drop it in the keg!" Matt shook his head with a snort, "Jeff and I used to get her, her sister, and Amy SHITFACED and-" He cut himself off, realizing Kane was right in front of him it wasn't just Shawn, "bring her back home!" He piped sheepishly.

The door to Taker and Michelle's door opened, causing Michelle to gasp and cling to the Undertaker, lowering the volume on the TV.

"WHO is that?" Michelle demanded, although Taker didn't seem too fazed. In walked a barefoot Mindy, carrying her stilettos in one hand.

"Why HELLO there, Little Sister!" Taker smiled, quickly glancing around to make sure Michelle hid the bunny like he told her to.

"Hey Deadman" Mindy closed the door behind her and walked right on in, not realizing that Michelle's jaw had dropped.

"Excuse me?" Michelle snapped right at Mindy, causing the tiny Stratus twin to smile cheekily and approach Taker's side of the bed. "No!" Michelle shouted, sitting upright, "Absolutely NOT!" She HATED the little bitch, although the feeling was more than mutual.

"Well why the hell NOT?" Taker asked, patting the side of the bed for Mindy to take a seat right next to him. Michelle didn't even want to get INTO why she was uncomfortable with Mindy just walking on in and plopping down next to her boyfriend. Not only was there a long string of infidelity between the both of them in the past, but she didn't know for sure if it had ever stopped.

"Be-CAUSE!" Michelle shook her head in disbelief that Taker wasn't grasping this concept, "You little creep how did you get IN here?"

"Mark gave me a key!" Mindy nodded innocently, her façade completely throwing Michelle off her rocker.

"You GAVE her a KEY?!" Michelle was two seconds from getting up and leaving, "Are you KIDDING me?"

"I wanted t' ask you something…" Mindy, ignoring Michelle's complaints twisted the covers between her hands and frowned. Taker propped up on one elbow and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And what question would THAT be, Little Sister?"

"Does Kane even know where you ARE?" Michelle prodded; Mindy simply shook her head and shrugged. If she were Kane, Michelle would have chokeslammed her ass into next Sunday.

"Go on, Little Sister…" Taker motioned for Mindy to continue, giving Michelle the evil eye. Michelle knew she was schizophrenic, but did that give her the right to just come and go into everyone's rooms as she pleased?

"Well…" Mindy began, shrugging and pouting her full lips, "Mike says there's Dracula here!"

"IS there…?" Taker knew several 'Dracula' legends; she needed to be more specific.

"I dunno" Mindy shrugged, "That's what I was hoping you'd tell ME."

"Well, my fair lady…" Taker sighed, running a hand through his hair, "does he mean the tale of Count Orlok?"

"Count WHO?" Michelle shook her head, guessing he was totally pulling this out of his ass to rile Mindy up so she could go bug Kane about it for the rest of the night.

"Orlok" Taker looked to Michelle before smiling back at Mindy, noticing her glazed expression. "You can call him 'Dracula' if you'd like."

"Okay!" Mindy nodded childishly. "So is he real?"

"Ehh…" Taker rubbed the back of his neck, debating whether he should actually be telling her this, "bit a' both…what the sum' bitch is REALLY famous for is bringing the plague to Bremen-"

"But why do people not like to talk about him?" Mindy frowned, "Mike tried to find the castle but nobody would tell him" NOW Taker knew he was spinning a very tangled web.

"He died" Taker concluded, "Nobody goes to his castle in the mountains because nobody is allowed to. Plague still lives in that castle."

"But can't they just cure it with Penicillin or something?" Michelle shook her head with a smile, running a hand through her long blonde hair, "Plague isn't much of a big deal these days."

"But VAMPIRES are!" Mindy turned and nodded.

"But" Michelle tried to be nice, she could tell Mindy was slipping into a childish funk, "honey…vampires aren't REAL. They're FAKE…just like in the Dracula movies you watch with Mark and Kane."

"I think they're real…" Mindy nodded tautly, Taker could only smile and nod with her, kissing her forehead paternally.

"Me too…now come on" Taker playfully patted her butt and helped her stand, "let's get you back to my brother before he has a canary…no more Dracula nonsense."


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Mission

A/N: Thank you Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, Team Novak, and Seraphalexiel for your reviews :))!! True that Souless666 this is all Taker's fault. He KNOWS Min is a parrot yet he still hyped her up. This whole thing is going to be his fault and unfortunately...he may not know how to reverse it since as we know this is NOT your typical vampire. Mindy is NOT the person to give that type of info be it embellished or not she's mentally ill she sees it only as 'yes dracula is real and he's up in the castle let's go see him'. Be careful what you wish for sweetheart LOL. BellaHickenbottom I DO know who dies first...heh...Ima keep that all to myself. Team Novak Taker may not have spilled the beans completely, but as we know Mindy from the past stories...that little bit of info is all she needs. Telling her that is like telling a little kid where you hid the cookies. Not good. Aww omg no no I knew what you meant when you said it the first time Seraphalexiel I was kidding as well :P. It's hard to catch that via computer. Matt taunting the elders is so horrible but funny haha although Matt shouldn't speak he's getting up there as well. Taker and Kane DO make the best brothers ever :)). LOL Taker and Mindy have a very..erm..."special" relationship. He gives her a key for many reasons...Michelle just has to deal hahaha. Taker looooves Min if you haven't seen in my past stories there's a bit of tug of war between the brothers and her. Taker's kinda a notorious cheater haha.

"Yo Mike, man…" Randy clapped a hand on The Miz's shoulder as they headed back to the hotel from the tavern, Cody and Ted keeping their distance behind Randy like security guards. "So what's all this Dracula shit you've got Chris and Randi all excited about?" Mike shrugged, having a hard time really capping a word on something he knew nothing about.

"I don't know; man…" he shrugged innocently, "creepy shit. This crazy hobo on the sidewalk tried to sell me some clock-shit she stole from" he did his best German-beggar woman impression, "'the vampire's castle'" he smirked as Cody and Ted chuckled, "…whatever the fuck THAT is."

"Where's 'the castle'?" Randy frowned; turning to Cody and Ted for any indication.

"This is my first time hearing it too" Cody shrugged, motioning to Mike.

"I tried to ask someone where it was, just to see if she was playin' me but apparently…" Mike shook his head with a grimace, "it's like taboo around here." Mike had to think a minute about what he was saying before withholding a laugh, "Why are you so amped up about this shit anyway? It's probably nothing."

"Sounds pretty fuckin' cool to ME" Randy admitted shamelessly. "Why didn't anybody ask the guru of all this shit?"

"We sent her to him" Mike nodded, scratching his nose, "she texted me a couple minutes ago saying 'discuss over breakfast' so that MUST mean she dug up some shit."

"Well" Randy checked his phone quickly to see if there was a house show they had to be at, which there wasn't. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow…" he rubbed the back of his buzzed head, "why don't we get a group going and we'll sneak up and fuckin' see it"

"Un problemo, evil mastermind…" The Miz held up a finger, "we don't know where the fuck it is."

"So?" Randy shrugged, "We'll take a tour guide big fuckin' de-"

"Nobody'll go up…they won't even give me directions" The Miz exhaled disappointedly.

"You mean you tried already?" Cody was miffed; he wanted to see the stupid castle too. Vampire shit never got old.

"Of COURSE I fuckin' tried already, the second that old bitch yelled at me for not buying the fuckin' clock I peaced over to one of the travel/tour info buildings and they wouldn't fuckin' take me! They wouldn't even tell me why!"

"Then it must really BE taboo" Ted nodded to Randy, "you know we might get in deep shit for going in the first place-"

"Pfft!" Randy waved him off, "Nobody 'major' has to know…just get Randi to make the Phenom tag along with her and we're set."

"Who's coming with us then?" Cody looked to Randy, "We should keep it small, you know? It'll be the four of us…Miranda…the Deadman…"

"With Stratus comes Kane you KNOW she can't BREATHE without his supervision" Randy spat, "Chris…" he tried to think of more that would (more like SHOULD) come, "Adam…he knows lots of vampire shit he ran around like one for the first thousand years of his career"

"HAH!" Ted laughed loudly, "Fuckin' creature of the night with his brother from another mother!"

"Should we bring him too?" Cody tapped Randy's forearm curiously, but Randy immediately shook his head.

"He's all goody-goody-gumdrops now he doesn't have the balls to-"

"Dude are you KIDDING?" the Miz laughed, "Jason is the SHIT! We should TOTALLY bring him that way if we DO run into a vampire, E and C can give him a good ol' con-chair-to!" Ted had to throw his head back and laugh at that.

"Fuckin' con-chair-to…could you IMAGINE?" Ted snorted, shaking his head trying to prevent tears, "Dude we NEED some vitamin E n' C if we're going to vampire land."

"Alright, alright just shut up already!" Randy waved a hand at Ted and Mike dismissively, "All the chicks are ninnies we can't bring any one of them without tears"

"Then why can Stratusfear come?" Ted frowned.

"Dude!" The Miz shouted, "She's the fuckin' princess of darkness! She won't pussy out if that's what you're freakin' over."

"Just making sure…" Ted frowned, "because my wife wouldn't come if I asked her."

"Alright then" Randy sighed, "now that THAT'S cleared up…anyone else?"

"No…I think we're good that's quite a bunch right there" Cody told him, "So far I've got Jericho, Edge, Christian, Stratus, Kane, and the Phenom…plus US."

"That's PLENTY" Randy's eyes widened, "just text or call Randi to try and con Kane and Taker into taking us because otherwise this is all for shit."

"I'll get everyone else…" The Miz raised a hand already pulling out his phone, "we'll meet in the hotel restaurant in the morning to talk about all this shit."

Mindy cringed as she pushed the door to her and Kane's room open, expecting him to be asleep, pissed off, or hopefully-never mind the room was dark. Scanning the darkness for a second she closed the door behind her slowly god forbid he was asleep. She turned to walk into the room, dropped her heels on the ground, and gasped. "HEY, baby!" Mindy coiled both arms around Kane's neck and kissed him. He fell into the trap and kissed her back until he remembered exactly what he had wanted to say to her in the first place.

"You didn't call" he shook his head chastising, making her immediately feel horrible.

"Ooo god I'M sorry!" she slapped a hand to her forehead and held it there, "I TOTALLY forgot I SWEAR I did!" She grabbed his hand and fiddled with it in her own nervously, "I'm SO sorry Glen, I REALLY am-I was gonna call you I SWEAR!" Glancing at the digital clock she noticed it was way past two in the morning and Kane was wide awake, the bed was still made. "What did YOU do tonight?"

"Dealt CRACK" he snipped sarcastically, "…I was waiting for YOU to make sure you didn't come back DEAD."

"Did you at least eat something?"

"No"

"Well why the hell NOT?" Mindy shook her head in disbelief, "You either eat WAY too much or nothing at all-why can't you just sit at a happy medium?"

"YOU'RE my happy medium" he kissed her on the mouth and then on the nose, "…and you smell like a keg."

"SO if I told you I wanted to have sex right now you'd decline?" she asked so fast Kane had to think twice about what she just said.

"WHAT?"

Her phone vibrated but she ignored it for the time being...she had better things to do.


	10. Chapter 10: The Breakfast Club

A/N: Thank you Luci-1988, Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, and taker43 for your reviews :DD!!! I'm glad your computer's better Luci-1988 :). lol goody we've got a Christian fan here haha you'll be happy as the story progresses then. LOL I agree about the clashing of the testosterone Team Novak :P although Min may not be alone. Omg hahaha no no don't worry I'm not exactly a smutter I'd rather just leave you with the mental picture ;). I'm more for the imagination since I don't want to write it! It's purposeful though I don't just throw shit in :). Nah BellaHickenbottom they won't be heard at breakfast since most of them I would imagine want their beauty sleep...you'll see what goes down at breakfast. You'll get PLENTY of vitamin E and C I promise everyone will. Ahhh Kane and Miranda taker43...they have an umm...*cringes* odd...relationship to say the least. They're a love/hate couple since honestly if you were Kane could you deal with Min 24/7? While the same thing flips for her. They love each other JUST as passionately as they hate each other...catch my drift :]? Although it's more him on her than her on him. We'll see what happens to them later on....

At about eight that morning, the door to Mindy and Kane's room opened. It was light outside already, but the curtains were drawn to shut out the city. Mindy slept on her side, her face buried in a pillow. She looked dead from a distance she slept so awkwardly, he couldn't help but chuckle. Picking her thong up off the chair and trying not to die, Punk aimed and fired, sling-shooting what Kane had previously picked up off the floor and placed neatly with her other clothes…she didn't wake up. It was a funny sight, seeing a woman so tiny in a bed so large, she was alone. Kane had left hours prior, sending Punk a warning (since he trusted him over John Cena) and asking him to wake her by a certain time. He had read Mindy's text message (he read everything on her phone all the time to monitor her conversations) and figured she wouldn't want to miss that.

"Hey!" Punk whispered hoarsely, trying to shake her wake, "Hey Spaghetti! Spaghetti wake up! We're gonna get breakfast come on!"

"Fuck off, Meatball" Mindy groaned, rolling onto her other side. Oh how she HATED to be awoken before three in the afternoon. "Too early…"

"Aw come on, Spaghetti! Breakfast's your favorite meal of the day we'll get you some pancakes and bacon and hash browns and-" Mindy groaned, not only was she dead tired but she had a hangover. "Orton's gonna kick your ass you gotta meet them up at 8:30."

"Where's Glen…?" she reached out a pale hand and felt the mattress for her husband, but he wasn't there.

"Surprise" Punk grinned, noticing the small pile of clothing Kane had placed next to the ones from last night labeled 'today' on hotel paper. He was straight; he had no fashion sense to pair an outfit so he pulled out whatever was on top in Mindy's massive luggage…faded jeans ripped in every direction and a maroon corset. "How do you WEAR this…?" Punk stretched the corset out jokingly, causing Mindy to groan and swing at him from the bed. Punk couldn't forget the vital ingredient though…a glass of what looked like orange juice loaded with all of Mindy's medication. "Drink this first, Spaghetti…Kane wanted you to have it, I think." Mindy groaned like Frankenstein's monster, reaching for the glass with one bare arm and slowly gulping it down, handing it back to him empty. "Alright now put some clothes on or we're BOTH fucked"

"Where's Glen?" Mindy croaked as she slid her thong and jeans on underneath the covers, reaching for a bra and corset next. Punk wasn't supposed to answer that.

"He's meeting us down there…don't sweat it"

"Bleh" Mindy stuck her tongue out, her morning voice made her thick Canadian accent extra funny.

"Come on!" Punk cheered her on; jumping and swinging his arms ebulliently, "Let's go! Let's go come on!"

"I WILL kill you…" Mindy growled, tumbling in front of the mirror, pulling out concealer and dumping the rest of her makeup on the counter.

"Where IS she?" Randy checked his watch and frowned, "She was supposed to be here by now."

"Hold on, give her a minute…" Jericho tried to buy her time. Despite his recent asshole turn, they were longtime friends him and Miranda. "She's a loon, remember? Phil's gotta gussy her up first."

"Chicks and their medication…" Randy shook his head, receiving weird looks from Christian, Ted, and Cody.

"I thought you were going to say MAKEUP…" Christian grimaced, leaning backwards into his chair.

"Yeah…me too" Ted nodded amiably.

"Fuckin' A…" The Miz groaned, reaching for coffee like a zombie, "It's WAY too early for this."

"Hold on…" Randy held out an arm, noticing Taker stepping through the doorway alone, no Michelle or Mindy. He appeared to be quite sluggish as well, not too many morning people were around. Slowly Taker approached the table, shaking his head at the bunch and looking for his brother and in-law.

"Where's the reason I came?" Taker grumbled, "Or did I have more time than ye gave me…?"

"Nope" Randy shook his head, pointing the doorway out, "here they come now."

"Yo!" Mike shouted, "Stratusfear! Ditch Punk and c'mere!"

"Are you telling me I wake up at seven thirty on my off-day and get rejected?" Punk shook his head, looking to the hung-over Mindy.

"Wha-ever…" her pills really weren't kicking in yet, "jus' come"

"Baby-girl!" Taker perked, waving her over, "Come on, Little Sister we'll get ye somethin'." Mindy nodded lazily, leaning on Punk as he led her over, sitting her in the chair Taker pulled out.

"Yo PHIL!" Christian extended his hand and gave Punk a variant of a high five, "What's up, my man?"

"Dead…if you'd really like to know" Punk rubbed his eyes and yawned, "too fucking early."

"Where's Kane?" Randy was hoping Punk would leave at some point, he wasn't selected to come.

"God damn my baby brother's comin' leave 'im alone…" Taker scrunched his nose to keep himself awake, "you idiots don't know what the hell yer messin' with."

"Does Kane know about this quest at all or is he…?" Punk scratched his head and yawned, Taker shook his head.

"He don't know a damn thing about WHAT we're doin'…he just knows t' be here" Taker rubbed Mindy's shoulders and motioned to the breakfast buffet, "I'ma get you somethin' t' eat, alright? So yer not hurling your pills."

"…okay" Mindy nodded, squeezing his hand quickly and flopping forwards on the table to go back to sleep.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Edge slapped the table several times rapid-fire, causing Mindy to wake with a jolt. He laughed obnoxiously at her; anything to get under her skin was fine by him.

"You're so GAY…" she grunted, making a fist but too lazy to actually hit him.

"So quick! Randi…" Randy tried to keep Mindy awake before Taker came back, "What did he tell you about the vampire last night?" Mindy sniffled, yawned, and took a moment to regroup before nodding to begin.

"His name was Orlok he spreaded the 'plague' a million years ago…" she nodded rubbing her eyes, which confused the hell out of Randy.

"Wait…vampires don't spread the plague!"

"I don't care I'm hungry…" Mindy craned her neck to see Taker right there with a large plate of pancakes, waffles, bacon…everything Trish would never let her eat. Kane snuck making them for her whenever he could. "Thank you…" Mindy nodded, already jabbing her fork into the plate as Punk piled on the syrup. "Thank you, Meatball."

"You know what…" Edge elbowed Christian, pointing to Mindy's plate lustily, "She's makin' that look AWFULLY good right about now…"

"So let's go GET IT! It's a FREE buffet Vince is paying for all this!" Christian shook his head, pushing Edge off the chair and the two headed towards the buffet, the Miz getting up to follow quickly after.

"So wait a minute…" Chris looked to the Undertaker, "how are we getting there?"

"I got a map" Taker rubbed his nose and cut Mindy's waffle for her. Chris nodded until he caught what Taker was truly saying.

"WAIT A MINUTE-there's no TOUR GUIDE?!"

"Self-guided" Taker nodded, "No tour guide'll bring ye up there I thought y'all went over that."

"Why NOT?" Ted asked, not nastily, but it came off pretty strong.

"Taboo" Taker dismissed, figuring all would be fine as long as he got them out of there before sundown. He wasn't TOO familiar with this particular vampire, but he read Dracula six times over and aired on the side of caution with the bunch he had to lead.

"You know…" Cody frowned, watching Edge, Christian, and the Miz load up their plates actually eating before they reached the next food station, "I think I really want some Frosted Flakes."

"FROSTED FLAKES?" Ted stared at Cody agape, "No WAY, man! Who the fuck eats Frosted Flakes? Lucky Charms are where it's AT!"

"I hate that freeze-dried marshmallow crap" Cody grimaced and stuck out his tongue, "tastes like space food to me!"

"Try…" Mindy offered her fork with syrup-drenched, whipped cream smothered pancake on it, it was a heart attack on a plate but SO delectable Cody couldn't resist the temptation.

"Gimmie…" Cody opened his mouth lazily, forcing her to lean over the table and place her fork inside his mouth so he could eat it, but immediately after he bit down she ripped the fork clean out and began eating again. Cody chewed thoughtfully before nodding to Ted, "Girl knows how to eat-let's go!"

"I wonder what that must taste like with chocolate syrup…" Ted headed over to the pancake station with Cody at his heels.

"Hah! Could you imagine if Big Mac caught us eating this garbage?"

"So are we walking or…?" Randy tried to get this straight; Taker had to laugh at that.

"If we walked we'd arrive at dawn tomorrow, ye NEED t' take a damn car it's in the mountains."

"Sweet" Chris sipped his coffee and ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Al-RIGHT!" Edge nodded, licking his chops as he and Christian carefully walked their stacked plates over.

"Are you kidding me?" Jericho asked the duo, shaking his head with a smirk, "That's enough to satisfy your wife for an hour." Edge didn't get that joke until almost a minute later.

"Hey! At least I didn't date Trish DUMBASS Stratus and then get my ass DUMPED at the grandest stage of them all!" Edge shot back, sick and tired of Vickie jokes.

"Sorry about that…" Christian raised a hand meekly, but then froze. Jericho went to say something witty but noticed Christian's expression, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Jason…?" Edge waved a hand in front of Christian's face, "WOO-hoo! You in there?"

"Dude, what's wrong with him?" Chris furrowed his brow and watched The Miz head over with his plate, but that wasn't what got Christian's attention. Taker turned and smiled, while Randy wanted to gag. Mindy remained oblivious, munching on a piece of bacon when a firm kiss was planted on her cheek, kissing her three more times after.

"YOU look lovely" Kane smiled weakly, playing with a long strand of Mindy's slightly tangled hair. Taker had pushed it behind her shoulders to keep syrup from getting in it.

"Where WERE you?" Mindy scowled, crossing her arms and pushing him away. He didn't budge but wrapped his arms around both her and her chair from behind, rubbing his nose against the side of her face.

"Didn't Punk tell you about the surprise?"

"SURPRISE?!" That changed everything. Mindy dropped her fork and held Kane's head on her, giggling and looking around excitedly, "Where is…" her jaw dropped.

"Told ya I'd make it"

"TRISHA!" Kane released his wife to leap forwards and spring onto her twin, both young women giggling and hugging each other tight.

"OH…" Jericho now understood what Christian's problem was, feeling slightly uneasy himself. Although it wasn't necessarily her style, Trish had her twin's outfit mirrored perfectly. The hair though…she was brunette? Trish? Since when?

"Speak of the devil" Christian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and keeping his eyes averted so Trish wouldn't see him.

"YOU'RE one to talk…" Jericho mumbled, keeping his eyes down as well.

"CHRIST you'd think she was Jesus Christ by the way you two are groveling" Edge chewed on a crepe and snickered. Mindy finally finished smothering Trish with happy hugs and kisses when something didn't click. She turned to Kane and frowned.

"But you HATE Trisha…"

"But YOU don't" Kane ran a hand through her hair and kissed her cheek, "the call came in at six I figured we'd surprise you."

"So" Trish sighed as she felt the Undertaker grab her from behind and swing her over his shoulder, smacking her rear, "HEY!" Trish laughed nasally and slapped his shoulder, "Where's your lanky girlfriend-I'm telling!"

"She can't save you either…" Taker grabbed a handful of chocolate hair and lowered her to her feet, pressing a rough, obnoxious kiss on her cheek.

"More like she WON'T!" Mindy smirked, twisting Kane's arm over her torso and leaning back on him.

"You bite your tongue, Little Sister" he was clearly joking.

"She doesn't have to" Kane spoke up to his older brother; he didn't find it so funny.

"Wait-WHAT are we doing again?" Trish looked to Randy and the bunch of men at and around the table.


	11. Chapter 11: Mule

A/N: Thank you Seraphalexiel, Team Novak, Souless666, and Luci-1988 for your reviews :DDD!! Yay Trish is here! Awww Seraphalexiel, Min's a cutie, ain't she? Rare breed of character she has a certain charm to her. She and Trish are foils of each other so the contrast is always nice. Ahhh Team Novak you'll see what happens with Christian and Trish ;). LMFAO Souless666 Taker was indeed referring to the novel! He's basing his vampire knowledge off a fiction book! We'll see just what happens because of him soon enough...;). Yes Luci-1988, Punk is a VERY sweet friend to Mindy they love each other a lot. Punk loves Kane too (it goes unrequited haha) he's just close with that couple in general. lol yay for Trish! Let's see how she shakes things up (and she DOES). Anyways short chapter this time because next one is looong.

"Meem…" Trish sighed, leaning on Mindy's arm that she was linked to, "you KNOW there's no such thing as vampires-"

"But Mark said there's Dracula! I wanna see Dracula!" Mindy pouted, not noticing that Kane wasn't following the group as they headed towards their rental cars.

"Brother…?" Taker turned, noticing that Kane wasn't following.

"Is he for real?" Cody shook his head and exchanged glances with Ted.

"DUDE way to spoil the party!" The Miz yelled to Kane, who stood stubbornly.

"Oh COME ON!" Randy stopped walking and whined, "Randi won't go ANYWHERE without you, man!"

"I got this…" Mindy reluctantly released Trish and took Taker's hand, the two heading towards the obstinate Kane.

"What's eatin' ye, baby brother?" Taker tilted his head with a frown. Kane glared at his brother and shook his head, shining (speaking without words) to Taker what he was REALLY thinking. "Oh come off that-it's an urban legend!"

"It HAPPENED, Big Brother!" Kane said through his teeth, "1838 history doesn't lie-"

"RATS brought the damn plague and you KNOW IT" Taker denounced his younger brother, "So STOP yer bitchin' and come with us to see the damn castle-"

"PLEASE Glen…?" Mindy begged, leaning on him pleadingly with doe eyes, "PLEASE? I want to see Dracula's castle! I wanna see Dracula!"

"I already TOOK YOU to see Dracula" Kane told her with a frown, "I brought you to Romania, remember? We saw it together-they run tour groups through it…Minda, Dracula doesn't-"

"Yes he does! We're gonna see Dracula now!"

"Dracula, my pet…" Kane wove his fingers through her lengthy black hair, "did NOT live in Germany."

"How do YOU know?" Mindy teased, "Were YOU alive in Dracula days-"

"Minda for the THOUSANDTH TIME it is NOT Dracula! Dracula and Orlok are two TOTALLY different urban legends!"

"But they didn't make a MOVIE on Orlok…" Taker played devil's advocate.

"That's what YOU think" Kane spat, crossing his arms.

"PLEASE baby…?" Mindy slipped underneath his crossed arms, looking over two feet up at her husband, "Because you love me…?"

"Love is mutual, my darling" he taunted, exchanging glances with his peeved older brother. Taker just wanted to go and get it over with.

"I'll love you forever…!" she begged, a wide grin across her face.

"You already love me forever"

"I'll love you forever and ever…!"

"'Til death do us part…" Kane recited their wedding vows with a sarcastic smile.

"Well that's gonna come pretty swift if you don't give me what I want." That scared Kane; even Taker looked terrified at how bluntly that came out. Taker began to nod quickly.

"You best give 'er what she wants…"

"You all SUCK" Kane approached Mindy and kissed her lower neck, placing a hand on her butt and patting to annoy her, so she scowled and moved away.

"Get your hand off my butt I don't want you!" she crossed her arms and stood next to Trish taking her hand, sticking her tongue out at Kane.

"I'm COMING, alright?" Kane sighed, "You just have to promise to shut up once we find nothing but rodents running around."

"FINE" Mindy extended a hand for him to take.

"Is he coming?" Taker glared at Kane, knowing he couldn't pull this shit alone.

"Yeah, I'm coming…" Kane snapped, tearing ahead with Mindy in hand and Trish flanking her, "don't make me change my mind."


	12. Chapter 12: The Castle

A/N: Thank you Luci-1988, Seraphalexiel, and Team Novak for your reviews :]]]]!!!!! Of course Kane's the pain in the ass, right? lol Luci-1988 Mindy DOES have a certain power over the brothers, she's not scared of either of them and they know it...for the most part. LMAO Seraphalexiel Trish DID say the trigger words, didn't she? hahaha we'll seeeee. Awwh haha Min and Kane are adorable when they're getting on each other's nerves aren't they? Although they ARE both psychotic so real fights between them are ugggly. :P you'd get along with Min just fine haha stick it to the man! She's like Mighty Mouse...although part of paranoid schizophrenia is emotional flatness, which is why a lot of her phrases are very nonchalant. Team Novak Kane really has no choice, does he? :) Yes he does tend to do things he doesn't want to do for her sake. He loves the little psychopath. He's also male lol soo using her looks against him don't hurt too much!

"Wait…why are we stopping?" Randy noticed that the lead car with Taker, Kane, Punk, and the Stratus twins stopped before a bridge. As it was they were already off-roading, Taker seemed to know quite well where they were going. Taker exited the car first, shooting Kane a glare to shut his mouth. Cody shook his head and leaned forwards to try and comprehend why Taker stopped driving. Kane helped Mindy out of the SUV leaving Trish and Punk by themselves, taking her hand and already moving ahead without waiting for everyone.

"Hey! Why is SHE the only one going?" Edge leaned out the window of Jericho's car and yelled to the Undertaker, who was waiting for Trish and Punk to pile out.

"She's NOT!" Taker called back nastily, "One more remark and yer stayin' in the car."

"Where do we go from here?" Chris stepped out of the driver's seat and closed the door. Taker exhaled and took a deep breath, staring up the winding path of the large hill.

"Ye can't physically drive the rest of the way you'll topple over" Taker gulped as he stared at the bridge, which forked off onto a long, windy dirt road flooded with trees all the way up the giant hill. Overlooking the Weser River built into the rock was the stone castle, jaws dropped in awe.

"WOW…" Trish covered her mouth and stood beside the Undertaker, "that is…" she exhaled in wonder, "AMAZING. It really is."

"What time is it?" Taker asked Trish, hoping she didn't leave her phone in her luggage or something.

"Ahh…" Trish checked her watch and sighed, "Although I didn't reset it yet…in German time it's two-thirty."

"We've been on the road THAT long?" Punk asked Trish in astonishment, they had left around nine.

"Yep…" Trish bit her lip and turned to see everyone finally out of their cars and approaching Taker, "should we follow Kane and Meem?"

"My brother knows where he's going…" Taker nodded, motioning for the group to carry ahead. Kane and Mindy were far up front, but in plain sight still.

"But do you honestly think it's SMART to send the schizo-couple up a mountain trail ALONE?" Edge asked Taker firmly.

"My brother ain't schizophrenic" Taker shook his head and looked down at Edge threateningly, "just STUPID."

"Hey…" Edge chucked, "works for me!"

"I don't want to WALK all the way!" Randy complained, but after a moment, realized nobody was listening including Cody and Ted, who were just stoked to see if anything dead was lying around.

"Just look at her, man…" Christian shook his head while staring at Trish as she jogged ahead towards Mindy and Kane, holding her torn jeans up so they wouldn't slip.

"What about her?" Punk shook his head as well, not catching the big deal, "It's just Trish…"

"She looks GREAT-"

"She looks like her sister" Punk shrugged, "all the divas look the same pretty much just different hair."

"Not Trish…" Christian stared at the small rocks embedded in the dirt as they walked, "she's got something different about her-she always has." Punk ran a hand over his mouth, trying awfully hard not to laugh.

"I don't know…" Punk shrugged, "I'm just so desensitized by being around beautiful women 24/7 it's hard to find something I haven't already seen a thousand times overkill."

"…you don't think Trish is gorgeous?"

"No! Not THAT of COURSE I think she's hot" Punk defended his point, realizing he didn't explain himself well enough, "I like real girls"

"Which could explain Mindy Stratus" Christian nodded admittedly; Mindy was the only girl he ever saw Punk speak to besides Maria before they broke up.

"I hate the women this company employs." Punk ran a hand through his hair, curling his lips at the ground, "Did it once…never doing it again."

"Trish is actually pretty smart" Christian couldn't bring himself to remove his eyes from her, "nobody gives her enough credit."

"Honestly…?" Punk shrugged indifferently, "I don't care."

"Are we almost there?" Mindy frowned, using Kane's arm as a crutch to pull herself around, he squinted at the sun streaming through the trees for a moment before nodding.

"I'll tell you when"

"Why does nobody like this place?" her tone equaled that of an eleven year old…and he didn't bring her pills. Great.

"Because…" he tried to ignore the personality change hoping it would go away, "people believe that something really bad lives up in that castle"

"Like what?" Trish chirped, grabbing Mindy's hand and swinging their joined hands exuberantly. Kane rolled his eyes and scowled off to the side. In his personal, HIGHLY biased opinion, Trish encouraged her sister's disorder whether she realized it or not.

"Nothing" Kane spat, causing Trish to hunch her back slightly, "nothing that concerns YOU."

"I love you too, honey" Trish replied with great sarcasm. Taker followed the group from behind, making sure none of the chuckleheads stepped off the beaten path. The castle was supposed to be condemned…nobody should be venturing there. He figured nothing was there anyway, they'd all go in expecting Dracula to hop on out of his coffin and attempt to suck some blood before turning into a bat and flying away, but instead see that the vampire was nothing but a tall tale used by civilians of Bremen to explain the plague outbreak in the 1830's. Besides, this wasn't 'Dracula' as everyone was mislabeling him. His name was Count Orlok, and he was a nobleman. Kane actually knew the guy's back story slightly better than Taker did, since Taker barely even skimmed over this in all of the vampire accounts. This guy seemed way too flaky to be considered a hardcore 'vampire'. Kane was always into history, so he read up on it just so he could continue to be the wealth of useless information and bug the hell out of Taker and Mindy.

"I want to go in there SO bad…" The Miz stared up at the castle as they got closer, the anticipation building up within them all (except Kane and Taker).

"Come on! I want to see it!" Trish scampered ahead with Mindy, causing Kane's eyes to widen in shock. Was she just playing along or did she really mean that? Whatever. Trish was Trish same interests or not he'd hate her through the afterlife.

"You think he's still rotting in there?" of course Miranda would ask that.

"I sure HOPE so!" Punk laughed, catching up to the twins and walking alongside them.

"Minda!" Kane called paternally, causing her to stop running and turn to him, "Don't run too far ahead!" He was hoping it was still there, he knew it existed he was hoping this whole time that nobody had dropped it down and-yes. There it was.

"Oh you have got to be KIDDING me…!" Randy roared once he noticed the drawbridge was not dropped. There was a fairly large gap between them and the castle, a deep ravine with running water below them, "FUCK my LIFE!"

"Alright, who's first in the human bridge?" Edge looked to Punk and went to push him when Taker grabbed his hand and stared his former vampire lackey in the eye.

"Cut it out"

"You didn't tell us there was a DRAWBRIDGE!" Randy shrieked, using everything he had in him to avoid knocking the nearest person out. Cody and Ted were the closest ones (not by choice) and even THEY kept their distance. "ALL I wanted to see was the ONE FUCKIN vampire castle and it's all the way the FUCK over THERE!" Kane exhaled, thanking his stars under his breath. Even if the bridge was down, he would have found a way to keep Min outside. No way in hell was he allowing her to set foot in that vermin-infested pile of rocks.

"And it looked so COOL, too!" Christian folded his arms across his chest with a frown, "This whole day went straight to hell!"

"This whole TRIP went straight to hell" Edge kicked a rock and glared at the raised drawbridge, "I STILL say we make a human bridge"

"I ain't no circus elephant" Taker snapped, motioning for everyone to move back down hill, "I tried to tell ye, you CAN'T get there!"

"At least…" Trish smirked, nudging Mindy, "not by DAY"

"What?" Mindy hissed, leaning close so neither Kane nor Punk could hear. Trish hooked her arm around her twin's and pulled her off to the side as everyone else was throwing tantrums.

"Listen…" Trish whispered, watching Kane glare at her from afar, "sit down." Trish plopped onto the tall grass, crossing her legs and motioning for her twin to sit down right next to her. Mindy obeyed, leaning close to her twin's face and nodding intently.

"I am listening" Mindy nodded childishly, for some reason her behavior was out of wack today…Punk gave her the pills this morning too, Trish didn't get it. Did they need to increase the dosage?

"Okay…" Trish took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "A drawbridge has to be DRAWN by someone…" she tried to see if Mindy got the hint, which she clearly didn't. "Someone LIVES there…!" Trish's voice cracked slightly from whispering so hard, "Meem, vampires sleep during the day!"

"YOU…believe in DRACULA?" Mindy was having one hard-ass time buying that. Trish was always the one telling her that she was crazy yet here she goes off claiming the vampire DOES exist.

"Well…" Trish shrugged, "SOMEBODY'S in there."

"SO what are you saying…?" Mindy frowned, "We come BACK?"

"WithOUT…" Trish hunched, pointing to Kane and Taker, "THEM."

"But then how do we get here?" Mindy placed a hand on her hip and pursed her lips, her grammar driving Trish nuts.

"Take the map from Mark" Trish shrugged, "We got here before we'll get here AGAIN…only we'll wait at night."

"Can we not come alone?" Mindy twisted her long, windswept hair uncomfortably, "I like Glen I want Glen here" she nodded, looking Trish in the eye absently, "I need Glen…he protects me"

"Protects you from WHAT, babe? Nothing's-"

"The people don't come when I have him" Mindy nodded, looking towards Kane blankly, "they want…" Trish now knew this was some psycho-babble bullshit, "they want to tie a rope" Mindy hugged herself tightly to demonstrate her words, "and squish me 'til I snap in all pieces…Glen tells them…" she took a moment to breathe listlessly, "'you go away, you'…'leave Mir-randa 'lone!" Mindy looked to Trish pointedly and nodded, but Trish was honestly scared shit. Usually Mindy didn't creep her out when she slipped into a funk, but it had been a while since she had really been around her for one. "I HAVE to keep him…"

"No you don't" Trish rubbed her sister's cheek with her thumb, "baby once you have your pills you'll see…we'll come BACK and I'll take you to see Dracu-"

"Come on, sweetheart…" Kane gently pulled the spaced-out Mindy to her feet, kissing her cheek affectionately, "we're going to go back now so you can feel better." He glared at Trish, "I don't know WHAT you were plotting with her but I'm telling you now she's SICK. She's a very SICK girl if you haven't noticed after 27 years, leave her alone."

"She's my twin, jackass I took care of her longer than YOU" Trish rose to her feet and stormed towards the Undertaker. He was shoving the crybabies back into the cars and now noticed that Kane stopped walking with Mindy, looking back at the castle with her.

"At least you got to SEE it, right?" Kane smiled weakly; brushing Mindy's thick, black hair out of her face (the wind blew it so). Mindy nodded faintly, Kane noticed her frown. "Minda, I'm sorry…" he picked up her chin, "but you know what?" Mindy's eyes widened in response, he had to chuckle whenever she gave him the owl eyes. "You're lucky you didn't go in there…wanna know why?" She was glazed over, but he continued anyway, "There's a very bad thing in that place…" he nodded affirmatively, "very, VERY bad." He kissed her nose and tangled a hand in her hair, beginning to walk away towards the Undertaker and the annoyed bunch, "Promise me you'll NEVER EVER go back there…" He had a show in another part of Germany tomorrow, he was coming back to Bremen, but he wouldn't arrive until most likely the next morning depending on traffic and scheduling. He wanted to bring her, but transportation was limited so she would be alone with Trish and Lita all day long…from what he knew the McMahon children were staying behind as well, Stephanie would give them no problems but Shane-O…they didn't have the best history. "You promise me that…?" She nodded but didn't answer, so he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye, "PROMISE ME you won't come back!"

"Okay" Mindy nodded meekly, kissing his nose, "If you can hide me from them"

"Them?" he went to ask further until he felt her shiver, jerking her head about in paranoia, "Oh damn it…!" He pressed Mindy's head on his abdomen so she couldn't see anything and blindly led her back to the SUV, getting in the passenger seat with her in his lap as opposed to her sitting in the back.

"You two alright?" Taker asked, his voice rising in concern. Kane paused to breathe for a moment before shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's back to the rope thing…" Trish cringed, not really wanting to expel all this in front of Punk.

"Oh, I know that one!" Taker nodded, "Did you start snapping yet?"

"HEY!" Kane screamed, thinking he was mocking her (when he obviously wasn't).

"Calm DOWN she ain't dying!" Taker screamed right back, "It's all jammed up in 'er pretty little head! Sooner we get 'er home sooner baby-girl'll get her thick skull back"

"I don't like this one BIT, Kane…" Trish shook her head, "she wasn't acting like this earlier…not until-"

"Just shut up and take her home" Kane kept Mindy's face pressed onto him to muffle any animalistic sound she made. Punk took a deep breath through his nose and kept his eyes focused out the window, he knew it was none of his business.

"You think he'd fuckin' TELL US the god damn castle was off-limits" Randy ranted, almost punching the steering wheel as Taker and Jericho's cars pulled out.

"I can't believe this was all for shit…" Chris shook his head, yet remained surprisingly calm, unlike Edge and Christian who were venting up a storm in the back seat. Trish turned and gazed out the window at the castle. It was still afternoon, but once Kane and all them were gone tomorrow business could REALLY get taken care of with this 'vampire'.


	13. Chapter 13: A Striking Resemblance

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Souless666, and Seraphalexiel for your reviews :))))! LOL of COURSE I teased going back, Team Novak! Knowing Trish you think she'd pass any of that up? lol Christian and Trish...you'll see. Kane's leaving Min because he has no choice BELIEVE me he wouldn't leave her with his own brother he's that overprotective yet...with all the trouble we've seen her get into can ya blame him? Min's hallucinations...that was nothing compared to some of the shit she does and says. See? Taker was vindicated by Trish Souless666 :P I just love making you hate her...and you'll hate her TWICE as much pretty soon. Everyone will be gone tomorrow, the only remainders to get in trouble are twins, lita, and mcmahon children. Keep a tab Seraphalexiel hahaha count up how much soon-to-be-dead's you hear from everyone XD! Taker and Punk are amazing haha fully agree :]. On a sadder note :(...Min has probably the worst mental illness you can get diagnosed with. If it weren't for Trish and Kane she'd be locked away for sure. If you think it's hard to be Min, imagine being Trish or Kane it's twice as hard on them. She's like Ozzy in a way, she's nothing without severe medication.

"Ooo Shane!" Stephanie tugged at her older brother's arm and pointed to the quaint, feminine restaurant on the corner titled, 'Ellen's', "This place looks CUTE…!"

"Oh, NOW you're talking to me" Shane shook his head and tried to see inside the large windows up front, "when you want me to PAY for you-you talk to me."

"Yeah" Stephanie nodded and grabbed his arm to pull him in, "if you don't pay then Hunter will…" she quickly looked around with a girlish pout and caught Triple H reading some sort of landmark regarding the restaurant, "Honey!" Snapping out of reading mode, Triple H instinctively faced his wife and pointed at the restaurant knowingly.

"You want here?"

"Yeah! Shane says you're paying-"

"I did NOT, YOU did!"

"-come on!" She waved her husband on as she headed inside with her brother, Hunter shaking his head at his in-law.

"You WOULD" Triple H nudged Shane and shook his head, hiding a smile.

"Are you insinuating that I'm CHEAP, brother-dearest?" Shane asked his in-law grimly.

"Not CHEAP…" Hunter shrugged, taking Stephanie's hand, "just a mooch." Shane nodded for a moment until it hit him, shaking it out of his system in bewilderment.

"ME?! A MOOCH?!"

"PLEASE…" Stephanie rolled her eyes as they approached the petite hostess, "I see right through your insidious lies."

"Party of three, Miss" Hunter kindly addressed the hostess; clearly she spoke no English so he held up three fingers to create the visual for her. He had been traveling long enough to get the hang of non-English speakers. Checking her makeup in the mirror, Stephanie admired herself for a moment before having all of her silky, loosely curled brown hair slapped straight into the air by none other than Satan's spawn himself.

"Shane…" the billion dollar princess growled through her teeth, "do you value your life?"

"I'll tell Dad…"

"He likes ME better" Stephanie fixed her hair and ran her fingers through it, noticing the painting on the wall behind her.

"THAT may be the case…" Shane raised his index finger as he came up with a comeback, "but MOM was always in MY camp."

"That's what YOU think" Stephanie snipped quickly, studying the painting before her.

"Steph, Shane…" Hunter was beyond mortified by the sibling rivalry, the siblings drew a lot more attention to themselves than they realized.

"What?" Stephanie turned her head to her husband, who was waiting patiently with the hostess so they could be seated, "Oh…"

"Shall we?" Shane offered his arm for Stephanie to link so they could make their grand entrance (even though it was a simple, local restaurant), but her eyes were fixed on the painting of a beautiful young woman with curled brown hair. "Steph…?" She still didn't answer so he approached slowly, placing his hand on her shoulders, "Steph"

"Who IS that…?" Stephanie pursed her lips, turning to her clueless husband,

"Who's WHO, sweetheart?" Hunter narrowed his eyes in misunderstanding.

"The girl in the picture…" Stephanie frowned, pointing her out. Shane stared at it for a moment, stifling a laugh.

"She looks kinda like YOU, Stephy-poo" he pinched his sister's cheek, highly flustering her.

"Stop it!" she swatted him off, her large blue eyes fixed on the painting, "She's creepy-"

"In that case it's your mirror image"

"SHANE…" Stephanie gritted her teeth and balled a fist, "don't make me hurt you"

"Again"

"WHAT?" she broke her gaze with the portrait, turning to him in confusion.

"Again." Shane added innocently, "You already hurt me once…" he counted with his fingers to rile her, "twice…three times-"

"Baby" Stephanie shook her head and looked back to the painting.

"What does she want to know?" the hostess with the thick German accent and terrible English comprehension asked Hunter. He took a deep inhale through his nose and pointed at the painting.

"She wants to know who's in the picture"

"THAT portrait?" the hostess asked for clarification. Hunter paused for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah…THAT one"

"She is Ellen Harker"

"Hence 'Ellen's'…" Shane shook his head at Steph, "Idiot."

"Why were you born?" his sister lamented, turning to face the hostess, who almost dropped their menus at the sight of the beautiful Stephanie, her features strikingly similar to that of Ellen Harker.

"Who was she?" Stephanie looked to the painting and back at the hostess.

"She was the wife of Thomas Harker, a real estate agent…" the hostess gulped, "she was believed to hold psychic power…"

"What happened to her?" Stephanie frowned, looking to the hostess, who didn't seem all-too eager to expel that information.

"…she died of the Black Death...some believe she was bitten by the Nosferatu"

"Nosfa-WHAT?" Shane turned to the hostess, trying awfully hard to hide his smile. It took a minute for her to realize what she just said before shaking it off.

"Follow me...I will show you to your table" she started into the restaurant, the trio keeping close behind, curious as to why she stopped.

"Nosferatu…?" Stephanie touched her husband's arm and looked up at him, "What's a Nosferatu?"


	14. Chapter 14: Only One Way to Find Out

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Seraphalexiel, Souless666, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :D!!! Awww Team Novak I'm glad you feel better now haha :]!! There's plenty more Steph where that came from don't worry. Seraphalexiel the story behind Nosferatu is ahh...slightly different from that of Dracula you'll see ;). LOL Souless666 Steph's only ditzy around Shane since they have the whole sibling rivalry thing going on...she sharpens up I promise. It's like how would you interact with your pain in the ass sibling? And that Hunter comment...you had me laughing hysterically :P. You don't know if Steph is fucked yet BellaHickenbottom don't fret!

"It means 'plague carrier'" Mindy picked a magenta rhododendron and started peeling the petals. The Stratus twins, Lita, Stephanie, and Shane were the only remainders after the rest of the superstars and Vince left for a show in another part of Germany. They'd be back late that night at the earliest. It was awfully empty without everyone else hanging around. The overly paranoid Kane left Trish sixty thousand different sets of pills and different food ideas to mix it into…even though Trish had been doing it for years before Kane picked up. She was Mindy's twin she knew damn well how to give her the medications. They had decided to bide their time taking a nature walk in the Rhododendron Park and eat from just about every stand they passed. Shane had a pretzel smothered in mustard and Stephanie was on the verge of gagging from the smell.

"PLAGUE CARRIER?" Trish shook her head at her twin and looked to Stephanie (even though they despised each other), "No. Meem's totally wrong, Steph. I had the REAL expert of all this tell me what it means and he said that 'Nosferatu' means 'undead'. I don't know WHERE my sister gets her information from, but-"

"No…" Mindy shook her head and frowned, "Glen told me."

"Hence why it's not true" Trish shot her down.

"No!" Mindy argued, "Glen says it was GREEK!"

"Meem…he's an IDIOT"

"Al contraire, Trish…" Shane finished chewing on his pretzel and leaned forwards so Stephanie wouldn't block his view of Trish, "He's BIG…but I know for FACT he's not stupid."

"Ask Shane's balls…" Stephanie tried awfully hard not to laugh. Mindy even had to giggle, which made Stephanie smile. Kane electrocuted Shane's testicles with a car battery and jumper cables years back, which everyone to this day remembered vividly.

"Regardless…" Lita finally decided to speak, she was tired of being passive this whole trip, "whatever it is, both of you are right in a respect."

"Mark is a better source than Kane ANY DAY" Trish pulled the flower out of her sister's hand and threw it to the ground, Mindy's face that of a child that dropped her ice cream. "Kane just says whatever to make Meem happy that's the story of his life"

"I believe you" Stephanie smiled to Mindy, nodding and placing a hand on her right arm. Mindy folded her pale hand in Stephanie's and sniffled, reaching with her left to grab another pink flower from the ground and place it in Stephanie's hair; a gesture Stephanie would expect one of her little daughters to make. "Thank you…" she smiled warmly, watching Trish's face contort, grabbing Mindy's left hand and wrapping both arms around Mindy's arm.

"I believe you too, Min" Lita nodded with a smile, then looked to Stephanie and Shane, "Kane wouldn't make something like that up…he knows Min repeats everything he says." Trish ran a hand through her long, brown hair and sighed irritably.

"LOOK, it HAS to mean 'undead' this city has a vampire legend attached to it-"

"And a plague outbreak in the late 1830's" Stephanie gulped, nodding stiffly, "so you're both right."

"Only one way to find out who's correct…" Trish shrugged knowingly, just itching for someone to ask her how.

"How?" Shane asked while taking another bite of his large, soft pretzel.

"There's this castle…" Trish began, unnerving both Stephanie and Lita, "it's like five hours away but SO worth seeing overlooking the Weser River…"

"What about it?" Lita asked Trish skeptically. Mindy's eyes immediately widened, but no one noticed.

"Well" Trish exhaled, looking to Stephanie, Shane, and Lita, "Meem says it's plague in that castle…I say there's a vampire in there"

"So you're insinuating that we're breaking and entering someone's house?" Shane shook his head with a laugh, throwing his napkin in a nearby garbage can.

"Ah! It's ABANDONED!" Trish grinned victoriously.

"And what EXACTLY are we doing once we get there?" Stephanie was NOT taking a total ten hour drive for no reason.

"We'll wait until dark and go inside…peek around" Trish shrugged.

"But wait a minute…" Shane shook his head, "What if Miranda's right and there's plague in that castle? I certainly don't want lumps all over"

"They can cure it with antibiotics big deal" Trish waved him off, "bubonic plague is nothing to fear these days."

"You say THAT until you get it" Shane warned her, still debating the idea.

"Oh come on! We have nothing better to do anyway!" Trish threw an arm out, almost hitting Lita.

"But what if there really IS a blood-sucking vampire and we all die?" Shane asked nervously, almost reaching for his neck.

"Then we all die" Trish shrugged indifferently, "Who's driving?"

"Well, does anybody have DIRECTIONS?" Stephanie asked nastily, "Otherwise we're not getting too far."

"Meem jacked a map from Deadman, right sweetie?" Trish pressed a hard kiss on her identical twin's cheek as Mindy pulled the map out of her cleavage, self-consciously pulling the bottom of her shirt further down her hips. She gave birth to her fifth child only a month ago, and although Trish had worked diligently to get her sister's body back to where it was, in Mindy's warped mind she was still 'fat'.

"Alright, then I'll drive" Shane took the map from Trish and found the location with the red circle around it, "we should get going if we want to get there by tonight…"

"Shotgun!" Stephanie called and grabbed the keys from Shane.

"Hey!" Shane tried to grab them back but his sister refused to give them up. "Stephanie Marie!"

"No! I want shotgun!"

"What are we, twelve?" Shane tried to snag the keys but Stephanie pulled them back.

"I don't THINK SO, little man…" Stephanie taunted, Lita could only look on with a smile. Mindy tugged at her twin's purple baby-doll top and caught Trish's attention.

"Come on, Meem…" Trish started to walk, pulling the unnerved Mindy along…but Mindy stood put. "What? What is it?" Mindy stared at her for a moment, stroking her own, lengthy black hair before attempting to make good eye contact.

"I…" she began, but had to stop and collect her thoughts more, "I can't go."

"Of course you can, Meemy!" Trish chirped, snuggling into Mindy's neck and kissing her temple, but Mindy refused to move again, bugging the hell out of Trish.

"Min…?" Lita turned, noticing Mindy's facial expression fade.

"I…" she tried yet again, "I promised Glen I wouldn't go back"

"Wait…" Shane stopped fighting with Stephanie and looked back to the Stratus twins, "you've BEEN to the castle?"

"Uh huh" Mindy nodded, which startled Stephanie. "Glen says something very, very BAD lives there and I can't go back or he'll be really mad."

"Oh come on, Meem!" Trish rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her slender hip, "not like he's gonna know!"

"But I made a promise…"

"You promised to be loyal as well but you've hooked up with more than half the locker room on-"

"WHOA!" Stephanie held out an arm and started for Trish, "WHOA! WHOA!" She shook her head and glared at Trish, "EASY on the low-blows Trish…before we get into YOUR taste for older, MARRIED men twice your age!"

"Oh please that was eight years ago, get over it" Trish dismissed, pulling Mindy compact to her side.

"You live in a glass house, Trish…" Lita finished what Stephanie would have punched Trish's teeth out for, "remember that."

"Now Meem…" Trish pushed some of Mindy's hair back and smiled, "PLEASE come with us? It won't be fun without you…Kane can chill out you deserve to have FUN in your life."

"But I promised"

"FORGET your promise Meem! Just come on" Trish wrapped her fingers around Mindy's and pulled her unnaturally short sister by Stephanie and Shane.

"Glen's gonna be sad…" Mindy frowned, "I TOLD him I would listen"

"You listen enough to the voices in your head you don't need HIM barking at you too with stupid paranoid requests."

"But I love him"

"Where'd you park, Shane?" Stephanie frowned and took out her wallet, "We should grab something to go on the way…god knows we're gonna be starving."


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Black

A/N: Thank you Luci-1988, Team Novak, taker43, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD! Yeah Luci-1988 Trish is quite the type A personality. I love Shane and Steph lol they're great. :[ Team Novak Mindy has it rough...very rough. As much as of a pain in the ass that Mindy is, Trish isn't exactly the easiest person to live with either. Trish is type A while Min is type B personality wise, Trish doesn't see Min the way everyone else does because she's so used to being around it, you know? Kinda like Taker and Kane, they're very meh with her behavior. Awww taker43 i hope you've sorted things out i'm glad to have you back! BellaHickenbottom...if Kane finds out somebody is going to die. Now...this chapter is one of my personal favorites for many many reasons......it all begins here. ;))

They had no choice but to stop at the same place the Undertaker made them park when they had ventured, the dirt road was now obscured by trees, too dark to be lit by the moon.

"So…" Shane sighed, trying not to be TOO negative since Stephanie would do enough of that for anyone, "how are we actually getting UP to the castle when we can't drive OR see?"

"We can walk" Trish shrugged, but Stephanie and Lita simultaneously gave her the 'are you kidding me' look. It was night already and there were no lights of any kind but the high beams. They were in the middle of nowhere they couldn't even SEE the castle from where they were parked.

"We can go home" Mindy nodded, sending Kane yet another text message (he had been calling every other hour all day; she had to lie as to where they were).

"No WAY we came this far we are NOT going back…" Trish opened the door and used Mindy's phone backlight to watch her footing, "let's go guys."

"You've BEEN here before…?"

"YES Steph, otherwise I wouldn't be getting out now would I?" Trish shook her head and helped Lita out of the back seat. Shane and Stephanie got out as well, closing their doors behind them. Shane went to lock the car when he noticed there were only four of them.

"Ahhh…Trish?" Shane motioned to the back seat, where Mindy sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Trish moaned in frustration and opened the car door forcefully.

"MEEM! Let's GO, space cadet!"

"Don't be mean…" Lita scowled and moved Trish out of the way, smiling and extending her hand to her best friend, "Min…" she said slowly, smiling widely, "it would REALLY mean a lot to me if you would come out and be with us…" she nodded, her tone getting even sweeter, "then we can go home to Kane faster…okay?" With schizophrenics every request had to be loving, endearing; telling them how much it would 'mean' if they could complete the simple task…this was all a tactic Lita was utilizing. Mindy sniffled and took Lita's hand, allowing her to pull her out of the car into a hug. "Alright…" she sighed, looking to Trish smugly, "now how hard was THAT?"

"Everyone out?" Shane checked the car jokingly before locking it.

"Shane…" Stephanie tried awfully hard to hide her smile, elbowing him playfully. "Jerk." Shane made a kissing noise at his sister, she had no choice but to laugh and hug his arm.

"Alright…" Trish exhaled in aggravation, "let's go before daylight."

"Follow the leader…" Shane and Stephanie made up caboose so Lita could walk right behind Trish with Mindy, whispering and dialing Kane so Mindy could talk to him. "This is so fuckin' creepy" Shane looked around, the web of tree branches sent an extra chill down his spine. They couldn't see a foot in front of their faces, only Mindy's cell phone that Trish made a light out of. Lita called Kane on her own phone, which made her question whether he would pick up.

"Hey…" Lita gripped her own raven hair, afraid of him barking at her, "I have Min right here she's afraid you'll never come back…yeah…um…not TOO bad but worse than usual, I don't know what it is she was fine a day or two ago…okay…" she turned to Mindy with a smile, "Kane wants to talk to you…"

"Glen?" Mindy's shaking hand held the phone to her ear.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kane asked over the phone, his match was literally seconds away he was going to be late for his entrance but he didn't care, the chance of Vince letting him go for being late on live television was very slim. She didn't answer, which stressed him out twice as bad, "Minda, you have to tell me I have a match in a minute, I need you to-" BOOM! His pyro went off. Damn it. Either he comes out talking on a cell phone or remains a few seconds longer; he was already picturing guys running around with headphones looking for him. "Listen" he could already hear the yelling and frantic footsteps, "Minda-sweetheart I LOVE you be a good girl for Lita until I get back…I'll be back early in the morning I PROMISE and then I'm not leaving again-Minda be a good girl PLEASE I promise I'll come back soon"

"KANE! WHERE'S KANE?" He could already hear the crew freaking out. CM Punk was already out there waiting to pick up a cheap victory over Kane. He was stalling by jumping around the ring rolling his wrists as the entrance theme played. The audience had been cheering respectfully, but no Kane came out.

"Shit…" he said under his breath as he felt a man grab his arm and shove him towards the black curtain.

"COME ON! We're LIVE, KANE!"

"HOLD ON!" Kane growled at the mass of crew members trying to push him out the curtain, Vince had already been called to straighten Kane out. "Minda, I love you, I LOVE you, okay? I PROMISE I won't leave again just let me go to my match, I'll call you RIGHT after, sweetheart"

"Who's crazier? Him or her?" Shane elbowed Stephanie, which made her punch his arm in return.

"She's making him LATE…isn't she?" Stephanie asked Lita, who was trying with everything in her not to laugh, "Oh MAN is he gonna get it when Daddy gets a hold of him…"

"But it's Miranda's fault"

"No it isn't leave her alone, Shane" Stephanie shook her head, "You know Daddy's been very good to her."

"Bye" Mindy hung up. Just like that. It was a pointless call, and Kane got in a crapload of trouble for it.

"Well" Trish quipped, "Wasn't THAT worth the delay on live television?" Trish shook her head and tugged at her twin's hair, lagging behind just a bit so she could get an arm around her sister's shoulders. They were walking across an old wooden bridge.

"How much you wanna bet Dad is shitting bricks right now?" Shane elbowed his little sister with a smirk. Stephanie looked to Lita, who was laughing at the thought of Kane getting a reprimand.

"And aren't YOU just primeval over there…?" Stephanie bit her bottom lip, "I KNOW you knew he had a match" A thundering of footsteps startled them all. Trish went to scream but Lita held her mouth. At phantom speed two horses cloaked in black galloped along the dirt road towards them. "Shane…?" Stephanie squeaked, burying her face into her brother's arm. Mindy shrieked and leaped backwards since no one was there to restrain her. She couldn't see a thing all she heard was the shrieking of the Friesians and the rackety spinning of the wheels to the coach they were pulling.

"What IS that?" Trish yelped, pulling the bawling Mindy close and petting her hair, "Shhh…Meem…"

"TRISH if you kill us I SWEAR I will…" Lita trailed off as the phantom carriage stopped in front of them. The glowing eyes of the Friesians triggered Mindy to cry even harder. They snorted at her. She reached to pet one (she loved horses Kane bought her one seven years ago) when Trish smacked her hand down threateningly.

"Don't you DARE…" Trish hissed to her twin, "Not TONIGHT, space cadet." Mindy pouted her lower lip…she wanted to pet the scary horses. The eyes scared her so much that if she pet them and they didn't bite her she would feel better. Kane's eyes glowed in the dark sometimes maybe these horses were like him. Stephanie was shivering, catatonic against Shane's arm. Trish had both arms wrapped around her twin while Lita tried to see who exactly was driving the carriage. He was completely clothed in black, even his face was covered by a black scarf of sorts. There was a torch sitting on the side of the coach, just enough to get a glimpse of the lanky, hunched driver. He had a Robin Hood-like hat on with a large feather out the side, his large, tired eyes ringed with black staring down at the quintet. The door to the coach swung open, causing each of them to scream and jump back, staring at the blood red-lining of the coach with wide eyes. Gathering herself the best she could, Trish gulped and looked up at the driver nervously. "Ah…" she couldn't get it out, but she knew if she didn't, no one else would, "are you going to the castle?" A crooked finger pointed up the large, windy hill towards the castle. "Oh…" she pursed her lips and nodded, looking to everyone else (except Mindy), "he says he's going to the castle guys…" she smiled sheepishly and nodded at the pale driver, "saves us a long walk."

"No Trisha…"

"I think the day MIRANDA is right about something SIGNIFICANTLY means this is going to be one big mistake" Shane announced, catching the dread in the eyes of the petite rockstar.

"Oh PLEASE" Trish rolled her eyes at the idea, "Meem only listens to stupid Kane-don't take her word on anything."

"I wanna go home" Mindy trembled at the sight of the driver, noticing his eyes on Stephanie. "I don't like the castle anymore"

"Min…" Trish exhaled with a sigh; pushing her gently into the coach, "guys…" she chuckled, climbing in next, "it's a free ride, come on!" Lita curled her lips and shook; REALLY not wanting to climb into the sketchy scarecrow's wagon, but what choice did she have? Her rides home were getting in plus her best friend was in there. Kane would MURDER her far worse than that driver would if he placed Mindy in her charge and something happened to her.

"If we die…" Shane looked to Trish and whispered harshly, helping Stephanie in, "I am GOING to ensure you linger in purgatory." The door slammed on its own, causing several gasps and a sharp breath from Mindy, who twiddled with her wedding bands and stared out the window as they took off…and they DID take off. The horses were moving far faster than any horse naturally could. It felt like being inside a racecar, the only sound being the cracking of the whip from the driver. "How FAST are we going?" Shane shook his head with a grimace; Lita could only shiver, sticking her head out the window to check where they were. The wind slapped against her face so hard she thought her head was going to be swept clean off. They whizzed by the trees so fast they could have passed for ink blots. She couldn't take it she had to yank her head back in.

"What'd you see?" Stephanie frowned, clutching Shane's hand in hers. Lita shook her head and shrugged.

"We're moving WAY too fast I didn't know horses could move this way"

"They CAN'T" Mindy answered bluntly, drawing attention to herself, "Cotton can't run this fast by himself."

"So what?" Trish shook her head at her twin, "What are these horses on amphetamines or something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Shane added, raising his eyebrows. The coach finally stopped, so suddenly Stephanie flew forwards and almost hit her face on Lita's knees. Mindy held onto the open window and shivered, clenching her legs together and silently weeping. She wanted to go HOME. The door opened. Nobody really knew what to say they just got out, looking to the sickingly thin driver for any indication. His eyes were so round and deep-set he could have passed for a vampire himself.

"Is this the castle?" Trish asked the driver, who took a moment before raising his whip and pointing it straight ahead, confirming her query. "…Thank you, then" Trish nodded with a gulp, pulling Mindy close and motioning for everyone to walk towards the drawbridge. It was down…exactly as Trish had suspected. Mindy's heart skipped a beat when she caught that, shaking her head and digging her black manicured nails into Trish's arm. "Oh Meem, get over it" Trish hissed, "I TOLD YOU there was a vampire in here!"

"Great! I don't want to meet him!" Mindy shook her head, but Trish pressed her forwards.

"Chillax…he'd bite me first anyway"

"Why would he do THAT?" Mindy frowned, taking Trish's hand.

"Because I'M the prettiest" Trish smiled to her identical twin, who felt a pang in her chest from Trish's comment. "YOU'RE a close second though" she kissed Mindy's cheek, but that didn't help the comment she made the first time. A whooshing sound scared the hell out of Stephanie, who whipped her head around to see the black coach had taken off into the night, traveling at that same phantom speed.

"I don't like that…" Stephanie croaked, shaking her head as she followed the Stratus twins, Lita, and her brother over the draw bridge. The gates to the castle swung open on their own, making Mindy, Trish, and Stephanie scream. "TRISH!" Stephanie screeched, "I HATE you! I hate YOU and your SUICIDE MISSIONS!"

"Calm down" Trish waved her off, pulling the petrified Mindy towards the castle. Lita was static; she couldn't bring herself to move after that. Her large hazel eyes were round with apprehension. If THAT wasn't a bad omen she didn't know what else was. The gates closed on their own as they entered, slowly approaching the castle to be met by a tall, stick-figured, gruesome looking man with a large, crooked nose. His height could rival that of Taker's while his fingers were long enough to create a garden hose when linked together. They all stopped before him, smiling and nodding at him weakly.

"Sure LOOKS like a vampire…" Shane nudged Stephanie, who balled a fist to shut him up. The man nodded back, his arms were pulled up against his chest uncomfortably, bent at the wrists. He had a suit of sorts on, a night cap covering his head. He was almost rat-like in appearance, a long V-shaped face and a large, beaked nose. His bushy eyebrows were a large distraction, grossing Trish and Lita out. Mindy gulped, shaking her head and tugging at her own hair. Trish jammed her heel onto Mindy's toe to get her to cut it out, but there was no way she could. Mindy shook her head and whimpered faintly as his eyes locked with Stephanie's, the beautiful blue hue colliding with his deep, indiscernible color.

"Forgive me…" the man spoke in a thick accent, but not German. It was not harsh on the back of the throat, it sounded almost more Polish…more Romanian. "It is almost midnight and I was not expecting guests…I am afraid all my servants have retired"

"Oh…" Stephanie cringed, wanting to punt Trish in the face, "I'm sorry sir, you see, we were traveling, and"

"No need to explain yourselves…" he stared at Stephanie with great inner fervor. The night playing off her delicate features made her beauty THAT much more apparent. "I take it you would like a place to stay…"

"That'd be awesome, man." Shane yawned; not really thinking about formality. Mindy wanted to slap him across the skull, shaking her head and trying not to cry. She wanted to call Kane, tell him she was scared and wanted him to come pick her up…but there was no way she could get away with that at the moment. She wanted him there he wouldn't have allowed Trish to bring her in…she promised him she wouldn't and here she was. He was going to be so angry no doubt. She'd probably get a pull of the hair or a slam against the wall, maybe a grabbing of the chin and a smack to the face. Disobeying someone with antisocial personality disorder wasn't exactly the smartest thing in the book.

"Very well…" the man nodded, motioning for all to follow him into the darkness, "seldom do I entertain guests these days…" He began to walk, his legs so unbelievably twiggy, one wrong bend and they would snap in two. They were LONG he had to be around Taker's height. Mindy shook her head and clung to Trish's arm, silently crying as they disappeared into the black.


	16. Chapter 16: Count Orlok

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, and Seraphalexiel for your reviews :DD!! LMAO Souless666 alll Trish's fault yes yes. Poor Min, Trish conned her into it. Kane is going to be hella pissed if he finds out. You think Trish is being mean NOW Team Novak? You ain't seen nothing yet :/...she took some bitch pills what can I say? LOL 'ew-nation' hahahaha no you WISH he had the hots for Stephanie...eeek. BellaHickenbottom Trish doesn't realize how bad she's screwing Miranda over by doing this and she's not being very nice about it. The others..would you really wish death on them as well :P? Trish is up for grabs Seraphalexiel hahahahaa....Mindy wanted to pet the ponies! The carriage ride from hell is reminiscent of Dracula because Nosferatu is a twisted retelling of Dracula and this is a completely reimagined version of Nosferatu sooo it's all twisted :D! You'll be happy soon as well ;) Now let's meet the man of the hour.....

In a very Romanian designed dining hall, the man sat at the head of the dark wood table while his five guests sat alongside it, eating out of bowls of fine china. Shane didn't care WHERE it came from; he was starving so he ate no problem. Trish was eating just fine as well, she had no skepticism of being poisoned (which was A LOT for her), Lita was hesitant, but avoided whatever meat was in the plate. She was a vegetarian anyway. Stephanie ate uncomfortably, thanks to Mindy's cues noticing that the older man was watching almost her every move. Despite being hungry as hell, Mindy chose not to eat. She simply stared at her food, but if the man looked away she would spoon it into Shane or Trish's plate. Trish slapped her wrist for that several times but Mindy didn't care. Kane said don't go in there he meant it.

"Sir…" Stephanie held a hand over her mouth to shield her chewing and swallowing, taking a moment before locking eyes with the rat-like homeowner, "we can't possibly thank you enough for this" she shook her head and motioned to all the food, "This is all…" she moved her hand in a circular motion as she drummed up her next words, "SO completely gratuitous you didn't have to accommodate to us this kindly." Shane rolled his eyes…and she called HIM phony.

"It is my pleasure" the man nodded, curling the corners of his lips ever so slightly at the enchanting younger McMahon. Back to awkward silence…

"Do you have a name, sir?" Shane cleared his throat politely, leaning closer since the man did not speak all too loudly. It was also hard to see him because of the only illumination being dim candlelight.

"I am" the man put down the legal document he had been reading over as they all ate and looked to Shane with those black-encased round eyes, "Count Orlok...young man."

"Do you like MATH?" asked the airhead.

"WHAT?" Trish turned to her sister in horror, as did Lita, Shane, and Stephanie. Even the old Count seemed perplexed by that. Noticing eyes on her, Mindy hunched her back a bit and shrugged.

"You count stuff…" Mindy shrugged, "you MUST like math if you count all the time." Trish buried her face in her hands, wanting to die face-first on the table right there. Lita chuckled, holding her hand over her mouth so Trish couldn't see while Stephanie bit her lip. Count Orlok went to correct her kindly when Shane held up a hand signaling him to stop.

"You'll have to forgive her…" he looked to Trish angrily that she didn't cover her own sister up, "Miranda is…" he gulped, Lita covered Mindy's ears, "she's mentally ill." He nodded, going to say something further when Orlok leaned closer to the dim Miranda, his large, bent nose and wide, sunken eyes giving her a shiver.

"A 'Count' is a nobleman…Miss" he told her kindly, his accent hard for her to decipher, "I am…'old money'." He nodded to her, but the sinister vibe Mindy received when they first set foot on the dilapidated castle premises put up a few red flags. For someone who claimed to be 'old money' and had servants…he didn't take very good care of his grounds.

"I should take her to bed…" Trish nodded, pushing back from her chair and shaking up a baggy full of Mindy's pills, ready to crush them with her fist on the nearest surface so she could somehow get Mindy to eat them…claim it was a Pixie Stick or something. Count Orlok noticed as Trish helped her sister rise from the table that there were deep, purple bruises on the sides of Mindy's neck, fingers actually imprinted into her fair skin. They were far too big to be a woman's, but whatever they came from they surely drew a lot of blood underneath the skin.

"Allow me to show you to your bower…" Count Orlok offered, extending a hand full of spider leg-like fingers. Trish thought about it, stared at the hand, and then shook her head firmly.

"…we'll find our way" Trish nodded appreciatively with a smile, "right Meemy?" Mindy glared at Orlok but said nothing, leaning against her sister and allowing Trish to lead the way. Lita looked to the Count, then to Shane and Stephanie, and then back to the Stratus twins, getting a hunch that wherever Trish was going would be a far better alternative to sitting around at that table.

"Wait! Trish let me help you with Min…" Lita pushed back from her chair and BOLTED. She didn't care where she was going exactly she just wanted away from that creeper staring at Stephanie. Now it was time for some awkward silence. Stephanie was beyond uncomfortable, shooting her older brother the 'get me the hell out of here' look while Shane sat content as a clam.

"Would you like some bread, Steph?" Shane offered her a large roll, which she silently declined, shaking her head meekly. The bushy eyebrows of the ghastly pale man drove her insane. "Well then…" Shane sighed contentedly, taking a knife and cutting through the center so he could place some butter on it. DONG! DONG! DONG! The clock began to strike twelve midnight, snapping Shane's neck to the noise and causing him to knick his thumb. "Aghhh" Shane winced, grasping his bleeding thumb and doubling over.

"Ooo Shane…" Stephanie cringed, reaching across the table to grab a hold of his hand when Orlok stood up, pupils dilated and lustful. "Ahh…" Stephanie froze mashing her teeth in confusion as Orlok approached her brother with a stiff, almost robotic gate, arms reaching for his hand.

"Damn…!" Shane winced, not noticing Orlok steadily approaching.

"Blood!" he shouted, taking Shane's hand in his, "Your precious blood!" Shane and Stephanie exchanged glances and gave each other the crazy sign.

"HEY!" Shane yanked his thumb out of Orlok's mouth, shaking his head fearfully, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Shane!" Stephanie called, waving him over and grabbing a steak knife, "SHANE!" Orlok didn't move from when Shane yanked his thumb out of his mouth, although his hand was no longer covered in blood, only the small cut from the knife. Immediately Shane backed off, ignoring his sister's cries and backpedaling into a room with two easy chairs and a great stone fireplace. Orlok followed him at a gait so painfully slow Stephanie couldn't move from fright. His arms were bunched up against his chest while his wrists were bent forwards awkwardly. The main word one could use to describe his movements was awkward. "SHANE…" Stephanie called warningly, trembling as the owl-eyed Count approached him to the point that they were nose-to-nose. Did this guy have NO social cues or personal boundaries?

"Let us chat together a moment, my friends…" Orlok turned to Stephanie as well, who had the knife hidden behind her back, her hand rattling at the thought of actually having to use it, "There are still several hours until dawn…and I have the whole day to sleep"

"Whole DAY?" Shane gasped, suddenly remembering Trish going on and on about a vampire that lived in this castle, Mindy was WAY wrong. This thing must have been the fucking vampire. But he couldn't SAY to the guy that he was accusing him, what if he turned into a bat and attacked him?

"Shane…" Stephanie's lips quivered, still unable to control her hand, "Shane PLEASE…PLEASE Shane, come OVER here!" Orlok hunched his back; Shane continued to back away until he hit a chair, falling backwards into it. Stephanie gulped, really having no choice but to sit beside her brother, watching Orlok's every move. Orlok bowed like a gentleman, outstretching his arms as a welcoming gesture.

"Where are you children staying?"

"Excuse me?" Stephanie jittered, clasping Shane's hand with everything she had in her.

"You CLEARLY are not in your native land or you would not have lost your way…"

"We're Americans" Shane told him with a nod, although Orlok seemed to be confused, "we're from the United States…" Orlok still didn't get it, "of America." He dipped his head; Orlok had not one iota of what they were talking about.

"We're staying in Bremen for business purposes" Stephanie cleared up what her brother so easily muddled together.

"Bremen?" Orlok asked with a nod, slowly approaching them, "I live in Bremen."

"DO you now?" Shane's tone was SO apparent to Stephanie that death was in her future it wasn't even funny.

"But…" Stephanie piped up sheepishly, "you…live…in…" she cringed, "here?"

"Hey…" Trish picked up a book off the nightstand and elbowed Lita, "what's this?"

"'Book of the Vampires'…?" Lita looked to Trish and gulped, tucking the tiny book under her shirt.


	17. Chapter 17: Nosferatu?

A/N: Thank you Seraphalexiel, Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, ImmortalMerc, and taker43 for your reviews :D!! LOL Seraphalexiel the counting myth wasn't Mindy being astute she really DID think he just sat around and 'count'ed shit all day! Although paranoia is a huuugggeee aspect of paranoid schizophrenia, so naturally Mindy is MUCH more aware of her surroundings than everyone else because she has the cognitive anchor that the world is out to get her. You should really watch the movie it's good but silent :]! Like I just said there Team Novak, Min's disorder actually gives her an advantage with this kinda crap. Her 'i only eat my husband's cooking' lifestyle is giving her a bit of an edge. LOL the poor McMahons...they're having heart attacks! Everyone else is at a show BellaHickenbottom my dear, they have no idea where any of the quintet are! Oh and congrats honey!!! I graduate on June 19th :) Do you know where you're going to college? ImmortalMerc you ain't seen nothin' yet *evil Kane laugh*.....

As the sunlight hit his face Shane slowly peeled open his eyes and stretched, hitting Stephanie in the face by accident.

"What?!" Shane shot up in the bed, noticing that he and his little sister were lying in the same bed. Last he checked he fell asleep on the fancy daybed across the room, what did he start sleepwalking now?

"Shane…" Stephanie groaned, batting him away as she rolled over to her side. They heard trampling. All at once the three women they traveled with spilled into the open doorway, holding onto the frame and panting. Trish held a hand to her forehead while Mindy held her throat and coughed. Lita took a second to tuck a piece of fine raven hair behind her ear, looking to the McMahons.

"Shane…" Lita panted, noticing that Stephanie was waking as well, but highly irritated. Mindy was slightly groggy as well, she never woke up before three in the afternoon on a normal day. "…we think we found Orlok…!" The McMahon children exchanged glances and looked to Lita like she had eight heads.

"Of course you did…it's his house-" Stephanie tried to rationalize but Lita lunged forwards angrily.

"No! It's NOT his house he doesn't 'live' here he's a fucking vampire!"

"She's right…" Trish caught her breath and nodded, "she's right she's fucking right-I was right about all this"

"Wait a minute…" Shane held up two hands and tried not to laugh, "this guy allows us to stay overnight, gives us meals, and you claim he's UNDEAD?" Shane shook his head and fixed his collared shirt to reveal two adjacent puncture wounds in his neck. "Typical of you guys to"

"Shane…?" Stephanie squeaked, pointing with a shaking finger at his throat, "What's THAT?"

"What's what?" Shane looked himself over and shook his head, "I don't see"

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT BIT BY THE VAMPIRE!" Trish shrieked, pulling Mindy close and jumping back. "Un-FUCKING-believable!"

"Hold on…" Shane felt his neck and ran his fingers over the two bumps, "Come on, guys I probably got bit by something"

"YEAH, the VAMPIRE!" Stephanie nodded, finally catching on to Trish and Lita, "That guy was a FREAK Shane, and you KNOW it! Didn't you see the way he sucked the blood out of your finger at the table?"

"He did WHAT?" Trish took a step into the room as Lita pulled the book out of her back pocket and skimmed through the pages.

"He…" Stephanie shook her head and bit back a frightened tear, "he" a sharp inhale, "he put Shane's finger in his mouth after he scratched himself with a knife and just…SUCKED at it!"

"Were any of YOU 'bit'?" Shane shook his head with a sarcastic smile, "if he WAS going around 'biting' people why would he JUST go for me?"

"I didn't sleep last night" Trish raised a hand high.

"Me either" Lita nodded, rubbing Mindy's arm, "we watched Min though until the sun came up then we tried to find a way out"

"THEN we found him! Come on!" Trish waved the McMahons on, pulling Mindy down the hallway with her and down the stone stairs.

"Should we follow her?" Shane asked his sister worriedly, who sighed and shrugged.

"I WOULD…" Lita nodded, motioning for the two to follow her, "I think you guys should see this."

"Well" Shane sighed, "alright then…" he looked to Stephanie, "shall we go?"

"Why not?" Stephanie rose from the bed and took Shane's hand, cringing at the bites, "Do they hurt?" She was hesitant to touch them, but Shane shook his head to reassure her.

"Don't even feel it"

"Does that book say anything about my brother…?" Stephanie tried to see the page Lita had her thumb on, but Lita could only shake her head.

"All it says here is 'Nosferatu drinks the blood of the young, the blood necessary to his own existence'…"

"Meaning Daddy's safe" Stephanie nudged Shane but saw Lita's face drop, "What? What's that?" Lita gulped, not sure she wanted to confirm this information with Stephanie.

"One can recognize the mark of the vampire by the trace of his fangs on the victim's throat'" Yikes. Stephanie bit her lip and frowned, running her fingers along her brother's neck once more as they descended the steps to follow the Stratus twins. They headed past the living room and walked towards an open wooden door, most likely to a dark cellar where they could hear Trish yelling to them.

"AMY! Come on where ARE they?"

"Calm DOWN, Trish you've got all day…" Lita shook her head and ushered Shane and Stephanie to go down first, but they were hesitant. Lita rolled her eyes and tangled a hand into her own scalp, "Look…if TRISH is down there and still alive nothing's coming after us. We already saw it this morning we want you to see for yourselves."

"How did you FIND this?" Shane asked Lita in disbelief, but she simply shrugged and nodded.

"We watched him go down, I told you already we didn't sleep."

"They why didn't he attack you like he attacked Shane?" Stephanie asked with a hint of resentment.

"He's DEAD not clairvoyant…" Lita rolled her eyes and headed down after the young McMahons, "'Servants have retired'…servants retired my ASS they're all DEAD!"

"How do YOU know?" Shane asked skeptically. Lita groaned and threw her arms out.

"How do you think he survived all these years? Of COURSE he feeds off his 'staff'!"

"That and idiots like US…" Stephanie shook her head, hugging her brother and watching her head down the steep, low-ceilinged steps.

"There…" Trish hugged Mindy close and pointed out the old, wooden coffin, "THAT'S where he's sleeping!" The stench immediately revolted the young McMahons, who almost lost everything they ate the day before.

"UGH!" Stephanie gagged, holding her nose, "What IS that?"

"Dirt" Mindy said while pinching her tiny nose, "lots a' dirt."

"This REEKS…" Shane shook his head and stood beside his sister, "why the hell does he sleep in dirt?"

"I don't KNOW" Trish snipped angrily, "Once we get BACK I'll have Meem ask the UNDERTAKER who happens to be the EXPERT on all this!" Mindy's spine snapped. Kane. He was definitely back by now…and she wasn't there. Holy shit the entire Bremen police force must be out looking for her…she never told Kane where she really was. He'd kill her if he knew, especially after she made him a promise. Might as well take in each breath with conviction while she still could, he was going to destroy her from the inside out as soon as they got back.

"So you're telling me there's a PERSON sleeping in there?" Shane held his nose and pointed to the casket, Lita and Trish nodding rapidly.

"YES! Just LOOK before the sun goes back down AGAIN!" Lita pushed him and Stephanie onto the stone ledge and the younger McMahon shrieked. There, through a small strip of removed wood was the face pale as death. Eyes wide open staring straight at then. He was asleep, but his mouth slightly agape, enough for two rat-like fangs to poke out.

"OH MY god!" Stephanie screamed and fell backwards into the stronger Lita, who managed to catch and steady her. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE FUCKING VAMPIRE! HE'S REAL! HE'S REAL! HE'S-"

"Shut up!" Shane gulped, pushing the rest of the wooden top off to reveal the same Count that had welcomed them lying in foul-smelling soil. He was even taller than they initially thought, but so thin he could rival a pencil. "He's REAL!" Shane shouted in terror, "The mother fucker's REAL!"

"I TOLD you!" Trish shivered and pulled Mindy closer to the exit stairs.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Lita started up the stairs followed by the Stratus twins. "Before he wakes up again we'll be back home!"

"What makes you think he won't follow us?" Shane shouted to Lita and Trish, who stared at him and shook their heads.

"He doesn't know where we LIVE-he's not psychic!" Trish shook her head as they headed to the top of the stairs and towards the front doors in a hurry, Shane pulling Stephanie's arm and glaring at her.

"No…but YOU told him where we're at!" he hissed, pulling his little sister out by the arm as the Stratus twins opened the front double doors and bolted out of the castle, Lita already going to lower the drawbridge.

"Should we tell them…?" Stephanie gulped, watching Trish and Lita slowly but surely lower the bridge by themselves from a distance.

"No" Shane shook his head, "You do that you'll never hear the end of it…" he breathed in and out hard through his nose before noticing the twins and Lita waving for them to follow across, "remember we're in the snake pit…you are not to say a word to anyone INCLUDING Hunter…got it?"

"But he's my-"

"I don't CARE, Steph…" Shane growled paternally, "You're MY little sister you're MY responsibility as of right now and I say keep your pretty mouth SHUT…ESPECIALLY if Orton hears about this"

"What if the vampire follows us?" she began to tear, "What if he comes after you?"

"I doubt it…" Shane bit his lip, "by vampire rules I'm most likely turning into one sooner or later" he sounded like he was joking.

"How do you know THAT?" Stephanie frowned as they headed across the drawbridge.

"We've all seen Dracula when we were six…that's how it works"

"But that's a movie…"

"Meh" Shane shrugged with a smile, "the thought of killing whoever I want and draining their body of blood doesn't sound all-too bad"

"Oh you know what?" Stephanie shook her head with a slight laugh, "You are TERRIBLE!" She shoved him with one arm and quickened her pace to meet the eager Stratus twins and Lita.


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome Back

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Seraphalexiel, Souless666, and ImmortalMerc for your reviews :DD!!! Team Novak...you have no idea what's coming as far as Kane is concerned. Hell hath no fury like the big red machine. LMAO and Orton's a roach, what can ya say :P? Those things can survive nuclear explosions XD! Hahahah Seraphalexiel 'bye bye Shane'...;). It's horror Souless666, they're all stupid or there'd be no story :D! It's gon' get reeeaaall messy don't you worry ;]. True that ImmortalMerc, screw Shane at this point!

"Ohhhhh SHIT…" Shane pulled the car into the hotel lot and caught all the police cars and people they knew very well running around like madmen.

"We are SO fucked" Stephanie bit her lip and shook her head, "How are we gonna avoid this?" She stared out the window of the passenger seat and bit her lip. Shane's eyes widened, shaking his head in doubt.

"…we don't."

"How do FIVE PEOPLE go MISSING?" Vince shrieked at the police chief, "All day and NOTHING! WHADDO YOU MORONS DO FOR A LIVING?"

"Sir…we are trying all that we ca-"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Vince was so red he was shaking, "MY SON SHANE AND MY LITTLE GIRL ARE MISSING! Damn it I will tear this city to the GROUND if I don't find them in the next-"

"…hey Dad!" Shane raised a hand and smiled sheepishly, dangling his fingers, "What's up?" Vince was dumbfounded. All day he had almost every cop in Germany on a full-scale search to find out his children were standing right in front of him, completely unharmed. He could have done one of several things at that very moment, so he went with his first instinct.

"'What's up'? What's UP is YOU spending the rest of your life chained to the damn TABLE!"

"Daddy! I-"

"HOLD ON Stephanie it's not your turn yet!" that caught Triple H's attention as he entered the hotel lobby through a revolving door. He was going to tell his father-in-law that he was going to drive outside of Bremen in search of Stephanie, but this solved THAT problem.

"But DAD-" Shane tried but Vince grabbed him by the collar and ripped him close so they were face-to-face.

"Where WERE YOU?" Shane was too scared to answer, "ANSWER ME DAMN IT! WHERE the HELL WERE you?"

"We went for a drive, Dad, it was-"

"I called you SEVENTY TIMES STRAIGHT!"

"Seventy?!" Shane looked to Stephanie, who shrugged and cringed as well at her father's tone, so he grabbed her by her hair with the other hand.

"OW!" Stephanie tried to wrench her father's fingers off her hair but it was no use, he was like a gorilla. "DADDY let me GO! I'm 32 I'm not seventeen anymore!"

"You want to get treated like an adult" Vince told her with a psychotic grin, "best you start ACTING like one!"

"Daddy, we JUST went out for a drive, we-"

"WHAT? Just WHAT? Didn't answer ANYONE'S calls-never mind my OWN-your HUSBAND has been worried SICK he's been tearing the entire city apart looking for you!"

"Sir…" the officer interrupted meekly, "is there…?"

"No. You're no longer needed…" he glared at his two children before looking to the swarm of policemen everywhere, "you're all dismissed." That meant whatever evil punishment he had in store for his children was FAR worse than anything they could ever dream of. Triple H paused; he was halfway to the McMahons but knew better than to interfere with a lecture. "Do you realize that I thought you two were DEAD?" he rasped, "Your MOTHER has been crying" he looked to Shane, "Your WIFE has been crying…" he tried to calm himself down but this was just too far over the line, "the BOTH A' YOU should be ASHAMED of yourselves! We've cancelled the rest of the damn European tour over YOU TWO and your MIDNIGHT DRIVE!"

"We're SORRY Daddy!" Stephanie cried, sniffling and holding a hand over her father's (the one that was ripping out her hair of course), "PLEASE, Dad! We're SORRY!"

"Sorry, eh?" Vince thought about it for a moment, looking each of his children in the eye before hardening once more, to their dismay. "'Sorry' is when you forgot to walk the puppy and he pissed all over the rug…'sorry' is when you're out with some BOY and miss your curfew…'SORRY' is saying the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person…well in THIS CASE…KIDS…" they hung their heads, "'sorry' just doesn't cut it." He turned to Hunter and motioned for him to follow, still holding Shane by the collar of his shirt and Stephanie by her hair, "Hunter, take you WIFE-will you?" He held Stephanie out like she was a scrap of meat, her hysterically crying and rattling from fear of her own father. Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears as Hunter immediately pulled her into a hug and massaged her scalp with his fingers.

"Hunter…" she wept, shaking her head and burying her face in his massive chest, "Hunter I'm SO sorry…" she whimpered and inhaled quickly, starting to follow her father and brother towards the elevator as the rest of the familiars looked on in terror. Lita had slipped in through a side door and was standing next to a Vickie-less Edge. It wasn't planned to be that way, she just slipped through a side door, sprinted down a hallway, and tried her best to blend with everyone else. As it is John Cena and Batista left the building to call everyone that was out looking back in. Edge watched them go with wide eyes before tilting his head down and catching eyes with Lita.

"I KNOW you were with them…" he didn't need her to tell him THAT, "so shoot." Lita stared at him blankly for a moment so he restated his question. "You, the McMahons, and the Stratus Sisters…where'd you all go?"

"Trish go with you?" Christian approached Edge and looked down at Lita, who nodded stiffly and placed a hand on her hip.

"Where else would she go?"

"Where DID you guys go?" Edge asked once more, so his ex pulled the little black book out of her back pocket and handed it to him. Edge looked at the title and stared at Lita incredulously, "Yo, Jason did you SEE this?" Christian wasn't listening…he was looking around for the Stratus twins.

"Where're the twins at?" Christian looked down at Lita, who gulped and shook her head, holding her earlobe anxiously.

"Hiding from KANE"

"Don't blame 'em…" Edge flipped open the book and thumbed through the pages, laughing as he read some familiar stuff from the Ministry of Darkness era when Taker convinced him and Christian that they were vampires. "You had to see him he was a fuckin' NUT…"

"Kane was?" Lita cringed, mashing her teeth and pulling out her phone. Edge laughed and nodded.

"It was AMAZING to say the least…wasn't it, man?" Edge tapped Christian's chest with his elbow as he read, Christian finally snapped out of it, turning to Edge and nodding with round eyes.

"He made…" Christian rubbed the back of his neck at the memory and shook his head with a chuckle, "each and every human being in Bremen crap their pants at LEAST once."

"Does he know we're alright?" Lita asked worriedly, not for Kane…but for Mindy once he found her. Trish put her up to all this there better not be a way for her to weasel her way out of her ass being handed to her by an enraged Kane.

"Ahhh…" Christian scrunched his nose, "I think Phil called him…did you see which way the twins went?"

"Why?" Lita asked defensively, "You're not thinking of pulling a married Trish away from her sister so she can't get her ass kicked…ARE you?"

"Something along the lines of that…" Christian shrugged and nodded, which enraged Lita.

"NO! No WAY are you sneaking Trish away from Min-I'll castrate you MYSELF if you pull a stunt like THAT!" Lita lunged forwards when Edge held her back and chuckled.

"They went UP…" Edge jerked his head up towards the ceiling while holding Lita back, "to their room, I'm guessing…you can put two and two together."

"Thanks man" Christian nodded and smiled at Lita before heading towards the stairwell.

"Hey! No! Christian-what the hell are you doing?" Lita tried to run after him but Edge kept his hold over his long-time ex girlfriend. He opened the door and quickly made his way up six floors. "Are you INSANE?" Lita spun around and glared at her ex, but he had no fear of her whatsoever. Maybe he wasn't taking her seriously anymore since she quit wrestling? Who knows.

"Amy…" Edge shook his head and smirked, holding up a hand, "relax…Jason's got everything under control."

"In what respect?" Lita snapped, just as little as he feared her, she felt the exact way towards him. She could knock him into next Sunday if she so wished.

"You've got SOME temper…you know that?" Edge shook his head cheekily grabbing her chin and grinning. She was seething at first, but softened, weakly returning the smile...and then they heard it.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie approached Edge and stared at Lita like she was some sort of parasite, "Honey…" she grabbed Edge's arm (he had immediately let go of Lita) and hung on him in front of the younger, more attractive punk rock singer, "What is THIS?"

"Amy…" Edge gulped, staring at the floor awkwardly, "just Amy." The fugly Guererro was staring daggers at the exotic beauty of Lita standing before her.

"Amy, huh?" she looked Lita up and down in disgust, "You used to be a redhead." Lita curled her lips inward and nodded meekly.

"…once upon a time."

The Stratus Sisters were seriously booking it down the hallway, heading for Taker's room since Kane wouldn't look there first. Mindy gasped once she heard a door swing open, but Trish pressed her forwards.

"No time for that, Meem we HAVE to get out of here!" Trish reached into her purse going to grab Taker's room key.

"Hey! Trish!" Freeze. Trish immediately stopped walking, but didn't turn, having to really think that voice over. Mindy didn't notice she stopped walking until she heard thunderous footsteps coming down the opposite wing, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and look to her imaginary sister.

"Trisha" she gasped, "We can't go this way-he'll find us, Trisha" she cut herself off. No Trish was there. "Trisha?" she panicked, turning in all directions until she saw Christian approach Trish and attempt to have a 'catch up' conversation of sorts. Mindy bounced on her toes nervously, she didn't want to interrupt Trish, but felt the pit of her stomach churning with the thought that Kane was going to murder her. "…Trisha?" she squeaked, noticing her sister nod at Christian and the two starting to head back towards the stairwell. "TRISHA!" she panicked, darting her large blue eyes about, "What about Kane? You said we could hide from Kane-PLEASE don't let him find me!" Trish craned her neck to her sister and shook her head.

"Meem…that was all YOUR idea anyway"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Mindy squeaked shaking her head in horror as Trish and Christian disappeared down the hallway, just in time for her to be grabbed around the waist, thrown against the wall, and then ripped into a closet, screaming to no one.


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Sorry

A/N: Thank you Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, Seraphalexiel, and Team Novak for your reviews :D! LOL okay Souless666 you can kill the bitch :P. BellaHickenbottom I'll fill ya in on the lovable vampire haha he doesn't create new vampires, he's special...he spreads the plague. He also does some other things different from dracula which you'll find out soon enough. Trish IS a bitch and yes, she's a married woman overly concerned with her ex boyfriend meanwhile her adoring sister could be on the verge of well...death. Ahhh Seraphalexiel we'll see if Kane catches her...:/. LOL Team Novak Vinnie Mac's a worried parent! Hahahahah you'll REALLY want to punch Trsh in the face after this chapter... Alright **WARNING TIME: This chapter is EXTREMELY graphic and disturbing. If rape and/or mutilation upsets you please I advise you not to go any further. I won't love you any less in fact I will completely understand.** (that was an invitation to continue on, wasn't it?) You'll all be wondering who the fuck I was pissed off at when I came up with THIS gem :P

"GLEN!" Mindy shrieked and held the back of her head after it cracked into the cement wall of the utility closet. Nails dug into her skin, flinging her around. She breathed sharply and yelped when he ripped her head back by her hair, burying the fingers of his free hand into her chin.

"HI honey…" he mocked; puffing humid, steamy air on her neck. He rubbed his sweaty palms all over her chest, she tried to knock him off with her forearms, but the magnitude of his power was too intense for anyone never mind her. He pinned her against the wall, shaking his head. "Now, now, now, Miranda…we don't want to draw extraneous attention to ourselves, now do we?" She tried to answer, but the pressure of his body weight against hers was making it folly for her to fully be able to expand her ribcage to BREATHE, never mind SPEAK. She snapped her head to the side in an attempt to break his nose. She hit him, but he didn't bleed. His smirk only got wider across his face…perhaps he'd have some fun. It was dark, she couldn't see anyway, but his eyes were well adjusted. So he released her. She screamed jiggling the knob, but it refused to budge, she tried to walk, but she smacked into a wall. She wobbled, attempting to find another way out, this time putting her arms in front of her. She hit a massive body and shrieked, being grabbed around the jugular. "You didn't think I'd let you off THAT easy, did you?"

"Ahhh…!" she cried, holding her hands over his and whimpering, trying not to cry any harder. "Glen STOP IT!" He released her hair and slammed her shoulder blades against the wall, pinning her and snarling in her face.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" he shrieked, knocking his head against hers so hard (and holding it there) she felt her brain bounce back and forth in her skull, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHERE DID YOU GO? WHY DID YOU GO? YOU'RE SO STUPID MINDA!" he was crying as he screamed this, throwing Mindy off entirely but she should have known better. By the hair he ripped her to the ground and smashed her back against the wall one time HARD, knowing she had a herniated disk in the past.

"OW!" Mindy shrieked up at him, expecting him to stop, instead he got down on his knees and jammed a thumb and index finger into her throat, applying so much pressure she gagged and tried to struggle free, but did not once strike back at him.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, MINDA? DID YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME, Minda? HUH? Is THAT WHY YOU LEFT ME?" he knocked her knees together so she couldn't kick at him, holding them down and pulling her off the wall by her hair, smiling perversely as he did so.

"You're INSANE!" she screamed right back as he pressed his face close to hers once more, throwing her head down on the hard, cement floor and cracking the back yet again. He let out a psychotic little chuckle as he admired the fistful of hair he had just pulled out of her head, sprinkling it on the ground beside them.

"You went BACK didn't you?" he shook his head while straddling over her chest, pinning her arms to her sides with his knees and waiting for her to come back, "Come on, Minda…we don't have all night, sweetheart! …or DO we?" He traced her bra line, taking her wrists in one massive hand.

"OOOOW!" she yelled obnoxiously, expecting him to stop, but of course he did no such thing. Lifting her off the ground and stretching her arms up, he threw them up on the bar above her head so that her feet no longer touched the ground (she was 4'10). Shivering, the cold steel burned her wrists from being slapped against each other with such force. He reached into his pocket, pulling out some form of crazy fishing wire, carefully tying it around her wrists. The material was so thin it seared right into her skin, lacerating her tissue and causing blood to surface. The crimson fluid oozed out of her wrists, accompanied by her writhing and whimpering.

"Just how I like you…SILENT!" He brought his head down to her wrists, licking the blood as it slowly emerged. Enraged she spit in his face…bad move. He pressed his lips against hers so hard that they cracked and bled profusely.

"FUCK!" she screamed under his breath, yanking away and rubbing her mouth on her suspended arm. The surging, pulling, popping pain in her shoulders from being held over her head so improperly detracted from what he was truly doing to her. She hardly felt her mouth her arms were in such agony.

"I'm just misunderstood, aren't I Minda? I'm not REALLY evil; you know that…you've been going around assuring everyone so for over ten years now! I was just TORTURED and PERSECUTED by perfect little stuck-up bitches like YOU my whole life, right?" He mocked, giving a boastful laugh, seemingly pleased with himself. As he drew her chin up, she spat blood from her mouth, not purposely AT him, but some did happen to land on his face. He grinned. "That was AWFULLY sweet of you…" He smirked, licking it off his face, "About the most I get from you these days." She scowled, eyes fuming with aggression. He swiftly punched her below her right eye to end all thoughts of THAT. She yelped, but couldn't feel her own face because her arms were bound over her head. He pinched one of her sides until she bled. Fervid fingers continued making their way down her chest, feeling inside her bra, ripping along her breasts one at a time, creating claw marks straight down. Taking her legs he wrapped them around his upper waist, making it easier for his tongue to flick out of his mouth, running along her chest and picking up each and every trace of blood he could find. She shook her head in denial, praying he'd finally just leave her alone. He didn't. He ran a hand up her dress, which freaked her out enough, but what she didn't know was that there was a small razor blade between his middle and index fingers, and when he slid them in… She screamed in response, so with his free hand he backhanded her across the mouth to shut her up. She yelped and would have grabbed her face to ease the sting, but her arms were tied. "YOU WENT BACK WHEN I ASKED YOU NOT TO, DIDN'T YOU?" He finally withdrew the blood-slick fingers and licked them before dropping the blade to the floor.

"NO!" all she could think about was the shooting pain between her legs; diced her up pretty bad.

"DIDN'T YOU?" he leaned down and screamed at her, squeezing the corner of her mouth so more blood would surface, then licking it off much to her distaste. She wept for a second, keeping her eyes off him before forcing a nod, if she lied god only knows what he would have done to her.

"YES!"

"Ah…" he was amused, so he cut the wire; handling her like she was some sort of baby doll, "but you KNEW what I told you about returning to that place…you KNEW I made you promise me you wouldn't-"

"I'm SORRY!" she tried to snuggle his chest but he smacked her in the mouth once more before shoving her away, not buying ANY of that. It was back to being in a ball on the ground.

"So you admit it…" he said lowly, dangerously. His white eye glowed in the dark. She shook her head and held her face, pushing herself backwards away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back over. She whimpered as she felt her hand slide across the clump of hair Kane drizzled onto the floor, HER hair. She felt a vibration in her bra, so carefully, barely moving her hand, she went to reach for it when Kane grabbed the hand and twisted it so awkwardly she had no choice but to wince as he pulled the phone out of her bra, checking the number on the screen and smiling unsettlingly once more, "So…" he read the message with a smile, "SHE put you up to this, huh?"

"What?" Mindy shook her head, and then realized he was talking about Trish, so immediately she shook her head, "NO! Not Trisha!" she panicked and gulped, "I wanted to go back…I wanted to"

"You wouldn't be LYING to me again, Minda…WOULD you?" he ran his fingers along her screen and stared at it, shaking his head and crushing the phone in his hand. "You whore yourself out to HER but don't answer ME the COUNTLESS times I tried to CALL you, just to know where you WERE!" He threw the remains of her cell phone aside and took a hold of her neck, pulling her over and flinging her behind him, cornering her with both arms, "You didn't ANSWER I thought you were DEAD! Meanwhile you're FINE and IGNORING ME!"

"I'm NOT ignoring you!" she shook her head and placed one of her trembling hands over his, shaking her head slowly, "no…I would never ignore you…" she spoke so huskily she was afraid he'd misinterpret her once again. "I love you…"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MESSING WITH! THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHAT THING?" she shook her head and wrapped an arm around his neck, "What are you talking about? AGH!" He slapped her across the face and pulled her head close to him so he was screaming directly AT her.

"The FUCKING VAMPIRE MINDA! Don't play GAMES with ME!" Kane pushed her back and sneered, "That act doesn't work on ME, Minda, I know you better than that…" He shook his head and pointed at her, "You're STUPID but you're not THAT stupid"

"Why are you making such a scene over this?" she croaked, holding her throat and coughing up tears, "This is retarded. I'm not DEAD"

"YET!" Kane growled, "HE'LL KILL YOU MINDA! HE ONLY KILLS BEAUTIFUL GIRLS LIKE YOU!"

"SO you have to HURT ME over it?" she rubbed her face and scowled, "You weren't here and I wanted to see it again"

"You made me a PROMISE!"

"And I'm SORRY! What else do you want me to SAY?" she tried to catch her breath, wiping the blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth, "I MADE everyone do it! It was MY fault! Okay? I admit it!"

"So if I went to Trish right now that's EXACTLY what she would tell me?" he raised his nonexistent eyebrows, running a hand over her chest knowing she'd do nothing about it. Mindy thought about it for a minute...then nodded.

"Keep her OUT of this…" she warned him, holding her lower back from where it hit the wall, "what you do to ME is one thing…you hit HER I am DONE"

"You couldn't last one DAY without me and you know it" he tantalizingly ran a few fingers down the side of her face, keeping the other hand clamped to her chest, "…you're lucky I don't make Orlok's workload lighter and kill you myself"

"TRUST ME" she spat, slapping the hand away from her face, "I prefer the son of a bitch ANY DAY"

"Do you now?" Kane smirked for a second before lunging at her, biting into her neck as hard as he could while positioning himself between her legs despite her will. He could feel the coppery taste of her blood filling his mouth but didn't stop (if anything it only inclined him MORE). He was making a point. She screamed, cursed, pushed his shoulders back, but he didn't stop. They never had sex covered in blood (at least from THAT area, face/neck blood didn't count) until now. He felt a hunk of her skin sitting between his teeth, so he savored for a minute before swallowing. She screamed so loud she popped a blood vessel in her head, watching the blood fall all the way down her neck over her deep purple dress; some of it actually trickling all the way down her body onto his. She glared at him hatefully and held her bleeding neck, shaking her head in denial and whimpering. He remained stone, he wasn't done with her. It wasn't FUN, it wasn't ENJOYABLE…there was nothing loving about it. It hurt like a bitch especially after the razor blade fingering session. She whimpered, leaning up at least to kiss him but he knocked her in the face to get her away. None of THAT would be happening. This was a lesson, not a 'moment'.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she croaked, writhing in pain the moment he finished and withdrew in one motion. In pure humiliation she curled up in a ball and cried, shivering from the aftermath of what he just did. It was nothing that hadn't been done before, but regardless she never liked it.

"You think THAT was bad…" he warned her, barring his bloodied teeth at her, "mine aren't even sharp…imagine I had FANGS…BIG, LONG FANGS TO DRAIN EVERY INCH OF YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BODY!" He licked his lips once more and grabbed her chin so she looked him in the eye, "Then before you know it…BAM ! You're DEAD! And I can't save you…" he shook his head, "no…" he was so low it was almost at a whisper, "my brother can't save you either-in fact…nobody can."

"I don't CARE" she pouted, glaring at the floor, "I HATE you."

"Really?" he raised his nonexistent eyebrows, "You HATE me…?" He laughed it off, shaking his head didactically, "NO Minda…if you wanted to loathe my very existence you should have SAID so in the FIRST PLACE!" He looked at the bar, there were several shiny hangers hanging from it. She shook her head.

"Oh NOW what?" She yelled. He didn't acknowledge her. He took three or four hangers, twisting them into a long, sharp scalpel, and then opened her legs once more. He positioned the hangers, she gasped. Before she could say anything, they were plunged deep inside her, scraping at her insides. He smiled, enjoying every sick moment of her agony. She screamed in pain, writhing around in his arms. He wouldn't let her pull away, he then pulled the hangers out, hooking them, and then plunged them back in. "GLEN! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! STOP IT!" He bit his lower lip sadistically, on the verge of an orgasm himself just listening to her pain. Quickly and dispassionate, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her nose, withdrawing the bloodied hangers. She sniffled and shook her own blood off her hand, "You're a MONSTER…a FUCKING MONSTER! And I HATE IT!"

"You're no walk in the park either, SWEETHEART"

"So why don't we just get divorced?" she panted, shaking her head in denial that she actually said that. He was stunned as well, giving her a befuddled glare. "We hate each other…" she teared, but wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "our KIDS know we hate each other…EVERYONE knows we hate each other…why don't we just-"

"I don't do this for ME, Minda…" Kane shook his head, ignoring the idea that she even brought up such a question, "I do it for YOU…to teach YOU not to disobey ME when I give you an order." He ran a hand over her bloody lip and skimmed his thumb along the cut he created, "Did I tell you there was a PETTING ZOO in that castle, Minda?"

"…no"

"Did I tell you there was CANDY in that castle, Minda?"

"…no"

"Then why in your right mind would you go inside?" he was waiting for her to turn Trish inside out, but nope. She shrugged. He was disappointed to say the least. "You are not to leave my side from this day on…you understand that, Minda? Is that all coming CLEAR to you? Do you UNDERSTAND ME this time?" She stared at him, almost brainwashed before nodding.

"What's it matter you broke my phone anyway-"

"Actually…" he smiled nastily, "DEAR…" he tilted his head, scaring the hell out of her, "every little thing you have is MINE-hell, even YOU are MINE! YOU are not legally fit to live in your own HOME without MY supervision! You are virtually WORTHLESS without ME! You'd be living back at the asylum without ME! So next time you suggest a divorce, you THINK about that, Minda…you think about that long and hard. I know you love our children…and YOU know you love our children regardless of how you may feel about ME…think about THEM and never seeing them again because you're committed" She nodded slowly, resting her head on his chest and hugging him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Glen…" she nestled against him and kissed his fingers, "Really, I…" she shook her head, trying to come up with something fast, "I really am…I promise I'll listen…" she nodded, squeezing her bleary eyes shut to release the salty water, "I'll listen this time! I love you"

"I HATE you…" he watched her face fall, and then kissed the corner of her mouth where he busted her open, "but I don't know what I'd do without you."


	20. Chapter 20: Prodding

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Souless666, ImmortalMerc, BellaHickenbottom, and Luci-1988 for your reviews :DDD! LOL thank you Team Novak :P yes that WAS effed up wasn't it? Although...Kane is an effed up guy so it's to be expected. Why does Min put up with it? Because she loves him but also at the same time that's all she knows she's been with him since she was seventeen. Abusive husbands are masters at manipulation, so slowly over time he isolated Min from the outside world to the point that she is now completely dependent on him (except for money). He's her legal 'guardian' and she sees him for much more than what he really is. He does love her though, don't get me wrong. The problem is that he loves her TOO much and it drives him mad. Hahaha ImmortalMerc Kane's a dick. nuff said :P. Maybe Taker will kick his ass, maybe he won't we'll just wait and see. BellaHickenbottom we'll find out Taker's reaction soon enough...although remember this is nothing he hasn't seen before. He KNOWS Kane is an abusive husband, but what can he do that's his brother. At the same time Min's attached to Kane's hip so he can't pry her away with a hacksaw. Luci-1988 Trish left Min because she's a bitch like that. She doesn't really think through everything sometimes, she didn't do it knowing Kane was gonna kick her ass.

"Alright…" Edge exhaled and read over a page of the book once more, "so you're tellin' ME that the stupid vacant castle we went to DOES indeed house a vampire?"

"Indeed…" Lita sighed, running a hand through her hair and pointing at the book lazily, "Trish and I found that sitting on a nightstand."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, wait a minute!" The Miz held out both hands on the couch across from Lita, "That piece of shit was DEAD when we went last time! How the hell did YOU chuckleheads manage to sneak in?"

"We went at night" Lita shrugged and looked to her far left at Randy, ever the skeptic, flanked by Legacy of course.

"So SHANE got bit…but no one else did?" Randy shook his head conclusively, "That's not possible. He wouldn't just attack SHANE of all people when four beautiful women are hanging around the premises"

"Maybe he's GAY" Cody shrugged, but Ted looked at him like he was mildly retarded.

"…a gay vampire?" he shook his head holding back a laugh, "What are you ON?"

"No, seriously…" Cody waved a hand in a circular motion and motioned for Edge to hand him the book, but Edge denied it of course, continuing to read on his own. It was a thick-ass book full of vampire rules that overall he just found intriguing, especially since they were all written by hand. "What if the guy has homosexual tendencies and just hates the taste of girl?"

"Dude…" The Miz chuckled, shaking his head, "If I were a vampire…gay or not-if ANY of those four chicks came my way I'd be sucking on their necks so fast you wouldn't BELIEVE it" Lita was going to raise a hand and say 'I'm right here…!'but chose to be nice and remain silent.

"SO apparently Trish almost led you all to your deaths?" Natalya appeared between Lita and Edge on the couch, leaning on her elbows and looking to Lita with a smirk.

"What?" Lita had NO idea who this chick was, but by the snickering from the rest of the guys at that comment (Natalya was a favorite among the males, a girl that came without the bullshit) they obviously knew her.

"Good one, Nattie!" Mike called with a clap. Natalya gave him a quick jerk of the head and looked back down at Lita eagerly.

"COME ON, everyone already knows shit went down over there now tell the story!" Natalya bounced on her toes for self-control and giggled in anticipation. "Let's GO, Aim-come on!"

"Well, according to rumor everyone's favorite darling led the missing links into vampire land and got them trapped there overnight" Jericho walked over as he spoke, his arms folded across his chest with Kelly at his side. They had been a little TOO comfortable around one another lately according to most.

"THAT would be Trish…" Lita rolled her eyes; this had gotten WAY out of hand way too fast.

"Hah!" Natalya threw her head back and laughed, placing a strong hand on Lita's arm and shaking her head, "I LOVE that girl…" she chuckled a bit more before holding her free hand over her mouth and biting her lip, "she's priceless, I gotta find her and pat her on the back for THAT feat."

"You're FRIENDS?" Randy asked in disbelief, he was not a Natalya or Stratus Sister fan.

"Was that a real question?" Natalya grinned smugly at Randy, "I love my twins more than cake."

"And we KNOW you love cake!" Ted yelled jokingly, getting the bird flipped at him courtesy of Natalya and a hearty laugh.

"I can beat YOU within an inch of your life, sunshine!" Natalya called back; poking her tongue between her teeth and laughing at Ted's false cower.

"Yo my man!" MVP walked in with Jeff Hardy and looked to Edge.

"Someone call me?" Edge looked around with a frown when MVP caught his attention.

"Where's Christian at?" MVP called from across the room, being he and Edge were attached at the hip once more. Didn't make Edge any less of an asshole, but for some reason he and Christian were far and away the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum of the wrestling world.

"Where's CHRISTIAN at?" Edge reiterated Montel's question with a snicker, "Why don't you ask Trish Stratus where Christian's at?" Natalya gasped, her strong jaw dropping at Edge.

"You mean…?"

"I mean what I say, Hart Princess" Edge nodded, earning a squeal from Natalya.

"OHHHH GOOD!" Natalya clapped her hands and smiled widely, giggling and walking towards The Miz's couch, sitting on his lap and running her fingers up his bright blue faux-hawk. They were NOT an item she was just overly friendly. That was a trend with Canadians in this company…they didn't seem to understand much about the bubble Americans place around them. Of course Mike didn't mind, he looked up and laughed at Natalya.

"Thank you…" he looked up at Natalya and shook his head. Noticing this conversation was diverting FAR from what he wanted it to be, Randy got up with Rhodes and DiBiase, approaching Edge and Lita quickly.

"So what are we going to do as far as this vampire goes…does he know where we live now-or"

"I HIGHLY doubt it" Lita shook her head, "He can barely MOVE you had to see this guy! He was like…" she shook her head and used her arms for leverage, "MAD tall and skinnier than THAT chick" she was referring to Kelly Kelly, which earned her several sniggers, "he was just…" she shook her head and touched her face at the memory, "I can't even describe him without"

"Was his name…Nosferatu?" Edge smirked while reading the word 'Nosferatu' is almost every sentence of that vampire book.

"No…" Lita sighed to correct him, "He said he was a Count of some type…Count-something…"

"ORLOK?!" Taker appeared behind Lita and Edge, causing the pair to yelp and subconsciously cling to one another, earning a smirk from the Phenom.

"What?" Cody frowned until he noticed Edge and Lita, having no choice but to laugh, "Oh…MAN!"

"What?" Edge and Lita looked to each other and gasped, pushing away and putting their feet up on the cushions between one another, Randy had to roll his eyes. Edge was a cool guy and all…but SUCH a delinquent when he wanted to be. He had to realize he was thirty-five and not twenty-two anymore.

"I'm guessing you know what happened…?" Randy looked up at Taker gravely, who glared at Orton right back.

"Half the damn city is evacuating over that stunt you n' the McMahons pulled!" Taker shouted at Lita, who scowled at him.

"It wasn't MY idea it was TRISH! SHE talked everyone into this! It was HER idea!"

"And where IS she to explain herself?" Taker looked around with a frown for the Stratus twins (particularly Trish to scold her), but neither sister was in sight. Randy looked around as well and shrugged.

"Christian went after Trish…take that for what you may"

"Does the creepy little bastard know she's married?" Taker asked with the slightest hint of amusement.

"He's well-AWARE" Edge tried not to laugh, "He just doesn't give a shit." Taker was unmoved.

"How god damn romantic."

"SO Trish said you knew about this guy…" Lita gulped, tucking some hair behind her ear, "are we all gonna die now or…?"

"And DON'T you DARE give us that 'myth' crap we KNOW the truth now" Randy snapped in warning. Taker nodded in defeat, there was no getting around this one. He ran a hand through his long, dark brown hair and exhaled through his nose deeply.

"He's…" he really DIDN'T know that much about this one, he had thought it was a sad excuse for the plague outbreak in Bremen in the 1830's. He skipped this particular 'vampire' since to him it was a mere urban legend…but could he TELL them that? Could he actually ADMIT that Kane knew more about something than he did? And even Kane had limited information on him he couldn't channel or anything like Taker could. "Nosferatu refers to the word 'undead'…" Wrong. Kane's definition of 'plague carrier' was correct. He knew that but had to feed them what they wanted to hear, "he poses as a nobleman and travels about…taking a new residence every hundred years or so and draining the city dry…" he gulped, making this up as he went along, "Bremen was the last major city he wiped out…" he ran a hand over his face and nodded, "he should be moving on sooner than later…anything else?" He looked around, hoping no one opened their mouths-oh wait, there goes Randy.

"Hey MARK!" thank god for small favors. He turned to see Michelle walking out of an elevator wrapped in a baby blue blanket, holding it tight against her skin. Ignoring whatever dirty looks she received from those around her, she bit her lower lip and bounced on her toes nervously, "Did someone DIE up there?" Everyone exchanged glances and even Taker was knocked off-guard.

"Come again…?" he asked kindly, not sure he heard that correctly.

"MARK! I heard some CRAZY sounds coming from-"

"Ooo! Like WHAT?" Edge shouted to Michelle, who shook her head and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"I don't know" she shrugged in frustration, "like a cat being thrown into a scalding hot bathtub!"

"HAH!" Randy laughed loudly and leaned on Ted to wipe the tears from his eyes, "what a beautiful analogy…" he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop crying and looked up at Michelle, "that may be the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard you say."

"You sure you weren't hearing things?" Taker frowned, placing his hands on his hips and moving towards her.

"I-I heard someone die it was pretty coherent"

"When was THIS?" Taker placed a hand over her shoulder and looked her in the eye worriedly. Michelle thought about it for a moment, then shrugged quickly.

"Seen KANE anywhere?" Randy called completely as a joke, but that rang a few bells in Taker's head that shouldn't have gone off.

"Kane…" Taker growled, balled his fists, and remembered every word that came out of Kane's mouth as they looked for Miranda, "KANE!" He left Michelle and made a bee-line for the stairs.

"Mark!" she called after him, jogging to try and get to his side. The Miz and Natalya exchanged worried glances; that was NOT the reaction they wanted to see on Taker's face.

"As long as it wasn't my MAID I'm fine" Randy flopped on the couch between Lita and Edge, sitting on their feet.


	21. Chapter 21: Guise

A/N: Thank you Seraphalexiel, ImmortalMerc, Team Novak, and Luci-1988 for your reviews :]]]!! Seraphalexiel...let's just say a prayer for Kane because he is DEAD once Taker gets his hands on him. Ahhhh Orlok...you're going to love next chapter. LOL Taker pulled a Kirk ImmortalMerc :P but, what else could he say? Awww yeah Team Novak Taker absolutely adores his in-law...they've been 'blood' in his eyes for over 10 years and having the type of relationship they do, he'd be damned before he let anyone hurt her and go unscathed. The only thing with this situation is that he's aware Kane's abusive, that's old news. He's always been that way so what can he do? Slap him on the wrist? There's really nothing that can be done besides murder Kane, which is what it would take to get Kane away from her. Min is stuck. She didn't have a choice when she was 17 and doesn't have a choice at 27 and a half either. It's sick. Oh, and Natalya is the shit in this I just adore her so there will be lots of her ;D! LOL Luci-1988 of COURSE Randy's the astute one. That's the irony behind his whole personality! Ahh Trish, let's catch up with her shall we?

"HEY Meemsy!" Trish opened the door to her and Kindy's room with a wide grin, but frowned once she saw her sister seated on her bed in a ball, wearing one of Kane's ancient, enormous, plain black hooded sweatshirts. The arms were so big Mindy's hands were halfway up the sleeves. Her legs were tucked under the sweatshirt and she had the hood over her head. She was completely in fetal position, just staring at the wall in front of her. Trish pouted her lips and closed the door behind her, heading towards Mindy on the bed, "Meem?" She giggled, pulling down the hood and petting Mindy's sopping wet hair, "What's wrong, baby?" Mindy didn't answer; she dropped her head to Trish's shoulder and held it there.

"How was Christian?" Mindy asked weakly, not moving her eyes from the wall.

"Oh!" Trish giggled and touched one of Mindy's ice-cold hands, fiddling with Mindy's diamond wedding and engagement rings. "It was just so WEIRD, you know?" she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, "It's like…we never broke up, you know?" She giggled and shook her head in awe, "It's like we just talked about old times and memories, and what we've-"

"But you married Ron…" Mindy frowned, sniffling and snuggling harder into Trish's shoulder, "you've been together since we were 14…"

"I know…" Trish shrugged indifferently, "not like we DID anything, Meem-what do you take me for?" She laughed excitedly, expecting for her sister to laugh along, but she didn't. Mindy smiled; from what Trish could see she WAS genuinely happy for her like she should have been…but not really showing it all-too well. "Meem?" she picked Mindy's chin up to face her and gasped, "Ooo! Poor baby! What HAPPENED to you?" She shook her head in shock at Mindy's battered and bruised face, Mindy had the sweatshirt to cover her neck (although she bandaged it anyway). Mindy breathed deeply through her nose and stared at the floor.

"I was taking a bath…" she nodded, pouting her full, swollen lips and shrugging, "and then I slipped!"

"You SLIPPED?" Trish wasn't all-too convinced.

"Yeah…" Mindy nodded, trying to hide the welt on her forehead from where Kane rammed her, "I was tired…I hit my head."

"Ooo…" Trish shook her head one more time before laughing, "You WOULD do this…!"

"Yep" Mindy nodded, sniffling and pulling the sweatshirt further up on her neck, "that's me." Trish shook her head and pushed some of Mindy's saturated hair out of her face.

"Did you run into Kane yet?"

"No"

"SEE?" Trish rolled her eyes and giggled, petting the side of Mindy's face, "and YOU were all worried about him coming after you…" Mindy had to smile at that, 'oh, the irony!' she wanted to tell her. "ANYWAY…" Trish giggled, "So Christian and I were thinking of maybe having a lunch date or something-I don't know, maybe as a little 'catch up' kinda thing, you know? Nothing serious, but-"

"Minda!" Kane emerged from the dark bathroom and slapped the doorframe twice, scaring the hell out of Trish, "Don't make me ask you TWICE"

"…okay" Mindy nodded, disregarding Trish as she rose from the bed, pulled her bare legs out from under the sweatshirt and slipped on black Uggs before approaching Kane, taking his hand and waving to Trish solemnly.

"She's not a DOG, Kane!" Trish yelled from across the room, but he could only shake his head.

"What I do with MY wife is none of your concern"

"Actually, she's MY twin so yes it is"

"Legally…" Kane opened the door and pushed Mindy out; she stumbled but held herself up on the trim of the wall outside, "I control her EVERY ACTION." He slammed the door, just THEN it hit Trish that Kane was in that room the entire time…yet Mindy told her she hadn't seen or run into him…but obviously she DID…that would mean the son of a bitch beat the shit out of her AGAIN. And she defended him, AGAIN. What was so appealing about Kane, Trish would never know…but now she felt like a complete and total fucktard for not realizing the farfetchedness of Mindy's explanation of the marks all over her.

"Where are we going?" Mindy took Kane's hand and walked alongside him, pulling the hood back over her head and shielding her busted lip from plain view with her sleeve. She was chewing on it before to dull the shooting pain between her legs from Kane's little love slicing. He took a sharp inhale and headed towards the elevator with her (since he knew she couldn't go down steps).

"There are some things I'd like you to know about…" he gulped, "now that you idiots are going to lead that thing right to us"

"How do YOU know?" Mindy placed a hand on her hip and looked up at him. He groaned and ran a hand over his face before looking down at her.

"Nosferatu LIVES in Bremen, Minda" his face softened, "THAT'S what I've been trying to make you GET."

"Then why don't we tell Trish too?" Mindy frowned, "Trisha needs to be careful, or"

"I don't love Trish" he dismissed, "I don't even LIKE her."

"Not a little?" Mindy pinched her fingers and frowned cutely; he finally let out a chuckle of sorts and shook his head.

"Not at all."

"Brother!" Kane winced at that voice.

"WHAAAAT?" Kane groaned, keeping Mindy behind him and turning to face his older brother, "What do you want from me NOW?"

"Re-LAX, baby brother…" Taker approached the couple with Michelle and tried to see the little dot clothed in black behind her husband, "I jus' wanted t' make sure nothin' bad happened t' Little Sister while Shane-O and Princess took 'er out…" He got one glimpse of his in-law and that was all he needed, scowling at his brother and balling his fists, confusing Michelle.

"Mark…?" Michelle asked nervously, noticing him readying to brawl with his younger brother, "What's-" She gasped. She hated the little bitch but that was something she did NOT want to see happen to anyone.


	22. Chapter 22: The Pied Piper

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Luci-1988, and Seraphalexiel for your reviews :D!!!! LOL yep...that's Trish for ya, Team Novak. She was just being s self-absorbed at the moment it didn't occur to her that Kane beat the shit out of her sister for the umpteenth time. Luci-1988 we'll see what happens between Taker and Kane eventually :/...and you'd like Taker to kick his ass wouldn't you Seraphalexiel ;)? Now let's catch up with Legacy shall we?

"Yo COME ON, man! We don't have a fuckin' curfew anymore the tour's cancelled!" Randy pulled Rhodes and DiBiase on as they walked the streets of Bremen by the harbor. It was chilly to say the least. Crisp, but nice walking weather it wasn't too humid or windy. It was way past eleven o'clock, and everyone had kind of kept to themselves since the idiot quintet came back. The McMahons were grounded (yes, grounded) and the Stratus twins were in quarantine. Lita was the only one that really wasn't all-too affected by coming back yet, who actually missed her? The other four were well justified but Lita? Meh, not so much nowadays. Randy bet both Hardys were doing some sort of voodoo sun-dance to make sure she died wherever she went. Apparently some major shiz went down between the Brothers of Destruction; that trio was always fighting one way or another it really came off as no shocker.

"Sooo where exactly are we going?" Cody caught up with Randy and almost ran alongside him.

"Amy and the other incompetents found the stupid fucking vampire that means he's OUT THERE"

"Randy…" Ted caught up as well shaking his head with a pant, "there's no point to grabbing a car and going all the way the hell out to bumfucknowhere to see a vampire that'll be ASLEEP by the time we get there!"

"Why is it so important to you anyway?" Cody tried to catch his breath, "It's not like he's Count Chocula and we're gonna get free marshmallows or anything!"

"That wouldn't be bad though…" Ted added, but Cody could only shake his head.

"Dude, I STILL don't know how you eat that freeze-dried shit every morning"

"When in doubt… Go for Boo Berry," Ted shrugged, "or Frankenberry if you're into strawberry"

"I TOLD YOU, Ted! I don't do Count Chocula! I'm a Frosted Flakes kinda guy…!"

"FROSTED FLAKES?" Randy spun around and glared at Cody, "Who the hell eats Frosted Flakes-they've got no substance!"

"THANK YOU!" Ted praised Randy before Cody cut right back in.

"Well it's better than freeze-dried marshmallows!"

"Do you realize we're arguing over BREAKFAST CEREAL?" Ted looked to both Cody and Randy, who just would not drop the topic. In a really freaky way Cody reminded Ted EXACTLY of a young Randy Orton they used to watch on TV…so watching THIS bout was like watching Randy go at it with himself. Now he knew why neither of them had girlfriends. Cody leaned over the railing and let out a slightly obnoxious snort.

"Hey! Check out THIS joker!" Cody pointed over the railing at the water, where in the darkness there was subtle movement in the water. It was foggy out plus they were kind of in a remote part of the city, it was green and almost rural. Their hotel wasn't exactly in the center of everything since they wouldn't be spending much time in the 'city' part of it. There were no streetlights which was good for not getting caught leaving. Shane had begun to fall ill early in the evening and couldn't come down or go out to dinner, but whatever he'd be better by morning.

"What?" Randy approached the wooden rail and peered into the distance to see a small canoe-like boat floating towards the shore without any kind of paddle whatsoever. A lithe, lanky figure stood alone holding a massive sealed box in his right arm. Randy snorted and shook his head, "You think he's got a body in there?"

"HIM?" Ted pointed to the figure with wide eyes, "I could sneeze on him and break his leg!"

"JUST his leg?" Cody retorted, licking his bottom lip with a smirk. Randy had to nod in agreement; this fucker was possibly the skinniest human being he had ever seen, completely disproportionate to his height. He was at least a head over Randy, and Randy was 6'4.

"Whoa…" Randy was thinking about taking a step backwards from the railing, now only holding on with one hand. Ted and Cody looked to him with matching frowns, trying not to laugh at his suddenly eeped-out disposition.

"What?" Ted ran a hand through his short dirty-blonde hair and asked, "Heebie jeebies?"

"No…" Randy gulped, jerking his head ever so slightly towards the floor of the boat coming towards the shore, "check THAT shit out…"

"What…?" Cody snickered, looking passively to the boat floor and dropping his jaw in a mixture of fear and astonishment, "What the FUCK is THAT shit?"

"…I don't know…" Ted took a timid step backwards so the man coming ashore wouldn't spot them. The bottom of the boat was decorated by hundreds of beady, glittering eyes. "Rats?"

"Now why the fuck would you take a pleasure cruise with rodents?" Cody shook his head and took a step back as well; he didn't like the frozen fuck already. He hadn't moved a muscle since Randy first pointed him out. They couldn't make his face out at all, but there were two large, fox-like pointed ears that almost stuck out over his bald head.

"What IS he doing?" Randy asked lowly, shaking his head as the boat slowly slid to shore. They were able to make out that the box was a lot lengthier than they thought initially…it looked like a coffin.

"Fleeing from Cuba?" Ted asked with a chuckle, but Randy elbowed him in the gut, "OWWF!"

"Shut up" Randy hissed, gulping and watching the mass of rats climb over the edge of the boat and onto the sand, followed by the man carefully stepping over the rim of the boat and onto the sand, steadily heading forwards with the mystery box, taking large strides as he went. He wasn't struggling with the weight, so obviously he had nothing TOO heavy in there. He didn't notice the trio watching him, but instead he and the rats headed to the left.

"What is he, fuckin' Willard?" Ted shook his head in disbelief as the man walked away from them, looking to the other members of Legacy, "Should we follow him?"

"Ahh NO!" Cody yelled in Ted's face, "Are you on drugs? Did you NOT just see the pied piper hop on out of the boat with an army of bloodthirsty RATS?"

"So are we following him?" Ted looked to Randy, who was already pressing Cody forwards and keeping both Legacy members at his sides.

"I did NOT like the way that fucker looked…" Randy whispered, the three creeping behind the guy at a safe distance. The followed him through the cobblestone streets until he came to a condemned brick building, the windows and doors completely boarded up from the outside. Sizing the building up, the sickly-looking man took a step forwards and disappeared. Cody screamed, digging his fingers into Randy's arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Cody shook his head and whimpered, leaping backwards and holding a shaky finger towards the building, "DID YOU…DID YOU SEE THE WAY HE JUST"

"YES! I SAW IT!" Randy yelled back, shivering and checking all around him incase he popped somewhere else. Immediately the rats scattered about through the streets into the buildings, "I SAW IT, ALRIGHT?" Ted panted, holding a hand to his forehead and turning away.

"I want to know what the FUCK that guy was-"

"THAT'S NO GUY!" Cody shouted, "That HAD to be the vampire! We SAW the REAL VAMPIRE!"

"Look…" Randy exhaled calmly, holding both hands out and shaking his head, "NO ONE is going to believe us…not even the Undertaker…we HAVE to keep our heads intact or we WILL humiliate ourselves to the point of no end…"

"What are you three buffoons doing at this time of night?"

"WAAAAH!" Legacy leaped forwards and clung to one another, peeking through each other's arms to see John Cena standing behind them with both hands on his hips.

"Wh-what the fuck are YOU doing here?" Randy panted, holding a hand over his chest and catching his breath.

"It's a nice night…" John inhaled through his nose pointedly and waved a hand towards the harbor, "annnnd you did SOMETHING to piss the boss off because he's been trying to quarantine us all at night since the McMahon adventure to the castle became a missing person's case."

"That was SO Trish's fault" Randy spat, "Just because SHE'S an idiot doesn't mean"

"Hey hey hey!" John held up and hand and pointed to Randy, "I ain't got no beef with either Stratus-they're my best friends. Sorry you don't get along, not my problem."

"How the FUCK did you find us?" Cody demanded, keeping a hand on Randy's shoulder and glaring at Cena.

"Well…" Cena had to stare at the ground and chuckle, "three grown men screaming like a troop of girl scouts isn't something I've grown accustomed to hearing."

"You have NO IDEA what we saw, ALRIGHT?" Cody yelled only to be smacked in the gut by Randy, "HEY!"

"QUIET!" Randy hissed but it was too late.

"OH, come on…you three aren't having 'vampire sightings'" John wiggled his fingers ghoulishly to mock the visual, "TOO now are you?"

"Actually" Ted caught his breath and nodded admittedly much to Randy's dismay, "you have NO idea what we just saw…"

"Nor will you BELIEVE it so why should WE tell YOU?" Randy left Cody and Ted's side to stand face to face with Cena, "Not like you're going to keep this a secret"

"Try me…" Cena challenged with conviction, "I just heard five different vampire stories from the ones that were there…I think I can handle YOURS."


	23. Chapter 23: Ring in the Family Mortician

A/N: Thank you Luci-1988, Souless666, taker43, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews yay over 100 holy shit! XD the visual of Legacy screaming is SO delectable Luci-1988 is it not? LOL ah yes Souless666 you can help him plant his mailbox! Cena did seem a little too cocky didn't he, taker43...although that shouldn't be anything we're not used to. Cheerios Team Novak? Haha I'm more for Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Reese's Puffs :D! We could easily join the cereal debate lmao it's a running gag in this story. Are you wishing death so early? Be careful what you wish for ;). BellaHickenbottom Kane and Taker you can imagine are no longer on speaking terms. And you can join the cereal debate as well haha just defend your favorite breakfast item and you're golden! Yes, it is ironic that Cody was the one to walk away when I kinda made him the village idiot of Legacy. Hahaha we'll see about Shane and the rats are harder to avoid than you think.....

"SHAAANE!" Stephanie screeched at bedside, voice hoarse and devastated. She dropped to her knees so hard they would bruise, clambering for a hold on her brother's iced-over hand. He had died in his sleep. Vince wasn't even in the room in fact…no one had seen him. He didn't even tell Hunter the news, he had just come in with Stephanie like they usually did and were welcomed by THAT. Shane was in the bed, eyes still wide open staring at them, the only color besides white in his skin were two apparent bites in his lower neck, similar to that of a rodent. Hunter held a hand over his mouth, shaking his head and keeping the other dug into Stephanie's shoulder, squeezing appropriately while holding back tears himself for his in-law. He was astounded that Vince would just take off like that, not even calling the police first. The room was quiet, not even a TV was on as Shane lay stiff. "Shane…" Stephanie wept, kissing his fingers but Hunter felt he had no choice but to pull her back.

"No" he told her, which he knew was resulting in a slap and a shove, and it did.

"NO!" she snarled, "MY BROTHER! MY SHANE!" She slapped him again, obviously using him as her scapegoat, so he didn't even attempt to resist. He couldn't empathize with her, he never lost a sibling…and sympathy would do NOTHING especially with HER temper tantrums. "WHY MY SHANE?" She shook her head and sobbed, deep blue eyes glossed completely with tears, gasping and crawling towards the bed once more, "Shane…Shane…" She sniffled and laid her head down on his arm, "my Shane…"

"What the hell happened HERE?" Hunter ran two fingers over the bites on Shane's neck, "He was fine last night"

"He was SICK!" Stephanie screamed, turning to him angrily, "And YOU told me it was nothing to worry about! YOU TOLD ME he would be FINE!"

"I did!" Hunter panicked, running a hand through his hair and looking to his wife, "I thought"

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" She screamed, got he didn't answer fast enough so she pointed at him in accusation, "You WANTED him to die I KNOW YOU DID! You hate DADDY so you HURT HIM by killing SHANE!"

"I did NOT kill SHANE, STEPHANIE!" Hunter couldn't yell at her like this, especially now but what she was suggesting was preposterous. "Look!" he pointed to the bite marks of Shane's neck, "maybe it was a black widow or something…?"

"…or the vampire" Stephanie's large eyes widened, falling backwards onto her rear and staring at the bed in horror, "…he was real…he bit Shane…"

"Steph" Hunter exhaled, getting down on his haunches and pulling Stephanie into a hug from behind, whispering into her ear, "I know this is…" he looked at the bed and shook his head solemnly, feeling his wife tremble underneath his arms, "more than you-or anyone-can bear…" he gulped, knowing this was not a good avenue to go down, especially since she became so quiet all of a sudden, her eyes fixed on the bite marks, "but you HAVE to realize there IS no vampire"

"So you think I lied…?" she asked with a heavy rasp, not breaking her gaze with her older brother's neck, "You think Shane and I went and decided to make up a story…" she swallowed, "to keep us out of trouble with Daddy…" whatever rage was building up inside her right now Hunter was frightened to find out, she was WAY WAY too calm.

"Steph…" he sighed, trying to draw her away from the sight of her brother's corpse, "it's not that I don't believe you…" he lifted her chin and turned her neck to face him, "because I DO…I just don't think anybody else will."

"How do you know that?" she snapped, narrowing her glistening blue eyes at him, "You mention the WORD 'vampire' around here and people run away…you want to know why they do that…?" Her beautiful face contorted into an ugly scowl, "Because they BELIEVE! They KNOW what happened here two hundred years ago! They KNOW what he can do!" she gasped and cried harder, "And now we brought him BACK…because we just HAD to go up and see him!"

"Steph…" Hunter shook his head and gently rested his forehead on hers, "how would he know where you lived"

"BECAUSE I TOLD him!" she growled, barring her pearly whites, "I told him EXACTLY where we were!" She shook her head and breathed in and out through her nose hard, "You didn't see the way he was LOOKING at me like I was some sort of old GIRLFRIEND or something!"

"What's he look like?" Hunter pulled his phone out and quickly punched something in, immediately turning his attention back to Stephanie. She was so entranced by the bite marks on her brother's neck she didn't even notice. Hunter decided that silence was golden and sat with her for a few minutes in complete emptiness, both of them staring at the body when there was a knock on the door.

"Somebody want me?" Shawn asked from the other side of the door, music to Hunter's ears.

"Yeah…" he pushed off his knuckles, kissed Stephanie's cheek (although she made no acknowledgement), and gradually made it to the door, pulling it open and pushing Shawn back into the hallway, explaining a few things he didn't want Stephanie to have to hear over again.

"Hunter are YOU kidding me?" Shawn held out his arms and shook his head, "A VAMPIRE? You're telling me a VAMPIRE did this?"

"That's what my wife says…" Hunter nodded slowly, knowing he was sounding like a complete noob at the moment, "sounds insane…" he cocked his head slightly and held a hand to his chin, "but she IS the mother of my children…and I don't believe she would make this up"

"Maybe she's delusional…?" Shawn rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip nervously, "You never know women tend to get a little…" he cringed, "YOU know…"

"Nuts?" Hunter raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, well aware of it…Vince has a roster chock full of 'em."

"Where IS Vince…?" Shawn tried to peer beyond Hunter into the room, "It's his SON shouldn't he be…?"

"Couldn't tell you…" Hunter tried calling his father-in-law but it went straight to voicemail, "he's not picking up either."

"You think he knows…?" Shawn twiddled his fingers together timidly and mashed his teeth. Hunter nodded affirmatively and held up the doorframe.

"There's NO way he couldn't."

"Anything I can do…?" Shawn stared at Stephanie in pity; she was completely despondent towards everything but the sight of her brother. There could have been a three ring circus going on in that room but her eyes would only be on her brother. Hunter frowned as well and looked up at his best friend.

"Could you take her? …just for a few hours or so?"

"And do WHAT?" Shawn shook his head, "That's a terrible idea, Hunter"

"I NEED to bring in the family mortician…if you know what I mean" he looked Shawn in the eye, which he finally caught on to, "…I don't want Steph around for that incase she doesn't like what he has to say."

"Where should I take her?" Shawn ran a hand through his thinning hair, looking around haplessly.

"Bring her to Min…she's a nutcase but my wife loves her"

"Ehh…" Shawn cringed, "I don't think you should do that" he hesitated, "i-in my personal, biased opinion of course…"

"Who else does Stephanie get along with? NO ONE unless it's ass-kissing time!"

"YEAH but the ahh…'family mortician' and his baby brother are waging war as we speak…"

"I don't care! My brother-in-law is DEAD I want the Undertaker here! And I want the Undertaker here NOW!" he pointed into the suite angrily, "Now TAKE my WIFE to someone that she TRUSTS and BRING ME THE UNDERTAKER!"


	24. Chapter 24: Hysteria

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Luci-1988, BellaHickenbottom, and Team Novak for your reviews!!! :))) Yeah fat chance of Taker coming at Trips' will, huh Souless666? Ahh yes, Shane-O is a dead soldier (we all know Kane is laughing somewhere). Yes, the brothers not speaking is a HUGE issue, and I can assure you this is NOTHING compared to the rift that will be forming as the story goes on. Yeah Luci-1988 Steph is well...nothing short is devastated, and holy crap I just realized I have a terrible pattern with killing Stephanie's family XD. BellaHickenbottom when you're in a deal with Hunter you ALWAYS get fucked up the butt, esp if you're HBK. No Team Novak, Hunter does not deserve Steph we've got that all out in the open :P. We'll see what the old dead man has to say about all this and if there's any truth to it soon enough.....

The Stratus Sisters (much to Trish's dismay) and Lita sat at a lobby couch with the traumatized Stephanie and Shawn Michaels. Shawn stood behind Stephanie giving her a much-needed shoulder rub while Mindy sat curled next to Stephanie on the loveseat, braiding Stephanie's long, flowing brown hair. Trish sat on the arm of the couch next to her twin, keeping an eye out incase Kane became bipolar again and came after her. He was there alright…he stood in the corner by himself watching his wife with a scowl painted onto his face. He hadn't gone back on what he said yesterday, she seriously wasn't allowed out of his line of vision. Lita sat on the couch across from the bunch by herself awkwardly. She really didn't have much to do since the Nosferatu scare evacuated a nice chunk of her audience and like the WWE shows, she had to either postpone or cancel; she wasn't sure which yet since Mindy did manage to get her the venues. Lita felt guilty since her band mates kept buzzing her about meeting up and rehearsing anyway, but there was no way she could leave the group she had travelled with especially now. Trish and Stephanie never liked one another…never will. Stephanie just wasn't all-too into bimbo sluts like Trish while Trish wasn't into insecure brats like Stephanie. The elevator doors opened, causing all heads to turn as the Undertaker, Michelle McCool, Edge, and Christian stepped out of the elevator. Taker and Michelle kissed quickly before Michelle made her way over towards Stephanie's couch, even Shawn's eyes widened. Taker watched his girlfriend approach Stephanie and his in-laws satisfactorily before nodding to Edge and Christian, the two exchanging glances and shrugging before following him. They had come down for coffee and muffins but okay...following the Undertaker somewhere was cool too. Vickie wouldn't be all-too pleased being that Edge was almost ignoring her as of late but she'd have to deal. Kane scowled at his brother, making sure he walked away before balling his fists and watching Michelle sit on the coffee table in front of the couch, seemingly trying to gather what respect she had left in her to place a thin hand on Stephanie's knee.

"I'm sorry…" Michelle ran her fingers through her bangs and tried to look Stephanie in the eye, but it was terribly hard. All Stephanie could do was nod, which although it was made of stone as of late, melted Michelle's heart. She was still a Christian by faith regardless of the way she treated people in the ring. Mindy narrowed her eyes at her brother-in-law's latest girlfriend, clearly not buying Michelle's sympathy act. That brought Michelle's attention to Mindy next, "Look" she exhaled, staring at the ground unsurely, "I know we don t get along, okay? I get that…" she finally managed to get the gall to look the blue-eyed Stratus twin in the eye, "but I AM human…and I think" she hesitated, "what Kane did to you was WRONG…and you didn't deserve that." That was a lot harder for her to get out than it seemed being that she despised the little bitch.

"He didn't hit me…" she lied, trying to get Michelle to leave, "take your half-assed apologies somewhere else. I don't need anyone's sympathy…there's nothing to sympathize with"

"I was just trying to HELP, alright? I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Too little too late…BITCH!" Michelle would have made that gash in Miranda's mouth double in diameter if Kane wasn't stalking her in the corner. Lita covered her mouth and tried not to laugh (Michelle was sitting in front of her and couldn't see her face), while Trish placed a cool hand on Mindy's shoulder and flicked her hand.

"You heard her…" Trish smirked, "buh-bye home wrecker."

"Grow UP" Michelle snapped, rising from the table and leaving the quintet, heading back towards the elevator. Mickie, Kelly, and Tiffany were seated at a small restaurant when all of the locals' attention was brought to the plasma TV screen mounted on the wall in the corner. It was a German news broadcast that had zoomed in on a ship in the harbor, police and reporters climbing up the ramp and into the boat frantically to find the deck littered with bodies and rats, causing mass hysteria in the small café. Kelly's eyes widened, looking to Mickie and Tiffany in astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Kelly frowned, trying to get a good look at the TV, "I don't get it."

"Apparently people died…" Tiffany tried to hear the broadcast over all the voices, but the only words she could make out were 'rats', 'scattered corpses', and 'Nosferatu'. "Nosferatu?"

"Ohhh come on, do they HAVE to show that?" Mickie moaned as the camera zoomed in on a corpse behind the steering wheel. His face was frozen into a pained cry with his eyes wide open, two sharp puncture wounds in his neck, sparking that the rumors were indeed true.

"EW!" Kelly almost spit her salad out while Tiffany covered her mouth and shook her head disappointedly.

"You wouldn't think they'd be so GRAPHIC…" Tiffany grimaced, pushing her plate of noodles away in disgust.

"What HAPPENED?" Kelly bit her bottom lip, not liking hearing the word 'murder' over and over again.

"Some guy brought a bunch of rats on board and they bit up all the crew members…" Mickie scrunched her nose and tried to hear a word besides 'Nosferatu' since no one knew what it meant, "and they all died of…" this was where it got weird, "pneumonic plague?!"

"Don't you mean BUBONIC plague?" Tiffany tried to correct her, but Mickie shook her head firmly.

"No…they said it right there…pneumonic plague…if you're not treated with heavy antibiotics in twenty-four hours you'll be dead in two days…it has a ninety-five percent mortality rate" Mickie had to stop right there, she was scaring the shit out of herself.

"How do you GET IT?" Kelly dropped her fork and put a cork on her eating, looking to Mickie and Tiffany helplessly.

"Rats…apparently 'Nosferatu' must mean 'rats' of some nature…" Mickie pulled out her purse so they could pay the tab and run from the hysteria. Tiffany was covering her ears while Kelly winced at every piercing cry in the café.

"You know…!" Kelly raised her voice so she could be heard, "SHANE wasn't feeling so well last night! You think he's…?"

"Hm…" Tiffany pointed at the screen while Mickie quickly paid the waiter.

"WHAT?" Mickie called, the voices around them getting louder and louder.

"THERE'S A LIFEBOAT MISSING!" Tiffany hollered, "APPARENTLY SOMEONE FELT THE NEED TO SKIDADDLE!"

"GREAT!" Kelly now held her ears and stood up, "LET'S GET BACK TO THE HOTEL! MAYBE SOMEBODY ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS TOO!"

"Yeah!" Mickie and Tiffany nodded in agreement, the three young women quickly making an exit.


	25. Chapter 25: The Prognosis

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Seraphalexiel, and Team Novak for your reviews :))!!! hahaha BellaHickenbottom the Taker and Michelle question is the one that I do not ask my sources...if you catch my drift. I assume since Michelle is still getting pushed that they are still indeed together, otherwise who gives a damn about her? Seraphalexiel Min and Michelle do NOT get along so Michelle suddenly being all kiss-assy is what pissed Min off the most. Min naturally is one to go for the throat not to mention she was brutally raped by her own husband the day before so she's kinda on-edge with everyone. lol we'll see what happens to Hunter down the road ;). LOL Team Novak both Stratus twins are bitches it runs in the family! Hahahahahah "shizzang" hahahahahha i might make a character say that down the road because i loved it so much. Ahh this I believe is supposed to be serious but it comes off so fucking funny Edge deserves an Oscar.

"So…" Hunter exhaled, running a hand through his hair and about facing from the bed, "what do you think?" Taker breathed in quickly through his nose and turned to Christian, motioning for him to turn the page.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Edge tilted his head as Taker traced a star on Shane's chest with his finger, then drawing an imaginary circle over the star. Vexed, Taker turned to Edge disappointedly.

"Are YOU tellin' me that after followin' me everywhere for well over a year you STILL don't know what this is?"

Edge tried awfully hard not to laugh at the sight of Taker sitting over Shane tracing a star on his chest over and over again, Christian holding open a page of an old, leather-bound book so Taker could read. He hadn't done this in a long-ass time so he needed the fresh reminder. "Yo Jason…" he whispered, noticing Triple H was now giving him a dirty look as well, "you don't know any of this shit, do you?"

"It's the spell of PROTECTION, moron!" Christian hissed, shaking his head in agreement with the Undertaker, "Remember? Gangrel spent three weeks just teaching you the rhyme…?"

"NO!" Edge shook his head and chuckled, "Jason, dude that was like ten years ago! How the HELL did you remember ANY of that?"

"Creepy little bastard…" Hunter shook his head at Christian knowingly, "I don't even wanna know what's goin' on in that head of his."

"Nah" Christian shrugged, watching the Undertaker run one of his fingers through a purple-flamed fire he had created by sprinkling pixie dust of some kind over a regular candle, "they're nursery rhymes, anybody can recognize them."

"What kind of nursery rhymes did YOU grow up with?" Edge shook his head at his best friend since they were little kids, "What don't I know about your mom?" Taker was done waiting for his ex-'vampire' followers to can it so he continued on his own.

"Protect here both night and day…" he began, trying not to look at the page, "and the one who should not touch…" he paused, trying to remember the rest. Edge elbowed Christian and snickered.

"Look…the idiot doesn't even remember-AGH!" Edge winced and doubled over courtesy of Christian's elbow.

"Let their finger burn and itch. I NOW invoke the Law of Three:" his voice rose significantly, "This is my WILL, so note it BE!" The candle blew out on its own…shit. Edge was expecting a bolt of lightning to strike the bed next, and then Shane could become Frankenstein and march around the room until they got bored and beat him over the head with a rake.

"WoOoOo!!" Edge made a ghost noise, wiggling his fingers and laughing at the Undertaker's ritual, "Are you for REAL?" Christian noticed the Undertaker readying to sock Edge in the mouth, so he jumped in front of him and closed Taker's book shut.

"So what are you trying to keep out?"

"It's not so much what I'm keepin' OUT as it is when I'm PREVENTING"

"Which is…?" Triple H chimed in, not liking that 'ritual' one bit. Taker thought about answering truthfully, but cancelled that idea out. If he were to utter the words 'Nosferatu' to Triple H he was sure he'd send him out with a nice little label he thought of on the spot. Taker rubbed his nose briefly before placing both hands on his hips.

"God forbid any curse was placed upon him…keeps his soul from harm"

"He means becoming a vampire…" Christian whispered to Edge harshly, which Edge had to roll his eyes and cross his arms at, laughing it off.

"You KNOW that's all a crock, right?" he shook his head and chewed on his gum, "He brainwashed us ten years ago it was nothing but bullshit"

"Well then HOW do you explain the bites on his neck? Where did THAT come from? The sky?"

"Maybe he got bit by a spider" Edge shrugged indifferently.

"And died within 24 hours?!" Christian whispered hoarsely, "I don't THINK so, Adam! It was that creepy-ass vampire Trish was telling me about! She SAID he's real!"

"You clowns finished yet?" Hunter asked irritably, staring at his in-law in disdain, "So what's the prognosis?" Taker took a moment to REALLY think this one over, staring at the ground. Kane could cover better than he could (if only they were on speaking terms).

"Rat…" Taker nodded while staring at Shane's neck, confusing the hell out of Christian, "got bit by a rodent…this area has history of the Black Death"

"Which is cured by simple antibiotics" Edge added salt to the mix, "sooo I don't know what kinda plague YOU'RE talkin' about"

"The Black Death takes THREE FORMS…" Taker pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled up Shane's shirt to reveal large purple blotches all over his skin.

"Eeeeee…" Edge mashed his teeth and backed away from the bed, holding his shirt over his mouth just incase.

"Septicemic Plague has a mortality rate of one hundred percent" Taker looked to Triple H gravely, "Shane was no exception."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait wait wait…" Christian approached Shane and carefully pointed a finger at Shane, "There is NO WAY a rat has teeth THAT BIG! That is a VAMPIRE bite…look how-"

"CLOSE the WOUNDS ARE!" Taker shouted to silence Christian's curiosity, startling both Hunter and Edge. "It was a damn rodent the teeth of a vampire are canines they'd be further apart"

"Are you three seriously debating whether a mythical creature killed my in-law? Because my wife has been getting her information from SOMEWHERE and I don't like what I've been hearing come out of her mouth lately!"

"Septicemic Plague" Taker said conclusively, "it's blood poisoning. Kills in two to four days if ye don't treat it in 24 hours"

"So what do I do?" Hunter sighed, trying not to panic, "I haven't seen hide nor hair of Vince"

"Good" Taker nodded, not just because he despised Vince but in general it'd be better to handle this without Vince killing everyone. "Call the damn police."


	26. Chapter 26: An Eventful Evening

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Souless666, Seraphalexiel, and BellaHickenbottom! Team Novak Taker is being vague to avoid the 'crazy' label, he's basically trying not to put his foot in his mouth. You're right Souless666 Taker and Kane HAVE to get along because obviously Taker doesn't know what the hell he's talking about or dealing with. Kane is SUCH a little shit and we can all see why Taker is not speaking to him, but yeah the situation is dire. Ahhh Vince...hehehe don't you know me by now ;)? LOL you really think Edge is done Seraphalexiel? Hmmm hehe....we'll see. BellaHickenbottom Taker has MAD improv skills but how long can he keep it up?

"Adam, honey!" Vickie extended her arms as Edge entered their suite, closing the door behind him, "I heard about SHANE!" she shook her head and tilted her head up to look her approaching husband in the eye, "Everyone's been saying these horrible things about a VAMPIRE, and-"

"There IS no 'vampire'" Edge didn't even take her hands he was so agitated, "if there WERE to be this said 'vampire' he would have bitten them all and NOT just Shane"

"But didn't the Undertaker say Shane was-"

"Infected with the PLAGUE" Edge folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window overlooking the harbor, "he was bitten by a RAT straight from the Deadman's mouth." He ran a hand over his mouth and held it there, staring out the window at the barren streets and shaking his head, "This whole city's freaking out over a RAT"

"Of course!" Vickie rose from the bed and approached Edge, "Didn't you hear about that boat this morning?"

"What? A rat circus came to Bremen?" he mocked, but Vickie placed a meaty hand over his bicep and shook her head fearfully.

"Oh NO honey! Something WORSE!" she joined her husband in looking out the window as well, "Apparently the girls saw a news broadcast this morning about a boat sailing in with everyone DEAD from the Nosferatu!"

"Nosferatu means RAT" Edge spat, "They died from a RAT"

"Soooo I think we should stick to a buddy policy" Punk announced to the gathering of superstars in the lobby with the exception of the Stratus twins, Taker and Michelle, Kane, and Edge and Vickie.

"Punk's right" Cena rose, holding his hands up as he paced back and forth, "NOW I KNOW some of you are already rooming together but…" he took a deep breath and tried to get his thoughts straight. He was used to speaking to a large group but this one in particular was quite intimidating, "Now that we all know about Shane and the absence of Vince…" he raised an index finger and stared at it as not to look anyone directly in the eye, "I STRONGLY suggest Punk's plan of a buddy policy."

"But what if we don't like anybody?" Chris raised a hand and smirked, folding his arms across his chest tautly. John glared at him; he KNEW he was doing this just to be a prick…so he was going to be one right back.

"Then may I HIGHLY suggest you stay away from the harbor or any other public facility since the plague is HIGHLY contagious and I REPEAT…" he waited for everyone to focus on him, "is INDEED airborne!" Yeah…THAT earned the gasps. Of course. "Now…I don't want to get sick…I don't want ANY of us getting sick! So…" he exhaled, approaching Punk once more, "that being SAID…I asked you all to come so we could figure out who's hanging around with who if y'all don't feel like being in a giant group."

"Yo! Hardy!" Punk waved Jeff over to join him and John, "Three's a crowd."

"Is that cool with you, man?" John clapped Jeff on the shoulder, and the younger Hardy silently nodded, taking Punk's side and ignoring the hate glare from his older brother.

"Alright…" Kelly sighed, pulling Mickie and Tiffany closer, "we're already a room."

"Can we take Mike? Pleasseee can we take Mike?" Natalya chuckled to Maryse and Beth, motioning towards The Miz, who stood off on his own, "Please?"

"But he's SO annoying" Beth complained, running her fingers through her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair.

"He is NOT sleeping in a bed with ME" Maryse warned her, but waved The Miz over anyway, "Come on, Mike…let us go back we are done."

"Fuckin' SWEET" The Miz looked over to Morrison triumphantly, schooling his former best friend as he slapped Natalya in the head only to be slapped right back and shoved into the wooden table, "OW!" He paused and rubbed his calf as Natalya laughed, "Fuck YOU she-man!"

"Come along, fringy-bitch" Natalya dragged Mike by the ear, which was highly uncomfortable, "HEY! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Morrison could only laugh to himself.

"Oh yeah…YOU lucked out" he said to himself with a snicker.

"Yo! Morrison!" MVP waved him over, "you got no friends step on over to the dark side with me n' my man Christian right here."

"You SURE?" Morrison asked with slight hesitation, which MVP waved off.

"Why not, dude? Come on!"

Out his window Edge caught a familiar face pacing outside alone, walking along the harbor by herself heading towards the more rural area of Bremen. It was much more suburban with green trees and townhouses all in a row. There was no actual boats so-say in this part of the city, just a riverbank with a small rowboat in it, only there was not one oar in the boat…weird. Vickie was asleep; he figured he could leave her just for a few minutes before the woman disappeared. Tip-toeing towards the door he grabbed the room key and slipped out, cringing at the light from the well-lit hallway. Lita shivered from the breeze as she walked down the path closest to the water. The city was quiet for a change, the plague scare after the police publicized what they had discovered to be the cause of Shane's death put almost each and every civilian in hiding. Stores and restaurants were closed, schools were cancelled, not even the hospitals were taking any more people in fear of the plague spreading to other patients (meanwhile only Shane was the one diagnosed). There WERE a lot of rats though; Lita had to side-step at least five of them while walking. She was surprised no one called an exterminator to get rid of the main issue, she grew up learning that RATS caused the plague, not a 'Nosferatu'…but then again she knew the truth behind Taker's lie. Nosferatu was real, Shane may have caught the plague because he ate so much at that castle and consumed an infected item, but the vampire was what bit him she was sure of it.

"Hey! Amy!" Lita gasped; turning and sighing in relief to see Edge was the one that called her name. She halted and watched him catch up to her, placing a hand on her arm until he could regulate his breathing, "Did you NOT catch that the entire city is in quarantine?"

"Meh" Lita sighed, shrugging and continuing on her way, "whatever. Less people out means less chance of getting infected, don't you think?"

"You REALLY don't believe in any of that…do you?"

"I know what I saw" Lita said, looking at him out the corner of her hazel eye, "and I know you don't believe any of it-none of you do." Edge exhaled, no he didn't believe in vampires it was all hocus pocus to explain bigger, more relevant shit like the plague.

"That's not necessarily true…" Edge rose his eyebrows and looked to his ex, "I mean…" he looked off to the side so he wouldn't look her in the eye and lie, "Min's INSANE nobody is gonna heed anything she says"

"But I SAW IT TOO!" Lita tore away, staring him in the eye dangerously, "Are you saying that I'M crazy?" Carefully, Edge placed his hands over her muscular arms and exhaled, barely lifting his voice above a whisper.

"…no."

The door to Vickie's room opened, but not by the turn of the handle or the use of a room key. He crept inside, legs stiff from sleeping in a coffin for so long. His shadow cast a line of black so large it met the curtains, so he closed the door behind him telekinetically. She was on her side, blankets tucked under her left arm. His long, branch-like arms that were already pulled up to his chest relaxed, his spider leg fingers extending as he reached for her, walking far slower than he would have liked. She moaned softly in a bad dream, but he paid no heed. She was fat, far fatter than he would have liked. More mass did NOT mean more blood by any means; it just meant more shit to bite through before one could REACH the artery. His black-ringed eyes widened intensely, pupils dilated with lust. He could feel each beat of her heart in her supine state. It was slow; steady…normally when he approached one their heart beat was so intense he could dance to it. Kneeling beside her he brushed her short, dyed hair aside and bit. Normally he'd stop at a certain point but he had travelled quite far to return to Bremen…he'd drink this one dry.

"Do you think more people are gonna get sick?" Lita asked with a frown, scoffing the ground, "I mean…the disease is airborne…we've all been around Shane"

"Nah" Edge shrugged, "doubt it. If he got bit by a vampire then he didn't die of the plague"

"Then why didn't he come back as one?" Lita asked with a frown, "YOU were convinced you were a vampire once-you knew all the rules…"

"Maybe the sunlight streaming in the room broke the curse?" he shrugged, pretending he believed in it (which he totally didn't this was all bullshit hoping to reel Lita back in). She stopped looking at the ground and snapped her wide eyes to him.

"You think?"

As Natalya, Beth, Maryse, and Mike headed down the hallway they caught the Stratus twins using a vending machine with Kane lurking behind them. Mike laughed and slapped the doorframe to the vending area.

"MIRANDA!" he caught the paranoid schizophrenic's attention, "You're a BITCH!" Mindy's jaw dropped, she was too stunned to laugh. Normally when they exchanged insults Kane wasn't present for many reasons…but now…Trish cringed as well. She knew this was all for shits and giggles but she doubted Kane knew that.

"YEAH, okay Captain FAGGOT!" Mindy called back, placing her chip bag between her teeth and giving him the finger. Immediately Natalya shoved The Miz out of the doorway and smiled to both twins, too nervous to actually look towards Kane's direction.

"Hey!" Mike whined but Beth held him fast.

"You are SO annoying…" she said under her breath, keeping The Miz from moving anywhere.

"Twins!" Natalya held out her arms and waited for them to run over.

"NATTIEE!" Trish squealed; throwing her arms around Natalya before Mindy could get to her. Mindy stared at the two before scoffing the ground dejectedly, so Maryse held out an arm and pulled the smaller Stratus in the oversized black hooded sweatshirt into a hug.

"Come here, goblin-girl…" she giggled in reference to the point Mindy's hood made at the top of her head, Kane scowled as Mindy snuggled against Maryse while trying to smack The Miz. "You get love too" she tried to sound as coherent as she could since Mindy (although she didn't admit it) had a much harder time than most figuring out Maryse's accent.

"Hey…" Natalya tapped Mindy on the shoulder so the hooded Stratus twin could look up at her, "you girls should come hang out with us being we're all TRAPPED." She smiled and chuckled along with Trish and Maryse. Kane rolled his eyes, finally seeing enough for one day and pulled Mindy away from Maryse.

"You'll have to excuse my wife…" he relished the astonished expressions of Mike and the young women, "she hasn't been FEELING well lately…isn't that right, SWEETHEART?" How Mindy wanted to punch him in the face…but she nodded anyway and coughed.

"You can go, Trisha" she nodded, leaning into Kane's arm submissively and smiling thinly at her sister.

"Really?" Trish's eyes lit up, (so much for spending time with her twin) keeping a hand on Natalya's back.

"Awww come on, Miranda!" Mike pleaded, "You can cough all over me I don't mind!" Mindy went to oblige when Kane dug his fingers into the underside of her arm, so she sniffled and shook her head.

"I REALLY don't feel good…" she frowned, "I'm sorry."

"No Meem don't be sorry, come on!" Trish extended an arm, but Kane had a thumb jammed into her spine so Mindy stepped forwards reluctantly.

"Bye guys!" Mindy waved before being shoved down the hallway by Kane.

"Oooo" Beth winced, for Beth to wince that HAD to be a lot, "Aren't there laws against that?"

"You think being arrested sixty thousand times stops him?" Trish rolled her eyes, "He was supposed to be put away THOUSANDS of times but Meem never allowed me…she'd pay off the lawyers or something to get him off."

"Mean" Mindy grumbled as Kane continued to push her down the hallway.

"You're PUNISHED, remember?" he hissed, pulling the key to their room out and pushing her inside.

"OW!" she yelped, smacking his arm just as hard as he pushed her, "You're a NASTY fucker, you know that?" He slammed the door shut and forced her into the bathroom, turning on the shower.


	27. Chapter 27: Relocated

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Seraphalexiel, and Team Novak for your reviews :D! BellaHickenbottom Kane is a very, very hateable character and Min is a very sympathetic character soo watching what he does to HER in particular makes him seem six thousand times worse than he actually is. Adam and Amy together will occur more often but remember, they broke up for a reason. The same situation with Trish and Christian. They're reunited, but not exactly. Orlok made it into the room much like he disappeared in front of the house, he comes and goes by teleportation since he does NOT fly. He has the power to unlock any door. LOL there's a song that goes like that Seraphalexiel, and yes...they're all goners pretty much. Whoever stays in a large group has a higher advantage. Team Novak the Kane/Trish combo is VERY bad...but then again look at what they have to deal with. How would you live with Min every single day of your life? She pretty much depends on them both for survival. She's got a hell of a career but as we've seen and will continue to see she's kinda like Ozzy...she's a puppet on meds. Kane's not completely justified, but he's got enough excuses -___-

"No" Taker dismissed, "I am NOT living in a townhouse with my BASTARD baby brother."

"But then you'll leave Miranda all by herself!" Michelle heaved her bag further onto her shoulder and walked alongside her boyfriend. "You KNOW we can't stay there anymore the whole CITY is on the verge of shutting down! That's the SECOND plague victim in two days!"

"It ain't no plague" Taker told her and only her, lifting the blue crate in his hand to see that Miley Junior was doing just fine. He may hate his brother at the moment, but he didn't hate his niece. He was still taking care of the god damn fur-ball Angora bunny.

"Well it CERTAINLY wasn't a vampire either!" Michelle rolled her eyes, sick and tired of hearing about it. "There was PHYSICAL EVIDENCE that the bites on Vickie AND Shane's necks were RAT ones!" Taker curled his lips in irritation and looked off to the side, staring at the rippling water of the river as they walked. "I HATE the little bitch but I'm willing to DEAL WITH HER for YOU! Because I LOVE you! And I KNOW you love HER!" It was like talking to a wall these days…she racked her brain to at least attempt to rationalize, "Look…" she tried to catch her breath, running her fingers through her long, straight blonde hair, "imagine what he would do to her if you left them alone…?"

"He he he…" Batista chuckled while chewing on a wad of gum, walking alongside Triple H and Stephanie, Shawn Michaels kind of lagging in the back. Triple H caught him laughing and narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"I…" Batista started laughing again, making sure Edge wasn't anywhere nearby, "I hate Vickie…" he took a deep breath of relief, "SO much."

"Well isn't THAT nice…" Stephanie spat, urging Triple H to slide his hand across his neck to give Dave the 'cut it out' signal, "Just because she had no significance to YOU doesn't mean that she deserves to DIE!"

"Honey" Dave looked down at the fiery McMahon woman, "that woman did everything in her power to make my life a living hell"

"She has KIDS! Just like my BROTHER! HE'S DEAD TOO! Did you know that?" she shrieked, causing several people to stop and stare, so Hunter motioned for Dave to keep moving before holding Stephanie's shoulders (while trying to balance both her bags and his on both shoulders).

"Look, Steph…" he motioned to Dave, "he's just an asshole"

"You think I don't KNOW THAT" she went to go off on another tangent but he held her chin and kissed her quickly.

"Yes, yes you DO know that Steph…" he cooed, trying to get those big blue eyes back on him, "but you've gotta be bigger than him, you know? Don't take everything everyone says to heart because between me and you…" he panned the superstars walking around them, "we're in the center of the snake pit. No one here's got a soul and if they tell you otherwise you gotta watch your back…alright?"

"Yeah" she sniffled indifferently, "just keep moving; the faster we get there the less time I have to spend looking at them all until we can go home"

"They shut down the airports, Steph…you know that" he wove thick fingers into her long, silky hair.

"Then find another one OUTSIDE this paranoid city"

"We're in quarantine, Steph…you know that"

"GOD DAMN IT what CAN WE DO to get the hell out of here?" she sobbed, crying into her husband's chest. He tried to hug her back but the heavy bags in his arms prevented him from doing so. Of the people that walked by them, Mindy watched the couple before looking up at her own husband, who yes was carrying her things for her as well but didn't look nearly as endearing.

"Why can't we be like that?" she asked Kane with a frown, not trying to be nasty. Her voice actually cracked with slight vulnerability. Kane looked over to Hunter and Stephanie, and then started to laugh.

"You want THAT…" he shook his head at the pair (plus Hunter always gave him a hard time in general), "that's not reality."

"But you love me, don't you?"

"Keep walking." They had to be evacuated from the hotel since two plague deaths in two days meant the hotel seriously needed to be cleansed. The Hilton was actually covering the payments for all their guests to be relocated in the vacant townhouses of old Bremen. They were really more for show these days, being they were in such mint condition, but the chain hotel had enough money to cover the expenses for everyone. There were three bedrooms to a townhouse, so the hotel was seriously encouraging their guests to cram as many people into one house as possible. Nobody had really figured that out yet, there were tellers with keys to each one though waiting once they got there.

"Alright…so it's me, you, Hardy, MVP, Christian-" John started counting on his fingers when Punk held out his arm and shook his head.

"No man, I heard Jason's rooming with Adam" Punk shook his head, pointing to John Morrison, "HE'S most likely ending up with us."

"Edge and Christian?" John was stunned, but at the same time, wasn't really all that surprised. He wasn't used to Edge being all buddy-buddy with someone again. Christian almost humanized him…ALMOST. The Lita cloud seemed to be looming over all this as well. Yeah, he loved Vickie alright…he loved her so much he's trying to woo Lita into living in the same townhouse as him. As for Christian and Trish…John had NO idea what that was all about. Trish was married. Happily married. Supposedly they hadn't DONE anything yet but…meh, knowing Trish and Christian's past that wouldn't last long.

"HELLL yeah Edge and Christian" MVP joined him and Punk's side, "You better believe E n' C…" he motioned to how the two seemed to be trailing behind the Undertaker and Michelle, "THAT makes me feel even worse about it."

"DUDE" Jeff chimed in, "You weren't even AROUND for that shit." He looked to John and Punk as well, "NONE of you were. That was ME and my BROTHER and believe me…we got our asses handed to us aplenty." He stormed ahead, scaring the hell out of John and Punk.

"WHOA…" the two exchanged glances, Punk whistling to ease the tension.

"Oh my GOD…!" Punk could barely contain his laughter. "What's up HIS butt?"

"I don't know, man…" John cringed, "but we better pull it out-we gotta live with him."

"So PLEASE can we take them?" Michelle continued to plead, "I KNOW you'll be much happier if you could keep an eye out"

"But you HATE Little Sister" Taker tested, "I'm worried about 'er bein' around YOU as well." Michelle exhaled and yawned, waving it off.

"I'll be nice, I promise" she nodded, "I'LL tell her myself if you'd prefer THAT"

"Fine" Taker gave up, "just answer me one…"

"What?" Michelle narrowed her caramel eyes in curiosity.

"Why the overnight personality change?" he quirked an eyebrow, not buying her motives.

"Because I'm a Christian" she nodded tautly, "Love her or hate her…I'm not letting your brother beat her."

"'Been beatin' 'er fer ten years…ye ain't doin' 'er any favors"

"She deserves a break from it" she frowned, pulling at her own long, pin-straight hair, "next time he might kill her."

"So Meem, who's in our townhouse?" Trish wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders despite Kane's death glare, "I mean it's me, you, Amy…" she gulped, "KANE…"

"Plus Mark, Adam, Jason, and ME!" Michelle chimed in, annoying the hell out of Kane and Mindy, who exchanged furtive glances.

"I thought he never wanted to speak to me ever again?" Kane asked belligerently, expecting some catty response from Michelle, but instead she shrugged it off.

"He doesn't" she looked up at her potential hulking brother-in-law, "he still loves the rest of you guys though" she looked to the Stratus twins and nodded.

"Jason's staying with us?" Trish raised both eyebrows.

"And EDGE?!" Mindy wanted to die. Mother fucker. Michelle nodded, damn the tanorexic bitch why was she nodding. "Are you KIDDING ME?" she moaned, "I HATE fuckin' EDGE!" Hearing his name being cried out in dismay, Edge caught the raven-haired Mindy's eye and winked, clicking at her as well.

"Oh cut it out!" Lita elbowed Edge and shook her head.

"You know WHAT?" Mindy shouted in Edge's direction, "You're GAY! You'll always BE GAY, Edge don't try to fight it!"

"Alright…" Randy exhaled, trying to come up with his own numbers so he wouldn't end up stuck with morons, "so it's US" he motioned to Cody and Ted at his sides, "along with Chris…Matt…"

"Mike's with the divas" Cody pointed out to try and make Randy's life easier, "sooo that gives us"

"Oh FUCK it…!" Randy sighed, "We'll deal with it once the great assigning arises."


	28. Chapter 28: Settling Down

A/N: Thank you Seraphalexiel, BellaHickenbottom, Team Novak, and Souless666 for your reviews! Seraphalexiel you will see who lives and who goes in time i promise ;). LOL BellaHickenbottom killing the Undertaker's girlfriend is harder than it seems even for a vampire. Ahhhh Mindy and Edge Team Novak...well...they just don't like each other. Ever meet someone you just don't click with? That's those two, only they're both immature brats and take it to the next level. lol the choosing may seem to work out...but it could also work against them in certain ways hmmm...Min and Michelle under one roof? Meh. Some characters are wildcards like Orton and Kane, you just can't expect them to really get along with anoyne. Souless666 McWasteofgoodair is being nice to Min to get closer to Taker, since we all know Taker and Min are joined at the hip. Otherwise she would kill Min if she had the chance. Relocation is a nice change of pace...but the coming events will kinda drive Taker and Kane even further apart. If you removed women from the equation be it Mich or Min, the brothers would actually get along quite well. It's just Kane's psychotic obsession with Min pisses Taker off and Taker being retarded around Michelle pisses Kane off.

"Ugh…" Beth groaned and reached for the switch to the light in the bathroom, "I shot the shower FIRST!"

"No faaiir!" Tiffany whined from down the hallway, but Beth ignored her. She pulled open the shower curtain and screamed, almost slipping and hitting her head on the sink.

"WHAT?" Maryse, Kelly, and Natalya came bolting up the stairs (an odd trio to say the least).

"RATS!" Beth shrieked, jumping into Natalya's arms wedding style, causing Natalya to stagger backwards a bit before she fastened her grip.

"What do you mean…?" Kelly frowned and pulled open the door a smidge. SQUEAK! "OHHHHHH my god-THAT'S A RAT!" Kelly squealed and slammed the door shut quickly before it could leave.

"That's a rat!?" Tiffany panicked from the doorway pointing at the closed bathroom door.

"YEEES THAT'S A RAT!" Kelly yelped right back. "MIIIIIKE!" No answer. "MIIIIIKE!"

"WHY ISN'T HE COMING?" Beth roared, "HE'S the man of the house! Make HIM kill it!"

"How many of them are there?" Tiffany took a step back from the doorway and walked towards the stairs, since Mike was in the kitchen bantering with Mickie over dinner and who was getting it.

"I DON'T KNOW I DIDN'T LOOK!" Beth pointed to the doorway and clung to Natalya tighter, "JUST GET MIKE TO KILL THEM ALREADY!" Tiffany nodded and propelled herself down the stairs, stumbling and stubbing her toe on the way into the kitchen area. Kelly was panicked too, but then looked to the woman that often bullied her with a smirk. "WHAT? What are YOU looking at, princess?"

"…so you ARE afraid of something" Kelly snickered, turning her head to catch her breath.

"Hey…" Cody elbowed Randy while looking out the widow.

"…WHAT?" Randy grumbled while trying to see what caught Cody's interest.

"Isn't that the old house where we saw the vampire disappear?" he gulped, voice barely rising above a whisper.

"Is it?" Randy furrowed his brow and peered across the street to the same old brick house with boarded doors and dusty windows.

"That looks about right to ME" Ted nodded from behind, startling them both.

"Dude!" Cody placed both hands on his hips and turned to face Ted, "You can't just keep doing shit to us like that! Freaks us out!"

"I wasn't scared" Randy declared, but the younger two saw right through it.

"This is retarded" Jericho sat across the table from Matt while batting a water bottle between his hands, "How long you figure the McMahons will have us TRAPPED in a foreign country?"

"Well" Matt exhaled, "being that Shane is dead…Vickie is dead…and Vince is missing…? We're gonna be here quite a while."

"And what are WE supposed to do in the meantime? Almost the entire city is shut down over TWO stupid plague scares"

"APPARENTLY" Matt didn't feel like talking to Chris almost ever, "this place has a bad history with plague"

"And vampires too according to the lunatics that went out looking for it"

"PLEASE…" Matt waved him off, "Vampires?" He took a moment to soak that in before looking out the window, "That's just the Undertaker scaring the hell outta everyone."

"But here's the thing though…" Jericho concentrated on the bottle cap as not to look at Matt, "The Undertaker is the one DENYING any existence of a vampire"

"Which is EXACTLY why it's not true" Matt defended his point, "If not even the MASTER at this shit can defend it, there's OBVIOUSLY nothing to worry about. Just don't touch any Germans"

"I don't think Vickie DID…" Jericho cringed at the thought.

"Alright, so who's getting dinner tonight?" John leaned on the doorframe of the living room where Jeff, Punk, MVP, and Morrison were gathered. Nobody answered though, peeving John. "Look…SOMEBODY'S gotta do it, each night we'll rotate off"

"I'll do it" Morrison, the greenest of the bunch socially, raised an arm lazily.

"Alright then…" John sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples from all the fighting going on earlier, "What do we all feel like getting?"

"Pickled pig feet!" Jeff raised a hand, getting strange looks from the rest. "It's a delicacy!"

"Boy, you gonna make me SICK" MVP leaned backwards on the couch, tilting his head back to relax a moment.

"Sooo…" Christian entered the bedroom with Edge, Trish, and Lita sitting on the bed. "How are sleeping arrangements coming into order?"

"Well…" Trish sighed, tangling her manicured fingers into her long, brown hair, "I can't let Meem be alone and Kane never sleeps soo" she shrugged, shaking her head, "…Mark and Kane never sleep. They're up until god knows when doing god knows what it's really annoying"

"Creatures of the night…!" Christian shook his head with a laugh, "They never change, do they?"

"But they're also not talking right now…" Trish thickened their predicament, "which means that Kane's gonna be all over Meem one way or another."

"SO you're gonna be in the room with your crazy siblings?" Edge joked, receiving a pelt to the arm from Trish.

"YES…" she shook her head with a smirk, "my crazy sister. Kane's not my family"

"Legally he is" Christian pointed out, "so you gotta be NICE to him"

"YEAH, okay…" Trish replied sharply, "when all the raindrops are lemon-drops and gumdrops."

"OH what a rain that would BEEE!" Christian sang back to her jokingly. Lita shook her head and laughed into her hand, as did Edge.

"DUDE…" Edge sniggered at his best friend, "You ARE fuckin' certifiable…"

"STANDING OUTSIDE WITH MY MOUTH OPEN WIDE!" Mindy sang obnoxiously from down the hall, walking hand in hand with the Undertaker. They were heading down the stairs with Kane trailing almost directly behind Mindy much to the Undertaker's distaste. That was it. Trish fell backwards on the bed laughing so hard she cried. Mindy then began to make the sound with her tongue sticking out of her mouth to the tune of the song. That sent Christian to his knees and Edge biting his lip, trying with everything in his power to pretend that wasn't funny. Lita was dying as well; they could hear Kane screaming at her to shut up as they reached the bottom floor.

"YEAH, you WOULD say that line!" Trish hollered down the stairs, Mindy didn't cease singing though. Whatever she started she started something very ugly.

"IF ALLLLL THE SUNBEAMS WERE BUBBLEGUM AND ICE CREAM"

"Minda, STOP IT!" Kane demanded, but she wouldn't shut up. So Taker elbowed Michelle in the kitchen and the three of them with the exception of Kane began to sing.

"OH WHAT A SUN THAT WOULD BE!"

"That bunny is probably crapping the cage upstairs…" Edge elbowed Lita with a laugh.

"DUDE!" Christian's mouth dropped excitedly, looking to Edge, Trish, and Lita, "The Undertaker's fuckin' FUN-let's go!"

"Honey" Trish declined the offer kindly, "I am NOT on Kane's good side enough to bug him like that"

"Aww come on, you're among friends" Edge waved her off and helped Lita off the bed, "Let's go annoy Kane in every way possible."


	29. Chapter 29: Eyes

A/N: Thank you Team Novak and Seraphalexiel for your reviews :)))!! hahaahaha Min's a cutie ain't she? As annoying and stupid as she is..that's why Kane loves her. No one is freaking out over the deaths because they're all self-absorbed bastards. Seraphalexiel the rat-scapade continues hahahaha you'll seee. Of course Randy isn't going to say anything what more could we expect from the gimp? Okay short-ass chapter this time around but tomorrow's is longer I promise...this one is short for a reason.

"You think Vince is gonna show up at some point?" Shawn asked Triple H from behind. Stephanie was given a large dosage of Advil to help her sleep while Batista was watching German TV (there was nothing better to do)…catch up on some ridiculous soap operas.

"…no" Hunter shook his head gravely, staring out the window, "wherever he is…I think it was a one-way trip."

"They want ITALIAN…" Morrison muttered to himself as he walked down the lonely street, "of COURSE they want Italian…in GERMANY!" He shook his head and ran his fingers through his long, brown hair, "Then when we're I TALY they'll want CHINESE!" He checked the strip of family-owned facilities around him and of COURSE they were all German crap…they were no longer of the tourist part of the city. Life could have been made MUCH easier for him and they could have just sent him out for egg noodles or potato dumplings but NO…they wanted pizza and pasta. Bastards. He didn't tell them this before he went out but they were on their OWN for drinks. They could drink out of the Weser River for all he cared…he was NOT bringing individual sippy cups back as well. It did feel quite awkward being the only person outside, some people loved this but he hated it. He needed to know that PEOPLE were around. He kept turning corners but finding nothing. He would have just gone into a local food store and brought it back pretending it was Italian, but the main issue was that nothing was open especially at night. Why they wanted to eat NOW when they could have eaten all day was beyond him. Streetlights weren't exactly in abundance either. Admittedly he was slightly eeked out. He wasn't the Undertaker or Kane; he couldn't walk into a room full of ghosts and serial killers nonchalantly. He gulped. Down the road cast a large, ominous shadow that flipped his insides out. Time to go back. He hated this kind of shit somebody else could do it. About facing he went to turn the corner when he caught two people walking side by side in the reflection of the store window next to him…but he was all by himself when he flashed his eyes to the left. No one was walking next to him. His mind must have been playing tricks on him now that the stupid-ass shadow had to throw him off. Four rats scurried in front of him, causing him to yelp and leap back into something hard. It wasn't a wall he was in the middle of a sidewalk. "OH god!" John felt that it was a human being behind him, turning and holding his hands up to apologize when his eyes were met by large, black-ringed ones. He couldn't move. All John could focus on were those eyes; those large, menacing eyes ogling his shadowed form. The mouth of the stilt-like man opened ferociously, two long, rat-like fangs surfacing…but Morrison didn't catch that. His attention was stolen by those eyes…they were hypnotic, they were empty of all remorse, and they were the last thing he ever saw.


	30. Chapter 30: Guile

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team Novak, and Seraphalexiel for your reviews :DDD!!! Yes SOuless666, Trips knows what happened to VBig Mac he doesn't need anyone to tell him :/...LOL wrong John...Nos is a pretty busy guy he'll get on it XD! What DID happen to Vince Team Novak? Hmmm...I know ;). But I'll never tell. LOL Seraphalexiel don't worry I'm not suspecting you're a psycho :P...afterall, I'M the one coming up with this shit aren't I? :D I've made a series of killing wrestlers it's my claim to fame. If anyone is suspected of a mental illness it should be me :P...but I'm totally sane I swear. I've just seen every horror movie ever made multiple times and schizo Mindy is actually based off my 12 year old autistic sister Jaclyn.

"You know…" Jeff began, stretching out across the couch on his back and yawning, "I never remember take-out being a three hour process." He raised an eyebrow at Cena, who sat worriedly on the chair across from him, hands over his mouth and hunched forwards.

"MAN and I'm fuckin' HUNGRY!" MVP snipped impatiently, "Where the hell did he go to get Italian? Italy?"

"Don't laugh…" Punk moved from his spot leaning against the kitchen doorway, "demographically he very well could have gone."

"At THIS POINT something more than FOOD should be on your minds" John corrected the three stooges, "Morrison is MISSING and we"

"Oh COME ON –stop being so melodramatic" Jeff waved him off, eyes focused on the ceiling lazily, "he's FINE."

"Dude, he's been gone THREE HOURS" John looked up from staring at the floor towards the rainbow haired warrior, "I mean no disrespect man, but how long realistically do you figure it takes to grab some takeout?"

"I don't KNOW…" Jeff moaned annoyed, "fifteen minutes?" He threw a single arm in the air to make himself dizzy. He was lying flat on his back with his head tilted all the way back, feeling the blood rush to his head from being upside down.

"COME ON, Hardy this is SERIOUS!" John finally stood from his chair and approached the window with both hands on his hips, peering into the night to see if he could catch any movement. There was scuttling here and there, but the swift movements had been accompanied by glowing red eyes of the massive sea rats. They seemed to be running amuck lately. Ever since that ghost ship docked the other day the city was being run off the rails with rats and disease. Even most of the food was questionable.

"What?" Punk asked from the arm of Jeff's couch, arms folded across his chest coyly, "You think the 'vampire' got him?"

"Vampire…" MVP laughed to himself, "MAN that shit is so wack not even the Undertaker can defend it."

"Oh yes he can" John sneered, biting his lower lip and keeping his glare out the window, "he thinks he's doing us a FAVOR by keeping his mouth shut."

"So?" MVP shrugged, "the five a' them came back screamin' 'vampire' and now the whole damn CITY'S screamin' 'VAMPIRE'!"

"Why would the five of them make that shit up, man?" John rubbed his short brown hair irritably, "It just doesn't make any sense"

"YOU'RE so concerned why don't you go out and look for him yourself?" Jeff lifted his head slightly, keeping his long multicolored hair out of his face with one hand.

"I will" John swung open the door angrily and slammed it shut, startling the trio left in the townhouse.

"Well" Punk sighed, watching Cena leave out the window, "Now wasn't THAT easy?"

"Does he have to be so righteous…?" Jeff rubbed his eyes sluggishly, "ALL the time?" He allowed his head to fall to the side and face his two roommates, "I mean seriously…" he drew his eyes away from the duo, "bossman is gone…" he let his right arm drop over the edge of the couch, clunking on the floor, "city's infested with highly contagious vermin…" he brought his other arm up to rest on the edge of the couch, "and WE'RE all hungry!"

"I'd ahh…" Punk curled his lips inward and rubbed the back of his neck, "call Spaghetti and ask if she's got anything to feed us but ahh…"

"Kane broke her phone-she told me all about it" Jeff said on a long exhale, "that guy's a fuckin' lunatic I don't like him."

"Got any threes?" Cody asked while chewing on a pink Laffy Taffy.

"…go FUCKIN' fish" Randy pulled out a pair of his own that he didn't notice and placed it down on his pile.

"Marshmallow?" Ted offered an open bag of jumbo-puffed marshmallows to Randy, who complacently pulled out a handful and stuffed them all in his mouth at once, trying to chew and keep his poker face at the same time. Matt reached over from across the table as well and pulled a few out of the plastic bag, chewing and pointing at them to Ted.

"Do you just come prepared for everything?" Matt smirked before taking a wide bite, licking his fingers clean of the powdery residue afterwards.

"Never can be too careful" Ted placed the bag down on the living room center table and watched Jericho out the corner of his eye. Chris just sat there, refusing to play with anyone and simply prodding the poker into the burning wood. They had decided to play it safe and keep all the lights out at night since Legacy were firm believers in the vampire and refused to let THEM be the house he spots first. A knock on the door startled them all.

"What the FUCK?" Randy almost choked on his marshmallows and held a hand over his mouth until he swallowed, pointing at the door for Cody or Ted to go and get it.

"I got it, Randy!" Cody nodded enthusiastically.

"Of COURSE you do…" Ted muttered under his breath. Cody pushed to his feet and made haste towards the door, pulling the old wooden thing open to see CENA of all people.

"Can we HELP YOU?" Cody asked nastily, "Can't you see we're BUSY HERE?" Taking one uncaring glance into the living room Cena saw the snacks and cards all over the table along with Jericho squatted in front of the fire.

"I noticed…" John remarked sarcastically, unaware that Randy had gotten up and was now a foot away from his face.

"What do YOU want, John?" he snipped, "No McMahon OR Randi here"

"No no no, SIMMER DOWN, Randy…" John replied jokingly, obviously toying with Orton's volatile nature, "I just wanna talk"

"About WHAT?" Randy now stepped through the doorway and folded his arms across his chest, god DAMN the city was cold at night. John had made it look semi-tolerable in his t-shirt and jeans, but obviously Randy overestimated the moron. John noticed Jericho's, Matt's, Ted's, and Cody's heads all turn, so he quickly reached behind Randy and almost closed the door all the way (but of course the younger members of Legacy had their ears pressed up against the wood). "What? What the hell do you want at this ghastly hour?"

"Look…" John breathed hard through his nose and looked up at Randy, "Morrison's missing"

"And I care because…?"

"Because it might be YOU missing next and I KNOW you're one of the lucky few that have had the luxury of SEEING this said 'vampire', and"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, Morrison's an idiot so you assume the vampire got him?" Randy mocked, "Please…all bets are on the moron got lost"

"Maybe he is" Cena shrugged, "but PLEASE just side with me on this"

"No WAY am I going vampire hunting and getting my neck sucked dry until I look like Vickie fucking Guererro!"

"You mean you…?" Cena held his throat and stiffened.

"Of COURSE I knew it was no damn plague!" Randy slammed a hand to the roadiron railing down the stoop, "What do you take me for? I SAW the damn thing with my own eyes I KNOW that's the city's-and the Undertaker's- way of covering the whole damn thing up!"

"So will you help me?"

"…what's in it for ME?" Randy thumped on the wooden door twice, signaling both Cody and Ted to slip outside beside him.

"The satisfaction of knowing you were RIGHT" Cena smiled broadly, "which of course involves bragging…"

"Count me the FUCK in" Randy started down the stoop quickly with Rhodes and DiBiase, "Gimmie a lead!"

"Left!" John shouted and closed the door to Randy's townhouse, "he went LEFT!"

"LEFT we go" Randy was moving so fast John had to almost sprint to keep up with him and his lap dogs. As the quartet turned the corner though, a large shadow casted upon Randy's townhouse from across the street.


	31. Chapter 31: The Door

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Souless666, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!! LOL Matt and Jericho....we'll see what happens to them :P. Yes Team Novak, Cena is annoying...but at least he's human! We'll see if this snaps back and kicks them all in the ass ;). BellaHickenbottom after all I've done are you truly surprised that Randy is risking his ass for bragging rights? XD

"You know…" Mindy licked her index finger and handed the spoon to Lita, "I think you can put peanut butter on ANYTHING."

"I think you're right" Lita nodded before dipping the spoon into the container (Mindy stuck her finger right in, thank god they were all friends or there'd be trouble) and spreading it across some sort of sourdough Shawn had picked up and dropped off for them (he made a 'mom & pop's' store run earlier since nobody in their right mind would leave at night). Michelle walked in with the Undertaker's arm wrapped around her slender waist, trying to catch a glimpse over both Mindy and Lita's heads to see what they were all ecstatic over.

"What are you two doing?" Michelle asked curiously as Mindy licked her finger yet again.

"Eatin' peanut butter on cardboard" Mindy nodded while sucking on her own finger. Lita shook her head and craned her neck with a smile.

"Sourdough" she whispered to the tall blonde as Mindy kept her back turned.

"Want some?" Mindy held up the piece of bread Lita had just prepared and stretched her arm back to hand it to an astonished Michelle. "Try some. It's very hard to chew."

"Which is why ye just dip yer fingers in it…" Taker shook his head with a smirk, "am I correct?"

"Ugh…" Michelle grimaced to Taker, "I HATE IT when she does that"

"Meh" Taker shrugged and took the bread from his sister-in-law, taking a huge bite to make her happy, "don't bother me…same blood."

"No it's not."

"If ya came here to complain then get out" Lita pointed to the doorway, having heard way enough of Michelle for one day, "I almost prefer KANE'S company over yours."

"Maybe he wants some…" Mindy grabbed a piece of bread smothered in the sticky substance (she spread it on with her own fingers) and wrapped one of Lita's arms around the front of her waist, pulling the smiling Lita behind her into the living room where Kane was watching her out the corner of his eye. "Look! I made bread!"

"You notice how much quieter it is once Legacy's gone?" Matt called to Jericho, who was upstairs reading over what would have been his script had the rest of the tour not been cancelled.

"…not as quiet as I'd like it" Chris didn't feel like having any long, heart-to-heart chats with any of the hypocrites he was forced to work with. There Matt goes complaining about people who talk too much when HE'S the one yammering to someone that obviously doesn't want a part of his existence. They were never friends nor would they ever be. There was a long period of silence finally…but then came the thud. "MATT close the damn door!" he knew better than to yell Randy's name since he didn't need anyone to tell him what the response to THAT command would be. Matt was easier to mold than Orton, since Randy's entire personality seemed to be one big cognitive anchor. From what he could hear coming up from the ground floor someone was moving, but not to close the door. He could hear squeaking outside, the symphony of rats continuously rising in volume. "HEY!" he called down yet again, rolling his eyes, "MATT! The DOOR! CLOSE IT!" The accompanying footsteps were slow, irregular in rhythm. He really didn't care how Matt did it; he just wanted the door closed NOW before an army of rats seized the townhouse from under him. The only problem was that the footsteps moved away from the door…then stopped. He waited while biting his tongue, holding back what he TRULY wanted to say to Matt or Randy or whoever the hell came in. Keeping his eyes on the ceiling counting the number of brushstrokes he could find, Chris heard the inevitable. Squeaking inside the house…fucking squeaking inside the house. Rats were taking over. "HEY! MATT! RANDY! TED! CODY!" He rolled off the bed and almost tripped over himself he descended the steep staircase so fast, "I thought I TOLD one of you morons to" He froze. Not only were rats littering the floor but at the same table they were playing cards at, a strange person stood with his back to him. He was huge height-wise, but as far as the whole buff factor was concerned…this guy was a few decades behind what he should have been. He was bald with huge ears; at least that's what he thought. He was hunched over where Matt was sitting, probably some dumbass guy Matt met and invited over. "Hey! Who said you could have people he-" Accidentally glancing towards the standing man clothed in black's ankles Jericho saw there was a hand, suspended in the air from the hanging arm, drip-dropping blood to the floor like a metronome. A rat climbed onto his foot, so he yelped and kicked it off before scowling at the man once more. "HEY! Who the hell are YOU?" Awkwardly pulling his head up and pivoting to face Chris, the man parted his lips to reveal two rodent-like fangs stained with blood…blood from Matt's jugular. "Matt?!" Chris gasped once he saw Matt's head hanging over the back of the chair, snapped at the neck. Judging by the man's size there was NO way he could possibly…those fingers. He must have twined them around Matt's neck or something he had pipe cleaners for fingers. "Wha…?" Chris whimpered, locking eyes with the waif-figured, pasty white man with two large, extremely sharp front teeth. "No…" he shook his head, the only word coming to mind 'vampire', "NO! PLEASE don't kill me, sir PLEASE!" He slowly backed into the kitchen, the stilted man following his each and every footstep. He wasn't being sadistic about it, no; it was something far worse….lust. Pure, carnal lust, opening his mouth even wider and slightly quickening towards Chris, who grabbed a knife and tried to stab him, but stopped mid-stab once he made contact with those blackened eyes once more…and they closed in on him.


	32. Chapter 32: Written In Blood

A/N: Thank you taker43, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :)))!!!!! Glad to have ya back taker43 :DD! LOL Min IS one big cuddly ball of cutie pie ain't she Team Novak ;D? How could Kane possibly stay angry at that for more than five seconds :P? He's a sucker. Hahahah 'jugular'...I actually use that word alot because it IS disgusting. and ewwww 'cake of soap'...yeah i don't even use that one! Sorry BellaHickenbottom lol and yes Orlok's eyes are hypnotic :/. Jericho complained cuz he's a whiner like that.

Stephanie awoke with a scream, shooting upwards until her back was completely straight, causing every light in her townhouse to turn on.

"Steph! Steph!" Hunter grabbed her shoulders and soothed her. She panted, darting her eyes here and about with a slight distressed whimper.

"He's coming! Where is he-he's coming!" she shouted without actually looking at her husband, slamming her palms to the bedspread and feeling for any lumps in the covers…he could be under there.

"STEPHANIE!" Hunter held her shoulders firmer and shook her once, "What IS it? What's the matter-?"

"He's coming!" she shrieked at him, catching her breath and allowing her husband to gently move the waves of hair out of her face.

"Who?" Hunter was cross, his eyes becoming slits, "Who's coming?" Stephanie didn't answer, seeing stars everywhere she looked. She had jolted up so fast tiny multi-colored dots were spinning around her head. She began to heave through her nose now, puffing hard to get the proper amount in and out. Her husband's gentile hands didn't assuage or comfort her…not after what she knew in her gut. "Hey…" he finally caught her attention, stroking her cheek and bumping his nose on hers, "you're ALRIGHT…nobody's here but us…just me and you…" he fidgeted, "and Shawn and Dave…otherwise that's it…nobody's gonna hurt you, got that?" She nodded along just for the sake of agreeing when her eyes somehow made their way to the window, where two owl-like, black-ringed eyes stared through the panes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she back-rolled (accidentally) off the bed and crashed to the floor, tangled in the sheet.

"WHAT? STEPHANIE! WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?" he crawled on his hands and knees towards the edge of the bed, sliding down and attempting to pull his wife's ankles out from the cotton snare.

"THERE! THERE! HE'S HERE! HE'S THERE! HE" she shrieked while pointing at the window, smacking her back against the wooden doorframe to the master bathroom. Instinctively Triple H snapped his neck to the window where his wife's finger was pointing…but found nothing, nothing but the old brick building across the street. Was Mindy's schizophrenia contagious? Hunter intentionally slid on his knees to make his screaming wife have a clear view of the outside window…where there was nothing but black and a scarce outline of the building across the street. She exhaled hard and held a hand to her forehead, feeling cheated.

"SEE?" Hunter motioned to the outside and shook his head, "there's NOTHING there!"

"NO!" she wasn't letting this go down without a fight, "He was HERE! HE was THERE! And he was WATCHING me! I SAW IT!" Hunter drew several frustrated breaths and gripped the bedpost, trying to deter himself from grabbing her by the arm and dragging her over to the window to bury his point. She noticed his internal conflict, shaking her head and shedding a tear. "…you" she croaked, "you don't believe me…do you?" He wanted to say he did, but then she'd call him out for lying too so he just bit the bullet.

"No…" he shook his head reluctantly, keeping his eyes averted so he wouldn't see the betrayal in hers, "you had a nightmare."

"Nightmare…" her rage became omnipresent, "I see something stalking us and you label it 'nightmare'…" she bit her bottom lip and laughed dangerously, "when he picks us off one by one until the entire city is devoid of all human life…" she looked her stricken husband in the eye, "then you can call it a nightmare." Trampling footsteps diverted the couple's attention from one another as Shawn and Batista threw open the door and scanned the room in a split second.

"What's wrong-who's hurt?" Shawn panicked, noticing Stephanie and Hunter sprawled on the floor.

"No one Shawn…" Stephanie replied tight-lipped, "I had a nightmare…" she gave her husband the evil eye, "that's all."

"MIIIIIke…!" Beth asked, perturbed and hiding under the covers.

"WHAAAAT?" The Miz stood on top of the toilet holding a broom, his face scrunched in trepidation.

"Did you get it?" Beth squeaked, poking only the crown of her head out from under the covers.

"Does it LOOK LIKE I got it?" Mike squalled, throwing both arms out and yelping as one of the fat, dingy rats scuttled behind the toilet.

"You KNOW there's more than one…right?" Natalya asked from leaning in the doorway, desensitized to the rodents by now. One tried to escape so she slid it back onto the white tile with her bare foot.

"WAAAA DON'T TOUCH IT!" Mike squealed, cringing. He quickly brought the handle of the broom to his chest as if it would actually protect him.

"Why-"

"JUST DON'T TOUCH IT-I SAID don't TOUCH IT!" he stammered, sweating bullets as he prepared to spear one of the walking garbage heaps, "It might bite!"

"You think I've never been nipped by an animal…?"

"NO!" Mike grit his teeth, motioning for her to close the door, "Just…" he gestured closing the door, "PLEASE?"

"Ohhhh…" Natalya sighed, lazily reaching out an arm and leisurely pulling it closed, "what a dandelion."

"HEY! I'll have you KNOW tha-" too late. She closed the door and shook her head, moving towards the covers and bopping what she hoped was Beth's butt with her fist, "Come on, fearless wonder…we're going downstairs."

"But…" Beth rolled down the comforter so her eyes were exposed, making sure the door was shut; "they can't get through, right?"

"Mike's got 'em" Natalya pulled the covers down her bulky friend in one sweep, "le's go…Maryse has to be reprieved from the powerpuffs downstairs."

"Ohhh god DAMN John" Randy carped, his feet really starting to bug him, "I think we should just pronounce him dead and call it a day"

"No" John pressed his face up against the glass to a darkened shop and shook his head, "we'd be doin' the same thing for YOU."

"I HIGHLY doubt that" Randy chewed his cheek and carelessly checked around the corner, "I mean, what the HELL are we going to run into that would give us an indication of"

"RAT!" Cody yelled, bounding behind Ted and shuddering, "Fucking RAT!"

"Dude…" Ted chortled, "it's JUST a little sewer rat" The hairy demon made its way out from an alley; Cody sniveled and shook his head.

"NO! That's a scary-ass rat with PLAGUE!"

"You know they have to bite you first…right?" John held out his hands calmly and looked Cody straight in the eye.

"WRONG!" Randy denounced, "FUCKIN…" he ran a hand over the back of his head, "If they get in our FOOD we're fucked! If they get in our WATER we're fucked! If they-"

"If they call a starship down and beam us all up into rat-space we're FUCKED as well" John snapped back at Randy, "DUDE…just don't let it get too close and we'll be FINE"

"Maybe THAT'S what made Morrison stain his shorts and split…" Ted muttered to be slapped in the arm by Cody.

"You want to get us into more trouble?" he hissed.

"DUDE!" Ted sidestepped the rat and approached John and Randy, "YOU were the one being a little bitch over a god damn rodent"

"That carries deadly diseases!" Cody held up an index finger and scurried after Ted, "YOU saw what happened to Vickie and"

"They got bit by the vampire…and you KNOW it."

"Too bad nobody else does…" Cody sneered off to the side, watching his footing carefully as they continued their search through the forsaken streets.

"So you ahh…" Edge slipped into a bedroom, noticing Taker staring at the 'Book of the Vampires' that Lita and Trish jacked from the castle, "you really believe all this crap, don't you?"

"Not necessarily" Taker had another book on the bed as well, but it was closed. There was also the big, fat, hairy Angora rabbit (Miley Junior) sitting in his lap, which REALLY detracted from Edge ever being able to take the Deadman seriously.

"What's THAT one?" Edge pointed to the charcoal, yellowed-paged, ancient book sitting on the bed.

"Black Mass" he said without looking at Edge, chewing on a fingernail, which honestly did creep Edge the hell out.

"The Black WHAT?"

"Get out NOW if ye don't remember any a' this" Taker pinched the bridge of his nose and turned a page, "You were always the stupid one."

"Dude…you BRAINWASHED us! ALL of us!" Edge shouted at the Undertaker in reproach, "That was ALL YOU, man I had nothing to do with that!"

"I altered your state of mind…not yer intelligence" he tried hard to hide his smile, "THAT ye can blame your momma for instead'a always ME."

"What the HELL does the 'Black Mass' have to do with the vampire?"

"Nosferatu" Taker corrected, "he's a Nosferatu…special kinda vampire"

"A Nos-fa-WAIT! WAIT a MINUTE!" Edge ran a hand through his hair angrily and slammed the door shut, "YOU said the vampire was a FAKE ! A PHONY!"

"No I didn't" Taker replied placidly, further aggravating Edge.

"NO! YOU said he didn't EXIST I specifically remember you saying-"

"No I didn't." Edge's eyes were protruding from his head.

"YOU SAID RATS-"

"No I didn't"

"Will you STOP saying 'NO I DIDN'T' like you're THREE?"

Taker took a moment to think about that, "No." Edge was SEETHING, huffing and puffing through his nose to keep him from knocking Taker off the bed.

"Then just ANSWER my question…" Edge was twitching, but tried to ask this calmly, "What…does…THAT BOOK…have to do…with…US?"

"Hierarchy of the Devils…" Taker nodded, turning a page of the Satanic book, "one a' them little bastards wrote this book blondie found…"

"And how would YOU know that?" Taker stared at the page…really not sure if he wanted to expel this.

"…because it was written in blood."


	33. Chapter 33: The Locals

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, and Souless666 for your reviews!! LMAO Team Novak I think the book was written before AIDS had the chance to come around :P. We'll catch up with good ol' Hunter Hearst soon enough haha, the prick. Awww you'll get Mindy cuteness soon enough she comes back in like 2 chapters haha, they make fun of her in this one if that counts? BellaHickenbottom you don't know Steph's dead yet ;) you can breathe. Natalya is AMAZING isn't she? haha i love her so much. Cody is the happy idiot of Legacy, every trio needs the dumb one...Cody fits the description much better than Ted :). LOL Edge is simply genius and him feuding with Taker is always great it makes the pain in the ass factor for Edge just escalate to new heights. Souless666 Kane does know a lot more than Taker thinks he does, and there is much more to this situation than Taker thinks there is. The difference between the brothers though is Kane doesn't give a shit what happens to anyone as long as it's not Min. hahahaha Taker will always be a horndog that's just who he is :P he's just a tad more focused right now since like, he thinks he knows everything! His ego will be the death of him. Don't you think Kane would gloat and be more apt to share if Taker admitted defeat to him? He's a little shit like that he thrives off other people submitting to him.

John stopped walking and pointed at a dimly lit corner pub, narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

"OH no!" Randy caught that shit right away, "Local RATS means local rat PEOPLE!"

"What kinda locals have YOU been in contact with?" Cody raised an eyebrow to get a cold shoulder from Randy.

"They might know something…" John shrugged, already heading across the street regardless of any grievance from Legacy.

"BUT" Randy went to complain until he caught Cody and Ted trailing behind Cena as well, "HEY!" They stopped and turned. "WHO are you following again?"

"Maybe they know something about the vampire" Ted shrugged, "I mean, he's REAL alright…"

"But I thought no one was leaving their homes…?" Randy frowned when Cena rolled his eyes.

"Good LORD, Orton you gotta read into the media better!" John about faced, "It's everyone inside EXCEPT the middle-aged, single, besmirched, sullied, greasy, grimy, polluted, alcoholic MEN!"

"I don't think my insurance covers death by raging alcoholics…" Randy muttered through his teeth, reluctantly following John and his young followers into the pub. They could hear the music from ten feet outside the door. It was Scorpions or something like that…German power metal.

"WELL…!" Cena's eyes widened, blasted by the alien atmosphere. All heads turned to the door, where four very obvious-looking tourists decided to contaminate their local getaway.

"I SO hate you" Randy spat, gulping at the tattooed, scraggly middle-aged men with cigars hanging out the corners of their beer-moistened lips. Cody and Ted exchanged glances at the uninvited aura they were picking up.

"This was SUCH…" Cody turned his head to John, "a good idea."

"Groovy" Ted nodded.

"Shut your mouth" John snipped, watching the small-framed bartender hand a man his draft before turning to them.

"…tourists?" the bartender asked in a strong German accent. By his pronunciation they knew he spoke and understood American, but still it didn't help lift the awkward spotlight that was rocketed towards them the moment they opened the cherry-wood door.

"More like PRISONERS" Cody spoke out of turn, irking Randy. Ted went to step in and turn that statement around just incase these guys were Bremen-activists but John spoke up too quickly.

"One of our buddies-"

Randy had to turn and place a sweaty palm on the frame of the door…Morrison… 'buddy'? Please. Never in a thousand years.

"-went out a couple hours ago and-"

"You will never find him" one of the alcoholics sneered. Legacy's eyes all widened in unison, exchanging glances and gulping. That was abrupt. John was scared pretty shitless too, but pretended not to have heard those select words of comfort.

"…come again?" John tilted his head, actually stepping further inside the pub. It was hard to really hear with the old music blaring anyway.

"Your friend…" the man spoke up once more, getting 'oh my god' looks from the other locals that he was actually sharing this with tourists, "you will never find him."

"Wh-" John tried not to laugh, "Why not?"

"He…" a new guy this time, "he went…alone…?"

"Yeah" John nodded tautly, compressing his lips.

"At night?"

"Yeah" John nodded once more, folding his arms across his chest and taking a deep inhale, expanding his ribcage.

"Then Baldric was right" the second man nodded towards the first, "you will never find him…" he reverted back to keeping his eyes on the wooden surface and drinking, "go home."

"…WHAT?" John looked to Legacy and shook his head. Randy jerked his head towards the door and shrugged.

"Oh well, at least we tried…" Randy tried to leave when John grabbed him by the shoulder.

"OH NO you're not turkeying outta this" John turned his attention back to the drunkards, "WHY won't we be finding our friend? Plague comin' after him?"

"If he gets the plague he is dead" Baldric snorted, "Hospitals no longer see patients with plague…too many cases for one city to take"

"Wait…" Randy frowned, "you're saying EVERYONE'S catching this?"

"..It is an epidemic" the bartender nodded, cleaning out a glass, "whole city is in quarantine until all of the plague is clean"

"Yeah, yeah we heard that like three days ago" Randy waved it off, "I want to know what the FUCK this city is doing about getting rid of that vampire" he already noticed their eyes widening in astonishment, "and DON'T bullshit my ass because we've" he motioned towards Cody and Ted, "SEEN IT!" John's hand flew into his mouth; he couldn't dig Randy out of this with a jackhammer. The men gasped and exchanged glances, no one going to speak or answer Randy's demand. What they didn't realize though was that Randy was NOT leaving until he got an answer he liked, so he just stood with his hands on his hips. He could wait all night he didn't care. Finally, realizing the locals were not going to speak up, the bartender shook his head and placed down the glass and washcloth.

"…we do not say his name around here" the bartender's voice dropped significantly as did the volume of the music (John and the younger Legacy members took quick notice of that); "it is 'bad luck'."

"DID HE eat our friend, yes or no?" Randy snapped, really wanting to go home back to bed. Again silence.

"…we do not travel alone" a few of the locals shook their heads, "and neither should YOU."

Crickets were the only soundtrack on the return journey to the townhouses.

"'We do not travel a-lone'…" Cody mimicked with a slight gimp in his leg, walking like Igor, "and neither should YOU! Ehhh-he-he-he-he!" Cody made gorilla-like movements with his arms as well, his German accent actually not all that bad. Ted snorted while John was highly impressed.

"Knock it out" Randy tapped Cody's chest; chafed. He kept his head facing directly forwards, tuning out the trio around him.

"That's actually not bad…" John admitted to the sniggering Cody, "you should try it at a party; you'd make a lot of friends." With that John strode ahead, Cody suddenly highly encouraged.

"REALLY?" Cody turned to Ted, who couldn't keep a straight face, not for a second. Even Randy had to laugh into the palm of his hand so no one could see. Ted wiped the tears from his eyes and clasped a hand onto his friend's shoulder.

"…no" Ted sniffled and exchanged glances with Randy, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "Stick to what you're good at, man"

"Which is…?" Cody waved a hand in a circle for Ted to continue.

"WELL" Randy added, "CERTAINLY not wrestling."

"Hey! I help you all the time!" Cody's voice squeaked, making even John turn and stare at him funny. Ted looked him up and down, actually frightened.

"DUDE…" Ted sized his tiny (for a male) best friend up, "did you even hit puberty yet?"

"…yes" Cody hung his head in defeat before coming up with a great one, "That's because I'm 22 and I don't use STERIODS unlike SOME PEOPLE! You think I'm a KID!"

"…you ARE a kid…" John noticed the lights were still on in his townhouse, meaning the bastards inside were still wide awake. "Ugh, fuck ME…" John ran a hand over his face and started up the steps, twisting his neck to thank Legacy for at least coming along for the ride, despite the epic fail.

"YOU'RE welcome!" Randy called obnoxiously, not realizing that John had turned to thank them. John rolled his eyes and placed both hands on his hips before reaching for the door.

"That's what I was TRYING to do before you jumped all over it!" John shrugged, turning the handle when Randy aggravated him yet again.

"Don't ask me ANYTHING from now on! Not even the weather!"

"Why would I be askin' YOU about the weather?" John mumbled before entering the townhouse, seeing the three chuckleheads sitting in a row on the couch watching an old TV set. Frankenstein was on by the looks of it…but he really didn't care. The trio's heads turned in unison as Cena slammed the door shut, Jeff already attempting to back-roll over the back of the couch.

"So what are we eating?" Jeff tried to see beyond John's empty hands, figuring something might be hidden behind his back…but nada.

"Dishsoap for all I care" John slapped his baseball cap onto the counter and slumped at the table, shaking his head. MVP turned to Punk and shook his head.

"You tellin' me all that time and no food?"

"John Morrison is MISSING!" John shouted in exasperation, "and you're all worried about FOOD."

"Well…" Punk shrugged, "yeah."

"Dude, we haven't eaten since like…seven" Jeff nodded affirmative, "we're chewing our arms off here."

"I'm not having this conversation" John pushed off the table and left, heading for the stairs, making the trio feel slightly guilty for giving him a hard time.

"Awwww come on, John…" Punk tried to persuade, "don't be poopin' all over the party; we're just trying to have some fun."

"My boy's right…" MVP nodded, keeping close to Punk, "chill out and watch some Bride a' Frankenstein…" watching the Bride hiss and reject Frankenstein he had to laugh, "She reminds me of your buddy Mindy Stratus."

"Nahhh, come off her man" Jeff shook his head, but then watched the Bride scream and have to be dragged backwards by the scientists, so naturally he HAD to laugh, "Oh scratch that, that's her alright!" He gave MVP a modified high five, "Nice EYE, man!"

"Seriously…?" that did NOT help their cause. John was now ROYALLY pissed. "It's one thing you rag on ME…" he stared at the screen (MVP and Jeff were busting a gut), "she's sick, don't rag on HER." Punk had remained surprisingly silent, he knew they didn't mean anything BAD by it; they were just fucking with the wrong person at the wrong time. John's phone vibrated on the counter, startling all. The quartet stared at the Blackberry for a moment before the three still on the main floor caught eyes with Cena.

"…you gonna get that?" MVP jerked his head towards the phone, but Cena didn't move.

"Ohhhhh-kay…" Jeff whistled awkwardly and tiptoed towards the vibrating phone; 'Orton' was the ID of the caller, "its Randy…"

"Don't pick that shit up!" Punk called, shaking his head.

"Negatory!" MVP called from beside Punk to Jeff, but the idiot flipped it open anyway.

"Helllllll-O!" Jeff chirped, only to gasp and rip the phone away from his ear.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS HOUSE NOW!"


	34. Chapter 34: Disarray

A/N: Thank you Team Novak and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :))!! LOL Team Novak the Germans were only telling the truth! Morrison is dead. Correct. They're all just idiots. :( Min doesn't really catch a break does she? We'll catch up with her in the next chapter :P. As for her revenge...well...you'll see. Making fun of someone with such a tragic mental illness isn't cool, especially when they could snap and end your life. Awww BellaHickenbottom, Jeff's reaction actually might be a surprise to you...might be a surprise to many. Awww Cody Cody Cody hahaha will he stick around or be a midnight snack? Hmmm hehehe I know what happens....;)

"Well…" Randy rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, looking to John as police taped off the doorway to what once was Randy's townhouse, "I guess that means we're staying with YOU"

"Guess NOT!" John quipped, yet for some reason remained standing next to Orton…why?

"DUDE you HAD to see this shit!" Punk shouted up at Kane, one arm wrapped around Mindy's shoulders, "There was BLOOD-and I mean blood EVERYWHERE!" They had their ups and downs, but generally Kane and Punk were what could typically be considered 'friends'…although it was extremely one-sided. Kane could care less; it was Punk that acted like one of those leg-humping little dogs. Mindy didn't get it, Taker didn't get it…nobody understood why Punk loved hanging around Kane so much.

"Where's Jeff?" Mindy asked with a frown, noticing the police speaking to Stephanie and Hunter, informing them that Legacy could no longer inhabit that house…it was infected. Stephanie surprisingly did not shed one tear…Jericho was one she was happy to be rid of. He was never exactly nice to her whether it was ragging on her boob job or threatening her over her father…he was a dick. Matt…she empathized with Jeff (even though Matt and Jeff weren't speaking, Jeff had a hard time masking that he wasn't traumatized). Psychologists were required to be on-hand to deal with Jeff (despite his refusal to cooperate with them) although they spoke very poor English, he couldn't understand them anyway. He knew he and Matt were angry at one another, but did it really come down to Jeff not even being able to cry over his own brother? Was there THAT much hate? It was something he couldn't even fathom…not feeling the slightest remorse after the death of his flesh and blood. Matt was always there, Matt was the big brother…Matt taught him how to live, how to be himself…and he was gone. Gone? As prick and douche as it sounded…Jeff felt nothing.

"While they're ahh…" the Miz popped next to Beth, highly vexing the Glamazon, "…scraping the blood off the countertop maybe we could get them to check out that RAT in our bathroom…huh?" Mike smiled smugly, Beth clenching a fist and scowling off to the side.

"…if I wasn't so overwhelmed I'd knock you right now."

"WHAT is this…four, five, SIX gone already?" Christian shook his head and looked up at the Undertaker. They kept their distance respectfully, Taker standing under a tall, broad leafy tree. Just about everyone had piled out of the townhouses once Orton successfully spread the word that Chris, Matt, and most likely Morrison were dead and gone. Police were already reporting 'Septicemic Plague', dismissing all of Stephanie's pleas that it was indeed the vampire that got at them. The puncture wounds resembled those of a rat and the cop specifically showed Stephanie that human teeth do NOT line up with the marks in both of their necks. Hunter tried to bail Stephanie out of the doghouse by saying she wasn't feeling all-too well as of late…but was spurned each time with a shove and an insult by his beautiful wife.

"Six" Taker answered, narrowing his eyes at the body bags of two people he knew very well. He didn't like either of them but still felt a level of sympathy for those who did.

"What are we gonna do…?" Christian shook his head in pity towards Kelly, who was crying hysterically onto Mickie. One of the Stratus twins would have gone over to help her but Mickie was right there. They both hated Mickie. They didn't care WHAT 'new leaf' Mickie turned to them she was still the babbling lunatic.

"So it was TRUE…" Maryse mused, standing directly over Kelly's shoulder, a bemused grin across her elegant face, "you WERE seeing him."

"SERIOUSLY…?" Mickie lifted her head to face Maryse, disgusted, "I'm in no mood for you today…go antagonize Trish or something"

"But I like Trish…" Maryse shrugged, pouting her glossed lower lip, "Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Then just LEAVE KELLY ALONE, okay?" Mickie tried the more appropriate approach to a comment like that. "I'll pin you another day."

"PLEASE…" Maryse tossed her long, platinum blonde hair and laughed gaily, "That was a fluke…I lost on purpose so YOU could be seen as getting 'better'"

"Does it really matter?" Natalya crossed her arms and asked Trish, withholding a laugh, "If it were reality Beth and I would be pinning most of the MEN never mind the women"

"THIS is true…" Trish nodded admittedly, giving Natalya props where it was due.

"Whaddaya MEAN, 'what 're we gonna do'?" Taker looked down at Christian confusedly, "We ain't doin' nothin'! We CAN'T do nothin' if ye wanna keep outta the sanitarium"

"BULLshit…" Christian huffed, folding his arms across his chest and breathing haughtily through his nose, "It sucks that WE know what everyone else doesn't-"

"No…" Taker shook his head, connecting the dots between Stephanie, the Stratus twins, Legacy, and Lita, "we aren't."

"Then why don't we SAY something as opposed to just keeping it locked up inside and HIDING all that we KNOW"

"Because the whole damn city is in panic over something which we have no control" Taker told his younger former companion, "I have no control over a vampire…nor can I stop it"

"Of course you can!" Christian shrugged, "Just throw out some garlic and stab it with a stake through the heart, it'll be done"

"NO" Taker corrected, "And DON'T try and correct me AGAIN; ESPECIALLY since yer dead WRONG!"

"Then he can't be a vampire" Christian shrugged sheepishly, "Those are the rules."

"Boy…" Taker rolled his eyes, not even being able to look at him anymore, "Those ain't RULES…there are no RULES involved with the dark forces…" he glanced back down at Christian, "only guidelines."


	35. Chapter 35: Odd Duck

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and Team Novak for your reviews :)! Hahaha Souless666 Christian's a cool little dude, ain't he? He's got more of a clue than Taker it seems. Taker honestly doesn't know his ass from his elbow..but his ego won't allow him to admit it. He's kind of in a pressure cooker since everyone's counting on him to get them out of something he doesn't know how to deal with. Yes though, Kane IS standing back and watching people die I mean after all...how does it affect HIM? That's the way he sees it. Kane will do nothing unless Min is directly threatened by the thing...then maybe he'll give a shit. LOL Team Novak they ARE remaining very calm because they're all narcissistic bastards! All wrestlers are tweaked in the head. It's a rule :P. and believe me I hate Mickie more than you :P but yes, Maryse forever she's awesome.

"So what do you KNOW about Dracula?" Mindy sniffled (her allergies were getting to her since the area was so green) and adjusted her hold on Kane's hand, frowning up at her husband. The sun stung her light blue eyes so she squinted, scrunching her whole face up so she could see.

"AGAIN, Minda…" Kane groaned, "he's NOT Dracula."

"Well do you know about him?" Mindy kicked a can and watched it bounce off the pavement; eyes riveted by the shadow of the can getting smaller and larger as it bounced. The late afternoon sun tended to do that. They were lucky enough to break away when they did; Undertaker had mandated a multiple-buddy system that already Kane was ignoring. He was supposed to be with Trish as well…but ran off before Taker could really notice that he abandoned her with Christian, Edge, and Lita.

"A lot more than my brother" he clarified, staring only ahead of them.

"Why?"

"Because my brother's an idiot"

"Why?"

"Because I read more than he did"

"Why?"

"Because after growin' up with the son of a bitch I knew better safe than sorry"

"Why?"

"Can you please think of another response?"

"Why?"

"Because you're very annoying"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to tell you something for your own benefit"

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

"THAT or because besides me you have no friends"

"I don't want friends" he answered actually quite frankly, "I hate people."

"Why?"

"We're back to the 'why's' again?" he shook his head and looked down at his wife, who sniffled innocently and sneezed from whatever allergen was getting in her system, "Bless you." He never said 'God' before it because he was an agnostic…and she was an atheist so it all worked out perfect. It was popular among schizophrenics to be atheist, hence why Trish tried in vain to convert Mindy back to Roman Catholicism.

"If you were nicer to people maybe they wouldn't be so mean to you" she shrugged, taking to heart many of the conversations with superstars of past and present over the matter, "People are scared of you."

"Good"

"NOT good…" Mindy pouted her lips didactically, "Mark is scary but people like him because he's nice…" she looked up at Kane disappointedly, "you're just a big jerk. I only like you because I love you." Kane would have had her rephrase that last sentence, but let it go. He got the picture…sort of. "You don't fit in because you TRY to set yourself apart from everybody else…I mean" she looked him over, "I've never seen you wear anything besides black."

"I hate colors" he shrugged.

"Black is a SHADE" she corrected, like it really fucking mattered whether black was a COLOR or a SHADE. This all contributed to him being a misogynist. "And I think you're a lot nicer than you pretend to be." No comment. "Otherwise why would you take care of me all these years?"

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else…that's what you're not understanding. I hate everyone else."

"You don't hate your brother"

"He sure hates ME" Kane's eyes widened, slightly relaxing from the setting sun.

"No he doesn't" she shook her head and stopped walking at sight of a duck, immediately dropping to her haunches and holding out her hand, "Come here, duck…come on!" The duck stared at her, about three feet away. Kane watched her pick up a blade of grass like one of their kids would and try to feed the duck the grass, "Come on! Come on, duck! Don't be shy…!"

"Minda…" he compressed his lips to keep from delivering a nasty comment, bending down to lift her to her feet, "you can't lure a bird with a blade of skanky grass."

"Why not?" she frowned as Kane pulled her to her feet and tried to push her along.

"Because birds don't eat grass"

"Then can we come back with bread for them?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"It'd be dark by the time you did that"

"So?"

"Do you like to be alive?"

"…sometimes"

"Then we can't come back until tomorrow."

"Have you ever seen Dracula?" He was going to kill himself if she said 'Dracula' incorrectly one more time.

"No"

"I have" she nodded, squeezing his hand tighter and staring at the rippling water, "he's not like the movie."

"I wouldn't surmise so" he nodded compliably.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"…I was never angry" he looked down at her sincerely, "just disappointed."

"I hate it when you say that"

"Then stop giving me a reason to say it."

"Do you think he's killing everyone?"

"Yes"

"Then tell Mark"

"No"

"Why?"

"Why WOULD I?"

"I'm telling…"

"Not if you value your life."


	36. Chapter 36: Pass the Time

A/N: Thank you Souless666, taker43, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :)))!! Souless666 as much as Min is capable of bringing them together, she's twice as capable of tearing them apart. It's a very, very bizarre love triangle. Okay taker43, the full explanation behind Miranda...she's schizophrenic. She's not normal. She's sick in the head. A common issue with schizophrenia is alogia (poverty of speech), and affective flattening (lack of emotion/stress on words). She wasn't asking him questions to be a nag, but more because of the regression of language and comprehension. Her disorder causes many abnormal/child-like/horrifying behaviors that after all my stories should be nothing less than what is to be expected :). :D Team Novak I told you more cuteness was coming up hehe. They do have their moments, but he's still a prick at the end of the day you are correct. BellaHickenbottom the love/hate triangle is verrry complicated since all three of them are titched in the head. Taker and Kane are always going at it while Mindy gets passed between them both like a beer bottle and in turn her emotions completely flip-flop depending on whose favor she is gaining. Kane doesn't ever hate her even though he says he does, he just sucks at getting how he really feels across so he beats her. Min's a psycho, Kane's a wife beater, and Taker's a horn dog haha in a nutshell.

"…I just don't get it, Shawn" Hunter watched Stephanie stare out their window towards the brick building across from them, "it's like she's possessed or something."

"Nah" Shawn tried to get a word in for her, "just think of what she's been through…" he looked to his best friend and frowned, "I-I couldn't imagine what she's going through her brother is dead and Vince is MIA…this plague just came out of nowhere" he ran a hand through his light, thinning hair, "everyone's been a little crazy."

"You don't get it" Triple H chewed on his lower lip and placed a hand on the doorframe, "…she doesn't believe in the disease."

"Then WHAT…" Shawn grimaced, "exactly…does she believe?" Hunter was highly dubious about expelling this insane delusion.

"She's convinced some vampire has been going around biting the crap out of everyone." Lingering silence. Shawn breathed in through his teeth, blowing air past his lips and shaking his head.

"Have you thought about calling in a doctor?"

"WHAT doctor?" Hunter barked, "Shawn that's EXACTLY my problem-there are no doctors to be HAD! She's going to slip into some psychotic funk and even MIRANDA will look sane compared to what Steph's been going around saying!"

"Well ahh…" Shawn faltered, "What did the Undertaker have to say about this? I KNOW you consulted him over your brother-in-law when you found him…"

"What do YOU think he thinks?" Hunter said with a sarcastic laugh, "He thinks it's all bullshit! Just like EVERYBODY ELSE! But my WIFE can't seem to get a GRIP on that!" He failed to notice Shawn sliding a hand across his neck mouthing 'STOP! STOP it! Stop!' "Why?" he turned and noticed Stephanie's head was turned, large blue eyes expressionless.

"I can hear you…you know" she said softly, "If you want to talk about me, don't do it where I can hear you."

"Told you…" Shawn murmured, motioning for Hunter to leave and leave QUICK.

"Kells…" Mickie frowned, leaning against the doorframe to her, Kelly, and Tiffany's shared bedroom, "Look, I KNOW you're upset-and you have every right to be…" she took a deep inhale, "but…you CAN'T just dwell on Chris, you weren't even really dating"

"Does that take away from the fact that I knew him?" Kelly asked with a stuffy nose, hugging her pillow and lying flat on her stomach. Mickie ran a hand through her long brown hair, hesitant to keep moving in this direction.

"I know, but it's just getting ridiculous!" she really didn't mean for it to come out that way, "You're acting like you were married or something"

"You know what they do with plague bodies, Mick…?" Kelly asked completely monotone.

"What?" Mickie cocked her head, not familiar with all the stories, "Bury them?"

"You WISH" Kelly sniffled, wiping the makeup from under her eyes, looking up at one of her closest friends, "…they get thrown into a pit…and they get BURNED."

"WHAT?" Mickie gasped, "No WAY! They did that hundreds of years ago there's no way they"

"Min told me…" she traced the design of the bedspread with a delicate finger, "Kane's really smart and he showed her where they do it…its real."

"…why don't they bury anybody-that's not humane!"

"It's a disease" Kelly pouted, "they don't want it to spread. It's not America they can do whatever they want."

Fatigued and nailed with a splitting headache, Hunter laid back on the bed next to his wife. It wasn't nighttime yet for some reason if he didn't lie down he was going to collapse. He had an itchy throat as well, sensing the sudden urge to cough. He didn't want to gag onto Stephanie, so he rolled onto his side to alleviate himself…until red-tinted sputum shot out of his throat. His face went white.

"So…" Christian sighed, spreading out an array of pictures across the same bed Edge found Taker reading on before, "one of these badass mother fuckers wrote the book…?" Taker gave him a slight nod, craning his neck to see Edge sitting Indian-style on the mattress with the fat, wooly Miley Junior in his lap. Edge narrowed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders defensively.

"What? I'm just here for the bunny!" Edge held up the shaggy thing before placing it back in his lap…even Christian was starting to smell a rat in all this.

"You don't believe ANYTHING we're trying to say…?"

"Not a WORD" Edge nodded tautly, ruffling Miley's long white hair so it frizzed up. Whatever…

"Line them up" Taker commanded; Christian slightly blindsided.

"…come again?" Christian asked uneasily, knowing Taker hated to repeat himself.

"I'm testin' yer memory….line up every Devil in order of the hierarchy"

"WHY?" Edge tried not to laugh, "What the hell does this shit have to do with the vampire?"

"So you believe in it…?" Christian tempted.

"No" Edge grabbed Miley before she could hop away and off the bed, "it's just fun watching you two run around playing dungeons and dragons instead of just leaving the house with a torch at night to burn the fucker"

"Ye can't burn a vampire, shithead" Taker denounced, "they're not witches." He turned his attention back to Christian, deciding to start him off incase he was rusty, "First hierarchy…"

"Ahh…" Christian made up a little song in his head to help him remember, but the last time he sang it was over ten years ago, "Beelzebub…" once he got the first few the rest usually came cake, "LLLLevvviathan…Asmodeus…"

"Prince a' wantons maybe he did it" Taker mused, nodding at his own guess.

"Balberith…"

"He's got my brother…keep going"

"Astaroth"

"No"

"Verr…ine?"

"Impatience…nope. Keep going"

"…Gressil"

"Never in a thousand years"

"Sonneillon?"

"Are you two just pulling these names out of your ass or are they for real?" Edge laughed, ignoring the death stares from the heavily concentrating Taker and Christian. "Are they for real, Miley?" he lifted the blimp of a bunny and asked in a small voice, "YOU know it's all bullshit TOO…right?" The bunny just stared, sniffing the air. "I thought so."

"Second and Third hierarchy are shit it's gotta be one a' the first" Taker stroked his chin and concluded.

"What about Lilith?" Christian quirked an eyebrow.

"She ain't in the hierarchy"

"So?" he shrugged, "Stranger things have happened…"

"How do you know it was a demon?" Edge asked doubtfully, "What if some guy got bored and just decided to write a book about vampire-babble-bullshit?"

"Ye don't 'decide' to write a book on a thing most mortals know nothing about in HUMAN BLOOD" Taker spat.

"Maybe it was Hannibal Lector…" Edge snickered, placing Miley between his legs, "Or possibly the 'vampire' himself! WHO KNOWS! Who CARES? Just let it GO, you're wasting precious torch-time!"

"There ain't no way Orlok knows of this shit" Taker flung the leather-bound book to the bed, "He wouldn' be givin' away his own secrets" he shook his head, staring at the book gravely, "…no." The way he was focused on the cover of that book one would think it was speaking to him, "That thing wasn't made by accident…it WANTED to be found."

"Shotty rainbow sprinkles!" Mindy shouted, leaping across the counter to reel the bowl of ice cream drowned in chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles towards her, not even grabbing a spoon to shovel it in with.

"WHOA…!" Punk's eyes widened, trying not to laugh as he looked up at Kane, "You can HAVE them…" He lifted a bowl of chocolate ice cream with brown sprinkles and fudge, sliding a fork across the countertop to Mindy. "Like sprinkles much…?"

"No" Trish shook her head; she wouldn't touch ice cream if you paid her, "you don't get it." Kane's eyes narrowed, he knew where this was going.

"What?" Punk looked to Lita and shrugged, "What don't I get? Spaghetti face-dove over the counter and snagged the vanilla with sprinkles, I'm all for that"

"KANE never lets her eat rainbow sprinkles while she's pregnant" Trish placed a hand on her hip, running a hand through Mindy's hair and rolling her eyes.

"WHY?" Punk laughed obnoxiously, looking to Kane for immediate explanation.

"My children are not being born GAY" Kane snapped, not looking directly at anyone.

"What the FUCK do rainbow sprinkles have to do with your unborn child's sexual orientation?" Punk snorted, chewing on some chocolate sprinkles himself.

"The same thing as Skittles, M & M's, and assorted colors of ANYTHING" Trish shook her head at Kane, only HE would associate something so ridiculous with something that really wasn't a big deal.

"DUDE!" Punk's jaw dropped as his eyes finally met Kane's, "WHY?"

"I don't ask YOU why you come to the ring half the time wearing PINK" Kane snipped; heavily offended that Punk would attack his personal belief. Mindy's jaw dropped as did Trish's and Lita's…but Punk took it like a champ. For some reason he loved Kane…he never took Kane's various threats and aloofness seriously. He also just didn't seem to get the meaning behind 'Antisocial Personality Disorder'. Before Punk could respond, Lita placed a hand on her hip and frowned.

"Why are you here anyway?" Punk had just kind of let himself in and hung all over Kindy until Lita and Trish had made it to the kitchen.

"Would YOU wanna share a living space with Legacy?"

"Why does your TV suck?" Randy sat on the couch with his foot up on the coffee table, flipping channels lackadaisically.

"He for real?" MVP looked to Cena in a mix of shock and anger.

"You're out of chips, too…" Cody tossed the empty chip bag onto the table, horrifying Jeff and MVP.

"You VOLUNTEERED us for this shit?" MVP complained to Cena, who sat in a corner with a hat over his face, making himself small.

"If WE didn't take them... who WOULD?" John rationalized, but obviously he knew that wouldn't get him off the hook.

"…and to think I was getting my own room" Jeff frowned. Cody twisted himself around, flabbergasted.

"Didn't your older brother just DIE?"

"God rest his soul, I don't care" Jeff shrugged, his face a portrait of resentment, "He was dead to me anyway."

"OH!" Randy curled his lips, nodding awkwardly, "THAT'S nice."

"MAN, Punk was intelligent to bounce when he did…" MVP muttered to himself, shaking his head and heading into the kitchen, grabbing hold of the fridge.


	37. Chapter 37: Lynched

A/N: Thank you Team Novak and Souless666 for your reviews :)))!!!! LMAO Team Novak we'll seee about Hunter soon enough ;). hahaha Kane's a douchebag so his view on rainbow stuff shouldn't be surprising :P he's a nut. Yes, Candice is not in this story because like, TV-wise she's been NOWHERE I don't even remember what her personality is currently like. Rat in fridge...rofl Souless666 would I really be that cruel? Taker is becoming obsessed with the meaning behind the book but like, is it relevant? All bets are on Kane knows how to kill the thing and how to avoid it. Christian is awesome because he believes, but also has a grip on reality and secretly does just want to kinda ask Kane what the hell is going on (even though Kane won't answer him). Christian's a very loyal lackey though so he's helping Deadman :). Taker's approach on this whole thing may be ass-backwards though since he does NOT know what he's truly dealing with. Anyways now onto one of my favorite chapters....

By eleven the majority of Tiffany's townhouse had either gone to bed, or ventured into another townhouse for the time being. Kelly, Natalya, The Miz, and Maryse had gone to the Stratus twins' townhouse while Mickie had dropped in on Cody and Cena's. Beth really didn't have many options since Trish hated her so she had just gone to bed. Tiffany on the other hand was just in no mood for any kind of socializing. People she had come to know were dead burning in a pit somewhere while the rest just sat around waiting for the improbable 'cure' so the city could let them leave. She was scared…beyond scared. The only real thought of comfort she had was that Beth was in the house and she wasn't alone. Biding her time by watching TV, the blonde yawned and reached for her phone. ZING! Blackout. She yelped, almost tumbling off the couch onto the hardwood floor. Much to her surprise though, Beth didn't wake up. The flooding darkness gave her quite a bit of a shock, but slowly she was adjusting to it. For her own safety she didn't move, this stupid city was just literally falling apart, wasn't it? Does electricity have anything to do with the plague? Catching her breath and shivering, she tentatively extended a hand to feel around for her phone. She patted on the couch until she reached the end table, running a finger over the surface of her phone to ensure that it was the correct object she was feeling and not the remote. Through the reflection of the moonlight off the TV…something skittered.

"HELLO?!" she shot up, brown eyes wide with alarm. "Beth?" No answer. She furrowed her brow and kept her eyes on the reflection on the TV screen…it was black, all black but the two glowing eyes on the corner! They looked like they were mounted on the wall they were so high up, simply staring ahead. She faltered, sucking in an unnatural amount of air to keep from screaming. What if it was nothing? She'd wake Beth up and Beth would have no choice but to hang her by her toenails…her phone. Maybe calling Kelly or Mickie would make life easier. While reaching for her phone she noticed the reflection once more, the eyes now appearing closer than they initially were the first glimpse she caught of them. Okay. THAT scared her. "Ahh…" her fingers fumbled around with the buttons in the dark, even with the backlight she couldn't find the right numbers to press. "BEEEETH…?" she called hesitantly, biting her lip and looking back to the screen…the eyes were gone. "Ugh…" she sighed in relief, dropping her phone and shaking her head, running a hand through her long blonde hair, "are you kidding me?" She was lucky Beth didn't wake up from that or she'd be a dead soldier. Whatever…she must have been staring directly off the screen before the power-out, leaving the illusion that 'eyes' were actually focused on her. Now what? The girls and Mike were still away, a little darkness wouldn't knock that crowd out. Knowing the Undertaker he probably made a bonfire appear in mid-air for all to enjoy. From what she knew he had magical powers of some kind. There was no clock so she couldn't even tell the time, so she just decided to go to bed and ease her nerves. Bending down to pick up her phone, she smelled something that raised quite a few red flags. It was foul, like dirt…disease-raided dirt. She scrunched her face and tried hard not to throw up, "What IS that…?" It got stronger as she craned her neck…it was right in front of her. "UGH Mike…" she moaned, "don't tell me you" …that's NOT Mike. Towering over the young blonde was a gaunt figure with the same eyes watching her from the TV screen. "Wha…" she panicked, shaking her head and backing over the couch onto the ground behind it, "Who are you?" She jittered, but it made no motion besides the stiff, painfully slow steps. "MIKE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Mike wasn't that tall, she knew that. "MIKE!" She whimpered, going to dial her phone but noticed it was still on the floor…behind the stalking shadow-man. "FUCK!" she slammed her hands around the door, knowing better than to bolt up the stairs. Scary movie rule number one was never use the stairs as an alternative to the front door, which, being college educated, she adhered to. She figured she had a better shot at running away than she did staying in that house…at least she could hide outside. She'd go to another townhouse, but figured everyone was too absorbed with themselves to help her. She HAD to get away, she HAD to run. Checking back she noticed he did not change his pace, maybe she could outrun him. Where to run where to run…there was NOTHING close by except that old brick building across the street…she could beat him in there. He obviously wouldn't see her run around back, and there she could hide effectively. Yes. Good plan. She bolted across the street blindly, not even bothering to look back. Staring out the front window Mindy watched the blonde run across the street, whimpering and emitting childish moans…her tiny palms slapped to the window and she mumbled incoherent phrases, whining and moaning, shaking her head and slamming on the window.

"Hey!" Trish frowned, pulling her twin back and trying to turn her sister's head to her, "Meem! What's wrong, Meem what is it?"

"Nothing" Kane spat from the corner of the room, sliding the tips of his fingers in and around a flame from a candle for amusement.

"…hey Mark?" Trish scowled at Kane before noticing Taker was already there, rubbing Mindy's shoulders and signaling everyone in the room to shut the hell up.

"What is it, Little Sister…" he bent down to her eye level and moved her hair out of her face, pulling it behind her and staring out the window as well, "What's troubling you?" It took a minute, Kelly went to say something but Trish signaled her to stop.

"T-T-TARYN I SEE TARYN SHE'S RUNNING!" Mindy pounded on Taker's chest to the point that he had to grab her wrists to keep himself from getting whacked, "WE HAVE TO HELP HER I SEE HIM I SEE HIM HE'S GONNA-"

"Shhhh…" Taker pressed her head against his chest to muffle her and kissed the top of her head, enraging both Michelle and Kane, "lemme see…" Taker bent over and stared out the window with a frown, seeing absolutely nothing but black.

"What?" Christian asked hoarsely as not to further excite Mindy.

"Do you see anything?" Punk hissed, standing on his tiptoes to peer over Taker's big head. Mindy continued to whimper and cry audibly at the brick house, shaking her head and growling.

"NO!" Mindy cried, hugging her in-law and roughly burying her head into his chest. Trish gulped and looked to Kane, who took a deep breath and rose from the corner, grabbing Mindy by her hair and yanking her back from the Undertaker.

"You know better than to believe anything she says" Kane shook his head disappointedly that his older brother made a big deal out of her episode. Trish exchanged glances with Christian before the two nodded and followed Kane out. Edge reached for Lita and shrugged.

"I think I'd prefer death over HER noggin" he cringed. Lita took a deep breath and shook her head. Tiffany panted and continued climbing stairs, using her splintered hands from banging on the door to propel herself forwards. He didn't quit following her. He'd disappear for a moment, then reappear, and then disappear once more…there was a large rose window behind her along with a labyrinth of chains hanging from the ceiling. It was an unsettling display to say the least, but she couldn't think about that right now. Rational thought was not part of hide and seek for your life. The even sadder part was that she didn't realize what she was running from; all she had seen was its eyes. Oh, and the height…it was lanky, otherwise that's it. She figured if he were friendly he wouldn't have broke and entered into her house. She hadn't heard his footsteps anywhere, so that was always a good sign. Backing up cautiously from the rose window and chains she heard breathing on the back of her neck…icy, tranquil breaths. She moaned lowly, dreadfully turning to see long, spider-leg fingers reaching for her neck. Capriciously she screamed and stumbled backwards into the labyrinth of chains, getting caught here and there as the man extended his long, pencil arms towards her, dropping his jaw to reveal two, rat-fanged teeth in place of incisors.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiffany cried in desperation, tripping over a fallen chain and falling backwards, penetrating the glass of the rose window. Her ankle knocked the wooden frame and her body twisted, a chain that found itself around the back of her neck twisting her entire body around until she was lynched; suspended three stories high, facing the courtyard…the man extended his arms to reach the blood that dribbled from her mouth.


	38. Chapter 38: Illusion

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team Novak, taker43, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD!!!! Souless666 they're all morons that know nothing of being stalked and attacked :/. :( Team Novak nobody will EVER believe Min because she's famous for well...making shit up unintentionally. Kane's just a dick...you'd think he'd be the only one to believe her. He's still kinda pissed off though so he's being extra nasty. LOL BellaHickenbottom he got her blood, didn't he? Again, poor Mindy. That girl lives a sad, sad life. Money can not buy you everything :[. We'll see about Beth soon enough and your questions will be answered.....

"So wait…" Kelly pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at Lita quizzically, "why was Min so upset?" she shrugged with a pout, "I didn't see anything."

"You never do" Michelle rolled her eyes, keeping close to the Undertaker. Everyone was but figures glowing a deep purplish orange from the candlelight. Taker held his tongue…he was going to say something nasty, but as it was the tension anywhere with this bunch could be cut through with a hot knife.

"I don't know" The Miz rubbed the back of his head, "she says she saw Taryn…rest is up to you guys"

"RIGHT but she obviously DIDN'T" Edge snapped, pulling Miley Junior out from under the bed and placing the hairball on his lap. He was actually starting to grow fond of the thing.

"'Ey!" Taker protested, pulling the fat rabbit from Edge's lap, "That's MY niece's replacement bunny rabbit!"

"Eww…" Michelle cringed as Natalya pet it with a smile.

"Awww Miley…" Natalya cooed in a ridiculous voice, running her fingers through its long, puffy strands of hair.

"Stop contaminating my damn rabbit" Taker snagged the thing away from Natalya and looked to Edge angrily, "Ye don't know JACK about what she truly saw…"

"Yeah, I mean…she reacted pretty strongly to it" Punk raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"Doesn't she have premonitions or something?" Kelly really didn't understand the whole 'mental illness' gig.

"YEAH" Edge said with a snicker, "like the time she thought Hunter was planning a secret mission for world conquest."

"I remember that…" Lita nodded meekly, "she CAN get a little carried away"

"Paranoid Schizophrenia: a chronic mental illness in which reality is interpreted abnormally. The classic features are having beliefs that have no basis in reality and hearing things that aren't real. Signs and symptoms of this fuckin' joyride may include: auditory hallucinations such as hearing voices, delusions such as believing a co-worker wants to poison you, anxiety, anger, aloofness, violence, verbal confrontations, patronizing manner, and suicidal thoughts and behavior." The Miz recited from the internet on his phone, getting a dirty look from the Undertaker.

"THERE ya go" Edge nodded, "Disregard her freak-out it was all bullshit."

Pulling open the fridge Stephanie squinted at the blinding light (the power must have come back), shielding herself with her hand before grabbing a water bottle out. She refused to drink from the tap for obvious reasons, although Hunter had tried to convince her otherwise. That though she had put her foot down and kept it there, no way was she catching the plague because of her husband's pigheaded tendencies. Unscrewing the cap she closed the door and tilted her head back to drink. There was a creaking of wood down the hallway, immediately catching her undivided attention. Qualmy she placed her bottled water down on the counter and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. It could be one of three people living with her at the moment…heading into the hallway she exhaled once she noticed that it was Dave's door. He must have been up as well; perhaps she wasn't the only insomniac.

"Dave?" she asked but received no response, "Dave?!" She tried louder but still got nothing. She scowled; the fucking door was open of course he could hear her he wasn't sleeping. "Dave!" She stormed through the doorway and stopped short once she noticed that Dave was still in the bed…and the room smelled awful like dirt. "DAVE!" she grunted to wake him up but he didn't budge. "DAVE where have you BEEN?" she whacked the covers, but he was stiff. Her heart skipped a beat. Pausing to recompose herself she reached out a delicate hand to run along his bare arm…it was ice. "What…?" with everything she had in her, Stephanie rolled over almost three hundred pounds of dead weight and shrieked. The whites of his eyes glowed in the moonlight and the sheets glittered with blood. "No…" she held her mouth and turned her back to throw up, "no no no, NOOOO!" She backed against the wall and stared at the body, screaming endlessly until four arachnid fingers fluttered against her shoulder. That was it. Dreadfully she craned her neck and screamed. Two large, empty eyes glared at her. The same eyes she had been seeing since the castle. She toppled backwards and pushed her hair out of her face, scooting backwards across the floor away from him. As she screamed he drew closer, arms bunched up against his chest and rat-fanged mouth agape. The closer he got, the more apparent the flashes across her frightened face got. He was met by the face of another woman every few seconds, and it would only hold for a fraction of a second before it zapped back to Stephanie. They were so similar though it was hard to tell which was which. It flashed again, and again, each step he took and each scream she emitted the more familiar the face. A light turned on, and Stephanie was alone.

"STEPHANIE!" Shawn called from the doorway; she took a few deep breaths and fell backwards.


	39. Chapter 39: Avoiding Disease

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and Team Novak for your reviews!!! LOL no Souless666, this is NOT Steph's year. Oops. I have a tendency to make her luck suck, even though I love her to death. Team Novak we're lucky if Hunter gets another word in ;). lol I killed Dave off because he gets injured too much on TV and nobody cares about him anymore lmao. How many more people will have to die? A lot because Taker's an egomaniac and Kane sucks at life.

Trish ran her fingers through her twin's hair, wrapping the thick dyed-black mane into a neat French braid all down her back, a rubber band around her slender wrist to tie it all together. Christian smiled softly as he watched Trish weave her sister's hair while speaking softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Kane had reinforced Mindy with yellow-creamed Oreos (Spring-themed) for being quiet. Mindy sat at the kitchen table with her back turned to the windows so she couldn't 'see' anything. If she acted up again Kane would take the Oreos away until she simmered down. Trish sighed as the braid got further down her back, looking to Christian and Kane with a frown.

"What if Meemy's right?" she bit her full lower lip and admired the luster in Mindy's jet-black braid, "I mean…" she shrugged and shook her head, "after everything that's been happening I doubt she would make something like that up"

"It's not on purpose" Kane spat, fighting the urge to shoo Trish away, "YOU know some of the things she 'sees'-it's all in her head."

"But I ALSO know that when she sees something she can VERBALIZE it!" Trish countered, "How come we know all the monsters or people she conjures up?" She stared Kane straight in the eye, Christian didn't really open his mouth so she didn't feel the need to yell at HIM specifically, but he COULD hear this as a warning. "Because she TELLS US!"

"Nosferatu's REAL, Kane" Christian jumped in on Trish's defense, "Twins, Amy, and McMahons all saw him…" he hesitated, "there's no hiding it anymore. Whether or not he ACTUALLY came to Bremen is up to discretion"

"He spreads the PLAGUE, Kane!" Trish chimed in, "We read it in the book! He doesn't make new vampires!"

"This whole city is suffering a MASSIVE outbreak of all three forms of plague…" Christian nodded along, "that's not even ALARMING to you? I KNOW your knowledge of this guy is higher than the Deadman's. If the two of you just worked together you could"

"WHAT? Turn the entire city around…?" Kane asked heavily sarcastically, "NO! We CAN'T! My brother's not a miracle worker and I know NOTHING about vampires!"

"So you admit it…?" Christian raised an eyebrow confidently, "It's true?" Kane groaned, glaring at the floor and nodding tight-lipped. Christian and Trish exchanged glances victoriously, the double-teaming was a little harsh but at least they got what they wanted out of him. Kane wasn't stupid he caught the looks they were giving each other.

"I don't know WHY you two think you've accomplished the impossible" he growled, quickly checking Mindy to make sure she wasn't paying attention. She didn't know what planet she was on at the moment. "Just because you know what it is you think you'll be able to stop it?" He shook his head with a snort at Trish and Christian's faces, "No…you kids aren't just battling a vampire…" he noticed a rat skitter across the floor, so he slammed a fist down on it and crushed its head. Trish yelped and clung to Christian, noticing now Mindy's attention was drawn to the rat as well, watching Kane shake off the blood on his hand apathetically. "You're avoiding disease."

"No! Grab his ankles!" Stephanie strained her shoulders trying to lift Batista from underneath the arms. Shawn had tried to help her lift his front, but forgot about the back. She grit her teeth and sidestepped, panting and hyperventilating to lift the dead weight. Shawn quickly grabbed his ankles and held onto Batista's lower body as Stephanie stealthily moved towards the door, grunting and huffing the whole way.

"Where EXACTLY are we taking him?" Shawn was more than willing to help; he just didn't understand the sudden urgency.

"OUT of this house- I don't care where!" she growled through her teeth, wearily breathing and pulling him out of the bedroom. Shawn nodded along, but was still confused.

"Why? Just call the police!"

"NO!" she roared, "We do THAT and we'll NEVER be allowed in the house again! They'll think it's plague" she kicked a chair aside so they could continue their path easier, "and they'll kick us out" she sniffled, "meaning we're subject to testing like last time" she checked to make sure Shawn was listening, "and then we'll be moved."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Shawn frowned, noticing Stephanie reaching out for the balcony door.

"He'll find us no matter WHERE we are Shawn" Stephanie butt-bumped the door open and started stepping out into the night, "he's like a dog he's got our scent!"

"But isn't he attacking the whole city?" Shawn heaved Batista as well; he was starting to get REALLY heavy.

"YES!" Stephanie jerked her head towards the bite marks on Dave's neck, "which is why we have to be CAREFUL!"

"Why would WE matter if he's killing whoever he runs into?" Shawn noticed Stephanie was heading towards the railing of the balcony, most likely suggesting dumping him into the bushes of the lush courtyard below them.

"Because he STALKS ME, okay?" Stephanie snapped, sniffling to keep back a tear, "I've seen him more than I'd like to tell you" she didn't care whether he was buying any of this or not, "I think he knows who I am."

"Look…" Shawn sighed, "Stephanie…"

"You don't have to believe me" she sat on the railing and pulled the body up, motioning for Shawn to do the same, "but you'll wish you did." They released the body and watched it fall, Shawn cringing at the cracking of the bones once it smacked the ground.

"I won't tell if you won't" Shawn gulped, staring at what he just did in disbelief.

Beth slept on her side quite peacefully, unaware of the ten long fingers curling around her arms.


	40. Chapter 40: Sayonara

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and Team Novak for your reviews :DDD! You'll seee about Beth in this chapter Souless666 ;). Christian kind of assumed Kane knew more because of the way Kane was being muleish about everything...everyone knows Kane's big, but not stupid. If something's up he knows it. Taker also hasn'r exactly been the knowledge tree on this thing soo assuming Kane knew more was Christian's lucky guess. Kane and Taker talking...:/ not very likely. LMAO Team Novak how could you predict anything less of Kane than to smash a live rat's head with his fist??? Who would you like to see plagued??? :D the title of this chapter may give it all away....................

Slamming the door to the bathroom shut Hunter collapsed over the toilet and sank his head in, gagging and holding himself up on the sink. It was a sharp scrape down his throat as it came up but better in than out, gripping his throat and applying severe pressure to his glands, he spewed a mouthful of bright red into the toilet. Hunching his back and pushing his head in further he vomited once more, unable to keep his hair from being unaffected. Blood painted the tips of his long, straight dirty blonde hair but he could do nothing about it. He was so weak he barely made it to the bathroom. This was the third time tonight without Stephanie knowing. He couldn't tell her, what if she assumed he had the plague or something? Forget it she'd ignore him for the rest of eternity claiming he was vampire attacked. He didn't need a thermometer to know he had fever, he was shivering. He coughed until the blood was coming from his lungs…literally. He couldn't breathe at all what was going on? This wasn't asthma or something he never had asthma. He wasn't bit by anything, and it couldn't have been the food because he didn't eat anything that somebody else didn't. His veins were protruding from his skin he was so cold, actually leaning backwards against the bathroom wall to shiver. He needed to get warm anything to get warm…the blanket was all the way by the bed he wouldn't make it. There WAS an old-fashioned bathtub to his right with an old, cream-colored shower curtain rung up on a silver pole…that would do just fine. Reaching for the ageing silver handle his fingers slipped. He took a few deep, tired breaths and with his longest fingers he managed to spin the dial just enough to get some water running. He didn't give a shit he was still in his clothes he needed to warm up and he needed to warm up FAST. Leaning forwards, pulling himself up with all that he felt he had left before his muscles turned into mush he fell forwards onto his head, his torso head-first into the tub while below the waist was bent splay-legged on the outside, waiting to be dumped into the tub as well. He felt the water on the floor soak his skin and exhaled, too exhausted to really get the rest of his body in there. Closing his eyes to just soak in the heat, adequate droplets of water splashed onto his face, causing him to pop open a single eye to acknowledge the sudden squirt. He breathed slowly for a moment, until he was nipped on the back of the neck.

"Aghh…" Hunter winced, too fatigued to turn and actually see what it was, but he felt the coppery taste in his mouth. "Huh?" he tried to move, but began to gag once more, spitting up blood into the tub, watching it swirl and disappear down the drain. Slight pressure on the back of his head, it was tugging at his sopping hair. He cringed, what WAS it? Another nip to his neck, this one balanced itself on his shoulder. He grimaced and sniffled, coughing the water that got into his nose, snorting to try and push it out. A large snip to his forehead. "HEY!" Hunter wearily drew his eyes up to feel wet fur on his nose, and it bit him again, "HEY!" This time it was the front of his neck, and the little son of a bitch ripped out a nice piece of him. He opened his mouth to yelp when one bit his lip. They were everywhere, biting, gnawing, and ripping away at him. He could feel the slimy tails gliding across his face as they walked and the pressure of their sharp teeth as they pierced. He tried to scream, but his mouth filled with blood and couldn't get the words out, so one grabbed his tongue. They squeaked and squealed as the water attempted to drown them, keeping Hunter's head under water as they all desperately climbed on top on his head not to be drowned. He would have yanked his head out from under the weight of the rats if he could, but he was too weak. He couldn't breathe; he took in a deep breath and ceased to struggle.

"BETH Phoenix!" Maryse pushed open the door to Beth's room and sauntered towards the bed to scold her for sleeping. "We had a power-out and you did not turn the lights back on, you silly thing!" There was a lump under the covers; Maryse put her hands on her narrow hips and rolled her eyes, "You American meuf…never cease to amaze me" she pulled down the covers and figured out Beth was still in the bed, so she turned to the doorway and made a cone with her hands, "I have found big dumb Beth she is sleeping on the job!"

"Great!" Natalya called from downstairs, "Tell her she's fired! And where's the OTHER little ray of sunshine supposed to be watching the house?"

"GUYS leave her alone…" Kelly moaned.

"Sorry sweetheart you're outnumbered" The Miz closed the fridge door and opened a can.

"Stupid Beth Phoenix…" Maryse turned back to the bed and shook her head disappointedly, the door closed behind her. She gasped and spun around, no one was in front of the door. Shaking her head and catching her breath, she laughed. "Very funny, Mike! You should have been a comedian!"

"What are you TALKING about?" rang from the TV room, confusing the hell out of the French-Canadian. If Mike was down THERE…then who was…? Hands on her shoulder and the side of her head, cracked her neck and pierced the skin…he then began to drink.

"What was THAT all about?" Kelly frowned from the windowsill, waiting for Mickie to come home.

"How should I know?" The Miz shrugged from his spot on the couch, shaking up a can, "She doesn't speak any English."

"Can ya GO check?" Kelly sighed, exchanging glances with Natalya.

"Why do I have to?" Mike whined, pouting on the sofa, "She's FINE!"

"You're the man of the house" Natalya actually sided with Kelly, a rarity to say the least.

"Really?" Mike asked begrudgingly, eyeballing Natalya, "Could've fooled ME." Kelly's jaw dropped. She had no choice but to cover her mouth and look to Natalya in astonishment, see what the third-generation Hart would do in response. She took Kelly by surprise.

"BLUE'S not your color, HONEY!" Natalya shouted up the stairs at Mike, who rubbed his blue faux-hawk and took it to the next level.

"You're not exactly what I'd call 'pretty in pink'!" he threw Beth's door open just as Natalya frowned, tugging at her hot pink highlights.

"I think they're pretty" Kelly smiled warmly just as Mike yelped.

"HO-ly SHIT!" The two young women exchanged glances and sprinted up the stairs into Beth's room, screaming bloody murder and clinging to Mike as well.


	41. Chapter 41: Owned

A/N: Thank you Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, and Team Novak for your reviews!!! :))))) *dodges daggers* sorry 'bout Hunter and Maryse!! They just had to go, sorry guys :D! What can I say? I'm a cold-hearted bitch. Souless666 Hunter most likely contracted plague from the water since Steph and many others opted for bottled. He went for the tap XP. We'll learn why Miz yelped hehe he'll tell you all about it. BellaHickenbottom Shawn's still around don't worryy ;). Hahahahaha Team Novak I knew you'd appreciate Hunter's death :P I had you in mind when I made it painful.

"Why didn't ye call the DAMN police?" Taker snapped, wiping some of the blood off the mattress with his finger.

"Be careful!" Christian squeaked, "That's got plague all over it"

"Fuck YOU man that is NO fuckin plague!" The Miz slid his hands over the top of his head and pointed to the space right in front of the bed, "Right fuckin' THERE I saw the son of a bitch! Biting the FUCK outta Maryse! Right FUCKIN' there!"

"We FUCKIN' get it!" Edge snapped in Mike's face. No way was he letting the little shit talk to everyone that way. Especially HIM. Mike did NOT take it well, getting as close to Edge's face as he could and throwing his arms out belligerently.

"WHAT? What man you wanna fuckin' GO THERE, huh? You wanna FIGHT? You wanna FUCKIN' fight me-you don't believe in any of this shit anyway why the FUCK are you here?" Edge bit his lower lip and shook his head, obviously a terrible omen for Mike.

"First of all…" Edge remained stoic despite being provoked, "Get. OUT. of my face…" he shoved the smaller dog backwards and mashed his teeth, "SECOND…" he held up an index finger as he strung a mental sentence, "I DON'T believe in anything anyone says…but I DO believe, HOUSTON…that we have a real SERIOUS problem that is BEYOND what the World of Warcraft rejects next to me are preaching to you all"

"World of Warcraft…?" Taker raised an amused eyebrow, "Is that the best ye can do?"

Edge shrugged, "What? You like Harry Potter?"

"Harry's pretty sick…" Christian stroked his chin admittedly, receiving a strange look from the Undertaker.

"You finished yet?" Taker looked to Edge and Christian, seemingly quite disturbed. Of all the morons he could have had as lackeys…he ended up with the worst. He didn't even tell them to follow him though, which surprised him the most. Christian sort-of naturally migrated after him and Edge covertly followed suit. He didn't have to believe any of it to hang around them.

"I think Mike is right" Natalya nodded timidly, a hand wrapped around the back of her neck with a frown, "we saw the bites on their necks…just look at the blood…there's NO way a rat could do all this"

"Ye ever run into a sea rat?" Taker placed both hands on his hips and looked to the young women.

"IT WASN'T A RAT!" Kelly shrieked, "TARYN is missing TOO! Where's TARYN?"

"How the HELL should we know?" Edge snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "It's not our fault you chicks can't keep track of each other!" Wrong answer.

"We shouldn't HAVE to keep track of each other, ADAM…" Natalya growled, "No one should be going MISSING or getting themselves KILLED!"

"Call the police"

"AGAIN?" Natalya really had no fear of the Undertaker, she grew up knowing him, "don't you think they're gonna suspect something"

"At three in the FUCKIN' morning?" Mike was irate, but he HAD a point. "The cops won't do SHIT as we've seen last time! They'll just carry the girls off and throw 'em in a god damn PIT so they can BURN! Not to mention we'll get kicked OUT of this house and forced to buddy up with YOU guys which I'm SURE you'll just RELISH because we're all just so god damn close!" Looking into the eyes around him he sensed one thing they could all unite on: fear. "I don't care WHAT you fuckers want to believe but I KNOW the vampire's real…" he noticed the Undertaker's face was slightly fidgety, "and so do YOU."

"So…" Edge exhaled, running a hand through his long blonde mane, "what the hell do you want us to do about that?"

"What's it matter?" The Miz shrugged defensively, "He'll find us no matter WHERE we are-you think this guy is dependent on location?"

"You know he's right" Christian nodded reluctantly, looking to the Undertaker, "Relocating won't do jack-he's sweeping the whole city."

"…you know why I'M surprised?" Natalya looked around at the faces in the room and took a deep breath, "None of us have gotten sick."

"And now you jinxed it, great going Nattie" Edge snipped, "I hope you get it FIRST"

"Then I'll be SURE to give it to YOU, buddy" Natalya shifted her weight, tossing her long, straight highlighted hair over her shoulder.

"Wear silver" Taker spoke slowly, "wear silver and get every crucifix ye can find…it repels 'im."

"Where'd ya read THAT one, brainiac?" Edge chuckled sarcastically, "I think everyone's seen Dracula by now."

"Or do you not KNOW?" The Miz pestered, "Which is it?"

"How many god damn vampires ye think I played with in my lifetime?" Taker barked at the challengers, "This is MY first time too!" Might as well drop the piano on his head…there goes his credibility. There was a long, tense awkward silence. Taker ran a hand over his mouth and shook his head, fuckin' Kane knew (the son of a bitch) Kane knew EVERYTHING. He was just a cynical bastard and would never tell a soul. He KNEW Kane knew he didn't need to beat around it. Normally Kane's knowledge of the occult equaled that of a ham sandwich but this one particular vampire he knew from head to toe…but it was a moot point to be made because Kane would sooner cut his own wrists than tell them all anything useful. He'd point out the obvious and mislead them all into getting themselves killed because THAT'S the type of person Kane was.

"Well…" thank you Kelly, "wasn't there that ugly book with everything in it?"

"Limited information" Taker was finally able to confidently answer THAT one, "once I narrow in on the source I may be able to withdraw information that the god damn book won't tell me"

"But isn't the writer DEAD at this point?" Natalya placed a hand on her hip in irritation, "or are you holding some kind of crazy séance?"

"I know who wrote it" Christian looked to the Undertaker, who was quite bewildered that Christian was going to babble this thing he already denounced him on, "It was Lilith."

"WHO?" Mike, Kelly, Natalya, and Edge all exchanged glances. Taker was mortified, holding out an arm and pushing Christian behind him.

"Creepy Little Bastard…" he mumbled, "Ignore whatever comes out of his mouth…he's an imbecile."

"THINK about it, Deadman!" Christian sprang in front of Taker once more, abashing him. "She was the first vampire in recorded history-who ELSE could it be? There has to be a rule-SETTER before a rule-BREAKER! And come on, you KNOW she was a hag!"

"So are my ex-wives" Taker shrugged, "that don't mean nothin' as far as the Nosferatu goes…he ain't just a vampire he's a ghoul."

"What's the difference?" Edge shrugged with a smirk, "Same shit to ME."

"There's only one way ye can kill it" he gulped, shaking his head and running long fingers through his hair, "and only my brother knows it…"

"UNLESS we can channel Lilith and-"

"Are YOU outta yer damn MIND?" Taker snapped at Christian, "She'd KILL the lot of us!" Taker's phone went off, startling the bunch. The screen read 'Shawn'. Taker picked up and his face went white.


	42. Chapter 42: Run Away

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, taker43, and Team Novak for your reviews :))))!! Okay so tonight's chappy is up VERY early because I'm graduating high school lol (yayyy) andtomorrow's will be up earlier as well because tomorrow is my graduation party. Anywho here we go: LMAO BellaHickenbottom nice Taker impersonation :P. Believe me, other people die of things other than Nosferatu...we just have to get there ;). The sickest thing I ever wrote in my life is FARRR away and they're not by Nosferatu :P. Christian is adorable and Edge...ehh he has no friends so he sticks to Christian haha. Team Novak we'll see about the 'channeling' thing...is it TRULY the right way to combat Nosferatu? Is it even significant? We'd need Kane to tell us haha but he's not saying anything. lol no one's biting your head off hahaha Stephy's got a major part to play she just doesn't realize it yet...but Kane knows :DDD!

Walking back from the newly-crowned Legacy townhouse, Mickie stumbled as she saw the Undertaker, Edge, and Christian killing each other as they ran towards a door, Undertaker beating them both out of the way to throw it open and run in. The ear-shattering screams diverted her attention for the pavement, tripping over an uneven bump and falling forwards onto her hands. She winced, hissing and cursing at her own carelessness as she sat on her rear, checking her scraped hands for any blood. She inhaled sharply through her teeth as she checked one hand out, leaving the other on the ground to hold herself up.

"FUCK…" she curled her lips and shook it out, her other hand would begin to sting the moment she lifted it, so she wanted to assuage the first hand before bringing on the next round of pain. A twig snapped behind her. She gasped, whipping her head and long brown hair around to see nothing. She heard nothing…nothing but crickets. She shook her head and tangled a hand in her own hair, amazed at her own paranoia. It sounded again, and she gave the same response. A gasp and a look up, down, side, side. Great. It was either WAY too late or all of Randy's vampire babble must have gotten to her head. The whole time she was at that house all they did was converse about whether or not there was an actual possibility of an actual vampire existing. It was Legacy versus the entire rest of the townhouse. Randy's an idiot what would HE know or care to know about vampires? The city was suffering a plague outbreak not vampire attack. Vampires don't spread the plague, they make new vampires. If there WERE indeed a vampire attack on the city wouldn't she have run into one by now? Spoke too soon…whatever was standing twenty feet away from her did NOT look friendly. Like a scarecrow it stood stiff, its shadow towering over tiny five-four Mickie. She could see nothing; its back was to the moon. All she could render was that he was well over six feet, had no hair, and was staring at her, his large unblinking eyes focused on her. She yelped, but was locked in on those eyes…staring into the great depths of nothing that was this man's soul. It was captivating. One look at those eyes and she couldn't bring herself to look away, and he drew closer one step at a time, a pained gait on stiff knees. She almost cried for him, but a scream snapped her back to her senses, turning her neck to the left.

"Es ist die Nosferatu! Laufen! Führen Sie für Ihr Leben!" a woman shouted, pulling her friend close and bolting. Mickie threw a hand over her mouth, looking back to the tall, stick-figured man to notice he was gone.

"…huh?" Mickie curled her lips and began to accelerate her breathing rate. He was right there where did he go? A scream brought her attention back to the two women, one was on the ground already while the other was being guzzled by the same guy Mickie saw all the way over THERE. She screamed, causing him to pick his head up, eyes red and rat-like fangs bloodstained, smeared all over the bottom of his face. Mickie shook her head in denial, a hand over her mouth to catch the tears as they streamed down her face. He disappeared. She exhaled…but then he reappeared…closer this time. He disappeared again; this was too much for her. Mickie painfully scrambled to her feet and SPRINTED in the direction of her townhouse as fast as her short legs would carry her. As she ran by a window he appeared, grabbing for her. "NO!" she batted the hand away, barely grazing his long nails as she ran away, the door was in sight she could see it, but the air didn't smell so foul from where she was standing. She slowed her gait just to get her bearings, and then ten long, unkempt nails raked her back.


	43. Chapter 43: Chill Out

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Souless666, taker43, and Team Novak for your reviews :DD!! Again, sorry for the early-ass chapter, my graduation party is tonight and I won't be home until god knows when. I did put a picture from my graduation up though it's my avatar on this site ^_^! Awwww thank you BellaHickenbottom, we are official high school alumni together :). Now for college haha and my quest to make it to the silver screen begins! LMAO Souless666 they are...idiots...to be frank. I think Mickie was too panicked to really be able to act properly. People do stupid-ass things when they're scared. taker43 if you thought THAT was ruthless...you ain't seen nothin' yet ;). I'm a real bitch when it comes to killing people off. I can think of some pretty sick shit. Lmao Team Novak quite honestly if I didn't have a hulking monster like Taker or Kane watching my back I'd be dead as well in my stories :P. You're not safe from anyone, you'll see what I mean as the story progresses. Nos ain't the only one taking people out.

"Good LORD!" Taker staggered backwards once Shawn faintheartedly pushed the bathroom door open, greeting the Undertaker with the stench of drowned rats…and human. "And why didn't YOU call the police?" Taker scowled at Shawn, not being able to physically do much else, "I ain't a god damn miracle worker!"

"Because I haven't left Stephanie's SIDE!" Shawn countered, short-circuiting something inside the Undertaker.

"Princess?" he choked, "Where is she? What did she see?"

"You're lookin' at it…" Shawn held a cloth over his mouth and shook his head, holding an arm out in front of the Undertaker, "there's blood everywhere…plague-infected blood"

"At this point it's in all our systems" Taker knocked his concern, "it's airborne y'all got it threefold…only matter a' time."

"What makes you so sure?" Shawn slowly pulled the door shut so nothing could get out, stuffing a white towel underneath the gap at the bottom.

"The whole damn city's infected…" Taker turned to Shawn gravely, "Ye didn' think we were special or somethin'…did ye?"

"How would we know…?"

"Got a headache?"

"…no"

"Soon enough…come t' me after your fever spikes at 105 n' I'll say I told ye so."

"If you're still alive" Shawn sneered, turning his back and heading into the bedroom down the hall where Stephanie was contained.

"LOOK, I just REALLY don't think it's safe to go wandering off alone anymore" John paced in front of Legacy, MVP, Jeff, and Punk, "at this point the Deadman's buddy system is the only shot we've-"

"Great" Randy nodded, "us" he motioned to Cody and Ted, "and then you guys. Perfect."

"Didn't need help with THAT one" Jeff grumbled, shaking his head at Randy.

"What if we just avoid all this?" MVP shrugged, "Board up some windows and just chill until this whole thing blows over"

"I think that's RETARDED!" Randy shouted, "The vampire can get you ANYWHERE he doesn't seem to have much of a problem opening doors"

"There IS NO GOD DAMN VAMPIRE!" Jeff roared, "God DAMN IT you guys are lame!"

"Oh yeah?" Cody challenged, "Then how did your brother die, huh? A case of the 24-hour plague that cuts your neck open and makes you bleed all over the coffee table?"

"Fuck OFF, fairy-boy" Jeff snipped, folding his arms across his chest and slumping in his seat.

"I'M the fairy?!" Cody joked, "At least I don't wear makeup and dye my long girly hair pretty colors every two weeks!"

"Shut UP the BOTH of you!" John demanded, rubbing his throbbing temples and utilizing the moment to regroup, "I don't know if it's hit you ingrates or not but people are DYING! They're NOT coming back! And here WE are arguing over who's the biggest FAGGOT when in MY opinion you're BOTH equally deserving of the label!"

"Alright" Randy held his hands up, "now normally I wouldn't defend EITHER of them" Cody seemed stunned but Randy missed the look, "but in all honesty…" he approached Cena and looked him directly in the eye, "JOHN…what the hell do you expect us to do? Wreath ourselves in garlic and march through the streets? Holy water showers? I mean COME ON this is ME telling you you've gone too far! ME! Narcissus HIMSELF couldn't match my vanity yet I'm defending someone else"

"He's right" Ted joined Randy's side, ignoring the strange look he received from Cody, "there IS nothing we could possibly do. You NEED to chill out"

"Shot furthest bed from the window!" Punk raised a rand and ran upstairs, Jeff took a moment, and then it hit him.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" Jeff propelled himself forwards off the railing and darted after Punk, "You had that one last time no fair!"

"Too BAD first come first serve!"

"BESIDES" Jeff decided now to taunt Legacy, "doesn't he come through the DOOR?"

"Ohhh fuck YOU, man! Seriously, I'm never gonna sleep in this house again"

"I wouldn't recommend it!" Randy called back.

The Undertaker sat with Stephanie's head on his lap, simply staring at HBK and running his fingers through Stephanie's long silky hair. He came in the room, didn't ask, didn't speak…just pulled her against him and sat down with her. What was there to actually say? The poor girl was heartbroken, yet one of the things Shawn told him turned his stomach, 'she knew it was coming'. What was THAT supposed to mean?

"You see…" Shawn exhaled, leaning on the doorframe, "normally I don't go for all this but…the bites on Dave's neck"

"You said Hunter didn' have no bites" Taker's eyes narrowed.

"Not…" he cringed, "HUMAN bites, I mean…you saw that tub it was…filled with blood and rats"

"What would make an animal do such a thing?" Taker raised an eyebrow.

"They SWARMED him!" Shawn's eyes widened in astonishment, "Did you NOT see how filled up that bathtub was? There had to be at LEAST twenty of them in there!"

"But WHY?" the Undertaker mumbled, "WHY would they all be waiting in there?"

"They're everywhere!" Shawn threw his arms out, "I feel like every two seconds I'm letting a rat back outside!"

"Letting it OUT?" Taker gasped, snapping upright, "WHY?"

"I don't wanna KILL them"

"God damn the whole city is being raided by plague-spreadin' rats and YOU'RE worried about the little animals…" he shook his head at Shawn, "typical a' ye."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Nothing ye CAN do…" Taker shrugged, with a frown. "Plague's been in every one a' these houses"

"But not YOURS…" Shawn pointed out. Taker thought about that for a second…there WERE no plague outbreaks/deaths by anyone living with him yet. Key word: YET. He didn't perform a protection spell or anything he just didn't understand why no one was getting sick, attacked, or killed in his house. Now though he probably just jinxed it.


	44. Chapter 44: Of Pancakes and Swedish Fish

A/N: Thank you Souless666 for your review :D!! I agree Bearer needs to grab Taker and give him a good kick in the ass for being such a moron. Taker is sucking because of Michelle. You think they're annoying? You ain't seen nothing yet ;)

"Sooo I was thinking scavenger hunt?" Trish asked with a smile from the doorway.

"For WHAT?" Mindy groaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning. It was eleven in the morning…her body clock was still asleep for another four hours.

"FOOD, silly!" Trish shook her head as Mindy lazily extended her arms, Lita placing a large black bag in them from below. Mindy sniffled and rubbed her eye covered in leftover makeup from the day before. She forgot to wash it off…but she didn't care.

"You SURE that's a good idea, Trish?" Lita asked dubiously, placing a hand on their mattress, "I mean, not for nothing but…people are going MISSING"

"Not in the DAYtime!" Trish argued back, crossing her arms and watching Mindy flip over Kane's bag and pour everything out of it, throwing aside his wrestling attire and sifting through everything else. Razor, her own slew of medication, three variants of the same black shirt…

"Minda what are you looking for?" Kane roughly moved Trish out of the doorway.

"HEY!" Trish clasped her shoulder and scowled. Lita tried not to laugh.

"Trying t' find the candy" Mindy paused searching and looked up wide-eyed. Kane cocked his head and moved her hair behind her shoulder; unwinding the bed-head version of Trish's French braid she pleated Mindy's hair into last night.

"You KNOW where I keep it, Minda…where I always put it for you"

"A-HA!" Mindy unzipped the side pouch and on top of his toothbrush was the big bag of Swedish Fish. Trish immediately seized the bag from her sister's clutches. "Hey!" Mindy whined, looking up at Kane to get it back for her.

"Meem you KNOW you can't eat that!" Trish scolded, "These are made of nothing but sugar and it's gonna go STRAIGHT to your thighs!" Mindy gasped, clinging to her legs and frowning at Trish, looking like she was about to cry.

"Oh DAMN IT, Trish come off her!" Lita moaned, running her fingers through her long raven hair, "She's not gonna become morbidly obese from a bag of Swedish Fish"

"A serving size is nine fish…" Trish pointed out the back label, "Do you have any idea how many servings are in one bag THIS SIZE?"

"Who gives a shit-give it back to her" Kane went to snag it when Trish leapt backwards.

"She eats a whole bag in one sitting PLUS all those Oreos I let her eat last night-Kane this is TOO MUCH! You're FEEDING the disorder!"

"It makes her HAPPY" Kane grabbed the five pound bag from Trish and handed it back to Mindy, running his hands through her hair affectionately while simultaneously snarling at Trish, "She's not getting any better…might as well make her happy." Mindy tore open the bag carelessly and popped a red one in her mouth, chewing and nodding approvingly, smiling at Trish, Lita, and Kane. Schizophrenics LOVE high-fat high-carb diets so Trish had every right to reiterate. Some psychiatrists actually believed that the disorder could stem from having that type of diet, although Mindy had it her entire life. It got progressively worse as she got older, but Kane never knew her without it. She was this way since the day they met over ten years ago.

"Did you give her her pills yet?" Trish snapped, crossing her arms.

"NO" Kane pulled his petite wife off the bed and held her with one arm, schizophrenia had stunted her growth at four foot ten, "she just woke up. That would be kind of HARD, don't ya think?"

"Well then why are you letting her eat CANDY?" Trish played Devil's advocate but Lita had now had enough of it too.

"Adam and Michelle are attempting to cook something with flour, eggs, salt, and sugar…" Lita cringed, "we'll see how that works out for her."

"YOU can be the guinea pig" he pressed a kiss to Mindy's cheek as she chewed absently, hugging the oversized bag close as Lita got up to plod alongside them and they headed down the stairs, Trish giving Kane the evil eye.

"Who do ya think is gonna go for it first?" Edge joked, staring at their lumpy, misshapen pancakes that they stacked high on a single plate.

"Even if you PAID ME I wouldn't eat that shit" Christian teased his best friend, Michelle could only roll her eyes. Here she was baking with someone she KNEW didn't like her all-too much while her boyfriend spent the night with Stephanie fucking McMahon. Hunter died; she knew that…she didn't know him well enough. It's honestly quite hard to care for someone you don't really know.

"Mine" Mindy reached down as Kane entered the kitchen with her in a carry, pulling out a chair with one arm for her to take a seat at. He had preset the table for her so all she had to do was take the food given to her. Edge elbowed Christian and snickered.

"Yo watch this…" Edge held his spatula close to beat Kane away with incase things got ugly.

"What's for breakfast?" was the anticipated question.

"Lobster tails! Deep-friend and crispy!" Edge licked his lips and laughed at Mindy's face going white; Lita covered her mouth and laughed to herself. It was cruel…but unbelievably funny. Mindy was deathly allergic to lobster, she could die if she ate it.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT ALLERGIC TO CATS!" Mindy shrieked; her voice cracking she went up so high. Kane cringed as he ground up all fourteen different types of pills to swirl them into the deformed pancakes with the sugar (she liked sugar on everything including meat).

"Oh YEAH?" Edge was getting a kick out of this, "Is THAT how you wanna play pipsqueak? Huh? You wanna GO there?"

"I already WENT there Cro-Magnon!"

"Okay then…" he smirked, "how about I grab the old record player and blast a marathon of remixes to 'Who Let the Dogs Out'?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! At least I don't like HOPSCOTCH! Or maybe I should taint your food and make it SPICY so you won't EAT IT!"

"You two know an awful lot about each other to be sworn enemies…" Michelle raised an eyebrow, believing their whole rivalry to be completely fabricated…but it wasn't.

"Don't encourage it" Kane warned her uncaringly, he was completely numb to the mindless banter of the two for over ten years now. Mindy hated Edge. Edge hated Mindy. Simple concept. Neither had ever really given a reason for it.

"Well…" Mindy stumbled, "at least I know who my daddy is!"

"OH! You mean the one that used to BEAT YOU and is now in prison?"

"YEAH! THAT one!"

"At least I went to college!"

"At least my marriage didn't fail!"

"TWICE…" Lita added just to get under Edge's skin. He shook his head at her and pointed.

"Amy…this is NOT supposed to be a one-sided argument" Edge reminded her, but she could only smile smugly, placing a hand on her hip and the other on the corner of Mindy's chair as Kane served her.

"WELL…you HAVE Jason"

"I can't" Christian frowned, "Trish would shun me."

"Since when do you care?" Edge hated them both, anything affiliated with Stratus didn't settle in his book. Christian elbowed Edge to shut up just as Trish stormed into the kitchen, grabbing Lita around the arm and trying to get the occupied Mindy out of the chair.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA just WHERE are YOU two mamacitas heading?" Edge slid in front of Trish so she couldn't move another step. She couldn't go anyway because Mindy was busy randomly placing Swedish Fish on her pancakes into a big smiley face.

"Looking for FOOD like it means anything to ya" Trish snapped her fingers to get Mindy's attention, "Come on, Meem we're-"

"Why?" Michelle frowned, "What's wrong with our pancakes?"

"They look pretty gnarly to ME!" Edge nodded with a grin, he wouldn't touch those pancakes in a thousand years…not unless Mindy actually liked them. Then maybe he'd try since she was the pickiest eater.

"I don't see YOU going for them" Trish snipped at Michelle.

"She's so skinny I bet her thighs don't even touch!" Mindy yelled blatantly. Michelle didn't even know what to say to that…victory for Mindy. Trish shook her head and laughed a bit.

"Come on, Meem…" she tried to get Mindy out of the chair but Kane wrenched her arm down so she remained seated.

"She's PUNISHED."

"You can't punish a twenty-seven year old woman, Kane" Christian took Trish's side supportively, "Seriously man…lay off." Kane would have no problem coming back to that.

"LEGALLY she's mine to do with as I see FIT…" he growled, "and after that last stunt you little insects pulled you're lucky she's still alive."

"As are YOU" Michelle stepped in for once in her life, highly provoking Kane, "you're lucky Mark didn't beat you within an inch of your life."

"Maybe ten years ago he would have done so…" Kane sighed, "But nowadays he handles things like a woman." He looked up at Michelle, "I attribute that to YOU." Lita looked down at Mindy just to see if she was processing any of this, but interestingly enough she was pulling the Swedish Fish one by one off the smile and turning it into a frown, frowning at her masterpiece and looking up at Trish pleadingly. Edge and Christian noticed the change of face on the elephantitis pancakes, almost doubling over not to laugh out loud. Mindy sniffled and pointed to her pancakes for Lita to cut since Kane was busy sparring with Michelle.

"Alright then I'm going myself" Trish announced, taking hold of Lita's arm and pulling her out the door, "and I'm not going alone."

"Bring me back something!" Edge called to her as she threw open the door.

"Uh huh" she nodded uncaringly, pointing at Mindy quickly from the open door, "And NO FOOD after all that, Meem!"

"No waaaay!" Mindy called as Trish closed the door, digging into her pill-jacked food.

"You know ahh…" Edge twiddled his fingers nervously, "not for nothin' but" he cringed, "I learned in psychology that punishment doesn't actually DO anything" Kane snapped his head to Edge and balled a fist, "but YOU can do what you want!" he piped sheepishly.


	45. Chapter 45: Stop Lying

A/N: Thank you taker43 for your review :]!! haha yes Edgykins is a little creep but that's why we love him :P. He listens to the brothers because they're freaking huge and scary and intimidating and neither take 'no' for an answer and have egos FAR too big to think they're wrong. Short chapter tonight because tomorrow's will be LONG...giving you a break :)

"Ridiculous…" Trish folded her arms across her chest and walked alongside Lita, who only tagged along for the purpose of not having to eat Edge and Michelle's poison pancakes.

"You KNOW he's just gonna keep antagonizing you" Lita shrugged, "He hates you."

"No SHIT!" Trish snapped, flipping her long, straightened brown hair over her shoulder and pouted, "He just…DANGLES Meem in front of me because he KNOWS he can! She loves ME more NOT him! He beats her! And he hurts her! And he rapes her!"

"Think about your dad…" Lita rolled her lips together and stared at the ground, "they say women tend to go for men that are somewhat similar to their fathers…it's all she knows"

"He hurt ME too" Trish scowled, "yet I married Ron the exact OPPOSITE of daddy!"

"But you're also sane" Lita tried to clarify, "…Min's sick in the head."

"TRISH!" they heard the scream of Kelly behind them, panting and heaving to catch up to them, "AMY! TRISH!" The two women gasped and clung to one another, spinning around to see Kelly running along the pavement to reach them. "TRISH!"

"What?" Trish called back with a frown, "What is it?" She really didn't know who Kelly was, but apparently this chick knew HER. Lita only knew her from that night at Paulaner's. She was more Mindy's friend than anyone's.

"Trish!" Kelly finally reached them, stopped short, and panted to catch her breath, "Oh thank god, Trish…!"

"What?" she exchanged glances with Lita, "What is it?"

"Mickie didn't come home last night! Tiffany's gone too! Beth and Maryse are dead!"

"What about Nattie more important?" Trish gulped; she could give a damn about any of the rest of them, especially Mickie. No more Mickie. That's not a bad thing, it's a good thing.

"Nattie" Kelly heaved and nodded, running a hand through her long blonde hair, "she's fine…she's with Mike-there's only three of us left! In our whole house only three of us are around!"

"Where did you last see her?" Trish shook her head, twisting her arm around Lita's.

"Last night…" Kelly gripped her own hair and breathed through her mouth loudly, "she was at…she was at Cody's."

"Cody's…?" Trish looked to Lita muddled, "What would she be doing THERE?" From what she knew Randy was a misogynist.

"Did you ask them if they knew anything?" Lita narrowed her eyes at the young blonde. She was the youngest of everyone that came, and by far the most green.

"NO I haven't seen Mickie! What the fuck do you think I did last night? I went to BED!" Randy shouted at the trio of Trish, Lita, and Kelly at his doorstep. "I didn't even know the porker was HERE never mind LEFT!"

"What were you DOING then that you didn't know she was here?" Trish raised a shapely eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. Randy scratched his head and grimaced uncomfortably.

"I don't KNOW…watching TV?"

"There are THREE PEOPLE left in my house! THREE!" Kelly shouted at Randy, who had been ignoring her the entire time.

"Alright Kelly…" Randy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you're at a six right now" he raised his hand, "we need you to take it down to about a four…" he lowered his hand slightly, "for everyone's sake because your voice is terrible." Lita's jaw dropped, looking to Trish and then to Kelly in astonishment, itching to see Kelly's next move. She didn't make one. Typical.

"HEY!" Punk appeared in the doorway with a grin, looking at the three women, "Ladies…?" Trish picked it up right away and shook her head.

"Meem's not here. She's locked in the dungeon if THAT'S why you came to the door" Trish rolled her eyes with a smirk. She didn't like him, but Kane's analogies of CM Punk were all correct to a tee.

"Is she still there?"

"IIIIII wouldn't bug Kane right now" Lita scrunched her nose and shook her head chidingly, "NOT the best idea."

"Have any of you at least seen Taryn?" Kelly frowned, running a hand through her long blonde hair, "I haven't seen her either"

"She's DEAD then" Randy rolled his eyes and moaned, "For CHRIST'S sake, you NIT! They're all dead! Anybody you think is 'missing' is actually DEAD because they got eaten alive by the god damn vampire!"

"Annnnnd he's full of crap" John stepped in front of Randy to calm down the terrified Kelly. Randy did NOT attest to that.

"LOOK you have to stop lying to everyone at SOME POINT because they're gonna start callin' you out!" Randy protested, "Look at the Undertaker! He thought he was slick and then Mike owned the shit outta him!"

"Did Mizanin tell you that?" John asked, hiding his smile. "He likes to talk a lot lately"

"And he SURE hates YOU!" Cody called from the living room.

"Don't we all?" Ted called right back obnoxiously, slapping Cody's hand and laughing at Cena.


	46. Chapter 46: Ties That Bind

A/N: Thank you Seraphalexiel for your review :D! Omg seriously don't fret I'm posting chapters up before anybody gets a chance to read them!! I'm speeding through this story haha it's completely understandable. I'm going on like...12 vacations this summer and want to finish this story as fast as possible before I get to starting the next! Anyways this chapter's interesting.......

**Song**: "_Sanitarium" by Metallica_ :)

Taker walked in the door to one of the most unpleasant and unexpected surprises.

"Enjoy your stay?" Michelle snipped, arms folded tightly across her chest and shifting her weight to the right. Taker paused in the doorway, staring ahead and conjuring a response.

"Beg your pardon…?" he tried, hoping she'd rephrase that so he wouldn't get angry.

"Where's Stephanie?" Michelle asked tightly, her eyes bitter and fierce.

"What's it to ye?" he furrowed his brow, closing the door behind him and turning back to Michelle…she mock-pondered and scowled.

"Hmmm…let's start with the fact that you SPENT THE NIGHT WITH HER-"

"She lost her damn husband what the hell'd ye EXPECT me t' do?"

"So you spent the NIGHT with her?" she rose her eyebrows incredulously.

"You couldn't imagine in your wildest dreams what I found when I entered that house"

"What? Scary vampire blood everywhere?" Michelle retorted, rolling her eyes irritably, "Please…I wasn't born yesterday-your last wife may have believed in all that but I sure as hell aren't buying it! Save the stupidity for all the bimbo sluts you hang around."

"Michelle…" Taker exhaled, looking down and running a hand through his thinning dark brown hair, "please just listen-"

"WHY? When have YOU ever listened to ME? We're ALWAYS doing what YOU WANT, Mark! YOUR family! YOUR social circle! EVERYTHING we EVER do is always YOU, YOU, YOU! What about ME, Mark? When do we get to do something that I want?"

"Oooo lover's tiff!" Edge elbowed Christian from the top of the stairs, the two immediately squatting and eavesdropping on the fight from the top of the steps. "Who's YOUR money on?"

"Ohhh Deadman all the way-bitch's got it comin'!" Christian bit his lower lip anxiously, hoping for Michelle to keep egging him on.

"I don't know, man…" Edge shook his head with a hoarse snicker, "Michelle might be puttin' him in his place"

"You don't think I did ENOUGH for ye?" Taker narrowed his eyes, "I threw the remainder of my career away for YOU! JUST like my brother did years ago!"

"So WHAT?" Michelle rolled her eyes and barred her teeth, "You're ALWAYS with other women-never with ME! I'M the only one that MATTERS! I'M your girlfriend! NOT Stephanie fucking McMahon! NOT either of those Stratus WHORES! And most CERTAINLY not"

"You keep them out of this-they got nothin' t' do with"

"Ohhhh but they DO! If somehow I magically took those bitches out of the equation you'd actually spend TIME with me!" she teared, shaking her head and wiping her eyes. "You have NO regard for how I feel-you have no regard for how ANYONE feels! You're just a broken-down middle-aged man that can't accept that fact that he's getting wrinkles and losing his hair! You're LUCKY you managed to nab someone like ME because I got news for ya…NO ONE ELSE would-" There was a small tap on her shoulder…so she turned. BOOM!

"HOOOOOly SHIT!" Edge shrieked.

"WHAT the FUCK?!" Christian shouted, tumbling down the stairs to get a better view of what just happened. Christian was aghast, Edge was bowled over…and Taker could only stare.

"YOU! LEAVE! MY! BROTHER! ALOOONE!" Mindy shrieked, clutching the bloodied skillet in her right hand. Taker was mum…he looked down at the bleeding unconscious Michelle, then up at the seething Mindy taking hard heaving breaths through her clenched teeth, and then to the metal weapon. His eyes watered…that was for HIM. It only took a moment for Mindy to realize what she just did, and then broke down. Loudly she began to weep, dropping the pan to the floor and shaking her head at what she just did. There was one phrase he could think of while staring in bewilderment at his in-law that he loved so dearly standing over the body of his knocked-out girlfriend. He couldn't think rationally, all that could resound in his head was the same phrases in mismatched order, '_They keep me locked up in this cage can't they see why my brain says rage?_'... '_Keep her tied, it makes her well. She's getting better, can't you tell?'… 'No more can they keep us in, listen damn it we will win'_…and he began to cry. She dropped to her knees and clutched her head with hands on each side, doubling over and guttural crying. She felt bad for what she did…but at the moment it felt so RIGHT. She couldn't take it…Michelle had to be stopped.

"Wooow…" Christian looked Michelle over and held a hand over his mouth, preventing a nervous laugh. Edge was right behind him, studying the side of Michelle's face that Mindy blasted and nodding.

"Well…" he tangled a hand in his hair, "you got her." He had to admit, that was pretty fucking sweet to see Stratus just wallop McCool across the face. He'd pay good money to get an instant replay ESPN style with commentary and fanfare afterwards. Christian furrowed his brow and cocked his head…what was Mindy doing without Kane?

"Not bad…" Kane emerged from behind the stairs, pulling the bawling Mindy to her feet and pushing her tear-soaked hair back, "I've seen you do better."

"I'm SORRY…!" she looked up at the Undertaker and cried, shaking her head drearily, "I didn't mean it-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Taker looked down at Michelle once more and then back to his in-law. He had so many mixed feelings towards the situation he didn't know if he wanted to kill her or kiss her. "I" she wheezed, "I just" her voice rattled with each word, "I just didn't want you to be sad! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt her! I didn't mean it!"

"Minda…" Kane immediately wrapped an arm over her incase Taker tried to pull a fast one, kissing the side of her reddened face and rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand, "it's alright…you didn't kill her, it's alright…the tart'll be up in a few hours…it's fine"

"But I-" she whimpered, looking to her conflicted brother-in-law, "I love you Mark! She was mean! She's mean to us! I don't like her!"

"That doesn't give ya the right to knock her out…" Edge chuckled nervously, "otherwise I woulda beat ya with a bat years ago."

"Dude" Christian shook his head, catching the Undertaker's death glare, "Just. Stay. OUT this time."

"Little Sister…" Taker finally was able to force out, pinching the bridge of his nose and stepping closer to Michelle, "do you realize what you did…what you COULD HAVE done?"

"I'm SORRY!"

"'Sorry' can't get ye outta everything, Little Sister! I love you more than I can bear…"

"In that case you would understand and leave her ALONE" Kane interrupted nastily; "…that OUTSIDER is POISON for us all. Look at this…" he motioned to the trembling Mindy and the knocked cold Michelle, "look at what she's done to my Minda…that wasn't by ANY means a spontaneous action" he shook his head uncaringly at Michelle, "You have no IDEA what HELL she's put my wife through to become closer to YOU" he tilted his head and snorted, "and what did you gain? A companion? I think not. A migraine? Possibly. A lethal injection to our relationship? Absolutely."

"You don't know her…" Taker growled, looking to the innocent Edge and Christian as well, "NONE a' ye do!"

"I KNOW all that I NEED to know, Big Brother!" Kane shouted, "She HATES me and she HATES my beautiful Minda! Because WE are in the way of YOU!"

"That's not her own fault the two a' ye never leave me a moment to breathe" did he seriously just say that? What was in his water? Did he catch the plague? Did Nosferatu get to him? What was going on here?

"What?" Mindy gasped, looking up at Kane to answer.

"You two ain't exactly the easiest pair out there…" Taker sneered, "And certainly not the most welcoming."

"Do you REALIZE how I live my life, Big Brother? I HAVE to think for her! If someone's out there to hurt her I HAVE to protect her! All these years you think you'd see that! I had no problem with Sara, she was decent! Your Jodi's a different story, but I wasn't all-too keen on HER either! BESIDES the anorexic is USING you anyway! Did that click with you at all? Or has midlife crisis seized your intelligence as well?" Christian gasped, looking to the enraged Undertaker.

"Yer lucky plague's overturning the city or I'd place that deranged maniac back in the asylum where she belongs!"

"She LOVES you!" Kane screamed, pushing Mindy behind him and getting in his older brother's face, "She's trying to PROTECT you! Because we're family! There's NOTHING she wouldn't do for you! She'd kill ME over doing harm to you!" Christian wrapped an arm around Mindy's shoulders and rubbed her arm, Trish would approve.

"You alright?" he asked with a frown. Slowly Mindy pouted her lower lip and dropped her head on his shoulder, cuddling against her sister's ex-boyfriend.

"Come here Minda…" Kane beckoned, impatiently pulling Mindy over by the upper arm.

"Wait a minute…where are you two going?" Edge shook his head, hesitating whether he should join them or stay with the Undertaker…he lost either way and Lita was out with Trish.

"Don't worry about it" Kane scowled dismissively at Edge and Christian. That was the 'back off' signal.

"She pulls a stunt like this again n' ye can bet on yer children's lives I'll have her in Electroconvulsive gettin' the shock treatment until she seizures into a coma!"

"You'll be seeing me in court before we have any of THAT" Kane growled, throwing open the front door and keeping Mindy out from beside his brother, "and if that didn't follow through you'd see me outside your window…with a PICK AXE!" He slammed the door and left.


	47. Chapter 47: One of a Kind

A/N: Thank you Seraphalexiel, Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, and Team Novak for your reviews :]]!!! Seraphalexiel...the friction only gets worse I can guarantee it. Souless666...Taker's feelings towards Mindy are extremely mixed...much like Kane's. He adores her, but really can't handle the reality of what she's capable of doing to someone if she really wanted to. He fell victim to Michelle McCool...as much as he knows Min did it out of love...he's a stupid boy. Apologize? Undertaker? Never. LOL BellaHickenbottom yes, Taker is a typical guy. He loves her, knows he can't ever have her...so why allow her to be free? In a sick way...Taker thinks just like Kane. Glad to have you back, Team Novak :D! Poor Steph...her part in all this is a lot bigger than you all may think.. LOL and Michelle just had to get walloped come on, we all know bitch deserved it !;)

Trotting to keep up with Kane's pace, Mindy tightened her grip on his hand and tilted her head backwards so she could see his face.

"Thank you" she snuggled against his arm and coiled both arms around it, but he wasn't moved.

"For what?"

"…you know" she furrowed her brow and pouted her full lips, "…sticking up for me"

"You want to THANK ME for that?" he asked incredulously, insulted by the question. She went to nod but he continued, "You should have filed for divorce if I DIDN'T." He ran his free hand over his mouth and returned the firm grip she applied on his hand, "The son of a bitch has no right to badmouth you after all these years…there isn't an evil bone in your body…" he shook his head and looked down to his sullen wife, glaring at the pavement as they walked, "I understand what your intentions were…" she looked back up at him, squinting her light blue eyes in the sun, "and if it were me I'd be flattered."

"But Mark loves MICHELLE" Mindy added, shaking her head. Kane could only snort and bite his lower lip knowingly.

"Please…" he looked off to the side and tilted his head to the left, "he loves YOU he always has. You run rings around ANY of his exes…and anyone else's for that matter" he finally glanced down at his wife, "You're not beautiful-if I labeled you so it would be disparaging…you're stunning. That's not my opinion either…if you looked like your sister no one would come near you"

"Why?"

"Because Trish is ugly."

"We're identical"

"She's synthetic."

"HEY!"

"Outside the WWE people have seen better HANDBAGS"

"NOW you're lying. Trisha is the prettiest EVER I love Trisha! MICHELLE'S ugly!"

"Your stupid sister has her mind…people only like YOU for one reason"

"Glen…" she asked quietly, trying extra hard not to look him in the eye. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes curiously. "Would you love me more if I was not sick?" She teared and kept her eyes glued to the floor, despite popular belief she KNEW she had the disorder…but there was nothing she herself could do about it so what was the point of knowing? She'd freak out in twenty seconds anyway. Her thoughts were her thoughts; she couldn't just tell herself 'oh you're just having a hallucination shut the fuck up you babbling idiot'. Everyone else told her that just fine. Kane was taken aback; she never asked him anything quite like THAT. He didn't know how to respond, he only knew her one way. Sure, having a normal wife didn't sound so bad.

"No" he shook his head and kissed her hand, "I love you exactly the way you are." He didn't know where all this was coming from, if he had to choose between sane and insane he'd certainly pick option A, then again, "You wouldn't be my Minda if you were just like everybody else…you'd be your SISTER." Heaven help him if he was stuck for all eternity with THAT. Come to think of it, he probably wouldn't have felt as strongly about her if she were 'well'. He'd have nothing to protect, nothing to take care of…she'd be a trophy wife. Sure, he lost his family and career over her but in the long run…she was special. Over ten years and five children with her how could he even THINK about having it any other way? The abnormalities of her disorder chipped away many of the features that turned men off women in the first place, she ate what she felt like and didn't give a damn WHAT anyone thought, she followed football religiously, scary movies and heavy metal pwned everything else, her first celebrity crush was Cory Feldman from The Goonies, she scared her passengers half to death whenever she got behind the wheel, her favorite move to mimic in her matches was his flying clothesline… Nobody had a Miranda but him, and nobody would ever know what it was truly like to have a Miranda BUT him. She wasn't just his wife, she was his best friend. His only friend. The only friend he ever needed. Her disease wasn't a setback, it was a blessing. It made her beautiful inside…she didn't see him as monster because she in her own right was a monster of a different caliber. As green as the grass was on the other side…he liked his own patch of weeds.


	48. Chapter 48: Watch Your Twin

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and Team Novak for your reviews!!! ^____^ haha as much of a dick Kane is...he has his semi-sweet moments. LOL I agree Team Novak :P Trish pwns ANYONE look-wise, not to discredit Min but Kane is just very biased against Trish. Min says they're identical then they're identical. ALRIGHT now...**very important info time**: I am going away to Stockholm, Sweden for a while and will be unable to post or answer your reviews BUT (yay for you) my very good friend and partner in evil Souless666 has volunteered to post for me and do all the author's notes while I am gone so the story WILL indeed continue as scheduled (it's so long i HAVE to schedule it) :). Soo this is my last chapter for a while but I love and will miss you all while I am away. Be nice to Souless666 please or I will have to sick Kane on you all...there's some VERY juicy/contraversial stuff coming ;)

"So I'm ahh…" Randy rubbed his nose and breathed in through his nose, "I'm all-for checking that shit out across the street if any of you idiots want to join me."

"You know you got us" Ted raised an arm lazily, jerking his head towards Cody.

"Count me OUT" John placed his cap on his head and was joined by CM Punk, MVP, and Jeff. "You're puttin' your foot in your mouth, Orton…that's all I can say" with that the quartet left, Legacy glaring until they closed the door behind them.

"Now that THAT'S out of the way…" Randy sat back down on the couch and pressed his thumbs together, "what time should we leave?"

"Do you realize what the Undertaker's going to DO to us if he finds out?" Cody gulped, beginning to second-guess the whole mission, "I mean what's the POINT?"

"We're going to FIND the vampire…" Randy tossed a thick, sharpened stick to Ted and looked out the window, "and then we're going to KILL IT."

"WHY?"

"And where'd you manage to get this?" Ted suppressed a laugh, admiring the craftsmanship of the old school stake.

"I made it myself" Randy's eyes were glued to the brick house. Cody and Ted exchanged astonished glances. Randy had never been more into anything than he was getting rid of this god damn vampire. "I want to go home, don't YOU?"

"Yeah" Cody nodded hesitantly, "but-"

"As soon as the sun sets we're outta here" Randy stood from the couch and ripped the stake from Ted's hands.

"I can not BELIEVE that little bitch did that…" Michelle held one of Taker's large ice packs that he normally used for his knees to her forehead and moaned.

"You're actually SURPRISED?" Edge snickered, "She's a fuckin' nut with the hots for her brother-in-law! Is it really that hard to pick out?"

"She's sweet…" Christian replied lowly, "a little loco, but you WERE being QUITE the cow lemme tell ya."

"COW?" Michelle leaned on her elbow and snarled, "I'm like one of her LEGS!"

"'Ey!" Taker scolded, "Stop it. Ain't no use cryin' over it now. It happened…and my brother took care a' it." Michelle snorted, laughing dangerously.

"PLEASE…" she rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in aggravation, "'taking care of it' would mean he's kicking her into the river"

"HAH! I'd PAY to see THAT one!" Edge chewed on a piece of gum and sniggered, joined by Michelle.

"Dude that's not even funny, she can't swim" Christian already had his phone out skimming for Trish's number to send her a secret text message. He knew she and Lita were 'grocery shopping' and stocking up on basically whatever was available since there was no set date for when they'd be able to leave.

"Are you kidding?" Michelle spoke up, narrowing her light brown eyes at Christian, "I'd tie cinder blocks to her feet to make sure she STAYED…maybe a boat could grind her head too as it went by"

"No no, you know what you should do?" Edge was clearly joking, but getting a kick out of it all the same, "Get one of those rats to bite her…I could just see her with the plague"

"OH MY god me too!" Michelle cackled, clapping her hands together, "I can see it already…" Michelle pulled off her socks and placed them under her neck to create buboes, then screamed like a murder victim and flailed around on the couch trying to rip them off, "GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! THEY'RE EATING MY BRAIN HELP ME!"

"Alright…" Christian held up a hand and moved it downwards conclusively, "it's not funny anymore you killed it dead"

"HELP! HELP ME KANE! THEY'RE SUFFOCATING ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Michelle screamed in an exaggerated Canadian accent, unable to contain herself.

"You know…the sad thing is you're pretty spot-on" Edge admitted with a sigh. "She's pretty fucking dumb."

"No kidding…" Michelle threw the socks off her neck and sat up, placing a hand on the Undertaker's arm as he kneeled in front of her. "Makes it twice as easy to knock the bitch off the map."

"You're not SERIOUSLY considering hurting her, are you?" Christian gasped, Trish HAD to know now.

"Not HURTING her, so-say…" Michelle twirled some of her shoulder-length blonde hair, "just making her a little sick."

"There IS NO 'little sick' with the plague, you get it you DIE. Kane would murder every single person in this room if you hurt her."

"RElax, Jason" Edge waved him off, "we're not ACTUALLY gonna do anything to her, you know that!"

"Yeah" Christian nodded, "of course I do…" with one hand behind his back he sent the message he had been working on throughout the entire skit, which read 'Watch your twin'. Trish's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Is that you or me?" Lita went to check hers as well when Trish held up her index finger.

"Me…" Trish pulled it out of her pocket and grinned widely, "Oooo…"

"What?" Lita smiled and leaned closer to see Trish's screen.

"It's from JASON" Trish's face lit up, but once she clicked into it went white.

"What?" Lita frowned, tilting her head, "What's wrong?"

"'Watch your twin'....?" she shook her head fearfully, "What?"

"You don't think Kane is…?" Lita dismissed, trying to throw that preposterous idea out of the question. No way would he beat her in public TWICE…that wasn't his style. He'd wait for them to get home first. Trish didn't get it…but immediately she headed to the register.

"Whatever we have we have enough I want my Meem NOW!"


	49. Chapter 49: Black Cherry Vanilla

**A/N: **_Ok my first surrogate A/N for Vermi. :)_

_First up, big thanks to Team Novak and BellaHickenbottom, I am sure Vermi appreciates your reviews __I know they made me laugh __and I hope I live up to everyone's confidence in me. :) . :). Team Novak I am so with you on the McCool front. (I keep trying to convince Vermi to let me come into the story and take her out myself, but she keeps saying no. :( ). BellaHickenbottom, ditto on the whys on Taker, if it was me, she'd be picking up teeth right about now. LMAO, and I so agree, Christian did a stand up move. Bravo for him. Anyway, here we go with the next chapter, so's ya all know, I'm not reading any of these before hand so I can read them like I would if Vermi were here posting them. Just more fun that way. :D._

* * *

"Wanna know something?" Punk asked Mindy as the duo walked ahead of everyone else (so Kane could keep his eye on her). John Cena and company had met up with Kindy coincidentally since they were leaving as Kane and Mindy were storming away from knocking Michelle out with a frying pan. Normally Kane would NEVER give anyone from that crew the time of day, but Mindy had a rocket up her ass before he could say anything. This was one of the very few situations he just could not control. He didn't talk to anybody or stand near them; he was shadowing his wife and nothing more.

"What?" Mindy asked with a scrunch of the nose, holding one of the earplugs for Punk's iPod in her ear.

"I fuckin' hate Nickelback" they were listening to '_Something in Your Mouth'_ by that very band…but not by Mindy's choice, which threw her off. "Wanna know somethin' else?"

"What?"

"I can't stop listening to them."

"I dunno…according to Chad Kroeger '_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body, they say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!'_" she shrugged.

"He fuckin' SUCKS he can't write a song for SHIT"

"Yet you've got every album"

"Nickelback represents everything that is wrong with American music today. They're not a rock band and they're not rock and roll. They are absolute garbage. Just because they've sold seven million albums doesn't mean they're talented. It just means that there are seven million people that are stupid as hell"

"Like yourself" Mindy smirked, nudging him playfully and shaking her head. Punk smirked and changed the song; skipping to a certain part and wrapping Mindy into a backwards hug, actually giving her his worst Chad Kroeger impression.

"_Never gonna be alone! From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. I'm gonna be there always, I won't be missing one more day, I'm gonna be there always, I won't be missing one more day"_

"Awwwww my Meatball!" Mindy laughed in a mocking tone, watching him gag at the cheesy lyrics before pressing an obnoxious kiss on her cheek, "Don't worry I'm a Gaga fanatic"

"She never wears any PANTS!" Jeff jumped between them, accidentally ripping the plugs out of their ears and yanking their heads down.

"OW!" the two yelled, scowling at Jeff and rubbing their ears.

"FUCK, Hardy!" Punk shoved him back and shook his head, "Fuckin WATCH IT you almost ripped our ears out!"

"Yeah! Glen says it only takes eleven pounds of pressure to rip off the human ear"

"He's right" John smacked Jeff upside the head and nodded to Mindy's comment.

"Whatever, Spaghetti…" Punk dropped an arm over her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze.

"HEY! Meem!"

"Trisha?!" Mindy frowned and turned to see Trish and Lita sprinting towards her.

"Meem!" Trish grabbed both her arms and pulled her out from under Punk's arm, looking her over and catching her breath. Punk and Cena exchanged glances while Kane was fuming. "MEEM are you alright, are you hurt? I got the text message and-"

"WHAT are you talking about?" Kane ripped Trish off his wife and dragged Mindy close to him by her hair. Trish slapped his arm and attempted to unravel Mindy's hair from his fist.

"WHOA WHOA KANE!" John finally stepped in, getting between the couple and prying open Kane's fingers, "I wasn't intervening before but NOW you've really given me no choice." He tore Mindy away from Kane and kept her under his arm, preparing for Kane's fist to come flying or for Kane to scream in his face, which he didn't. He scowled and leaned forwards to intimidate Cena, which half-worked. Pointedly he handed Mindy off to Trish and kept his eyes on Kane.

"Whoaaaa…" Jeff marveled, exchanging glances with MVP, "that was epic."

"I'm with ya on that one" MVP nodded wide-eyed.

"Min, are you alright?" Lita combed through Mindy's hair with her fingers and looked to Trish, who was giving Kane the evil eye. Mindy nodded meekly, looking to Trish for what she was trying to say before Kane put an end to it.

"Meem…Jason sent me a text message telling me"

"That I knocked the bitch out with a skillet? Yeah…I did that" she was either really really proud or really really indifferent. It could have passed for either.

"Wait…" Lita shook her head with a smile, "you did WHAT?"

"She's mean" Mindy nodded while looking off to the side, "Mark thinks she's NICE."

"What does HE know?" Trish rolled her eyes and stroked Mindy's porcelain face with her manicured thumb, "Please…he doesn't know the half of it."

"Is Jason with him?" Lita placed a hand on her hip and popped her weight to the left; Mindy nodded and looked to both women.

"Jason and fuckin' EDGE…and stupid Michelle…and Mark."

"Sounds like a party" Jeff nodded sarcastically.

"Is THAT why he wanted you to watch out?" Trish asked Mindy, which caught both her and Kane by surprise.

"What?" Kane now pulled Mindy right back (by the wrist this time), "He didn't say ANYTHING it has nothing to do with him"

"LOOK he wanted me to watch Meem for a reason what HAPPENED that I am now fearing my sister's life?"

"How should I know?" Kane sassed, "Why don't you CALL him and ASK?"

"But aren't you worried that…?" Lita cringed at her ex.

"Who in their right mind would even THINK about laying a hand on my wife?"

"Hey Mark?" Michelle called while entering their bedroom to find him with Miley Junior in his lap, and several books spread out across the bed.

"What?" he grumbled and stroked the rabbit's gigantic fur, "ye ain't takin' my bunny rabbit if that's why ye came."

"No…" she grimaced at the rodent on her bed (it better not shed ONE HAIR), "I was wondering if you remembered where Kane put Miranda's crazy Coke bottle last night."

"Black Cherry Vanilla?" Taker furrowed his brow with a smile, "Yeah, I got it right here, why? Ye want me t' run out n' get ye some? …Maybe my brother's room…he always brings good shit for 'er."

"No, that's alright" she sighed with a smile, extending her hand for Taker to hand the half-empty bottle over, "did she finish it?"

"Safe-keeping" Taker shook his head and smiled, obviously he had steamed off what needed to be expelled as far as harsh feelings went. He was actually considering going out and getting her a cake of some kind if any local places were open. Making amends with Kane would be harder than granite, but he knew it wouldn't last. Once Mindy started hanging all over him again Kane would have no choice.

"Why?" Michelle raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight, "she's not finished?"

"Is she EVER?" Taker shook his head, forking the one-liter bottle over to Michelle, "Don't worry, she ain't carryin' anything. My brother keeps 'er so clean ye could eat off her."

"Nothing I'M sure you haven't done…" Michelle grumbled as she turned her back, catching Taker by surprise.

"What'd ye say?" he turned the page and looked up to see she was already heading down the stairs. "'Ey! Where the hell ye think yer goin' with Little Sister's damn soda?"

"Getting a cup!" Michelle hollered as she headed into the kitchen with the can and out the back door.

"But you don't even DRINK that shit!" he was puzzled. Michelle didn't drink it-none of the modern-day Divas did…only the cool ones from yesteryear. The Stratus Sister/Lita/Victoria/Stacy Keibler generation was far and away the best, every single one of them…and there weren't that many as compared to over twenty of them running around today. Michelle was already in the courtyard, walking past empty townhouses towards Shawn and Stephanie's. She had been rat-hunting all morning, but those little bastards were A LOT harder to catch than she initially thought…but that wouldn't keep her from fulfilling her purpose, so she rummaged around through the bushes under each house and had found THIS masterpiece…exactly what she was looking for. It was getting dark; if she was going to do it she'd have to do it now. Brushing back the brambles under Stephanie's window she found what had spiked her fancy earlier in the day. He was hard to identify, but by tattoo recognition she knew it was Dave Batis-ONCE was Dave Batista. Most of his flesh had been picked away by rats with the exception of large, pus-filled buboes on his neck, inner thighs, and under his armpits. He had some spots that were red and others that were just plain black, two rat-like puncture wounds on his neck…he was perfect. Squatting and twisting the cap off Michelle held the bottle up to his neck and let the blood trickle in before recapping and shaking it up. She'd put it back in the refrigerator and the retard wouldn't suspect a thing.


	50. Chapter 50: Judas

**A/N: **_Thanks again to Team Novak and BellaHickenbottom--:) Team Novak, seriously your preaching to the choir here about little Miss I'd-kick-her-butt-if-I-ever-saw-here McCool. lol Sad thing is Vermi really won't let me in, thinking of sneaking in one day while she's asleep. Oh and thanks for the compliment. I Hope I can hold out till Vermi gets back. HeHeHe. BellaHickenbottom sorry I have first dibs on murdering Micheal. ;) Oh and I agree the Deadman was sooooo cute with the furball. But he's kinda loseing cool-dark points at the same time. I mean you can't be the Lord of Darkness, sitting on your throne while petting a floppy eared bunny now can ya? ;) Well time for the next chapter, hope ya all enjoy and remember Vermi, appreaciates all her readers and reveiwers. :D_  


* * *

Checking out the doorway to make sure the sun was completely down, Randy craned his neck to peer back into the house before giving a quick jerk of the head.

"…let's go" with that Legacy crept out of the house and side-winded towards the brick house that had struck their fancy as of late. Stephanie sniffled, flipping through old text messages Hunter had sent her over the years (she usually saved ones she particularly liked and re-sent them to herself) and holding back tears. Shawn had jacked her up on Benadryl (she had no allergies, but it was supposed to knock her out) just for sleeping purposes, but she spit them out while he turned his back. She wasn't sleeping in this house. She wasn't sleeping ever again. Hunter was gone, Shane was gone too…and Daddy? Pfft. Who knows. She had stopped hoping at this point and was just anxious to find the body. Shawn had been trying to lift her mood but honestly, how much could the poor guy do? There was really nothing to be done. She was in her room now, wrapped in a long white robe and lying down on the bed. Under one of her pillows was a crucifix and a kitchen knife…if he came she'd be ready.

"FUCK, man!" Cody squealed after being bludgeoned with the large wooden door they had seen the vampire disappear in front of that night. "That fuckin' HURT!"

"SHHHH!" Randy snarled, clenching and relaxing a fist, "we get caught and I will end your LIFE as you know it."

"RE-lax…" Cody waved him off, rubbing his bummed nose from being whacked with the heavy door courtesy of Orton, "all bets are on he's making himself a nice big human-blood smoothie."

"At eleven at night?" Ted rose an eyebrow, checking to see if Randy was astounded by the stupidity as well.

"Well…" Cody pouted his thin lower lip and shrugged, "yeah. Our night is HIS wakey-wakey."

"Where did YOU go to college?" Ted grimaced, shaking his head at his best friend, knowing the answer.

"I didn't."

"Figures" Ted bit his bottom lip and laughed to himself, "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I do my best" Cody sighed, rubbing off his nose once more and holding his arms out in front of him as not to bump into anything. It was beyond dark in the old house, and they all entered through the back. Moonlight streamed from the windows to give them somewhat on an indicator as to what room they were in but otherwise that was it. "Soo ahh…" Cody bit his tongue and looked to their leader, "any ideas as to where we can find him?"

"None" Randy answered frankly, "that's why we're here." He gripped the homemade stake in his hand as they approached a hanging curtain in a doorway, timidly reaching to pull it aside.

"Watch the BITE!" Cody hissed just as Randy gasped, pulling the curtain aside to find nothing.

"WHAT bite?" Ted inquired, "There's nothing HERE to bite you."

"I don't know!" Cody shrugged and held out his arms, "Maybe he turns into a bat or something! Or those little rat fuckers…THEY bite too!"

"Why?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow, "You got bit?"

"Not YET" Cody safeguarded himself.

"What the fuck would a vampire be sleeping in?" Ted shrugged, peeking behind an old, dust-coated couch. He had NO knowledge of vampire lore this was SO not his forte. Cody was into Legend of Zelda and all those nooby video games but that didn't mean he knew jack about vampires either. And Randy…he'd TELL them he knew but everyone knew he didn't.

"How about a COFFIN" Randy spat, kicking open an old wooden door to a pantry of some nature.

"Got any eats?" Cody peered inside to be slapped across the back of the head by Ted.

"Rotted liverwurst…complete with fungus-toast and mildew pudding."

"You're just cranking them out tonight, aren't you?" Randy asked dispassionately with a roll of the eyes. Cody elbowed Ted victoriously; those two were like little kids in the backseat of a car on an eight hour road trip.

"Hey…maybe this thing's got a basement" Cody shrugged, "Vampires like basements, right? Isn't that where twins found him?"

"Indeed it IS…" Randy picked up his pace from a hesitant one-step-at-a-time to full, long strides barreling for any door he could find. He found one…bathroom. He found another…sitting room. A creak from below caught their attention next. Randy held out an arm preventing Ted or Cody from walking forwards so they could listen.

"Probably just the house" Cody shrugged but Randy waved a hand vigorously.

"No wait wait wait…" it waned. Sighing deeply, Randy turned to Cody and Ted. "Door is THAT way…" he led the trio once more, making it to a more secluded door and pulling it open. It was black. He turned to face his younger counterparts, "Who's got a cell phone?"

"No WAY am I going down there!" Cody yelped, backpedaling from the door when Orton grabbed him around the shoulder.

"The hell you ARE!" Randy accepted Ted's phone and flipped it open, shining it towards the floor so they could see the stairs, "Let's GO."

"I SO hate you" Cody extended both arms, placing each on an opposite wall to guide his decent to the underground. Ted immediately grabbed his nose and gagged.

"UGH…that is RANCID"

"Don't look at ME…" Cody spat, "I'm behind you."

"It's DIRT" Randy sniffled and rubbed his nose as they continued into the darkness, "Remember Amy saying that he sleeps in dirt?"

"Mmmmaybe" Cody shrugged, "Maybe not."

"'Maybe' you need to SHUT UP" Ted snapped, eyes stern as steel at the youngest member of the party, but couldn't keep a straight face. Cody was just too dopey to look at to pretend to be angry.

"Shut up, man seriously…" Randy gulped and watched the last step, "this is serious we don't know what we're doing."

"Then why are we HERE?" Cody was just chock full of grievances tonight, wasn't he? Randy had to pause walking to refrain from punting the young Rhodes in the teeth, causing both youngsters to smack into one another out of blindness.

"AUGH!" Ted grunted rubbing his forehead after it collided with the back of Cody's dumb skull. "Damn!"

"Shut up. The both of you" Randy hissed, clutching the stake tighter in his hand as he continued into the darkness, "Orlok comes out YOU TWO are on the blacklist"

"Gee…isn't THAT swell" Cody raised his eyebrows, keeping his distance from Randy. He was truly going to die tonight Randy couldn't stand him anymore.

"Just hope he's not hungry" Ted teased as Randy's beady eyes were brought to life by the presence of candlelight…perfect opportunity for Cody to inappropriately quote the bible.

"And God said…"

"Shut the fuck up before you get hot wax dripped onto your eyelids"

"WHOA THERE!" Ted laughed in amazement. Randy was JUST as good at cranking them out as him, maybe better! A slam cut him off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Cody shrieked, ducking behind Randy. Randy's eyes were bugged almost out of his head…he now found the source of the slam. Cody gulped, whimpering and shaking his head.

"What?" now Ted was beginning to panic, "What is it?" All Randy could bring himself to do was raise a finger. Ted snapped his neck in that very direction, noticing the long, wooden box right below a dying candle…and it had swung open. "WHAT is…?" Straight as an arrow, with his arms folded across his chest neatly Nosferatu rose out of the casket without doing so much as bending a limb...and he was looking straight at them.

"WHAAAAAAAA!!!!" Legacy screamed, immediately beginning to pile over each other to get back to the stairs. Cody was in the lead by far, already tearing up the steps.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH THE VAMPIRE!" Cody screamed as he rocketed up the steps, not looking back once at his two comrades. Now it was Randy and Ted, both petrified at the sight. They turned to run to the steps but lo and behold he was there. Orlok was there, stiff as a board, rat-like fanged mouth hanging wide open. He hissed, his fingers looking even longer than the last time they saw him.

"SHIT Orton what do we do what do we do?" Ted turned to his leader in a panic, but Randy was already two steps ahead of him. He gripped the stake in his hand and took a step towards Orlok, eyes locked with the hypnotic orbs of the Nosferatu.

"What do YOU do…?" Randy curled his lips, swinging his left arm and jabbing the stake straight into Ted's neck, ripping it out so blood spouted across the room, "…you provide my distraction." Orlok shrieked, extending his arms and bee-lining for the fallen, bloodied Ted just as Randy kicked the body into the black, sprinting for the stairs and throwing the stake away. As he ran he could hear the slurping of the Nosferatu draining poor Ted's body but hey, that's life. It was do or die…and he certainly wasn't dying at twenty-nine years old.

"COME ON, RANDY! COME ON!" Cody called from the top of the steps, debating whether he should just take off or not.

"MOVE!" Randy shouted as he sprinted up the steps, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Wait wait!" Cody went to open the door once more, but Randy snagged his arm and wrenched it around, "But what about TED?"

"FORGET HIM!" Randy shouted pushing poor Cody out the door.

"What do you MEAN 'forget about him'? He's our friend!"

"Orlok got him, ALRIGHT? LET'S GO!"

"WHAT?" Cody's ice blue eyes watered, Ted was like a blood brother to him. He stopped running but Randy kept pulling him along as they bolted out the large wooden doors.

"WHAT? WHAT NOW?" Randy stopped running to usher Cody on, but the young Rhodes refused to budge. "WHAT? What IS it Cody TALK!" Cody's eyes were drawn upwards, his thin lips quivering in horror. Randy dreadfully drew his eyes up, and there hanging three stories above them was Tiffany, crows had been picking at her flesh. "Oh MY god…"


	51. Chapter 51: Stay Back

**A/N: **_For Vermi, as ususal Thanks Team Novak and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews. :) Yes BellaHickenbottom I totally agree, they are all dumbass. Who leaves to kill a vampire in the middle of the night. I swear I am sure Orton, kicks the others in the head for un while they are alone. Now Teddy's dead. (Mmmmm now I' got Freddy's dead stuck in my head. DAMN YOU VERMI!! lol). Team Novak I never saw Jeepers Creepers, not big on gore movies, I find them too simple for my tastes lol but yeah the visual was cool. That thing with the Crows you mentioned, reminded me of the movie the Birds. Oh and yeah Randy's a douche, but we knew that already. ( Well this next chapter looks kinda short from the word count, but the next one's longer, can't wait to see what happens next. He He He._  


* * *

Shawn was reading a book when Stephanie appeared in his doorway. "OH my!" he gasped, calming significantly once he realized she wasn't hurt. "Stephanie?! What's the matter?" She shivered a moment, hugging herself and heaving a sharp inhale.

"…I can't sleep" she sobbed, "No…not in this house! Never again not in this house!" Breaking down in the doorway she wept, immediately triggering Shawn to tumble off the bed and propel himself to the doorway, pulling the grief-stricken Stephanie into a hug.

"Shhh…" he ran a hand over her soft brown hair and shook his head in pity, "we'll be outta here soon enough…you'll see." He pulled back and smiled warmly, wiping a lone tear as it flowed down Stephanie's cheek with his thumb. Stephanie remained stoic, not particularly focusing on anything until her blank stare drew itself to Shawn's neck where two large, red splattered with black dotted lumps sat. Her jaw dropped, alarming Shawn. "Steph…?" he reached out to steady her when she shrieked.

"NO!" she staggered backwards, ramming her lower back into the doorknob, "AGH!" she cried out in pain, but quickly retreated into the hallway, "You…" she held up a shaky, accusing finger, "You stay BACK!"

"Stephanie! What's the matter?" Shawn panicked, stepping out into the hallway and trying to grab her before she tumbled down the stairs, but she was already pressing her back against the railing, side-stepping down the steps with incredible force.

"YOU!" she screamed, "You're SICK! You're fucking SICK!" She stumbled the last few steps, twisting her ankle at the bottom of her steps and falling onto her rear.

"Stephanie PLEASE!" Shawn flew down the staircase after her, "I can explain-"

"Why you've been LYING to me?" she snarled, flailing around for any sharp object she could find.

"Lying? Stephanie I never-"

"You could have TOLD ME you were sick before just"

"I didn't want to upset you!" Shawn ran a hand through his hair in desperation, "You've already been through so much"

"So you thought infecting me with the plague would solve all my problems?!" she shrieked, shaking her head in denial, "You have GOT to be FUCKING kidding me!"

"Stephanie-"

"Stay BACK!" she shrieked, crawling towards the door, "I'm WARNING YOU!"

"Please!"

"NO!" she crab-walked backwards until she reached the door, fumbling with the handle until she managed to get it open, glaring at Shawn all the way. "Find someone else to infect" she barred her teeth, pulling back to her feet, "that is if HE doesn't get you first!"

"Who?" Shawn frowned, but noticed that Stephanie's eyes were yes in his direction, but not directly on HIM…they were focused on something BEHIND him. He turned as Stephanie limped out of the house, falling victim to a set of eyes that would take his life.


	52. Chapter 52: I Want Mark

**A/N: **_Thanks as always to Team Novak and BellaHickenbottom for their reviews, Vermi will be thrilled to read them personally. ;) Team Novak, I think Steph had already written Shawn off, and warning a deadman he is about to die prolly was just to much wasted effort, not to mention she did feel he lied to her, in not telling her he was infected. And yeah, I'm still a fan of the youngest Mcmahon. :D BellaHickenbottom, Vermi warned me she was leaving me with the chapter that would illict great ire. (Fact of the matter she even chuckled evilly about it, sending chills down my back :( ) and now I see what she meant. That woman is evil I tells ya! LOL Honestly I feel your loss, Shawn is one of my favs and sad to see him become Vampire chow. *sniff*. I fear what she has in store for us next. LOL....hey lets find out now. LMAO_

_Oh before I go, I have to apologize for how late these are going up. My days have become unexpectedly busy, so I have not been able to putting the chapters up till late. Again big apologies.  
_

* * *

"NO! You guys seriously I NEED you to listen and hear me out" Trish clamped a hand in her long brown hair and bit her lower lip, pacing back and forth on her phone. Christian and Lita sat around on the couch listening to her, tracing her every move with their eyes. John, Jeff, MVP, Punk, Edge, and Mindy were sitting in a circle playing team Candy Land by the fireplace. It was John and Mindy (red) versus Punk and Jeff (yellow) versus MVP and Edge (blue). Green was being saved if somebody else decided to jump on in mid-game. "No! Stay AWAY from the windows and STAY PUT! Mark is COMING if you guys would just…" she slapped her forehead and moaned, "NO Nattie! Just WAIT, okay? Once Mark comes you guys can move and-WAHHHHHHHH!" Screaming and slamming on the front door immediately stole everyone's attention. Kane simply raised an amused nonexistent eyebrow, not moving from his spot leaning against the doorframe to go get it.

"Well ahhh…" Edge curled his lips and looked around the room, "somebody wanna get that?"

"Fuck YOU…" Mindy pushed off her knuckles and started for the door when Kane grabbed her forearm and yanked her back.

"I don't think so" Kane warned her, digging his fingers into her skin. She winced and drew a quick breath through her teeth, masking the nasty gesture from everyone else's line of vision.

"Mean" Mindy pouted and allowed him to pull her against him under his arm, "What if that was YOU out there?"

"I wouldn't be banging on random doors" Kane snapped just as Lita threw the door open and Stephanie fell forwards toppling the raven-haired punk singer over. "And THAT'S why you were not answering that door."

"STEPH!" Mindy shrieked, not even hearing Kane's snarky comment.

"OH my god!" Trish threw a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"What? What is it?" Natalya yelped over the phone, "Trish you gotta TELL US these things!"

"I'll call you back…" Trish hung up and took a step backward, Christian already up with his hands over her tiny shoulders.

"STEPHANIE!" Lita gasped, trying to control the youngest McMahon's erratic movements, "It's ALRIGHT! Calm DOWN nobody's"

"Steph…!" John immediately got up and eased the shivering and screaming Stephanie off Lita, pushing waves of long hair out of her face, "What is it, what happened?"

"Please" Edge waved it off with a huff, "Phony baloney."

"He DOES get kinda stale, lemme tell ya…" MVP drew a purple card and moved him and Edge's little plastic boy to that space, "Nobody can be THAT high n' mighty ALL the damn time."

"Psh" Punk smirked, "HE sure can."

"Aren't you friends?" Jeff chewed on a marker cap and asked dispassionately.

"I guess" Punk shrugged and about faced from the action taking place by the door, "I mean he's not my BEST friend but…" he moved his little boy four spaces ahead until he got to green, "he's tolerable."

"WHERE'S MARK?" Stephanie demanded; her face beet red and stained with tears, "I WANT MARK!"

"Of course you do…" Kane snipped, but it went unnoticed by everyone except his wife, who shot him a dirty look.

"WHERE'S MARK?"

"STEPHANIE!" John held out both hands and looked her in the eye, "RELAX!"

"NO!" she shoved him back and scrambled backwards from Cena and Lita by the door, "YOU back off! ALL of you!"

"Aww…" Edge mocked, "Cute. For once it's not Crazy Carly over there scarin' the crap out of us all."

"Crazy CARLY?" Punk asked with a shake of the head. "You really are a moron."

"Yeah! Her name's Mindy!" Jeff corrected, not catching the inner meaning of Punk and Edge's exchange.

"Where's Shawn Michaels anyway through all this?" Kane asked nonchalantly, rubbing Mindy's shaking arm to calm her down. That drew Stephanie deep blue eyes straight to his.

"Shawn is DEAD! They're ALL DEAD EVERYBODY'S DEAD!" she buried her face in her hands and wept, dropping to the floor.

"Then why are YOU still here?"

"SHUT UP KANE!" Stephanie screamed so loud Kane had to push himself not to laugh.

"Just saying" Kane shrugged, "if he killed everyone else why would he leave YOU"

"HE? We talkin' 'bout a 'he'?" MVP looked around at all the glazed faces except John Cena, who still wasn't exactly convinced that there was any sort of vampire. Edge was meh; he'd have to see it to believe it.

"Where have you BEEN compadre?" Edge asked with a laugh, "Everyone's been yammering about this thing for almost a week now!"

"Can you call Mark?" Mindy looked up at Kane and frowned, "Please?"

"Oh, you mean the Mark that wants you in a sanitarium? Sure, I'll get right on that"

"He was just kidding PLEASE call him" she began to beg, but he would have none of it.

"I'm never speaking to that sorry son of a bitch EVER again…and neither are you."

"NO!" she tore away from him and looked to Trish to back her up, "I want Mark and I want Mark NOW! He loves me! He DOES! I KNOW he does he told me he loves me more than YOU! He says he would marry me if there wasn't YOU! You're MEAN to me! ALL the time MEAN! I see the way you look at me I KNOW you want to kill me"

"OH-kay…" Trish knew this was her disorder kicking in now, but did she honestly want her to stop going? Watching Min own Kane was always fun. Kane never fought back. He had a terrible way with words in a heated battle with Mindy he always did.

"Min…" Lita stepped forwards to get her when Stephanie dug her manicured nails into Lita's arm.

"No…" she growled, "let her go. I want Mark and I want Mark NOW."

"Will you back me if we go?" Trish whispered to Christian, but Cena was three steps ahead of her, "I'll go with you come ON!" John grabbed his closest female friend by the arm and then for Trish, Stephanie already holding open the door for them to split.

"MIRANDA!" Kane barked, but the Stratus Sisters were already out the door with John pressing them forwards, tearing through the night to reach the Undertaker before Kane wrung their necks.


	53. Chapter 53: Vintage Undertaker

**A/N: **_WEll folks this is the last chapter Vermi left me to post, so lets hope she's back soon LOL. Team Novak and BellaHickenbottom, again thanks for the reviews on behalf of Vermi and and thanks for the kind words and incouragement, towards my efforts, super appreaited. Team Novak, yeah Kane and Taker need a firm boot up their collective asses. If those two were not so stuborn ppl would not be dyin :( lets hope Team CenaSteohTrish succeed and then maybe they can all gang up on the brothers and get them to work together....yeah right. :/. BellaHickenbottom, yeah loved that Kane had to stand there and get dressed down by Mind, she rocks when she wants too. And yeah who wouldn't love Mark? ;) HEHEHE. Well time to get on to the story and then we can wait with baited breathes for the Mistress of this awesome fic to return to us. :D_  


* * *

"Mark…" Michelle groaned and tugged his arm impatiently, "Do we REALLY have to do this? Why can't they just meet us? Please? It's scary out and people are dying and" Taker just kept striding ahead blindly, "YOU are not even listening to me…!"

"Nope" Taker continued moving forwards without looking down at her. "My twins asked me a favor I'ma be sure I do it" he ran a hand through his long dark brown hair quickly, "I gotta make nice with 'er somehow."

"The bitch knocked me OUT with a FRYING PAN did you not CATCH that last bit of information?" Michelle sneered, caramel eyes blazing at her boyfriend.

"She didn' mean it"

"Ohhh I think she meant it!" Michelle nodded with a plastered sarcastic smile, "I think she meant every SECOND of it! The little creep is OBSESSED with you I don't blame Kane for beating the holy hell out of her every chance he can she's a psychopathic, self-centered, overrated little-agh!" she winced once Taker seized her wrist and twisted it up in the air.

"…not another damn word, ye hear me?" She shook her head and eyeballed her boyfriend in horror, holding her free hand over her mouth and trying not to cry.

"You're just like your brother…" she whispered in denial, catching Taker's attention as he released her wrist roughly.

"Runs in the family."

"That's not necessarily a-"

"YO! UNDERTAKER!"

"Christ on a pony…!" Taker's eyes widened slightly at what was before them.

"UNDERTAKER! UNDERTAKER!"

"WHAAAT WHAT already ye said my damn name three times now SPEAK or forever hold yer peace"

"TED!" Cody shouted as he and Randy heeled to a stop right before the Deadman and Michelle, panting and holding each other up, "Ted…!" he panted a few more times, shaking himself off and calming his nerves, "He's dead!"

"WHAT?" Taker looked to Michelle, who was highly unmoved.

"Don't look at ME I'm not surprised at ALL"

"What in the hell you talkin' about, boy?" Taker looked to Orton now since he knew Cody all his life pretty much and was aware that he must have swallowed massive amounts of paint chips as a youngin. Randy's eyes narrowed, glaring at the Phenom.

"FUCKIN' DiBiase is GONE! The vampire got him"

"Now you answer me another one…" Taker was remaining unnaturally calm, spiking the hairs up on the back of Cody's neck. This was not the Undertaker whom he used to steal his hat from when he was six and run away screaming. "What in god's good name were ye doing in THAT" he pointed to the brick house across the street towards Stephanie's townhouse, "house?"

"Looking for the vampire!" Cody squeaked, getting grabbed around the neck by Randy and about to be pelted.

"MARK!" That stopped everything. What was this Seinfeld or something? Everyone just kept coming in with no warning whatsoever. "MARK!"

"…I know that voice" Taker turned and was blindsided by two Stratus twins and John Cena directly behind him.

"MARK!" that was Miranda Marie.

"Did you get Nattie yet-do you have her?" that was Patricia Anne.

"Does it LOOK like I 'got Nattie'?" he hissed at Trish, then began to turn his attention to the smaller twin, "And what's YOUR conundrum?" Mindy took in a quick inhale (she was unbelievably out of breath) and dragged his head down so fast he didn't know what hit him, placing one hand on his face and the other right below his neck and kissing him.

"OH my god!" Michelle froze from panic, her jaw almost hitting the floor. Based on what went down earlier in the day Trish was expecting a quick push back or a quick release but nope…nothing of the sort. Vintage Undertaker. His girlfriend was standing right in front of him as was a whole crowd of 'strangers' as he often called them, but he was completely comfortable hooking up with his crackbrained brother's wife.

"WHOA there, partner!" Randy curled his lips and averted his eyes, not even knowing how to come ABOUT this. Nothing he could say could cap a word on it. Nothing ANYONE could say would cap a word on it, so he didn't feel so bad being speechless. Trish covered a hand over her mouth and dropped her eyes, awkward awkward awkward awkward.

"HO-ly…" Cody was biting his lip not to cry, "HOLY shit…!" He turned to Randy in astonishment and tried not to make his laugh sound too much like a giggle, "Fastest man on three legs I've ever seen…"

"UGH!" Randy grimaced and threw up in his mouth a little, "That is REVOLTING"

"YOU tapped her" Cody smirked, causing Randy to wretch again.

"It was NINE MONTHS! Nothing more!"

"Lucky son of a BITCH"

"Not so lucky" John gulped, pointing dead ahead of them, actually putting an arm out in front of Trish so nothing would happen to her.

"What?" Trish pouted her full glossed lips, looking up at John, "What is it?"

"Just back away…" John replied placidly, pointing a shaky finger towards her sister, "I'm gonna get your twin…" he took a slow breath, "and I want you to run…you hear me?" He looked down at Trish sternly, "I want you to RUN as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"Don't ask…just do as I tell you to and nothing will happen"

"But-"

"Just DO it." Mindy pulled back from the Undertaker abruptly and heaved through tears, petting his face and wrapping both arms around his neck, sifting her fingers through his hair nervously.

"Mark I love you I love you Mark!" she knocked her forehead against his and kissed him quickly, "I love you! I really love you I mean it I love you" she began to cry once more, her words so rushed he could hardly make them out. "Michelle is mean to you I don't like her she's BAD!"

"Little Sister…" Taker ran a thumb under her eye and shook his head, "you've always been my-"

"Are you finished?" Michelle asked with a snort, drawing Taker's eye away from Miranda. "Your brother can't wait all night"

"Brother?!" Taker gasped, holding Mindy's shoulders and turning his neck to come face to face with his apoplectic younger brother.

"You should fuck her DURING an episode next time…" Kane replied dangerously, "She won't know who the hell you are." He now looked down to his wife with an unsettling smile, "At least she's easy on the eyes"

"Come on, Min" John immediately withdrew her from the floored Undertaker handing her off to Trish and pointing ahead. Kane caught that and smirked, shaking his head and laughing at them.

"Go ahead…you have to come home EVENTUALLY"

"Nah, she'll probably get lost" Michelle derided through tears, looking to Kane in the hopes that he annihilated the both of them.

"Go…" John jerked his head towards Natalya's townhouse, but the twins wouldn't budge, "RUN!"

"Meem…" Trish hooked her arm around Mindy's and hauled her twin alongside her towards what she remembered to be Natalya's townhouse, Mindy fighting her the entire way.

"NO!" the schizophrenic snarled and actually hissed like a cat at Trish, but the brunette was having none of it.

"MEEM NOW!" Trish continued to pull her along, the remainders of Legacy looking after them as they ran.

"Doesn't sound like so bad of an idea" Cody began but Randy cut a hand through the air to dismiss it.

"No man…we're involved now."

"Listen…Little Brother" he tried to look him in the eye but that was pretty difficult, "for once in your life…" Taker didn't just put his foot in his mouth without even realizing it, he jammed it down his THROAT, "there are more IMPORTANT matters than"

"Sucking face with my wife?! I'd like to hear them!"

"People are DYING, Little Brother! It's more important than"

"NOTHING is more important to ME than THAT little BITCH over there!" he screamed in his brother's face, balling a fist but not able to swing it he was so brokenhearted, "And YOU STOLE HER!"

"I didn' steal NOTHIN' from YOU, Baby Brother! She is MINE she has ALWAYS been MINE now COME OFF IT and WORK with me so we can destroy that god damn-"

"I HOPE THAT VAMPIRE SUCKS THE FUCKING LIFE OUTTA YOU!"

"That's a real nice way t' talk t' yer older brother Ma would SURE love t' hear ye speak like THAT of her first born-"

"Mother would have also LOVED her first born sleeping with her favorite son's WIFE!"

"Little Brother CUT THE CRAP before Orlok gets a' holda us all and we're dead from disease or maybe something-"

"I DON'T CARE what he does to any of YOU-"

"Well that's not very nice" Randy frowned belligerently, but Cena cancelled out all chance of Orton being in the line of Kane's fire.

"But Min WILL care about what happens to any of 'us' and you KNOW IT" he sighed, running a hand over the top of his short brown hair, "so just…" he exhaled and shook his head, "tell us how to kill the thing because it's getting down to the wire here people-wise!"

"YEAH…" Randy raised an eyebrow, "I'm stuck with all of YOU"

"And me!" Cody raised a hand sheepishly; earning a dirty-ass look from Orton, "You…forgot…about…" his tone dropped significantly, "me."

"Look…" Cena was now indirectly called to intervene, "you hate you" he motioned to Kane and Taker, "you hate him" he motioned from Michelle to the Undertaker, "you hate everyone" he looked to Randy and then Cody, "and you're just a happy idiot. There. Now can't we all just GET ALONG for one MINUTE of the day?" Kane immediately had Cena backing down submissively.

"Just because you think you can control us in the ring doesn't mean we're going to listen to you in reality." He scowled, "MY beautiful Minda is all over my STUPID TRAITOROUS BROTHER WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED-"

"TRAITOR?" Cena cringed as Taker shoved his brother backwards angrily. "You keep 'er like a princess locked up in a god damn TOWER! I see 'er waving but I can't find a way t' GET to 'er!"

"Nor will you" Kane snarled, turning his back on his brother, "You can't deal with ONE episode and you want her for the rest of your miserable life…?" he chortled nastily, "I say good luck with that…then-since you KNOW you can never stay with the same woman for more than a month-once she cuts your latest mistress's throat you can put her away in a home, just like you said you would earlier today…or what was that? Place her in Electroconvulsive until she seizures into a coma…? Yes, that's about right" he noticed the astonished expressions of everyone around him including Michelle, "but we won't talk about THAT now will we? I mean after all, you love her SO deeply don't you?" He started heading in the direction the twins ran, Legacy carefully deciding to trail behind HIM despite Randy's severe personal issues with Kane, "You love what you get AFTER I spend hours every day force-feeding medication and assuring it's okay to walk without the 'floor man' cutting her ankles off from under the rug." On that note Kane left his older brother for good.


	54. Chapter 54: The Airheads

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, and a HUGGEEEE thank you to Souless666 for holding you all over while I was away!!! I'd like to take a moment to thank her yet again she did a faboosh job covering for me and I seriously couldn't be any more grateful. I laughed very hard while reading the A/N's and reviews :P...I understand I have some splainin' to do. LOL Team Novak yes Jerry is in mighty need right now Taker and Kane can never get along can they? That's what happens when a woman gets between two guys that love each other the way they do. Ted had to die because I'm a scheming, sadistic bitch ;) and I've got plenty of other deaths coming up in this chapter actually. Mich deserved it all I hate that bitch all bias's aside. Souless666 as much of a bastard Kane is...gotta commend him for having the patience and responsibility he has taking care of Min every waking moment without complaining or asking for help. Taker simply doesn't have it in him, he loves the IDEA of her a lot more than her and everything that comes with her. Him turning on Michelle...hey, it runs in the family ;). LOL BellaHickenbottom glad I did SOMETHING to make you happy! Yes, Kane is an asshole...no arguing that hahaha.

"NATT-IEE!" the Stratus twins banged on the door but fell right through, twisting each other into knots on the floor.

"OW!" Mindy yelled at Trish like she would when they were six, both waywardly struggling to break free of the other and crawl into the house.

"MEEM!" Trish pulled her foot out from under her sister's thigh and unhooked their arms from each other, "Mommy and Daddy were SO right about you…"

"I'm Satan's child?" Mindy asked dumbly, taking a look around the room to see if Natalya, Kelly, or Miz were anywhere.

"OHHH yeah" Trish brushed her shirt off and helped Mindy to her feet, "you fit the description."

"Too bad I don't BELIEVE in him" Mindy countered, clutching Trish close to her as the twins took a peek around, confused as to why Mike wasn't knocking Mindy on the head with something from behind or Natalya didn't come running…it was just dark.

"Oh! You'll be believin' once ya face eternal damnation"

"Since WHEN?" Mindy was cross, "I didn't kill Mommy the scissors told Natasha to do it."

"Of course they did…" Trish rolled her eyes, that was water under the bridge long ago she was too young at the time to truly blame Miranda for it. Their parents refused to allow Mindy to get help or step outside the house when she wasn't failing out of school. Her sentence was lightened (she was only twelve) because the lawyer the Canadian government provided plead insanity, child abuse, and neglect to acknowledge the severe condition of the disorder…therefore she got out almost scot-free and was no longer allowed to live with her father as neither was Trish. Their grandmother lived close by so she continued to raise them as if nothing had happened. Additionally though, it was deemed that Miranda could legally never live on her own without a legal guardian all throughout the rest of her life or she would be institutionalized. Trish became Mindy's legal guardian...then Kane shared the burden and signed his name on the dotted line.

"Hey Trisha" Mindy gulped, peeking around the living room.

"Uh huh…?" Trish frowned searching for a light of any kind.

"Why was the door open when we came in?"

"Maybe Nattie left it open…" Trish disregarded it.

"Hey Trisha…?"

"Mhmm?" Trish peeked up the stairs but saw nothing.

"Why are all the lights out?"

"Maybe they got scared and shut them off…" Trish noticed a pool on the floor in the kitchen that she didn't like glistening in the moonlight.

"Hey Trisha…?"

"WHAT, Meem?"

"Why don't we see anybody running around?"

"I don't know Meem, maybe they're hiding"

"Hey Trisha…" she was driving her twin INSANE. With a heavy sigh and clonk of the head Trish pushed back her sister's hair.

"WHAAAAT, Meemy?"

"There's a man at the door…"

"WHAT?!" Trish gasped and the door slammed shut, two large glowing eyes met them next. Trish shrieked, clinging to Mindy and pushing her towards the stairs as the man dropped his jaw, the notorious rat-like fangs sticking out, "That's no MAN, Meem-that's the VAMPIRE! RUN!" Mindy double took, Orlok was blocking the door and the stairs were right behind them.

"WHERE?"

"UPSTAIRS MEEM! NOW!" Trish tried to pull her sister closer as Orlok took a robotic step towards them, and then another.

"NO!" Mindy pulled in the opposite direction, looking to the window just to the right of Orlok.

"Why NOT? MEEM we're gonna DIE!" Trish screamed, desperately tugging Mindy up a stair.

"Glen says NEVER GO UPSTAIRS NEVER GO UPSTAIRS!" Mindy was now trying to win her arm back.

"WE HAVE NO OTHER OPTION!" Trish pulled her back and finally got her to ascend a step, Mindy really had no choice but to follow her up.

"WHAT IF HE CLIMBS?" Mindy whimpered, turning her head to see that he was gone. Her large blue eyes widened and she gasped. "TRISHA! He's gone he's gone we can run now he's gone!"

"GREAT!" Trish threw Mindy forwards once they reached the top and pulled open a door to a room…and it was splattered with blood. Blood on the curtains, blood on the walls, blood on the sheets, blood on the floor, blood was even on the handle of the door. "WAAHHHHHH!" both twins shouted in their identical Canadian accents.

"WHO IS IT WHO IS IT?"Mindy tried in vain to get past her sister and see but Trish was already shoving her into another room.

"It's better if you don't" Trish told her through tears, biting her lip at the long sweet-blonde hair on the bed.

"But I WANT to!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Trish slammed the door shut behind them and Mindy was already screaming. Trish drew her eyes to the bed and gasped. Nothing. Mindy was still screaming so she looked to the corner BY the bed…nothing. Then she looked to the window since her sister's eyes were in THAT direction…hanging out the window was half of Natalya, they couldn't see her torso or head…they didn't WANT to see her torso or head. Trish screamed now too, glass was everywhere they couldn't take a step without impaling themselves but Mindy was still screaming. "SHHH! MEEM!" Trish covered her twin's mouth but then noticed that Mindy's eyes were not on the window at all…they were further to the right, in the opposite corner they were standing in. Instinctively Trish looked there and cried out in fright, Nosferatu was there. In the corner. Staring at them. The moonlight allowed only his ghastly pale head and long face to be in view, and those eyes. The large, glowing eyes accented with rings of dense smoky black.

"WAHHH TRISH MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" Mindy staggered into the opposite corner; falling backwards onto the ground and cutting up her hands.

"MIRANDA!" Trish knelt down next to her sister and picked up a piece of glass of her own to strike at him with. During all this he was there…he was reaching for them. The fingers appeared to be even longer than last time and his face looked twice as rat-like. He was becoming more and more feral with each appearance.

"Trisha KILL IT!" Mindy shrieked, hanging onto Trish in horror, "PLEASE Trisha kill it!"

"I can't!" Trish shook her head and shielded Mindy from possibly being bit before her, getting ready to jab at him with the broken glass. He touched Trish much to their dismay; he wrapped his fingers around her hair, eyes widened completely.

"TRISHA!" Mindy had NO idea what to do, so she picked up the nearest piece of glass to her and slammed it into his foot, grinding around for good measure. He made no sound but a quick swipe of an arm, whacking Mindy across the face and into the strip of wall by the door.

"MIRANDA!" Trish yelped, using the distraction to her advantage and actually ripping out her own hair since he would not release his fingers. Mindy winced and held a hand to her stinging cheek, only realizing once she removed it that the left side of her face was now covered in her own blood.

"Oh no…" she shook her head in denial at the hand and like a shark in the water he picked that up, slowly craning his neck and actually smiling at the bleeding Miranda.

"No…!" Trish covered her mouth with her hand as he tossed her aside like a paperweight, "AGH!" She hissed, rubbing her elbow when it collided with the wooden floor and noticing him taking a step towards her twin, "NO!" she screamed, trying to catch his attention, "If you touch her I SWEAR I'LL-" The door was blasted open, little chunks of wood flying to and fro, the twins could only scream and then gag. The dust hit Mindy's throat first but Trish wasn't ignored by the cloud, immediately holding her throat and doubling over. Through the mess flew an arm, knocking the agape Nosferatu's head away from Mindy and using a leg to literally slide the Stratus twin out the door, pulling the other out by the hair.

"GLEN?!" Mindy held a bloodied hand to her forehead and panted, scooting away from the doorframe with Trish by her side quickly.

"RUN!" he ordered; only turning his head to make sure she wasn't doing something idiotic like running back into the room for him. Trish was already trying to get her down the stairs.

"Meem come on you heard him RUN!" Trish yelled, already trying to get Mindy down the stairs.

"NO! Glen what about YOU?"

"He won't stop until he bites one of you just GO!" he screamed, but despite Trish's best efforts and growls Mindy wouldn't move from her spot at the top of the stairs. She hadn't gotten to a vertical base, but was in enough of a position to try and catch what she could of Kane's Kool-Aid man maneuver. Knowing this thing would NOT go away now that it picked up the women's scent, Kane knew he had to get some sort of a fill...hence why he didn't want Miranda around to see it. Trish gave up and was now watching at this point with only her head poking up from the steps being she was almost halfway down them anyway. Orlok locked eyes with both twins from the corner of that room but Kane knocked him on the side of the head quickly, "Hey! Cut that out!"

"Is he for real…?" Trish panicked, checking her sister quickly to make sure she wasn't flipping out. "Did he just tell the vampire to chill?"

"No" Mindy replied calmly, "He said cut it out." Trish could only roll her eyes and smirk.

"That's not what I meant, road scholar." Orlok immediately lunged for Kane's neck since they were almost equal in height, which was just NOT happening by his standards so instead, turning his back to Mindy, he held up an arm and drew a breath through his teeth to ease the sting of the fangs digging into his arm. Not even a second later he yanked his arm back, shaking it off as Orlok disappeared in mid-air.

"You're not as ballsy as I thought" Kane shook his head and held his arm close to him for a moment, turning to see his wife and in-law staring at him doe-eyed. "What?" he glared at the two of them and narrowed his eyes, "You two airheads think I'd actually let that thing bite you up?"

"Yes" Trish nodded surely, "actually I did. Very impressed."

"Did he bite?" Mindy croaked, not catching that last action that caused Orlok to flee the scene.

"No" he took a deep breath (he hated lying) and lifted her off the ground into a carry, "but you need your face looked at immediately."

"Why aren't you mad at me?" she frowned as he carried her down the stairs and extended his injured arm for Trish to support herself on, a shocking gesture.

"I am" he pressed a kiss to her temple and held her against him firmer as he carried her, "but I didn't stop loving you over my quisling brother and his fleecing ways"

"You got bit, didn't you?" Mindy asked bluntly, stunning Kane. He actually had to recover from that.

"Of course not"

"Then why did he go away?" Trish got him one better as Mindy wrapped her arms around his neck childishly, kissing his cheek and smiling thinly at him.

"Thank you" she honestly didn't want to hear his answer. Bite or no bite she didn't want to hear it. Ignorance was bliss. Trish was peeved, but let it go. She'd rather find out in private than in front of her sister. "I love you" her voice cracked, hugging his neck tighter and keeping the side of her face against his, although he immediately turned his head so he could look her in the eye.

"You love my brother. You said so yourself Minda-bug."

"I was kidding!" she nodded; actually looking him in the eye innocently.

"You're always joking" he rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, "you're just a jokester aren't you?"

"Yes!" she nodded with a toothy grin…could he honestly stay mad? She was so stupid. He with a college degree couldn't believe how unbelievably dumb she was. He could talk to a bag of bricks and make more sense out of it. He knew she didn't finish high school and only got past the other grades because of her disorder…but Jesus Christ wrestling was NOT the right profession for her years ago. It made her twice as dumb.

"How's your ARM?" Trish asked with a nod, actually finding herself hugging onto his arm as she walked.

"I'm FINE" Kane spat, going to jerk his arm away but wanting to keep his wife's favor. Noticing that she was resting her bloody cheek against his shoulder and starting to fall asleep already he looked down to Trish and scowled, "It HURTS! What the hell else do you expect me to say?"

"So he bit you?"

"No" he shook his head, "I wouldn't be hanging all over Minda if he did."

"You KNOW she'll never understand what you mean by 'plague'…" Trish warned him sternly, "and YOU can't get help for it."

"I'm not worried about ME" he spat, "I'm worried about HER" he jerked his head down towards the dozing Mindy, actually biting back a tear, "who's going to protect her when I'm gone? Who's going to take care of her? Who's going to sit with her every time she has a delusion? Who's going-" he cut himself off, turning his head from Trish and forcing himself to squeeze out a hot tear, "…it's just me" he shook his head and bit his lower lip at the harsh reality, actually feeling a shiver up his spine at the thought, "you can't care for her by yourself you need HELP and"

"She's not gonna understand that you're gone" Trish was appalled that they were planning his funeral already, "…nor will she accept it. She's gonna see you with her all the time"

"Of course she will…I'll be there"

"I thought you were an agnostic…?"

"Doesn't mean I don't THINK about it…for her sake I just hope we get out of here because if I die on her I don't know HOW she's going to"

"Mark wi-"

"MY brother's all talk he won't do a god damn THING for her. NOBODY loves her the way I do! Not even you! You've got a life outside your sister…I LIVE for your sister! You think our CHILDREN are going to understand what happened over here?"

"If you got bit I don't want you near Meem!"

"I DIDN'T!" it was his only way out, otherwise who would she be stuck with? Punk? "I'm hypothetically speaking, Patricia. If something WERE to happen-"

"Uh huh" she nodded off, highly peeved. "Kane all I'm sayin' is if you get my Meem sick I won't hesitate to hand-feed you to the vampire myself"

"I…" he hesitated, "I just…" he couldn't even finish the sentence, so Trish hugged his arm and rested the side of her face against it.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to her…" her caramel eyes met his mismatched ones, "I took care of her our entire life…I won't let anything happen." He shook his head and looked off to the side, resting his chin on Mindy's upper back against his shoulder. He knew he was bit…and deep down somewhere he knew Trish was fully aware as well.

"HEY! What are you doing sautéing that damn vampire?" Randy shouted from sitting on the stoop.


	55. Chapter 55: Heart of Stone

A/N: Thank you Team Novak :)))!!!! Yes the Trish/Min relationship is quite unique since they tear each other apart like typical sisters yet stick together through just about anything. Awwww lol the constant question-asking on Mindy's part CAN be annoying I can see why most would think that but yeah all in all she's a cutie pie hence why Kane can't ever get his mind off her ;D. LOL yes Kane is bitten...*evil music* and yeppers, Kelly and Nattie are toast. ;) Let's see how our heroes handle that :P

"Dude…" Punk sighed, flicking a paper football across the table at Jeff, "I don't even know what to SAY anymore."

"You can start with cut that shit out you're a dumbass" Edge snapped, noticing Stephanie shivering on the couch with Christian close by.

"Do you guys seriously have to fight ALL THE TIME?" Lita moaned, holding a hand to her forehead at the table and staring dead ahead at the sink in irritation.

"Yes" Edge answered flatly, "We've got nothing better to do"

"How about put your 'vampire' skills to use and figure out how to kill this thing?" Lita snapped, shaking her head and glaring at her ex.

"Coke anyone?" MVP opened the fridge and pulled out Mindy's Black Cherry Vanilla Coke bottle.

"That's Min's put it away" Lita pointed back into the fridge lazily, "she'll be upset if we drink it all on her."

"OH-kay then" MVP sighed disappointedly, placing it back where he found it, "bitch and her candy-"

"You don't even know her" Punk spoke up, checking his phone and shaking his head, "They should have all been back by now."

"Any volunteers to go out and search?" Edge motioned to the door facetiously, "Really? No takers? The idea of possibly being mangled and maimed doesn't faze you at all?"

"ADAM…" Stephanie groaned, rubbing her temples and staring at the floor to keep herself from getting sick, "JUST…STOP."

"Call them" Jeff shrugged, looking to Punk, "Easy enough."

"Spaghetti's phone was bulldozed by the Big Red Machine and I HIGHLY doubt Kane will answer anyone's call"

"What about Trish?" Christian already had his phone out, "I'm gonna try her."

"No need" Taker pushed open the door and entered with John by his side, turning to Stephanie, "What's the matter, Princess?"

"Hey…! Where's TRISH?" Christian frowned, exchanging glances with Edge and looking back to the doorway counting only Cena, Taker, and a reluctant Michelle.

"Blondie's jus' fine y'all make too big a deal outta her" Taker didn't even bother closing the door and sat on the couch, wrapping an arm around the shivering Stephanie's shoulder and cooing to her. Michelle scowled at the brunette McMahon and was dying inside at the sight. He was just getting some from all directions wasn't he? Whatever. Let him do what he wants she'll be having her fun soon enough. Heading towards the fridge Michelle looked to Lita and frowned, pointing to the closed door.

"Nobody touched Miranda's soda, right?"

"…why?"

"Because I don't want to be around if they DID" Michelle raised both eyebrows apprehensively, silently praising them all for leaving Mindy's tainted bottle exactly where it was. Kane would come home dragging the screwball by her stringy dyed black hair soon enough. Somebody needed to tell her having unruly fake-colored hair down to your ass wasn't attractive no matter how well your twin sister straightened and deep-conditioned it.

"Where's Min?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow, looking to the doorway with a frown. "Kane went after her I'm-"

"RELAX!" Edge held out both hands jokingly and smirked, "we all know what happens when Kane goes after her it's old news."

"But Legacy's been M.I.A. as well" Punk added, swishing his lip ring with his tongue.

"Ted's dead" John stared at the wooden floor and shook his head, "so is Tiffany."

"Look, KANE…" Randy rubbed the back of his neck and walked a safe horizontal distance from him with Cody at his side, "everyone knows you've got information on how to get rid of this thing and just aren't-"

"You don't think there's a reason FOR that?" Kane spat, quickly checking to make sure Mindy was still out.

"Ahhh…" Cody pondered as he and Orton exchanged glances, "heart of stone?"

"No. That's what keeps him alive" Trish snipped, although his arm was what kept her standing at the moment and he was one more comment from ripping it out from under her.

"NO actually in order to TRULY rid everyone of it someone has to DIE, alright? How many of you are jumping in line for THAT one?" No one said a word; they just stared at the ground. "…I thought so" he surmised as much, "so shut up and don't ask the question if you won't like the answer."

"What KIND of ahhh…" Cody cringed, "dying does it involve?"

"Ahhhh but if I told you that you would have figured everything out, huh?" Kane mocked, "Is that right, Rhodes?"

"Well ahhh" Cody shrugged, pouting his thin lower lip, "yeah."

"And that's exactly why I won't tell you a damn thing" Kane fired, "you incompetents think you've Orlok all FIGURED out until he does something like what we found when we entered Hart's townhouse and then you're all surprised as to why you saw what you did"

"Hey! My FRIEND is DEAD!" Trish spat, releasing his arm only for a moment to slam her arms at her sides.

"A lot of people are dead that had friends" Kane shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, and soon enough it'll be YOU" Trish sneered much to Kane's amusement.

"I'll be sure to tell your sister that"

"You will do NOTHING of the-"

"WHOA! MAN!" Kane was suddenly grabbed around the waist by a male, immediately triggering his homophobia so he squirmed out and went to beat the person in the face when Trish screamed and looked down as well, holding her lips in a straight line.

"MIKE!" Randy shouted and looked directly at The Miz, "What the hell?"

"Ohhhhhh no!" The Miz shuddered, twitching as he lethally looked Randy in the eye, "Don't you DARE 'Mike' ME after that mother fucker with the teeth came at us! No WAY! He-"

"You mean you saw the vampire?" Trish gasped, clinging to Kane and shaking her head. Mindy had jolted awake the moment The Miz yelped and grabbed Kane, so she swished her hand through his faux-hawk like a hand swaying through fire.

"VAMPIRE?" Mike's eyes widened, "NO!" He was now coming at Trish, hinting for Cody's gentleman skills to kick in and step in front of Trish. "I've seen Dracula four hundred FUCKING times and that THING is NOT-"

"There's more than one vampire that inhabits this earth I hope you know that" Kane added plainly, rubbing Mindy's back to hopefully get her back to sleep so she wouldn't disrupt anything.

"And I hear YOU know all about him" Mike answered contemptuously. Kane could only nod; he was never one for talking.

"Why doesn't your brother know all this?" Randy asked skeptically. He and just about everyone else knew Kane had NO supernatural interest whatsoever.

"Because he's illiterate" Kane concluded, "and careless, and irresponsible, and over refined, and-"

"Leave anything out?" Cody asked with a smirk. Kane would have skinned him alive but Miranda's eyes were still half-open, so he forced himself to refrain.

"My brother tends to take part in activities no one else does" Trish spoke up, actually stunning the hell out of Kane and everyone around her.

"Like READING" he snapped in self-defense, putting down the rest of the group indirectly. Who has time to read? Apparently Kane.

"He likes video games too" Mindy added quietly, earning a smile from Kane. "But I always win at Halo 'cuz he's not very good" she turned to Kane and shrugged apathetically, "sorry."

"So did you get bit or what?" Randy asked The Miz, clearly not taking any chances.

"Not that I'm AWARE of…" The Miz twisted to try and take a gander at his own back, from what could be seen he was clean.


	56. Chapter 56: The Radar

A/N: Thank you Team Novak and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!! LOL I know it's obvious with Min's coke Team Novak...but does that mean somebody will be able to catch on before it's too late? Or will the inevitable happen? Hmmm...guess we'll have to find out the chapter after this one ;). And of course Edge has to twist everyone's stomach in knots, that's his job :D! Awww missed you too BellaHickenbottom!!! LOL yeah I'm trying to make it up to you where I can...yes, Min is most likely going to be fucked up with plague and if Kane croaks before she does...from past stories we've seen the result of THAT T--T LMAO but yes, it opens the door for Deadman doesn't it? Umm killing Shawn was an illustration of Stephanie's change in character as the story progresses...you'll see. She's really not the same person anymore. And would Kane REALLY tell someone valuable information? He won't help ANYONE unless it directly affects him, like if Min HAD gotten bit...THEN he would give a shit. As long as Miranda is out of harm's way he is going to remain the same..he has no reason to go any further beyond what he has.

"So let's run through whose dead…" Edge exhaled, looking to the ground floor-full of survivors thus far, "We got both McMahon men-"

"Hey! We don't know about bossman yet" Jeff chimed in, Cena checking Stephanie to make sure she wasn't listening. She wasn't. Taker was attempting to interview her but kept getting the same nonsensical responses.

"Well no one's seen hide or hair of him so in my book he's DEAD" Edge tangled a hand in his dirty-blonde hair and grasped it, "we've got Vickie…Morrison's most likely dead too, Tiffany's shot, DiBiase's checked out, Kelly's gone, Maryse is gone, Beth's finished, Natalya's wiped out…" he chewed on his cheek and continued to ponder.

"Hunter and Shawn" Christian reminded him.

"Ah yes! Triple H and the Heart Break Kid…toast. No one's seen Mickie either she's most likely dead too…" he shrugged, "I think that's pretty much everyone."

"NO moron" Punk looked up from the table, "Chris and Matt…that's minus two more."

"Basically everyone-let's just leave it at that!" Cena growled, not wanting to hear any more of it.

"No" MVP shook his head, "we got us…"

"Us is all we got" Edge looked around the room and curled his lower lip, "us is all we need."

"GEE, that's a real winner's outlook" Punk laughed sarcastically, "I feel GREAT about all this right now."

"Well…can't be too bad now" MVP called from wandering in a small hallway, noticing a mirror across from him, "after all he only comes at you when you're alone." He caught something black in the mirror but disregarded it until he noticed it had eyes…and it was right behind him.

"OHHHHH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?" Michelle shrieked, pointing a finger at the big black thing behind MVP with pointy ears and a long bald head.

"What's what?" MVP turned and flinched, staring at the gaunt Count behind him, "Who's THIS guy?" Orlok opened his mouth, placing his clawed fingers on MVP's shoulders and leaning down, "Wait-what's he doing what's he doing?"

"He's BITING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU-RUN!" Christian already was getting Taker to lift Stephanie off the couch and carry her outside to the soundtrack of screams from MVP, Michelle tearing out right after.

"WHOAAAAA SWEET BABY JESUS CHRIST!" Edge took one look and high-tailed it out of there, not even grabbing for Lita although she was already at the door. Her entire face was white at the visual of Orlok chowing down on MVP in front of their very eyes.

"Oh now what is THIS?" Randy's eyes widened at the group of people running towards them. Kane was astonished as well, pausing and keeping an arm in front of Trish.

"Jason?!" Trish gasped as he quickly took her hands and hugged her close, shaking his head and darting his eyes about worriedly.

"TRISH! We HAVE to move the vampire is COMING he got MVP and-"

"And you RAN?!" Kane looked to the Undertaker disappointedly, shaking his head, "Big Brother you know better than to run from those things…might as well pepper yourself and sit on his dinner plate"

"What else did you EXPECT us to do, Kane?" Michelle snapped, placing both hands on her hips and catching her breath, "That thing was EATING Montel in front of us all-what were we supposed to be? Dessert?"

"No" Kane growled at her, loathing the tone the anorexic bitch was using on him, "but my dumbass BROTHER knows better than to get you all RUNNING from the mother fucker!"

"WHY?" Edge yelled at him, placing a hand on his forehead and panting, "You want US dead too?"

"Do you know WHY he can find you all so easily?" Kane asked with a hint of resentment, looking each of the morons in the eye including his brother, they were all clueless.

"Why?" John asked uncaringly.

"Your heartbeats are a fucking RADAR! He can track you from a MILE AWAY!" Kane held onto Mindy tighter and stepped towards his brother, "And being you were with the MASTER of all things evil he should have felt a little more inclined to SHARE that information with you!"

"Why?" Lita approached Kane calmly, shifting her weight, "What's so bad about running from something that wants to suck the life out of us?" Kane pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at the idiocracy.

"The way a radar works, is the faster the frequency the easier it is to locate…running accelerates your heart rate…he'll find you in no time." Trish now understood why Kane remained so calm in the presence of Orlok back in Natalya's townhouse. Maybe he took a hunk out of Kane, maybe he didn't…but he'd never find him again. Placidity was key. Besides, killers always liked it when their victims ran, just look at Kane whenever someone runs from him…he relishes it. "Do you WANT to kill everyone, Big Brother? Is THAT your goal?"

"My goals are none a' yer damn business"

"Being your baby brother it most certainly IS my business to know what you're planning because if you even THINK about putting my wife and sister in jeopardy I will NOT hesitate to rip out each and every one of your visceral organs." AND 'sister'? What was this? Kane and Trish NEVER got along. Ten years of hatred what was going on? Definitely an ass-kissing maneuver for Mindy, there was no other explanation. Trish and Christian exchanged glances, but Trish was honestly moved. She didn't care that he was sucking up to Mindy by doing it, the gesture was the gesture. He may have been a thorn in her side all these years, but he was good where it counted.

"I ain't scared a' NOTHIN' you bring forth" Taker sneered, preparing to head in another direction, "You think you know it all, Little Brother but the truth of the matter is-"

"I DO!" Kane tried not to laugh, "You don't even know why he wants Stephanie!"

"I most certainly do-"

"Then ENLIGHTEN us all, Big Brother…" Kane challenged, "WHY does Orlok care about murdering Stephanie the way he does?" John went to protest but Stephanie held a hand out over his mouth.

"NO!" she shouted, shivering slightly and looking at the Undertaker, "I want to hear this…" Only Taker said nothing…he just stared at Kane contemptuously, buying Kane the right to victory.

"You see Stephanie, my brother knows NOTHING of Nosferatu nor does he know how to kill it"

"Then why don't YOU tell us?" The Miz asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Kane to laugh.

"Now WHY would I do a thing like THAT when you've got my KNOWLEDGEABLE Big Brother to pull you all out?"

"Kane!" Taker shouted as Kane glided past him towards the same house they all just ran from, "What in the hell are YOU doing?"

"Lightning never strikes in the same place twice, Big Brother" Kane felt his arm being grabbed, looking down he noticed it was Trish with Christian right behind her.

"You know…" Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "I might just have to follow them…" he looked to the Undertaker triumphantly, "because the one we all thought was the self-proclaimed 'leader' isn't being very leaderly." Orton then followed Kane into the townhouse, but Cody was too scared to defy the Undertaker. He looked to Punk, who also followed Kane right in. Lita was about to, but Edge kept her next to him.

"I don't know what to say…" John shrugged, looking to the Undertaker's group, "we're all dead one way or another aren't we?"

"Only a matter a' time" the Undertaker scowled, turning his back on his little brother and waving his bunch on, "ain't a damn thing we can do about it."


	57. Chapter 57: The Perfect Acronym

A/N: Thank you Team Novak!! Yeah, Kane is kinda the unofficial 'leader' although he truly doesn't think of himself that way nor does he want to be. He's really only invested in all this for himself...everyone else is just kind of hitching a ride. LOL yes, poor Steph is scared out of her freaking mind right now look at everything that's been thrown at her so far...needless to say she's traumatized. Cena is nice to everyone he's like the peacemaker in all this because even though deep down he's really panicky, he knows that if he doesn't keep his head, no one else will either. Yeah and peace out MVP, we hardly knew ya...ahhh Michelle, so close yet so far ;). Oh! Happy 4th of July everyone and our Edgykins suffered a MAJOR injury on Friday night and he tore his Achilles' tendon at a house show in San Diego...let's keep him in our thoughts since the poor guy actually grabbed the mic and said 'sorry' before being carried out by EMTs. Who knows with an injury like that he could be out for a year. Get well soon Edgykins! :(

"So what does 'CM' stand for?" Mindy yawned and stretched out on the couch as everyone with the exception of Kane tried cleaning the blood off the floor and walls.

"EeEeE!" Trish jittered as she wiped the blood-splattered mirror. Kane was busy looking around for Montel but no body could be found…just heaps of blood.

"Chocolate Milk" Randy smirked as he scraped a towel along the floor with his foot, earning a strange look from CM Punk. Mindy giggled, but Christian already had a hand out.

"No no no, I got it…" he could hardly contain himself, "Captain Morgan!"

"YES!" Randy laughed loudly, clapping Christian on the shoulder and shaking his head, "Brilliance!"

"…I don't drink. Assholes" Punk rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing the wall. Trish snickered nasally, shaking her head and tapping Christian on the arm.

"Noooo mine's BETTER!" Trish spoke up, catching Randy and Mindy's attention as well, "…okay…" she built up steam and took in a deep breath through her nose, "Crystal Meth!"

"HAH!" Christian doubled over and shook his head.

"Not so straight-edge anymore are ya?" Randy shook his head disappointedly at the seething Punk, "It's the holy-rollers that you gotta watch out for you never know when they're gonna-"

"ENOUGH, alright?" Punk shouted, normally he wasn't touchy with things like this but after everything that had been happening as of late he was in NO MOOD.

"Awwww come on, Phil we're just havin' fun, you know that man" Christian grinned cheekily.

"Yeah…fun until it's YOU" Punk scowled at the floor, increasing the intensity of his scrubbing before wringing out the cloth in the bucket.

"How about Circuit Master?" Christian added, "THAT sounds pretty cool actually!"

"Yeah…if you work for Radio Shack" Randy shook his head and bit his lip, making fun of Punk was funner than it initially sounded.

"I happen to like Child Molester myself" Kane announced as he walked back from checking the upstairs sending Randy, Christian, and Trish to tears. Punk was miffed.

"Oh yeah…REAL original, Kane" Punk groaned, rolling his eyes yet again.

"What about YOU, Meem?" Trish asked her twin kindly with a snort, "What's YOUR acronym?"

"Cookie Monster!" Mindy nodded with a wide smile.

"Actually that's not so bad…" Punk admitted with a smile, "I just might use that, Spaghetti"

"HEY!" Randy jumped all over that, "You get all pissy with Chocolate Milk but you'll take COOKIE MONSTER?!"

"Spaghetti makes it appealing" Punk shook his head at Mindy and they exchanged funny faces, "It means 'Chicago Made', Spaghetti-Girl"

"I like Crystal Meth" Trish shrugged, "…Captain Morgan wasn't so bad either"

"No" Christian shook his head and held his hand over her deltoid, "Child Molester was my favorite! Far and away Child Molester takes the cake!"

"No" Mindy shook her head, "He is Cookie Monster…or Crunchy Meatball…because he is my Meatball."

"Thank you, Spaghetti" Punk cracked a weak smile, continuing to scrub but paused, turning his head to the Stratus twin lounged on the couch, "You want anything to eat…? Or-"

"I want my Coke" she nodded with a smile, pointing to the refrigerator, "Glen put-ted my Coke in the fridge an' it was Black Cherry 'Nella and it tasted REAL good! You can have some if you want I don't mind"

"Do your fans HONESTLY believe that you write your own lyrics? Just for the record…?" Randy asked in astonishment, "I don't believe you have the brainpower to string a single SENTENCE that makes any English never mind-"

"Kane's her ghostwriter" Trish spoke up before Kane could interject in his wife's favor, "He's been writing her lyrics for her since they met…her name just goes down instead because he refuses to take credit and wants her audience to establish her as a 'serious' musician"

"I didn't teach her to sing" Kane added sternly, watching Punk pull Mindy's coke out of the fridge and take a sip of it himself, "she's always been a canary"

"The only thing Meem ever actually did in school was choir. She would skip classes to go off and sing somewhere, four guys in our class heard her and hence the formation of Stratusfear…fails out of high school at sixteen, plays at empty venues until she gets up on stage during a 'Star Search'-type Battle of the Bands, gets noticed by a couple a' wrestlers, becomes a valet at seventeen, sleeps with Kane within three weeks of her debut, skyrockets to fame because of it, gets a record deal, pops a couple kids out, sleeps with the entire roster, retires from the ring after seven years and five women's title reigns, Stratusfear becomes a global phenomenon and none of it actually came FROM her. It was all KANE…why do you think he has no career of his own?"

"Don't sound too happy for her or anything…" Randy had a hard time trying not to laugh, "Tell us how you REALLY feel."

"She's a hag" Kane confirmed dismissively, "disregard everything she says, she's biased."

"If Meem didn't get with YOU she'd be NOTHING!"

"I think someone's a little jealous…" Randy rubbed salt in it, keeping his eyes completely averted.

"ME?!" Trish would have clocked Orton if Christian didn't hold her back, "WHY would I be jealous of my mentally handicapped, out of shape, 'GOTHIC', midget, no-talent sluAGH!" Kane slapped her HARD across the face, eyes actually showing flicks of red.

"You WISH you were half the person she is" Kane growled lowly, burning holes in the back of her head, "…and yet she LOVES you…" he shook his head in disbelief, "she loves you more than ME…yet you talk about her this way…" he checked to make sure Mindy was obliviously looking elsewhere before glaring back at Trish, "you oughta be ashamed of yourself."

"There ya go, Spaghetti" Punk handed Mindy the Coke, which she immediately drank and sat it down next to her.

"Don't turn into my brother" Kane warned Trish, even though she wasn't listening, "My big brother screwed everything over for the both of us…he killed our mother"

"So did MEEM-"

"UNINTENTIONALLY! And she WORSHIPS the ground you WALK ON! One of these days you are going to push her the WRONG WAY and she will MURDER you for it JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER! History repeats itself, Patricia! Don't hurt her, PLEASE! You can hate ME all you want…" he took several sharp breaths and then pointed to Mindy, "but don't you DARE take it out on HER! Or I'LL feed you to Orlok MYSELF!"

"Are you SURE that mother fucker isn't coming back?" Randy asked Kane nervously, "Because I only came thinking you knew more than the Undertaker."

"He's NOT coming back" Kane exhaled, "just don't get all riled up over him…I told you about the radar."

"What about Mark?" Trish asked fearfully, "What's gonna happen to HIM?"

"I don't care" Kane shrugged, "he never listens it's the story of his life. He can't accept defeat…he never could. He'll lead them all into a trap and I could honestly care less. The only person I care about is right THERE" he pointed to Mindy sitting on the couch playing with the contents of her Coke bottle, "so he could catch the plague and die for all I care."

"Why DOES he do that?" Christian astutely asked Kane, throwing the Big Red Monster off.

"Do what?"

"Spread the plague…?" Christian asked innocently.

"He sleeps in infected soil" Kane sighed, "When he was alive he died of the plague…was buried only in a wooden coffin that soon filled with soil. He has shitloads of soil that he rotates with since vampires prefer to sleep in the soil they died in…his curse is NOT creating new vampires but spreading disease…and there's only one way to break it"

"Stab him?" Trish asked with a frown, but Kane shook his head and a smile.

"What makes you think I'd tell you ANYTHING?"


	58. Chapter 58: A Library

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Souless666, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :)))!!! Sorry Team Novak, but Trish is kind of a cow when it comes to attention. Both twins (as we've seen from basically everything I've ever done) LOVE the spotlight. It's a trait they both share, only thing is Trish is more willing to throw Min under the bus than the other way around. Trish feels kinda underappreciated because of Min's constant attention-showering. LOL and yes, Kane's always good for a laugh :P. Souless666 the brothers are SO fucked up with how they feel about the other. Honestly deep down they love each other very dearly, but Kane's bad blood with Taker causes him to turn on a dime. Taker's feelings for Kane are never really said because he truly does love Kane with everything in him. It's just hard because of their childhood Kane has this prefixed opinion of Taker that really can't be fixed. Taker really let Kane down as kid in a HUGE way as a big brother, and Kane never forgave him. Plus, when two guys love the same chick lots of things go awry. Min is as much a blessing for them as she is a curse...lots of things are her fault. She's in love with both of them and doesn't see what a mess she causes because she's psychotic. Hahahahaha BellaHickenbottom yeah poor Steph...oye. Taker IS the shitlist right now everyone sees him pretty much as a failure because he doesn't know what to do and Kane, being the prick that he is,won't give him a clue. Taker WANTS to help everyone but doesn't have the knowledge, Kane has the knowledge but could give a damn :P

"What the hell is THIS?" Edge asked the Undertaker as they stood outside a vast brick building. Taker closed his phone and started up the stairs slowly.

"A damn library" he reached out for the handle to let the younger crowd in behind him.

"A LIBRARY?" Edge exchanged shocked glances with Cody, "You bring us to a LIBRARY?"

"Fuckin' library…" The Miz laughed nervously; shaking his head and keeping his eyes to the floor, "he takes us to a library…" he took a few quick breaths and sighed, "We are so dead."

"What are we gonna do? READ this whole thing over?" Jeff asked angrily while walking in through the door John held open for him, "Would have been better off staying with KANE…"

"You're welcome to leave anytime you'd like" Taker snapped, not even looking at him as he lit a match, "I ain't stoppin' ye…" he turned around to face the group that followed him, "I ain't stoppin' ANY a' ye! Yer all free n' clear to leave as you'd like!"

"Good" Jeff grumbled, "Because I am OUT of here- I don't care WHAT any of the rest of you are doing"

"I won't be at yer funeral" Taker tore a page from a book and lit it aflame, holding it out in front of him as the rest of the bunch proceeded into the dark library. Watching Jeff open the door to leave, John held a hand out and stepped in front, immediately holding Jeff's shoulders.

"WHAT?"

"Man…" John looked to the ground and shook his head, "You REALLY do NOT want to do this, homie you KNOW what's been goin' on out there"

"And so we have to keep RUNNING from him?" Jeff gasped, "NO man…" he shook his head and ran a hand through his multi-colored hair, "Kane was right. That thing KNOWS where we are all the damn time-there's no avoiding it"

"That is NOT what Kane said and you kn-"

"Oh REALLY?! Enlighten me, John…what did Kane say?" Cena would have killed him if Jeff wasn't a close friend of his.

"He said…." He rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled, "he said he keeps our heart rates like a tracking device…the more we panic, the easier it is for him to find us-it's a negative feedback system…which is WHY we can not PANIC and run off on one another! COME ON, Hardy I KNOW you better than this! You're a tough son of a bitch I KNOW you got it in you to pull through all this…you just gotta BELIEVE and LISTEN when your friends are trying to talk to you"

"Taker isn-"

"The Undertaker is in a pressure BOILER right now, he don't need you making it worse."

"Alright…then I'll take it down a notch" Jeff shrugged while exiting the building, "last thing he needs is another head to watch as he digs around for unavailable information"

"Oh COME ON, man!" John shouted from the doorway, "You KNOW I can't just"

"No" Taker said from a nearby column of books, "let 'im go…" he stared dead ahead, refusing to take the hit, "let 'im learn the hard way." Stephanie watched him go as well with a frown, looking up at the Undertaker.

"…I don't think that NOW is the best time for that"

"Keepin' the damn thing occupied buys us more time than you'd like to imagine" Taker stared out one of the giant windows and shook his head in pity as the younger Hardy walked by. "Keeps 'im away from my Little Sister and Baby Brother as well."

"So WHAT?" Michelle sniffled and ran a hand through her long blonde hair, "You're using Jeff as an appetizer so he stays away from the rest of us?"

"Precisely" Taker exhaled uncaringly, skimming the bookshelf before him.

"What are you looking for?" Lita appeared next to him trying to skim the titles, but they were all in German.

"Bible…Dead Sea Scrolls…Ben Sira…"

"Basically anything on LILITH" Edge spoke up, knowing all-too well what was going on in the Undertaker's mind, "I don't think we should be focusing so much on WHO made the rules rather than just ABIDEING by them, I mean…does rebelling against something that's slaughtering us all in the night make any sense?"

"Whaddaya wanna do? Hand Orlok your throat? That can easily be done, go on outside and join the Hardy boy!" Edge would have screamed from frustration, but controlled himself, balling and relaxing a fist repeatedly, wiggling his fingers.

"Look…" he curled his lips to mask his anger, "I JUST don't think we're approaching all this the right way…attacking some demon that laid down the law isn't exactly what this crowd NEEDS right now. Not everything has to do with some sort of kooky 'dark forces' but FACT and REALITY! And REALITY is that if we do not do something NOW we are all going to DIE in Bremen, Germany!"

"You can either do it MY WAY or my brother's" Taker growled, "I personally don't give a damn which. My brother may 'know' the deal with Orlok but he can't protect ye from him nor will he try to"

"ACTUALLY Mark…" Michelle was just plain sick of his bullying from every direction, "Kane DOES know what he's talking about…so far everyone that's been hanging around him is alive and well…he knows more than you may want to THINK."

"He's got ONE PERSON on his mind…everyone else 's just plain lucky."

"Regardless he's been doing SOMETHING right" Edge antagonized, "and by the looks of things you just seem to be jealous and can't accept defeat when it slaps ya in the face."

"YOU. KNOW. NOTHING!" The Miz shouted up at the Undertaker, "and we're all going to DIE because of YOU and your STUPID evil!"

"Then just go to my damn baby brother and leave me in peace." Several glances were exchanged.


	59. Chapter 59: Plummet

**A/N: **_Well for those that did not know it, our dear author has departed for a few days once more and yours truly has stepped in to surrogate for a day or two once more._ ;) _First up, Vermi would like to thank Luci-1998, Team Novak and taker43 for your reviews. You know she loves ya all. :) Luci-1998, yeah Kane's not gonna be a happy puppy when he finds out what his brother's toy did. And I think interesting is an understatement lol. I feel your annoyuance with the Deadman, but I really think he is trying to help, just that he would be more helpful if he was such a stuborn twit. ;) As for having a heart, I think even if he got one it would fall into that dark void in his chest. LOL Oh and I so am with you on Jeff. Somepoeple need to learn the hardway. :/ take43, that's how I feel. If you can't get behind Taker, then why follow him bitching? Go find Kane so he can just stand there while you die. :| Well here's the next chapter, enjoy._  


* * *

Stupid/intelligent, right/wrong, could things have possibly been any worse? Jeff didn't even know whether or not he should have given a better sendoff. The barren streets DID raise the bar of discomfort but whatever he'd manage. All the blocks looked the same it was kind of hard to really get a feel for which direction they came from, but honestly the more distance he put between himself and the Undertaker the better off he felt. There was a breeze…crisp, but bearable. Anything was better though than sitting in that library. Something skittered behind him.

"Huh?" he whirled around to find nothing. He turned the corner, the unfamiliarity with the area really beginning to settle in. Where exactly WAS he? He wasn't even sure if this was Old Bremen anymore…he was in the actual CITY. There were streetlights few and far between but that didn't help his cause. All the signs were in German, all the street names were German…everything was in fucking German. A garbage can fell over; Jeff gasped and turned to the far right to notice a horde of rats digging into the fallen can in an alley. Ugh…rodents. He continued onward, turning yet another winding corner and tripping over a large lump, falling onto his face. "AUGH!" Jeff groaned, rubbing his face immediately after it scraped against the concrete. He had fallen so fast he didn't get the chance to throw his hands out and protect himself. He groaned, wincing at the stinging sensation of the newly acquired abrasions all over his face and hands. They have not have been deep, but he could feel the movement of blood from his wounds trickling onto the concrete. Cursing under his breath and applying an ample amount of pressure to his wounds, Jeff drew a quick breath through his teeth and shook his head, flipping his hair out of his face so it wouldn't become sticky from blood. Angrily turning to check what caused his fall, Jeff yelped and stumbled backwards. He had tripped over a corpse…a stiff, disease-stricken male corpse. Now he knew why no one was outside to clear it away; ten long fingers curled around the corner of a building directly to his right, pulling forwards two large, black-ringed eyes and a hanging open, blood-stained mouth with two rodent fangs to complete the visual. That looked NOTHING like no human he had ever seen in his LIFE. He fidgeted involuntarily as the six and a half foot fiend stepped out from the alley, arms quickly pulling against his chest and staying there. Jeff took a step back, trembling with apprehension. It had FANGS…if he didn't know any better he'd say it was that vampire everyone's been all crazy over, but those things didn't exist. Knowing his luck he most likely ran into some obsessed copycat trying to make a point. "Hey!" he finally managed to shout at the dude, "What's your DEAL, man? Chill out!" He didn't stop, his eyes only widened as he got closer and closer to Jeff. "Whooaaa…" Jeff gripped a lamp post and shook his head in denial, "buddy you SERIOUSLY need to-" Was that BLOOD on his teeth? Okay. Done dicking around. Pushing off the lamp post he ran, looking back instinctively and noticing that the pasty fanged bastard had disappeared, but he knew better than to stop running. He didn't know where he was running he didn't CARE where he was running he'd run all night if he had to, getting out of that particular section of the city was key. A rickety old sign hanging from a pole above a small trinket shop caught his attention as the breeze rattled it. The squeaking and squabbling of rats could be heard from above and below the ground…those little shits were now in the sewer system. Bringing his attention back to the road in front of him he stopped dead. Didn't he just run from that mother fucker in the opposite direction? He gulped, getting his bearings when he heard a window slam. "HEY!" he looked up, noticing a middle-aged woman pulling the curtains shut after deliberately hearing him yell to her. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me…" Jeff growled, pulling himself onto the iron ladder in front of her apartment building and climbing frantically. Whatever that thing was it had no wings so there was no way he could fly up and grab him. So far so good…no freaky white dude running after him in fact, he was gone from where Jeff had just seen him appear. Climbing the ladder further Jeff panted and heaved, finally reaching the floor he saw the window close on. "HEY! YOU! I KNOW you heard me yelling you bitch!" No answer. That's it. Consumed by rage Jeff rammed his elbow into the glass, breaking the lower portion of the glass and already reaching for the white cotton curtain. He was wasting no time. Pulling the fabric back he was met by the woman's face, only lopsided. Fangs were engorged into her neck and a bald, white head sucking the life out of her. She was immediately thrown aside, Orlok slowly allowing a perverse grin to spread across his face, outstretching his arms to pull Jeff in through the window. Jeff yelped and released by accident during his attempt to lean back, plummeting and screaming three stories until he hit the ground, snapping his neck and breaking both his legs, sending his tibias through the skin.


	60. Chapter 60: Abandoned

**A/N: **_Team Novak, on behalf of Vermi, thanks for the review as always. ;) I have to agree Team Novak, Jeff was a nitwit. Well he's with all the rest now. :( Maybe the rest of these knuckleheads will shape up.....ya right. Lets read on and see. ;)_

* * *

"So…" The Miz sighed, drumming his fingers on the tabletop, "You ready to give up and take us home yet?"

"No!" Taker called from a column of reference books, the Bible perched in his lap opened to the Genesis section.

"Look…" John sighed from over the Undertaker's shoulder, "Normally I would NOT side with him under ANY circumstance but…" he was severely reluctant, "don't you think this is all a bust?" Taker didn't even have the gall to look up at him.

"Ye can leave anytime ye want I already said-"

"NO, Deadman-THAT'S what you are CLEARLY not understanding! Kane is the nastiest son of a bitch I've ever come in contact with, he won't say a WORD unless-"

"Then give him a reason t' open his damn mouth if ye want information so bad"

"But you KNOW he won't!" Michelle shouted from across the room, "Not unless it somehow affects HIM will he say ANYTHING!"

"Then MAKE it affect him" Taker rolled his eyes and turned the page, "My brother's a head-case everythin' with 'im's gotta get inside his mind"

"OH it will" Michelle snarled, glaring at the ground, "Believe you-me, it'll hit him soon enough."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Lita did NOT like that comment AT ALL.

"Oh, you know…" Michelle replied daintily, "once pretty little Miranda acquires lumps the size of golf balls under her throat so horrid not even the 'vampire' wants to bite her ass"

"WHAT did you DO?" Stephanie growled, lunging for her but Lita held her back. Taker was unnerved as well, but continued to read. Michelle was probably performing some sort of crazy head game with him to knock him off track.

"I didn't DO anything" Michelle snapped innocently, a hand on her hip, "Min's got the plague and not even KANE knows it!"

"WHAT?!" fuck the Bible. Taker threw the book off his lap and sprang to his feet, reaching for Michelle's neck and tangling strong fingers into her hair.

"HEY!" Cena barked, expecting the Deadman to drop the tall blonde, but he only intensified his grip, scowling frighteningly and leaning as close to Michelle's face as he could pull himself, "TAKER! CUT IT OUT, MAN PUT HER DOWN!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW…" he ignored Cena, snarling at Michelle, "Tell me what you know and how you know it RIGHT NOW! You FUCKING bitch! Tell me NOW! NOW! NOW!" Michelle slapped him across the face only to be smacked twice as hard across the nose. Stephanie gasped and clasped her hands over her own nose, leaning into Lita in horror. There was one line you did NOT cross with that man…and Michelle clearly ran over it with a steam roller.

"You're so worried…" Michelle snorted the blood back up her nose and squinted to keep tears from streaming, "go check her out yourself!"

"Just don't tell Kane…" Lita shook her head tepidly, "don't even HINT at it"

"Yeah, I like being ALIVE, thank you" Cody gulped, exchanging glances with Edge.

"EVERYBODY just CALM DOWN!" John shouted, immediately seizing Michelle from the Undertaker's grasp, "…THANK you" he looked around at all the sorry faces surrounding him, "now all we gotta do is get this down without the shouting."

"I'll get down whatever the HELL I want my damn baby-girl's dyin' and I KNOW you had somethin' t' do with-"

"What could I have DONE?" Michelle sobbed, shaking her head and hugging against John for protection, "I don't have it-there's no way I could have"

"LIAR!" Taker roared, already tearing for the handle, "I SWEAR to GOD if you got her ill I will tear you LIMB FROM LIMB and feed what I couldn't physically rip to the damn RODENTS!"

"Alright, now tell us how you REALLY feel…!" Edge sniggered, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair, "Because we'd all like to KNOW!"

"I'm leaving"

"JUST like that?!" Cody gasped, looking to The Miz in astonishment, "Ho-ly SHIT let's be on then!"

"All for screwing this misadventure and admitting defeat to Kane say I!" The Miz raised a hand, looking around and already noticing Taker tearing ahead for the doors, "Hey! We didn't vote yet"

"I don't give a DAMN about yer vote I'M leaving!" he flung open the door and slammed it shut, causing awkward glances to shoot around the room. Edge shook his head at Michelle knowingly.

"You just HAD to open your mouth didn't you?"

"I don't CARE" Michelle snapped, "I HOPE that 'vampire' kills him along the way!"

"Well THAT'S not very nice" Cody frowned, watching The Miz get up and wander the deserted facility, nothing was there anyway not even the Undertaker. Stephanie bit back a tear and looked to a panicked Cena doe-eyed.

"I think we should…" she sniffled and tried to form the right words, "I think we should follow him…Mark…" she nodded faintly, trying not to cry. "He needs us"

"No he doesn't" John shook his head, curling his lips in anger, "The Undertaker doesn't need anybody. Nobody but himself…that's the way he's always been"

"I've known him longer than ANY of you and he is NOT self-reliant!" Stephanie shouted in exasperation, giving each individual the evil eye, "He needs our HELP! He's just too god damn stubborn to come out and say it-that whole FAMILY works that way it's Bearer's fault!"

"So what do you suggest we DO?" Michelle asked nastily, "Hold his hand the whole way?"

"As his 'girlfriend' I was hoping for a better answer…"

"OKAY! Did you NOT see what he did to my FACE?" Michelle motioned to the bloodstain on her white shirt and all over her hands, "The bastard broke my NOSE!"

"Good, you deserved it" Lita spoke up, rubbing Stephanie's arm. Michelle went to reply back when John finally stepped into the action.

"I think we ALL should just SHUT UP and follow the Undertaker before we end up like Jericho or Tiffany…" he looked around and already noticed Stephanie and Lita headed towards the doors to wait for him, "any other takers?" Edge pouted, but then looked around and rose to his feet.

"…just this once!" he told John firmly, actually poking a finger into John's chest. "After that I'll never agree with you ever again."

"But you will…" John sighed as Edge headed towards Lita and Stephanie.

"Ladies…?" Edge nodded and reached for the handle, "after you-"

"Wait" John held up a hand and looked to Michelle and Cody, "You two comin' or not?"

"Not many options now, are there?" Cody asked with a smirk, looking to Michelle just to see what her reaction was going to be. "Stay here and get cooked…or leave here and get cooked…hm…"

"Oh, stop it!" Michelle rolled her eyes and folded her arms tautly across her chest, flipping her hair and ruefully heading towards Lita and Stephanie. "Staying together beats dying alone"

"Yo Mike!" Cena called to the absent-minded Mizanin, "Let's go, we've got a new game plan!" The Miz didn't answer. "MIKE!"

"SHEESH, hold your HORSES SuperCena…!" The Miz rolled his eyes and lazily began to exit the aisle he was occupying himself with, knocking a few books here and there watching them fall. He popped a few more off lackadaisically when five snake-like fingers shot out from the opposite side of the bookshelf, grabbing The Miz around the neck. Mike yelped and gagged; reaching for his throat as he was ripped through the shelf towards the other side.

"…Mike?" Michelle looked to Stephanie and gulped, taking a few steps closer to the bookshelves, "Mike?"

"No" John told her, holding out an arm and stepping closer himself, "Yo Mizanin we can't wait on you much longer, man cut the shit let's go!" Another gag answered him, highly peeving him. "MIKE! Now means now!"

"…I don't think he's joking" Stephanie shuddered, clinging to John and taking a step forwards towards the shelf which the noise was coming from, "I think he's-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She fell backwards and clung to a table to keep herself standing while staring down the aisle. Mike's torso hung through one of the higher shelves while the Nosferatu was gnawing at his neck. He wasn't drinking blood no, he got plenty of that from Jeff Hardy…he was doing it simply to mutilate Mike's vocal cords and artery. Blood shot out like a fire hose as Orlok became showered with it, but he didn't move. His pasty white skin was now a slick maroon, glistening in the illustrious moonlight.

"OH my FUCKING god…" Cody held a hand over his mouth as Edge immediately pulled the door open.

"Let's make like a batch of bananas" Edge whispered lowly, knowing better than to accelerate his blood flow in the presence of the Nosferatu, one of the only useful things Kane really ever said.

"…I couldn't agree more" Lita took his hand, pulling Cody out by the arm as well.

"Hey!" Cody shouted, but Lita immediately covered his mouth, it was too late. Orlok turned his head in a quick snap, catching eyes with the beautiful McMahon-Levesque.

"No…" Stephanie whimpered, shaking her head and immediately getting pulled out by John, "NO!"

"What?" John looked down at her and frowned, but then noticed the inevitable stiff gait of the Nosferatu as he approached, arms extended to grab Stephanie's throat. She stared at him wide-eyed, entranced. "Oh no…no, no, Stephanie!" John tapped Stephanie's face to get her to look at him, "Steph, COME ON snap out of it!" He slapped her face lightly to get her to stop, but all she could THINK about was Orlok and those eyes. He was ogling her every feature, mouth dropping even wider to take a larger bite of her soft skin. "STEPHANIE!"

"FORGET IT John let's just GO!" Michelle shouted, waving him on out the door but he wouldn't listen.

"STEPH!" he tried to move her, but she refused to budge. "COME ON! You wanna die-he's gonna kill us both!" She didn't stop, not until John stepped in front of her view of the oncoming Orlok.

"Wh-what…?" she batted her long eyelashes a few times and looked up at John, "What are you…" she felt him tense as long, unkempt nails scraped down his back diagonally, two large fangs sinking into his neck. "JOOOOOHN!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face in buckets, but John pushed her away into Michelle.

"GO!" he shouted in agony as Nosferatu withdrew his fangs and sank into another part of his neck, drawing massive amounts of blood, "JUST GO!" She didn't want to.

"JOHHHN!" Stephanie fought and tried to resist, but the stronger, more athletic Michelle was able to drag her out and slam the door behind them. The group proceeded to stampede through the streets screaming.


	61. Chapter 61: The Biting Fairy

A/N: Thank you taker43, Team Novak, and a HUGE thank you to Souless666 for filling in for me while I was at my freshman orientation!! Once again she did a fabulous job and I thank you all for treating her well she's been working wonders for me and I truly, deeply appreciate it. taker43 Michelle's got two sides to her, the bitch and the semi-bitch hahahaha. Sorry Team Novak...Cena had to bite the dust. I'm stunned everyone's surprised Taker hit Michelle i mean afterall...he's related to Kane. It runs in the family.

"Sooo…" Punk sighed, looking to Kane while running his fingers through his hair, "What now?"

"Nothing" Kane spat while facing a wall, holding a hand to his forehead and wincing, "I have a splitting headache."

"So lay down" Mindy shrugged, pulling Trish onto the couch next to her and hugging her tight. Kane smiled weakly while biting his lip, turning and raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"…and leave YOU?"

"Yeah! We can watch her, right Randy?" Punk nudged Orton with a smile, "Spaghetti's no trouble and we're not going anywhere."

"I'M certainly not" Trish rubbed Mindy's arm and pushed her hair out of her face, "I'm not sleeping in this city ever again I don't care how bad that is."

"Well…" Christian sighed, "As we've seen…" motioning to the spot where MVP's blood once painted the hallway, "it's a crap shoot. We're not safe awake OR asleep"

"Honestly I'd rather be AWAKE so at least I KNOW when he's comin' at me" Trish told him, "dying in my sleep just does NOT sound all-that cool"

"Neither is being mauled and knowing it" Randy countered, "so they BOTH suck"

"Sleep in shifts if you need to" Kane groaned, his migraine pounding twice as hard…and he knew damn well why. "I'm not sleeping; I can't even if I wanted to"

"Why?" Mindy frowned, reaching for his hand but he wouldn't allow her to take it.

"Because I'm babysitting YOU, my dear"

"No you're not, I'm not a baby" Mindy shrugged, trying to grab his hand again incase he missed the hint but he deliberately withdrew, "…Glen?"

"Not now, Minda" Kane scolded her brusquely.

"Why NOT?" Trish said through her teeth, "You've been together for ten years now it's no secret"

"I don't want to hold her damn hand, ALRIGHT?" Kane barked at his in-law whom he loathed, "HAPPY now?"

"Since WHEN?" Randy antagonized. "When I was dating her all you DID was hold her hand…and lots of other things TOO that I won't mention"

"Is this any of your business, Orton?" Kane asked with a scowl, it was rhetorical. He didn't want a snappy response from Orton.

"Being that I have to sit here and LISTEN to it, YES that makes it one HUNDRED percent my business!"

"Minda…" Kane sighed, grabbing her by the black sleeve of her shirt and pulling her to her feet.

"HEY!" Trish stood up but he shoved her down by her chest plate.

"RELAX" he rolled his eyes, "just because I'm grabbing her doesn't mean I'm going to hit her."

"Sure LOOKS it…" Christian muttered, placing both hands over the startled Trish's shoulders and rubbing firmly. If it were anyone else he would have socked them in the mouth for touching Trish that way…but it was KANE. Could anyone really blame him for taking a backseat in that?

"Come on…" he kept his fingers in a clamp around the back of Mindy's neck and pushed her whether she liked it or not towards the back door, opening and slamming the door behind them.

"…do you think?" Trish gulped, looking around the room.

"Nah" Punk waved it off, shaking his head confidently. "I've seen him get pretty ticked at her…I think he's just tired."

"So he took her OUTSIDE?!" Trish wasn't buying that, she knew Punk was a Kane advocate for some godly reason.

"Maybe he just needs someone to talk to" Punk shrugged indifferently, "Spaghetti listens…I vent all my crap to her-she's amazing."

"She loves you" Trish smiled at the ground, "she loves everyone…that's why she gets so upset when people hurt her…not everyone feels the same way back."

"I do" Punk admitted shamelessly. "You've got to be made of nothing but pure ASSHOLE not to"

"So what's the matter?" Mindy frowned, pulling Kane down on the steps and plopping next to him, resting her upper body against his arm and running her fingers along his gingerly. He died a little bit, if he pulled her under his arm he would breathe on her and she'd get sick…he HAD to keep his distance.

"Nothing's the matter" he lied, showing her the slightest trace of a smile, "I'm fine."

"You don't FEEL fine" Mindy pouted, nestling her head against his arm harder and looking up at the high moon, "you're all hot and NASTY."

"You think so…?" he asked jokingly, he would have touched her but hands were the germiest part of the body…almost as bad as the mouth.

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"You sure LOOK sick." He WAS very pale.

"I'm NOT" he assured her, "worry about yourself."

"I love you" she sniffled at the ground, "I can worry."

"Don't" he ordered; that was NOT a suggestion. "I'm FINE, Minda I'm gonna pop you if I have to say it one more time"

"You know…" she teared but allowed her lengthy black hair to fall into her face so he couldn't see, "you're very mean."

"I'm as mean as you make me" he replied tautly. "When I tell you something I expect you to listen since I, unlike you…actually mean what I say and speak with a purpose."

"I do too!" she nodded sweetly, "I tell you LOTS a' stuff!"

"Nothing RELEVENT…" he muttered, although he didn't care if she heard or not.

"What happens if you die?" He was taken aback…that was something he hadn't really thought over thoroughly.

"I'm not dying"

"Says YOU" she frowned and twisted her neck so she could look up at him, "I think you're lying to me."

"I think you need to stop thinking before you implode on yourself" he shot her down, shaking his head in aggravation, "If I die…YOU die. No one will take care of you if something happens to me. You'll be either dead from an electroconvulsive seizure or by Orlok himself"

"Well THAT'S not very nice"

"No it isn't."

"So you promise not to die?"

"If you promise to stop talking about it…" he narrowed his eyes curiously, "Why do you think I'm dying anyway?"

"Because you got bite-ed" she ran her fingertips over the puncture wounds on his arm and shook her head, "You should not have lied to me."

"I didn't get BIT"

"Then what DID happen? Did the biting fairy come and bite you?"

"The BITING fairy?"

"Yes. She bites me sometimes…she's got poofy hair and yellow face." There's his get out of jail free card…

"Yes. And it hurt like a bitch." Mindy shook her head disappointedly and sighed.

"You should have protected yourself with a rocks…that's what I do."

"You keep ROCKS in our room?"

"To keep us safe from the fairy!" she nodded intently; Kane could only slap his forehead and slowly drag a hand down his face.

"GOD DAMN, Minda…"

"You should try it."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because that's dumb."

"YOU'RE dumb."


	62. Chapter 62: The River

A/N: Thank you Souless666, taker43, and Team Novak for your reviews :]]]!!! LOL Souless666 he had to make her happy somehow! Oooo boy if and when he finds out she's sick....hell hath no fury. McCool is one dead bitch if he is to find out. He wouldn't care what Taker had to say about it. Oh, and you'll enjoy what happens to McCool in the future I think ;D. taker43 Kane stepped outside for a second because his body is cooking from the inside out and naturally he wants Min with him. He has the plague...and she's a paranoid schizophrenic. He can't have normal conversations with her. Nobody can. It was something he gave up when he got involved with her 10 and a half years prior. Her topics are so far-fetched because she basically changes with the wind personality-wise. It sounds very obscure and pointless, but that's what she finds important and she's too cute not to be listened to. It's just an illustration of how much he loves her so it's understandable why he freaks out in certain situations. LMAO Team Novak yes, the biting fairy ;P! Hah yes, the happy couple will be dying of the same disease how precious! Again...you'll see what happens to Mich soon enough....

"Do any of us even KNOW where we're GOING?" Cody shouted and looked to Edge in horror, who already had his phone out and to his ear.

"Yo! Jason we need your coordinates NOW-"

"Calm down man, what's the matter?" Christian asked with a slight laugh, "Running from the vampire?"

"You could say that" Edge jittered, checking over his shoulder to see Lita, Stephanie, and Michelle following behind.

"What happened?"

"JOHN CENA AND MIKE ARE DEAD!" Edge shouted into the speaker, the caught his breath, "Not like I'm SAD or anything but I SAW the fucking thing and it is ugly as SIN"

"So was your ex-wife" Christian joked, still rubbing Trish's shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked flatly, playing parachute on his iPod.

"Apparently they're ahhh…" Christian snickered, "they're running from the vampire?"

"The WHAT?" Randy almost choked on the Swedish Fish Mindy didn't finish eating, "Where's RHODES?"

"Right here, Randy!" the little shit must have heard him.

"LOOK, we NEED directions or-" Edge tried to speak.

"Where's the Undertaker?" Christian was now worried, "Why am I talking to YOU and not him?"

"Because the Undertaker PEACED OUT on us, okay?" Edge growled as Lita looked up at a street sign for familiarity.

"WHY?" okay, NOW Christian knew something wasn't right, "What happened?"

"Apparently Miranda has the plague"

"WHAT?" now it was Trish's turn to panic, grabbing Christian's arm and digging her perfectly manicured nails into his arm, "What the HELL are you talking about my sister is FINE"

"Hey-hey-hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" Christian begged off, looking around for Kane.

"WHAT is he talking about, Jason give me the phone NOW I want to talk to him being my baby twin sister is involved tell me NOW what's wrong with her give me the FUCKING phone Jason!"

"WHOA whoa whoa, chill OUT, Trish!" Christian handed her the phone by force and shook his head while applying pressure to the imprints her nails made in his arm, easing the sting.

"WHAT is wrong with my sister that Mark had to take off like that?" Trish snapped, running a hand through her long brown hair, "He's not HERE and I'm worried as HELL right now being that nobody likes telling anybody anything around here"

"Where's Miranda?" Edge asked firmly, ignoring Trish's bitch fit.

"With Kane…why?" Trish pursed her lips, leaning against the doorframe and staring at the floor nervously.

"Why is she alone with him?" Edge shook his head and gulped, "No, no that's BAD Kane is the only one that knows what the HELL is going on around here why is he getting the plague too-"

"My sister does NOT have the plague; Adam I don't know WHAT you're talkin' about my Meemy is FINE and was just coming up with acronyms for Phil"

"LOOK" Edge drummed his fingers along a brick wall as they jogged by it, "we were informed…that your sister…is MAD infected with that shit"

"Who told you THAT?" Trish shook her head worriedly, "She doesn't even LOOK sick never mind FEEL anything-and BELIEVE ME, if something's wrong she'd be SURE to have told us by now"

"Where's Kane?" Edge asked, his patience hanging on the edge of a knife.

"With my sister and he is NOT in the best of moods"

"When IS he?" Edge rolled his eyes, "Get him on the phone I KNOW he knows exactly where we are"

"He won't help you" Trish shook her head, "He won't help ANYONE and you better mention in NO way that my sister is sick or he'll go nuts"

"Are you kidding? It's perfect! He ONLY cares about HER so if SHE is in immediate danger of DEATH-"

"He'll rip out your tongue by hand for telling him" Trish informed nastily, "Don't you DARE mention anything to him"

"Should I go out and get him?" Punk pointed to the door, trying to get Trish's attention. Checking out the window he noticed Mindy was asleep with her head on his lap, him running his long fingers through her hair to untangle it…Trish did a crappy brushing job that morning. With Mindy's appearance, if Trish or Kane didn't do it all for her she would go out looking like a Rastafarian. Their four year old daughter Amber actually brushed her mother's hair in the morning when Kane was busy with the younger four children.

"No" Trish mouthed as she continued arguing with Edge over the phone. "LOOK, unless I have PHYSICAL EVIDENCE that my sister is infected with the plague I am NOT giving Kane ANY hints!"

"So what are WE supposed to do?" Edge yelled, "Sit around waiting to die?"

"Honestly?" Trish shrugged, "I don't care WHAT you do anymore." With that she hung up and handed the phone to Christian, "Problem SOLVED."

"Wow…" Randy marveled, "I might have you answer MY phone calls for me."

"We are So dead we're all gonna die" Stephanie sobbed, clinging to Lita's arm and darting her eyes about timorously. Edge scowled.

"JUST…" he grit his teeth and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, "STOP IT already! We're all TRAPPED out here-you blubbering only makes it worse!"

"So what should we do?" Cody frowned, "Go bang on doors?"

"That's actually not a half-bad idea…" Edge pondered, "Unless of course we bang on the wrong door and end up vampire chow"

"Should we just kinda sit here until the morning?" Lita cringed, surveying the buildings around them, "I mean…it won't come at all of us at once, will he?"

"Who KNOWS" Michelle snorted nastily, "My boyfriend ditched us all over that little BITCH that I HATE"

"Nooo no no no no honey" Edge shook his head and pointed at her, "this is all YOUR fault, toots, YOU'RE the one that told him Miranda was infected with the plague!"

"I didn't think-"

"You didn't think he would LEAVE if you told him something like that?" Lita shouted incredulously, "COME ON, Michelle! I KNOW you're smarter than that!"

"LOOK can we just accept defeat and move on?" Cody moaned, "Standing around like turkeys in the rain isn't helping our cause! Pretty soon we'll all be a batch of Undertakers!"

"I don't even have a LEAD as to where we should go" Edge shook his head nervously, but Stephanie already was three steps ahead of him.

"The water…" she pointed ahead to the harbor, "we can just follow the river back to that brick house…" she actually smiled at her idea, "then we're right across the street."

"You are…" Edge shook his head and quickly dropped an arm over Stephanie's shoulders, "genius."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Cody was already booking it towards the water, "The faster we follow the river the quicker we get home!"


	63. Chapter 63: Wrong Move

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Team Novak, and Luci-1988 for your reviews :]]]]!!!! BellaHIckenbottom Min became infected from drinking out of the tainted Coke bottle Michelle filled with pus and blood from Batista. Punk also took a sip...something to thinkabout. As of now though, nobody thinks anything is wrong with Min or Punk...or Kane. Yes Team Novak, if Punk had said anything to Kane things would not be so grand for him...although Punk is Kane's only 'friend' if you want to call him that. If and when Kane finds out Min is sick (because i KNOW you're all waiting for it).....his reaction may or may not surprise you. Michelle's fate....can't wait for that ;D. Sorry Luci-1988 I'm heinous bitch when it comes to killing people. I have a habit with killing people that I and many others like :P. As for Kane's reaction.....no comment. The whole situation is going to be nothing you've ever seen in your life...I can guarantee it ;)

The front door swung open, scaring the hell out of Christian, Trish, Punk, and Randy.

"WHOA THERE!" Randy yelped as Taker stormed into the living room area, "Aren't YOU a sight for sore eyes after your last hissy fit-"

"I ain't got NO time for YOU, Orton-where's my damn Little Sister?"

"Meem?" Trish asked with a gulp, slightly shaking her head in fear, "she's with Kane, why?"

"He knows?" Taker gasped, causing each member of the quartet to exchange glances once more.

"WHAT…exactly…does Kane know?" Randy asked while raising an eyebrow, arms folded loosely across his chest.

"Don't tell me none a' ye know she's sick"

"She's WHAT?" Trish shrieked, ten years shaving off her life. Randy and Punk held their ears as did Christian.

"JEEESUS CHRISTMAS, Trish!" Punk whined, still holding his ears, "What's your PROBLEM?"

"What are you TALKING about? Who told you she was sick-she was fine a minute ago what do you mean-"

"HEY Deadman!" Mindy skipped into the kitchen from clumsily dragging herself down the stairs and jumped up, wrapping both legs around his high waist and hugging his neck happily, "Where's stupid Michelle?"

"OH yeah…SHE'S REAL sick" Randy rolled his eyes, waving her off, "…retarded." Taker felt her forehead, it was warm, but otherwise she looked completely fine.

"How ye feelin', baby-girl?" Taker asked, voice cracking slightly with concern.

"I'm alright" Mindy nodded, checking the staircase with a frown, "Glen doesn't wanna come down. He said I could run and say hi!"

"No headache?" Taker asked cautiously, hoping for a nod.

"Well…" Mindy frowned and pouted her healing lips, "Glen gave me aspirin, but I'm okay!"

"Why did he give you ANYTHING?" Trish asked angrily, "I thought he knew better than to jack you up with pills after your medication…?"

"He says it makes headaches go away" she sniffled and let her head fall on her in-law's shoulder, "I missed you though, I did!"

"Where's the others?" Christian asked the Undertaker, who shrugged and closed the door with one arm, keeping the other under Mindy's butt to support her.

"Beats me" Taker placed his free hand on the back of Mindy's head, running it down her neck to feel for any sort of lump, "I said they could leave or stay but I wasn't waitin' for 'em."

"Wow" Randy nodded wide-eyed, "I'm impressed with YOU too…gold stars for you and Trish both as of late"

"Where's Amy and Steph and John?" Mindy asked with a frown, "I like them." Taker ran a hand over something he wished he didn't once he reached her underarm, instinctively pressing several distressed kisses to the back of her head and keeping his nose in her hair, running a hand back over it, causing her to giggle and squirm for him to stop. "Mark!" she giggled, digging her black manicured nails into his shoulders from the tingling, "cut it out! That TICKLES!" His expression didn't change though, he was still horrified. "Mark!" she kept laughing, looking to Punk to help her, "Meatball, make him stop he's annoying me!"

"STOP! You're annoying her!" Punk called lightheartedly, grabbing Mindy under the arms (Taker wished he didn't) and pulling her off her in-law. Mindy hugged Punk and stuck her tongue out at her in-law, who placed a hand to her forehead and moved it around her face worriedly. Come to think of it she HAD a fever.

"Little Sister, how do you feel right now?"

"Hmm…" Mindy thought about it a moment, then shrugged, "Glen gaved me stuff so I feel better now!"

"What's wrong?" Trish looked to the Undertaker, not liking his expression one bit, "She's fine, isn't she?"

"Swell" Taker gulped, eyes only on his in-law, "Why don't ye go to sleep to make sure the medicine works?"

"You mean it won't work?" she gasped, shaking her head and immediately pulling back from Punk, "Oh no…! Medicine doesn't work?"

"Not all the time" Taker sighed, trying to stir up her paranoia, "You should run up and go to sleep…tell my brother t' put ye t' bed."

"Okay" Mindy nodded obediently and waved Trish towards the stairs, "Come on, Trisha before the medicine kills me!"

"Meem…" Trish groaned, pushing off her knuckles and shooting the Undertaker a dirty look, "was this REALLY necessary?"

"Yes" Taker growled, "now GET TO BED the BOTH a' ye!"

"Yes SIR!!" Mindy bounced, kissed him on the mouth quickly, and ran a hand along his long, dark brown hair before bolting up the stairs with Trish guiding her…she was tripping a lot more than usual.

"Well…" Christian sighed, running a hand through his short strawberry-blonde hair, "What was THAT all about?"

"I want 'er t' sleep while she still can" Taker lied, "My brother doesn' wanna come see me then fine, as long as he watches her"

"You know…" Randy shook his head and exhaled, "The three of you have a VERY twisted, fucked-up relationship…and I don't say that lightly."

"So how far down…exactly…do we go?" Michelle gulped, checking over her shoulder as they ran alongside the river.

"It looks more rural THAT way!" Cody pointed ahead of them, panting, "So far we're right!"

"You better HOPE SO after making me run like this!" Edge was blindly leading the bunch even though he could care less what happened to all of them.

"Everybody knows how to swim…right?" Stephanie flipped her long brown hair out of her face as they continued to run along the edge of the city, about a ten foot drop into open water below them. There were boats and a few docks nearby, but that would require a lot of swimming to get to, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered asking.

"DUDE!" Cody called back to her from Edge's heels, "What stupid moron DOESN'T?"

"Min can't swim" Lita spoke up, "she's aquaphobic!"

"Well THAT'S dumb!" Edge called back to her, shaking his head and glancing down at the water below, it WAS fucking murky. He really wouldn't like to fall in there god knows what the hell was swimming down there.

"Question!" Cody turned and shouted back to the three women running behind him, "how come WE'RE the only people out at this time-or ANYTIME for that matter?"

"Because we're STUPID!" Lita barked nastily, "Every ONE of us from the big idiots to the little ones like YOU!"

"I'M not stupid!" Cody defended himself, knocking his foot on one of the low-hanging rails and yelping, flipping head-first to a ten-foot plummet into the Weser River.

"CODY!" Stephanie screamed, leaning over the raining herself to see if he hit but Lita restrained her from falling.

"HEY! IDIOT!" Edge placed two hands down on the rail and shook his head, "HEY! RHODES!" An ample amount of water was spit up as Cody's head popped out of the water, treading water and gagging.

"OH thank god…" Stephanie sighed, placing a hand over her heart and relaxing slightly, "Cody, we'll get you out we PROMISE-just hang in"

"My FOOT'S caught! Hurry up!" Cody went back under to try and untangle it, but it was so slimy and disgusting he couldn't get a grip on the rope, "It's STUCK!"

"We KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Edge growled, looking to the dock and shaking his head, "The boats are a thousand feet away from you what could you POSSIBLY have caught yourself on?"

"You think I KNOW?!" Cody screamed in frenzy, trying desperately to pull his foot out, "Come on come on come on…" it was wrapped around him so snug it was making an imprint in his calf, "OW!"

"Cody! Try and swim!" Stephanie began to run along the railing towards the balcony, tears already streaming down her face with Lita right behind her, "COME ON, Cody you can make it!"

"NO! I really CAN"T!" Cody was submerged except for the top of his head, taking deep, heaving breaths to keep himself afloat, "I'm kinda STUCK running over there won't help!"

"STEPH! Get your ASS back over here; I'm not saving YOU too!"

"Well you sure haven't done SHIT to save Cody" Michelle argued, motioning to the water, "He's still pretty stuck in there to me!"

"LISTEN bitch this is all YOUR fault we're even IN this position since you just HAD to make your boyfriend PEACE OUT on us all!"

"Well he HAD a right to know" Michelle shrugged, checking down to make sure Cody was still flailing around in the water, raising a red flag in Edge's mind.

"How did YOU know that when NO ONE else did?"

"Because you're all BRAIN DEAD I used to be a science teacher"

"But Trish was supposed to be a DOCTOR and she couldn't figure it out"

"Bully for her" Michelle shrugged, catching Stephanie and Lita unraveling a rope normally used to dock boats.

"H-hey! Hey guys!" Cody's voice shook, catching everyone's attention immediately and drawing their eyes back towards the water…where there was movement. Michelle gasped and clung to Edge's arm.

"What IS that…?"

"Honey, even if I KNEW I wouldn't tell ya" Edge pulled his arm out from under her and kept his attention focused on the hundreds of little heads gliding through the water, Cody as their focal point.

"ADAM…?" Stephanie yelped, shivering and hugging Lita, "What are THOSE…?" Edge could only shake his head once he saw the glittering eyes steadily approaching Cody.

"…don't worry about them" his jaw dropped, already pushing Michelle forwards, "Just RUN!"

"And what? Just LEAVE HIM?" Lita motioned down towards the screaming Cody, "We just can't"

"HEEEELLLP! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Cody cried in dismay, desperately pulling his body away from the little heads and tiny feet now beginning to scrape at his skin to climb upon him.

"Those things SWIM?" Lita gulped, hugging Stephanie now in fear for Cody.

"Of COURSE they swim, they're SEA RATS!" Michelle shrieked, already running ahead, "I can see that old brick thing let's GO!"

"And just LEAVE HIM?!" Lita reiterated, looking down into the ice-blue eyes of Cody Rhodes, and screamed as a rat tore at his eyelid…another heading for his ear. These were NO normal 'sea rats' by any means…they behaved as a cohesive unit to take him down…and there was nothing any of them could do about it without joining the fray themselves.

Kane pet Mindy's forehead as she slept like one would a cat. Trish was pretending to sleep next to her, there was no way she could actually fall asleep with Kane in the room. Mindy could sleep anywhere, but how quickly she passed out worried Trish. Normally they'd have some elaborate 'girl talk' session before falling asleep…one of the only times Mindy ever seemed normal. Tonight though Kane could barely get her on the mattress she was out in seconds. He turned his head and coughed into his shoulder so she wouldn't wake up, rubbing the blood off his shirt. He was perspiring, he felt he was being cooked from the inside out, and Mindy didn't feel much cooler. He had hit her up with fever reducer and antihistamines earlier hoping that would bring it down, she was a common victim of Hay Fever and all sorts of other illnesses due to her size.

"So ye got any information ye wanna share with me yet?" Taker asked from the doorway, stiff as a board.

"Like WHAT?" Kane spat, swallowing bloody sputum to mask his voice which was raspier than usual.

"YOU know EXACTLY what the hell I'm askin' you, Baby Brother" Taker snarled, watching how unusually soundly Mindy was sleeping, "Why hasn't she attacked anyone yet?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kane replied coldly, taking a damp cloth soaked with cold water and patting her forehead.

"She ain't feelin' too well, is she?" Taker continued to prod, which did nothing but spike Kane's nerves.

"She's FINE" Kane shut him down, not able to look him in the eye, "YOU know she has the immune system of an infant…you're just jumping to conclusions to force me to give you information…" Taker went to say something but Kane beat him to his next response, "and my answer remains the same."

"You tellin' me you haven't seen enough death to explain to me how to eliminate the bastard?"

"I thought you KNEW" Kane glared off to the side begrudgingly, "You know EVERYTHING-you have no use for me. You never did."

"LITTLE BROTHER this runs DEEPER than ME and YOU right now! Who knows! Little Sister could be next" Bad move. Bad move. Bad move. Bad move here he comes.

"What are you trying to say to me, Big Brother, HUH? Are you trying to ANGER ME? Is THAT what you're trying to do? Are you trying to tell me that my WIFE has a target on her back, HUH? LOOK at her! She's FINE!"

"Can't say the same about yourself…" Taker shook his head, noticing his little brother's breathing issues and sweat-beaded skin.

"Did you just come up here to antagonize me or do you have a purpose because I REALLY don't want to talk to you-"

"UNDER-FUCKING-TAKER people better be BLOODY PULPS for abandoning us like that!" Edge screamed after throwing the door open. Randy eyeballed the group and grimaced.

"What the hell happened to YOU?"


	64. Chapter 64: Bromance

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, and evilresa16 for your reviews :DD!!! Awww yeah Souless666...Taker has some REAL deep-rooted feelings for his in-law dare I say they could rival Kane's. If we want to get technical he's known her longer than Kane since he introduced himself to her before his Cell match at WM 15. She will never be out of Taker's system no matter where life leads him. He loves her and he doesn't give a damn who else knows it. If Taker gets sick they're all screwed...but as of now I can assure you all he is NOT infected...but I'm not vouching for anybody else ;D. LOL way to look on the bright side Team Novak, they're back together again ;]! Killing Cody was sad even for me...but that's not the worst death of them all...that one is just waiting to happen. Yep BellaHickenbottom...there will be massive amounts of shit hitting the fan if and when Kane finds out she's sick...but like I said...the way the situation plays out may surprise most. The tension between the brothers is unreal evilresa16...the brothers have SEVERE personal issues from their childhood (you know, the whole fire thing :P) plus things are NEVER alright when two guys love the same chick.

Punk was awakened the next morning by the most unpleasant of sensations, as if on fire he sprinted clumsily off the couch and into the bathroom, throwing the toilet seat up and vomiting immediately after…and it came out red…that wasn't the normal puke color. No matter HOW sick he was in his life it had never come out quite like THAT. He gasped at the color, tangling a hand in his own raven hair and trying to catch his breath, but it hurt to breathe. He coughed; met by the pounding of a headache…he was just being attacked from all angles this morning, wasn't he? He would have called for help, but there was no one to call to. He was in the snake pit. Orton would scream and label him a leper, Taker would cast him out, Stephanie would cry, Lita and the other two…they didn't know shit. Kane wouldn't do much to help his cause and Mindy was probably still asleep.

"You too?" came a deep, heavily raspy voice from the doorway. Punk held his throat, trying not to cough but gasped when he felt the lumps on his throat. They felt like golf balls were placed on the sides of his neck. He yelped, so immediately the door to the bathroom was slammed shut to muffle the cry. "Don't touch them" Kane commanded, removing a hand from his own lump-covered neck. He turned his head to cough and Punk gasped at the size of the lumps on Kane's neck and under his arms. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "Eases the sting" Kane told him firmly with a pained nod, "I'll put some article of clothing on before Minda wakes up"

"Wait-what" Punk panicked; large brown eyes round with apprehension, "I didn't-what IS this?"

"My friend…" damn, Kane actually calling someone 'friend', "we are BOTH infected with the bubonic plague…" he stared at the ground, shaking his head in acceptance, "we're finished."

"Wha…" Punk leaned his upper back against the rim of the toilet, shaking his head and tearing, "No…! NO! Why US? We didn't get BIT there's not a BITE MARK ON ME!"

"What'd you EAT?" Kane asked slightly concerned, "It's in the air we breathe, pretty-boy…it was only a matter of time before we all got infected"

"Then why US? Why NOW?" Punk growled, balling his fists and banging them against the ceramic toilet.

"I got bit" Kane reluctantly revealed his wounded, now black-skinned arm to his younger friend, causing Punk's hand to fly to his mouth and shake his head at Kane.

"No…"

"It was either me or Minda…" he bit his lower lip and shook his head, "I'll be long dead before I allow anything to happen to her."

"Does she…?" Punk grimaced, but Kane shook his head firmly.

"That's why YOU'RE not going to open your mouth, am I correct?" Kane prompted, Punk reluctantly nodding, sniffling and coughing some more, almost crying at the blood splattering from his throat onto his hand. "I know…" he frowned, placing a large hand on the wall to hold himself up, "I was scared too first time I saw it"

"You mean you're not afraid to die?" Punk asked hoarsely, holding onto his forehead with one hand to test his fever.

"I have a schizophrenic wife and five children all under the age of four…" Kane said nastily, "I have more to worry about than MYSELF now don't I?"

"Spaghetti's…" Punk spit out some more blood and gathered his strength just to speak, "Spaghetti's tough…she'll"

"She needs me to BREATHE how do you" he coughed, "how do you expect her to accept that I am DYING?"

"But we're not dying" Punk squeaked, holding onto his throat tighter until Kane bent over and slapped his hand off, "are we?" Kane ran a hand over his nose and glared at the floor spitefully.

"Of course we are" he scowled, "and my Minda's going to be all by herself nobody will take care of her the way I do" he teared and gagged more blood out, feeling the lumps on his neck stinging and about to burst, "she's going to be in an institution" he shook his head drearily, "and I won't be able to help her."

"So…" Punk's voice was now becoming hoarse now, "why don't we…" he groaned, allowing his head to turn to the side, "you know…" he shrugged painfully, "try and fight it?"

"We CAN'T" Kane dismissed, "no hospitals will take us."

"I don't get it" Punk slapped the tile floor and scowled, "why does this shit only happen to US?"

"Because I have five little children and a young mentally ill wife" Kane scowled at the floor, "and they wonder why I don't believe in God."

"No offense, dude" Punk hated to break his pensive moment, "but isn't she gonna notice something when she sees you've got tangerines growing on your body? …just asking" Kane was going to hurt him REAL good, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He laughed. He actually laughed, shaking his head and lightly pushing Punk's head with one hand.

"You'll pay for that one day"

"Too bad I won't live to see it"

"Then I'll get you in the afterlife…wherever the chips fall first."


	65. Chapter 65: Kill Her

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Souless666, and Team Novak for your reviews :)))!!! Yes BellaHickenbottom, hard to believe but Punk does have a valid point. If Punk got it THAT fast...ohhh boy let's not go there. LOL Taker and Kane's reactions to a certain situation might be a surprise and I'm not going to give Min a timeline because I would give away everything. Souless666 Kane's not dead yet! lol he's still got some life left in him...Punk's actually doing the best so far of those who got the plague. Ahhh the bromance, Team Novak lmao Kane and Punk have been quite friendly in the past so that's what I drew it from. Punk's more attached to Kane obviously...Kane's more-or-less about Punk he really doesn't care for friends. Punk's kind of his confidant since he's not speaking to Taker. He knows Punk adores him so he plays off that. The secret reality to Kane though is that despite his constant pattern of pushing people away...he actually deep down wants to be liked but is terrified of getting hurt.

"Soo…" Christian leaned against the front doorframe and exhaled; the sun not high enough yet to sting his eyes, "you're not the least bit upset over Cody AND Ted?"

"Other than the fact that I lost my entourage…?" Randy moved only his eyes from his gaze at the brick house across the street, "No." Although he knew that was the answer, Christian shook his head disappointedly and sighed.

"I KNEW you were a real prick" he rolled his eyes and headed back inside the house.

"You KNOW those things are only out at night…" Edge mused, "Why don't we just go on a treasure hunt, find the damn box, drag that shit into the sunlight and let him fry?"

"It don't work that way…" Taker shook his head, turning a page of the book with one hand and holding Miley Junior with the other.

"Why isn't Furby over there sick?" Edge jerked his head towards the fat Angora rabbit.

"She's a rodent" Taker answered, "Rodents are carriers they don't actually GET IT."

"Says YOU" Edge rolled his eyes, running a hand through his thick blonde hair, "You haven't exactly been on the ball here"

"Y'all can't expect me t' know EVERYTHIN' about EVERYTHIN'!"

"No…" Edge grit his teeth and glared at the ground, "but we expect you to have a FOUNDATION of knowledge so people aren't getting KILLED over your IGNORANCE! YOU'RE the oldest!"

"How was I supposed to know this thing would pick us off one by one until there is-"

"Has your girlfriend come down yet?" Michelle asked nastily while entering the kitchen, keeping her eyes averted, "I haven't seen hide or hair of her."

"Leave 'er alone" Taker growled, "You KNOW she sleeps into the afternoon"

"Pardon ME, Deadman…" Edge interrupted rudely, "but wasn't she racking a 102 fever last night?"

"She's FINE" Taker snipped, rolling his eyes, "god DAMN ye all with the finger-pointing"

"No…" Michelle joined Edge's side, even though he really didn't want her to, "I understand where he's coming from…this is BEYOND individual feelings at this point…" she finally looked Taker in the eye, "we HAVE to think for the well-being of the group"

"And what's THAT?" Stephanie charged into the kitchen from sleeping on the couch, "KILL HER?! Is THAT what you want to do?"

"…it's the only HUMANE thing to do" Michelle held to her point, "…put her out of her misery."

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea" Edge nodded, "Get rid of her before she spreads the plague to the rest of us and we're dead within a few days"

"Are you JOKING?" Stephanie shrieked, looking Taker in the eye dubiously, "YOU don't agree with this insanity, DO you?" He said nothing, causing tears to come to Stephanie's eyes. "That's your SISTER they want to kill! Your baby sister! You and Kane have been following her around for over ten years now and you're just gonna KILL HER because she gets SICK?! That's CRAZY!"

"When should we do it?" Randy came back in; asking Michelle.

"YOU too?" Stephanie's jaw dropped, "NO! I…" she shook her head timorously, "I'll tell Kane! He'll kill EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU before you get within ten FEET of her!"

"Look sister," Edge shrugged, "You're either in or you're out-we're killing the bitch TONIGHT before she gets the rest of us infected"

"MARK!" Stephanie pleaded, but he made no further action.

"Look, Steph" Randy stepped forwards, placing his slimy hands on her shoulders, "I don't care if we have to lock you in the BASEMENT, but you are NOT going to be the cause of my death because you like to keep your friends alive" he could see the rage building in her large, deep blue eyes, so he continued, "Look…I know you lost your Daddy, and Shane, and Hunter…but don't take it out on US, okay?" SLAP! He deserved that. He knew he deserved that…everyone knew he deserved that. Stephanie scowled and began to storm out of the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and shaking her head in spite.

"I hope you ALL get what's coming to you…" her eyes locked with Michelle's caramel ones, "especially YOU-you fucking HAG!"

"HEY!" Michelle lunged for her but Taker held her back, deep down he knew the truth. Christian placed both hands on Stephanie's shoulders and shook his head at Edge.

"I know you hate her but you don't have to take it THAT far…" he began to lead Stephanie out the front door to sit with her on the stoop, "that's just LOW."

"We'll see how 'low' it is once we're all sick and DYING of the plague!"

"Rather go down together than resort to murder" Christian bit his lip, he should tell Trish, but Trish hadn't come down either. She was most likely babying Mindy upstairs.

"Have you checked up on them at all?" Lita asked with a frown, dabbing a hot washcloth on Kane's neck, hoping to burst the lumps with heat. She knew something disgusting was inside them, but she kind of owed him one after the whole Edge thing…despite the fact that Kane, too, was highly unfaithful to her with Miranda.

"She's fine" Kane answered shortly, wincing at the hot cloth stinging the buboes on his neck, "OW!"

"Hold STILL you big baby!" Lita slapped his forearm, but realizing that's where Orlok bit into him.

"AUGH!" Kane clenched a fist, ready to backhand her but stopped himself. The whole 'best friend' thing with Miranda was killing him…he couldn't hit anyone he wanted to because somehow they were her friend. He was beginning to think she made up that she was friends with the person half the time. "STOP IT!"

"LOOK these things HAVE to pop at some point and-" she gasped. Kane unraveled the Ace bandage on his arm (since he never wore long sleeves) and showed her the blackening skin.

"My skin is decaying while I'm still alive" Kane said lowly, "Do you honestly think there's a chance I'm getting better?" The lumps on Kane's neck were a deep red spotted with black, the exact same with Punk.

"How many ARE there?" Lita frowned, rubbing Kane's shoulders and shaking her head.

"Do you REALLY want to know?" Kane asked while raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"You DON'T" Punk mouthed, he knew what Kane was going to say. He had the exact same issue.

"Where?" Lita asked fearfully, the things she did for love…ugh. Yet, she felt like she owed Mindy big-time for dealing with Edge for the amount of time that she did while they were together.

"Ahhh…" Kane sighed, "Let's see…my neck, under my arms, my right knee, groin, left oblique, straight down my chest…praying they don't form on my face"

"Me too" Punk nodded, turning and coughing into his shirt, "you're nuts for hanging around us."

"We're basically lepers" Kane snickered, but stopped himself. Dying wasn't supposed to be funny…especially in his case. Punk had nothing to leave behind; Kane had way too much to just check out. He couldn't even imagine his older three daughters and what their reactions were going to be. Amber was four and Thorn and Scarlett were three…they'd know damn well he wasn't coming back. Tryg was only one and Chelsea was a month or two…they wouldn't know.

"OH god…" Lita covered her mouth as one of Kane's buboes opened.

"OW!" he winced yet again, swatting her away, "STOP THAT it hurts!"

"Dude…you'll be glad she did it" Punk gagged, wiping the blood away from his mouth and drinking yet another cup of ice water to bring down the fever. He was sweating like a pig it was disgusting. Lita had popped the ones of his neck already, now he was just holding on gauze to collect all the fucking pus that oozed out. He had some black patches of skin here and there, but he felt Kane had it worse. He was just a really fucking excellent actor.

"I think you should tell Min at some point…" Lita frowned, delicately running her fingers down his side to feel the large, painful lumps under his shirt, "you can't just drop dead and surprise her."

"I'm not telling her ANYTHING" Kane snapped, "You have NO IDEA what she'll do" he saw Punk and Lita going to interject, "but I DO! And I'm TELLING you as I'm looking you in the eye right now she will NOT react well"

"Who WOULD?" Punk shrugged and hacked some pretty red-tinted sputum. It hurt to stand due to his aching limbs so he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Nah…" Kane shook his head, voice dropping significantly, "it's me…the only one that'll give a damn is the one that I don't want to"

"Wrong" Lita frowned, quickly moving some fine raven hair out of her face, "I give a damn." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek from behind and smiled, she looked to Punk to say something as well.

"OH come on, you know me n' you are buddies" Punk smirked, trying to hold a cough for a second; "you just don't like to admit it."

"So what are you gonna do, Kane?" Lita placed a hand on her hip and tried not to smile, "Make her hate you so much she'll rue the day you were born?"

"That's actually not a bad idea" Kane nodded to be smacked in the back of the skull by Lita.

"WRONG again!" Lita tightened her jaw, "KANE you HAVE to say something!"

"I will" Kane didn't even bother looking at her, "When I feel like it."

"You'll be vampire chow before THAT happens" Punk downed yet another cup of ice water.

"He already BIT ME" Kane showed Punk the arm for a fresh reminder, "He won't bite me again…that's not his style. Once he bit you, he bit you." He winced as Lita dabbed his neck yet again, "I hope you know you're going to be sick too if you keep this up"

"We're all dead one way or another anyway" Lita shrugged, "Rather go out doing something useful with my time than just sitting around like the rest of them."

"Should I check on Spaghetti and Trish?" Punk frowned, pointing to the closed door across the hall, "They haven't emerged from that room and it's like…after two"

"No" Kane shook his head, "she's got Hay Fever…let her sleep."

"I thought allergy season was over…" Lita was now becoming skeptical, "it's like, July now."

"I SAID let her sleep and I'm NOT going to say it again" Kane growled.

"I'm just worried, Kane!" Lita tried to control the volume of her voice, the crew of bastards was downstairs arguing in the kitchen. They had been in some sort of massive debate all ding dong day. "I love her too! You're not the only one with a mark on her!"

"I TOLD YOU what's wrong with her…she hasn't been feeling her best since we GOT here…she just had Chelsea she's still sick."

"…I don't think so, Kane" Lita reluctantly told him, "she was fine when we got here."

"Did you NOT hear me the first fifty times?" Kane sneered, "She's FINE! Leave her be!"


	66. Chapter 66: Martyr

A/N: Thank you Team Novak :D!! Yes...they all want to kill Miranda. They figure if they get her, they rid themselves of quite a few problems. Steph is severely outnumbered...but will she sit quiet? Steph was never ever one to take a backseat in her life so if we know Miss McMahon-Levesque she'll be sure to do something about it.

"You know…" Randy sighed, "not for nothing, but has anyone seen Kane OR Phil today?"

"Eh" Taker continued flipping pages while shaking his head, "I ain't seen nothin'."

"You don't think there's anything WRONG with that?" Christian asked angrily, gesturing towards the stairs, "Trish and Mindy haven't come down, Kane and Phil haven't come down, Amy went UP and didn't come down…" he narrowed his eyes, "come ON, Taker!"

"WHAT? Whaddaya want me t' say?" Taker grumbled, glaring off to the side, "Go look YOURSELF if it concerns ye"

"You know…" Randy frowned, glancing around the room, "I don't think we have anything to kill her with"

"I can NOT believe you psychopaths are resorting to this" Christian was going to grab his phone from his pocket, but Edge's eyes were fixed on it, as if making sure he didn't.

"Well what CHOICE do we HAVE?" Edge spoke up, "YOU know the deal-you get sick, you die! There's no other way around it!"

"We could have tried the hospital"

"Hospitals are no longer taking ANY plague patients and you KNOW that!" Taker snarled, not looking for a weapon but not doing anything to stop it either.

"Mark this is MADNESS this is MINDY we're talking about here!" Stephanie sniffled, shaking her head tearfully, "You could never hurt her like that-you've been in love with her for ten years, I KNOW YOU, Mark!" She scowled at Michelle, "What has she DONE to you?"

"Ahhh…" Edge approached the Undertaker, tapping his shoulder and bouncing on his toes once, "what should we do with…" he pointed to Stephanie, "HER?"

"Oooooo, good point" Randy nodded, reaching to grab a horrified Stephanie's arm.

"HEY! NO! What are you-" she was knocked across the back of the head with a kettle, knocking her out.

"That should make life easier" Michelle sighed, watching the Undertaker lift the limp, unconscious Stephanie off the ground.

It was nighttime and neither Kane nor Punk had really seen much of anyone for obvious reasons. Lita had eventually gone down to inform the ones that were loitering around that Kane and Punk 'were being jerks' and suggested nobody bug them. The two of them were simply standing around in an empty bedroom taking painkillers and trying to avoid passing out. Both Stratus twins were still in hiding, nobody had heard a thing from either of them all day, not even Kane went to check because he was afraid of getting Mindy sick. Punk sat on the bed, gagging blood into a large bucket Lita had brought from the courtyard and wiping his mouth on the sheet (he could no longer wear a shirt). Miley Junior tried to bounce around in his lap but he made a quick end to that. Kane was anguished, but refused to show it. Weakness meant giving up, giving up meant defeat; defeat meant if he died Miranda was just as good as gone as well. There was a knock on the door, causing the pair to exchange glances.

"…you get it" Punk said first, irritating Kane.

"No…YOU get it" countered the Big Red Machine.

"NO-"

"GOD DAMN IT PHIL JUST GET THE DOOR!"

"O-KAY OKAY, I'm getting it!" Punk painfully rolled off the bed, scampering to the doorway and pressing his ear against the wood, "Who goes there?" Kane pinched the bridge of his nose at Punk's snarky command, shaking his head in humiliation. Punk caught that though. "You know you love it…"

"Just answer the door" Kane stared out the window, debating whether or not he actually wanted to touch his daughter's replacement bunny.

"Okie dokie…" Punk sighed, pulling open the door to see Taker standing there, "Ohhhhh…SHIT!" Punk leaped backwards, startling Kane.

"What?" Kane's shirt was on thankfully, but his older brother was NOT the sight he wanted to see. If anything it angered him. "What do YOU want?" Slowly the Phenom stepped into the room, not even bothering to hold some kind of cloth over his mouth so he wouldn't breathe the disease in.

"I wanna talk to ye" Taker beckoned for Kane to follow him, and quite honestly Kane didn't want to.

"Since WHEN?" Kane snapped, "Now that I'm DYING? Is THAT why you've gained a sudden interest? Or do you just want me to die faster so you can host my body on whatever demon parasite you bring upon us all NEXT?"

"I didn' do NOTHIN' t' bring Orlok about, baby brother! I NEED you to talk to me so we can kill the god damn bastard and go HOME so you can see yer damn children again!"

Kane could only laugh, "LOOK at me, Big Brother…" Kane motioned to the black patches of skin over the surface of his body, and the busted open, pus-filled lumps that decorated him as well, "does it REALLY look like I'll be seeing my children EVER again never mind go home?"

"Yer a damn mess and its yer own damn fault"

"MY fault?" Kane was aghast, "Thanks to YOU and your LACK OF KNOWLEDGE and INABILITY TO CONTROL YOUR DICK my beautiful Minda almost got her ass bit!"

"Come with me, Baby Brother…" Taker tempered his true feelings at the moment, still motioning for Kane to follow him down.

"Nuh uh" Kane shook his head, "I can barely make it to the DOOR never mind down the steps"

"Then I'll help ye" Taker extended his arm to the uneasy Kane, "jus' trust me."

"Give me one good reason why I should" Kane stared at the hand his brother extended.

"Because if we keep this up Little Sister may be next"

"Fine" that of course was the offer Kane couldn't refuse. Taker DID have a point, what if she WAS next? Nosferatu would no longer attack Kane but Miranda was fair game still it didn't matter that he lost her scent. He'd pick her right back up if he dropped into the neighborhood. The twins' blood type was common (A positive), but regardless, Mindy was always the first mosquito victim due to her 'sweet blood' from eating so much junk food all the time. "Make it quick." Stephanie's eyes fluttered open. She was dizzy, her vision only coming in as a blur. She squinted; where was she? How did she get here? She was lying on her side in a dank basement of some kind. It was obviously nighttime since there was no light coming from any source, but the ground hurt…she felt dirty. Perhaps that was…yes. She was lying in dirt.

"What…?" she sniffled, wiping her cloudy eyes and placing a palm to the ground. She could hardly see a thing, only dim candlelight.

"It's about time you woke up"

"Huh?" she craned her neck to the source of the voice and gasped. There was Christian, leaning against the moldy wall. "OH god!" she shook her head and whimpered, tucking a stray piece of silky brown hair behind her ear, "Jason, what-"

"We're in the basement" he told her nonchalantly, glancing around the premises as if he'd lived there all his life.

"Basement…?" she pondered, checking around the orange-glowing room, "Basement of WHAT?"

"Well…" Christian sighed, curling his lips and staring at the floor, "Ahhh..see…" he really didn't want to be the one to break this to her, "you know that old rickety brick house across the street from us?"

"OH no…" her heart skipped a beat; she knew EXACTLY which basement they were in. She panicked. "WHY-are they INSANE-what did we ever do to them?"

"WE" Christian stressed, "are the only human beings left alive."

"This isn't over…?" she shook her head, no way were they THAT cruel.

"They're looking for a pick of some kind to bash her head in and make it painless"

"They really HAVE lost their minds…" Stephanie croaked, shaking her head and crying to herself, "they're INSANE!"

"You tried to stop them" Christian shook his head chastisingly, "shouldn't have done that."

"What about you…?" Stephanie was trying to deter herself from screaming and flailing like an idiot. Christian chuckled contemptuously for a moment, and then jerked his head to the right.

"See for yourself…" Christian frowned, "you might have to stand up to make it out."

"Make what?" She moved her large eyes to the general direction of Christian's, and then noticed some sort of red glow on the wall. "What is…OH MY GOD!" she gasped. In deep, dripping red paint it read 'MARTYR' on the wall with an arrow pointing to Christian. She threw a hand over her mouth and cried; loudly. "Who would DO that?" she sobbed, almost screaming it.

"You should know, Steph" Christian snorted, looking up at her, "you hired them."

"No I…" her voice faded away. She shook her head once more, completely bewildered.

"Bet'cha can't guess what they wrote it in" Christian smirked, but she could see it wasn't sincere.

"What?" she almost didn't want to know.

"Come here" he motioned towards his direction.

"Why?" she noticed that some wooden planked stairs were about ten feet in front of her, "Just come over HERE"

"You first" Christian was really not budging, but she grit her teeth and rose to her feet.

"OW" the back of her head hurt like a bitch, "do you know who knocked me out by any chance?"

"You can credit the lump of the back of your head to McSlut" Christian rolled his eyes, "Totally copied what Min did to her…just changed the weapon"

"What do you mean-what happened?" Stephanie was closer now, each step slower than the last.

"I don't know…" Christian shrugged, "Stratus just snapped and knocked her out with a frying pan"

"And what'd she use on me?" Stephanie cringed.

"A tea kettle"

"Nice…" Stephanie nodded, tightening her jaw, "classy. I'll be sure to give her a title shot REAL soon"

"Not sure if Big Evil would appreciate that-"

"He can quit for all I care after the way he's been treating everyone." She stopped once she was in front of him. "So what'd they write it in?"

"I'll give you a hint…" Christian took her hand with his left, slowly bringing it down and running it along his other one…firmly nailed to the wall multiple times over. Stephanie screamed, fell backwards, and cried. "It's my BLOOD."


	67. Chapter 67: Sacrificial Lamb

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Luci-1988, BellaHickenbottom, and Team Novak for your reviews :]]!!!! Souless666 you're correct something is indeed wrong with the Undertaker, isn't there? There are two women in his life that he adores and he's being a total dickwad towards both of them. Kane really can't think about much other than the fact that he has exploding lumps all over him LOL and Punk is still breathing a) because he's only been infected for one day and B) it wasn't from a direct bite. Nos bites make the disease six times faster than regular 'i drank tainted coke and oops'. Normally the disease (without Nos help) takes 3-7 days to kill someone. Bubonic plague keeps ya alive the longest, which Punk and Kane got :P. :( Luci-1988 Christian did NOT deserve what he got and neither did Steph...Taker put them both down there so obviously we know he's out of his effing mind. Don't we all hate McTaker? Well...umm...don't worry about her is all I'm going to say. Awww and THANK YOU hunnie! BellaHickenbottom you'll learn soon enough what's up with Taker. And yes, they are in the basement you think they're in. You'll see what happens to the both of them here. Kane is in HEAVY denial over Min...he's repressed it to the point that he honestly thinks she'd fine. Nobody has seen her in like, over a day. LOL Team Novak you'll be happy soon enough...but then again you may not be ;D mwahaha. Taker is allowing everything to happen in fact, he's keeping Kane occupied while they try and kill Min. Punk's hanging tough, I guess he's got a good immune system ;]

"You know Mother wouldn't wanna see us like this…" Taker walked alongside a limping Kane down the very street they were living on, "neither would Pa."

"He wasn't my father"

"REGARDLESS a' whether he was yer father 'r not he RAISED you! Bearer did nothin' but stuff 'er with YOU and-"

"You're bashing our mother now?" Kane snarled, shaking his head disappointedly, "What HAPPENED to you?"

"What happened t' ME?" Taker scowled, "I ain't the one pussywhipped to a homicidal maniac"

"Yet if I dropped dead you'd be the first one in line to get a piece of her" Kane shook his head, suppressing the horrifying thought, "then you'd knock her up and leave her…just like every other wife you've ever had"

"No I wouldn't" Taker snapped, looking at Kane out the corner of his eye, "and you KNOW that."

"No I don't" Kane refused to look in his older brother's direction, "I don't know anything anymore. I know nothing ABOUT you…you're not the Mark that tried to con me into drinking embalming fluid when I was six, claiming it was syrup and could clear my sore throat."

"You always had asthma"

"Yeah…and you'd hide my inhaler or fill it with bubble soap" Kane shook his head as he heard his older brother chuckle, "that wasn't funny." He gagged, turning as not to cough on his brother (why did he still CARE?).

"Remember that time me, you, Shawn, Hunter, Adam, Jason, Gangrel, n' Little Sister got smashed…trashed the hotel room and played baseball with burgers and a chair leg?"

"We got arrested" Kane tried not to smile, "Minda got off with nothing she was still seventeen."

"Do people still think she's your daughter?"

"…every now and then."

"I'll never know how she passed that breathalyzer…" Taker shook his head enviously, "wish I knew the secret."

"I don't think she did it to be quite honest" Kane swallowed, "she managed to smile her way out of that."

"I think she flashed him"

"…most likely" Kane smirked, actually pulling the angry façade off for a moment. Edge, Randy, and Michelle wandered the streets, checking here and there for a perfect weapon.

"You know she's nuts" Edge told the duo, "we need something really BLUNT incase she tries to pull a fast one on us…like a leg of a chair or something"

"But that wouldn't kill her right away" Randy's voice was slightly shaky, uneasy? "You don't want TOO much pain"

"Yes we do" Michelle found a rotted piece of wood sticking out of someone's garbage can, "this or a hammer?"

"Hammer would REALLY bash her brains in…" Edge shook his head with a smirk, "I'm not THAT cruel."

"Me either" Randy snorted, "Sorry Mich…you're on your own if you want do to it THAT way"

"I'm still not all-too keen if we should be doing this ANYWAY" Edge cringed, "what if Kane's around?"

"Then we all die" Randy shrugged, "The Undertaker should be taking care of him for us."

"He BETTER be" Michelle groaned, "Otherwise we're in for it."

"What about this?" Randy asked absently, lifting a rocking chair off someone's porch and pulling one of the curved pieces off the bottom, "this will do just fine"

"Grab it" Michelle nodded, tossing some of her blonde hair over her shoulder, "let's go." Stephanie grunted in frustration, desperately fiddling around with Christian's nailed hand in the dark. It was much harder than it looked since every movement of the nail was agony. Whoever nailed him REALLY did a good job at making sure he didn't go anywhere. She quickly flipped her long, loosely curled hair over her head and looked up at him.

"I'm trying…"

"Take your time" he sighed, resting his head against the wall, "Time is all we've got at this point"

"No it's not" Stephanie shook her head, "We HAVE to get to Kane before something horrible happens…there's no way the two of us can hold off those three"

"Michelle shouldn't be a problem…"

"I'll sneeze on her" Stephanie scowled, "break her leg." She sniffled and wiped the black from underneath her eyes, crying some more. "What did we do to deserve this…?" she shook her head, "I don't get it."

"We're the good guys" Christian exhaled, "What did you expect?"

"I'm not good" Stephanie wanted to cry even harder once she noticed just how deep the nails were embedded, "I'm a human being-"

"Protecting her friend"

"That's what we're for…" she sighed, "I don't think I would have gotten through her plastic BITCH of a sister banging Daddy if it weren't for Min"

"Nah…" Christian winced as she failed attempting to pull a nail out, "Trish is a good person…she's got a lot on her plate"

"So that makes it okay to have sex with my dad?"

"Hey…" Christian shrugged, "look what happened with YOU"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" she placed a hand on her hip, indirectly receiving the information that Hunter was the topic of discussion, "OHHH you know what?" she stood up, turning her back, "That's it! No help for you" she began to stride away, completely faking it when the creaking of wood broke her thunder. "What was that?" she gasped, turning to see Christian's eyes glued to the far corner. "What? What's over there?"

"Just go…" Christian gulped, "keep going."

"Why?" she shook her head, approaching Christian once more.

"Just GO!" he ordered, highly confusing her.

"Why?" she turned and froze, eyes widening until they were completely round. Without moving any limb Nosferatu rose from the coffin lying on the opposite side of the basement, wide, black-ringed eyes glowing in the dim light. "OH MY GOOOD!"

"RUN!" She started to, but stopped, turning back to Christian and shaking her head drearily.

"What about YOU?"

"Forget about me! I'm a martyr, remember?"

"No…" she sobbed, shrieking as the passive Nosferatu began to approach with his robotic gait.

"Just GO! While you still have time!"

"But-"

"NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! HE'S COMING!" He took a swift inhale in preparation as the reluctant Stephanie screamed her way up the steps. Orlok watched her movements, stopping his path towards Christian to start for her. He knew he couldn't let it fly that way. She would never be able to hold him off. "HEY! Stupid! Over here!" Orlok's head twisted towards Christian as Stephanie slammed the door shut, screaming her way through the house. "That's right…right here, Sunshine…come on…you stupid ugly BASTARD!" Orlok tilted his head as if to say, 'really?' before continuing towards the mentally prepared Christian. Better to die a hero than rot like a coward.


	68. Chapter 68: Cat's out of the Bag

A/N: Thank you Luci-1988, Souless666, ImmortalMerc, and Team Novak for your reviews :)))!! Sorry about Christian Luci-1988 :/...it was his time to bounce haha. Something's up with Taker...we'll find out soon enough. Punk is at the townhouse as is Lita and Trish is in Min's room with her. Neither twin has come out in a looong time. Awww and thank you again you're such a sweetheart! Nice guys finish last Souless666 no happy endings here :P. Every now and then we need soe brotherly love now don't we ;)? Even though Taker is only doing it to keep Kane occupied and distracted from what's going to happen very soon. People wanted me to tell the embalming fluid story from Dawn of the Dead sooo I told it in Nosferatu lmao! I'm terribly sorry ImmortalMerc but you're gonna end up boycotting me. I've got a bloodthirsty vampire and am not afraid to use him on anyone I wish. Keep your fingers crossed for Steph, Team Novak. She's the only hope they've got :(. Taker's being a cow right now LOL and Trish WOULD stop it but she doesn't know what's going on. I promise this will be the last chapter where we don't know the status of the twins.....that's next chapter ;D. Sooo this is my last torture chapter sorry!

"I still don't get why yer bein' all secretive about getting' ridda Orlok" Taker grumbled, "Yer causin' a helluva lot more chaos than necessary."

"See that's the thing with you people that drives me insane" Kane replied cynically, "None of you would give me the time of day yet when you're all desperate to save your OWN asses-never mind anyone else's you all come to me…expect me to want to help you…I find it pathetic."

"Pathetic or not you KNOW how to defeat-"

"You won't like my answer" he brusquely told him, "no one will. You can't just throw a stake in his heart and call it a day"

"Then WHAT, Little Brother…WHAT needs to occur before"

"You read the book, didn't you?"

"Book of the Vampires? Yeah, I read that front t' back three times over…doesn't say what I want it to"

"Yes it does" Kane rolled his eyes, "You just didn't read carefully enough, my clever librarian…I suggest you get back to it."

"I don't have the TIME to read it over again, Baby Brother what do you HAVE to-"

"Read…won't kill ya every now and then to try."

"You KNOW we don't have enough time"

"You mean I don't" Kane coughed, cradling his aching arm and looking for a place to stop walking, he was in so much pain his joints were aching. "Unless you admit defeat for once in your life and leave your ego to rest…THEN maybe I'll tell ya a thing or two"

"How in the hell do you know all that you do anyway?"

"English major…"

"What kinda pansy majors in English?"

"What kind of fairy princess drops out to start a career in landing on his head?"

"Little Sister didn't finish high school"

"She's mentally handicapped…you're perfectly normal as long as I've known you…maybe you've got a slightly fatter head than the rest of us, but what I know from 42 years of following you around you're perfectly sane…sometimes."

"ALRIGHT I have no idea what the blue hell I'm doing now PLEASE tell me-"

"What was that, Big Brother?" Kane asked softly, "I don't think I heard you…" Of course he did. This was all part of Kane's charm. He'd humiliate him until his OWN sadistic ego was satisfied.

"I don't fuckin' know, ALRIGHT? I fucked up! Tell me how to-"

"KANE!" Kane's neck immediately craned to see a screaming Stephanie catching up with them, tripping and crying. The brothers exchanged glances, although behind Taker's eyes was a hidden rage…she shouldn't have woken up. "KANE!" she screamed again, "KANE! KANE!"

"WHAT?" Kane took a step closer towards her, tilting his head slightly, "WHAT, Stephanie?"

"KANE!" she finally caught up, doubling over and panting, "PLEASE you need to-AHHHHHHHHH!" She finally picked up on Kane's sickly, lump-covered body, "YOU'RE-"

"A victim of the bubonic plague, yes I established that around twenty-four hours ago…" he turned his head to gag, Stephanie catching Taker giving her the evil eye, so she returned it.

"KANE!" she grabbed his arm (she didn't care about plague anymore what was the point?) and pulled him forwards, "PLEASE you HAVE to come with me before he hurts you!"

"WHAT?" Kane turned to his older brother and shook his head, "Even in THIS state he couldn't put a dent in me"

"Wanna bet?" Taker asked nastily.

"My wife and children" Kane replied coldly, "This isn't fantasy wrestling, dumbass. I've got height and weight on you…plus I'm smarter."

"KANE get AWAY from him!" she sobbed, trying to pull his hand as much as she could, "He's not what you think he is! He's with THEM!"

"With WHO?" Kane narrowed his eyes, already noticing Taker about to lunge for Stephanie. She knew her time was running out.

"HE SENT MICHELLE, EDGE, AND RANDY OUT TO KILL MIRANDA WHILE HE DISTRACTED YOU!"

"WHAT?" Kane screamed, turning to his older brother and shaking his head, "You son of a BITCH I should have known you-"

"I tried to tell you earlier but he locked us up and Jason's dead and YOU killed him-" she stared daggers at the Undertaker but now Kane was the one dragging her down the street.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HER?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I've been LOCKED IN A BASEMENT all fucking day!" Kane didn't care how much it hurt he HAD to get back to that house. He didn't know what he was going to find he didn't want to know what he was going to find. He couldn't even think about killing his traitorous brother all he could think about was the possibilities of what that trio could have done to her.

"STEPHANIE!" Taker started for her, and she screamed. Kane pulled Stephanie ahead of him protectively and popped his older brother in the face as hard as he could. He didn't know what damage it did, but all he was trying to do at the moment was buy time. Taker was still barreling after them, but Kane at least had the satisfaction of knowing he would get there first.


	69. Chapter 69: Just One More

A/N: Thank you ImmortalMerc, Luci-1988, Team Novak, Souless666, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews !!!! Root for whoever you feel is just ImmortalMerc, but yes, your feeling is right...something BAD is about to happen. Yes go Steph, Luci-1988!!! Thankfully Kane has an idea now...but what he finds will be anybody's guess :/. Team Novak if Kane finds ANYONE coming after her he WILL destroy, but thankfully our Steph is kinda helping him out so it'll be 2 on whatever. Sorry Souless666 :P Deadman's lost his effing mind and it ain't coming back anytime soon. LOL guess miracles DO happen BellaHickenbottom!! Both brothers suck right now buttt technically Kane's playing for the right team so you have to like him :D! Alright **WARNING TIME!!!: **What you are about to read is BEYOND any definition of brutal so if you're squeamish or faint of heart I suggest you do not go any further...and I mean it...this goes down in the top 5 sickest things I've ever done. You've been warned.

"MINDA!" Kane threw open the door to the townhouse and looked around...it was empty on the ground floor. "Minda…?" he was panicking, he didn't even know where his inhaler was but he didn't care if he had an asthma attack right now…there were far more important matters to be taken care of. "MIRANDA!" No answer. He was breathing heavily through his nose, because if he were to breathe through his mouth he would gag more blood.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Stephanie asked while slamming the door shut, locking and placing a chair in front of the handle so the Undertaker couldn't break in.

"I don't know…" Kane ran a hand over his face and looked up the stairs, "I hope so."

"I'll hold my own down here…" she nodded, already digging into the knife drawer and pulling the largest one she could find, looking for a cabinet to hide the rest. "I just hope they didn't get her"

"Don't remind me" he was already halfway up the stairs, all was silent, but he hadn't checked where he laid Mindy and Trish to rest. Where were Punk and Lita? Whatever, it didn't matter. All that mattered was hopefully behind that door down the hall. He tried to keep as quiet as he could to at least HEAR what was going on in that room possibly...and then he heard it. "Minda?" He gulped, gripping the handle to turn it, "Minda, sweetheart…?" He recognized the voice, thank god. Turning the handle and pushing with medium force he actually screamed as he was greeted by the view of the room. Blood was here, blood was there, blood was everywhere. Trish was propped up on the bed with her eyes gouged out sloppily, claw and bite marks all over the rest of her body…HUMAN imprints in her skin…that was no Nosferatu. He then heard the whimpering and sniffling, so he instinctively turned his head to the left and yelped actually flinching and convulsing involuntarily. His throat closed up on him, his breathing wheezy and forced. There she was, standing in her bra and underwear…wincing and crying out in pain as she continued picking off her own massive buboes. She had missing patches of skin the size of lemons all over her body, easily exposing tissues and muscle fibers. "MINDA?!" He held a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out loud. Ever so slowly Mindy craned her neck to face him, her long, raven hair unbrushed and tangled, slick and beaded with blood. She frowned, noticing he had seen Trish, so she shivered and sniffled.

"…she tried to stop me…" she told him in a high, faraway voice, "but I wouldn't let her…!" she shook her head, Kane horrified to see a pus-filled, bloody bubo in Mindy's hand. Her fingers were so covered in blood it looked like thick finger paint. She had been picking at her skin with her own fingers, ripping and clawing until she had completely removed the infected lumps from her body, tearing through whatever she had to to remove it. Her skin was tinted a deep red as well, her wounds still wide open and bleeding…she leaned over and gagged an adequate amount of blood out. "Just…just one more" she nodded, crying out while trying to rip off another under her arm, "just one more and I'll be done…I promise…one"

"No..!" he panicked, shaking his head and avoiding throwing up. "Not you too…" he whimpered, "NO not you too NO GOD DAMN IT NO!" Mindy cried as well, pulling the eyeball out of her mouth and dropping it to the floor. He could have vomited…she had been chewing on them like gumballs. "MIRANDA…!" he checked to make sure Stephanie wasn't looking up before immediately starting for her. A thud caught their attention next.

"OH my…!" Michelle giggled out of shock and covered her mouth the moment the crazed Mindy made eye contact. Kane stopped and stared at her, he caught the look Miranda gave her…and he wasn't going to do a thing to stop her. "OH no…" she panicked as Mindy began to growl like some sort of tigress, arching her back and screaming at the tall blonde. "NO! Please, Min I was…" she tried to reach for the wooden rocking chair bottom she dropped, she had been waiting like she was instructed to do but long missed her cue. Orton and Edge were outside being bitched at by Lita and a weary Punk. Michelle managed to sneak in the front while the other two were kept occupied. Taker was banging on the door but Stephanie was standing in front, hearing the screaming coming from the upstairs and weeping. She felt like she knew, but would rather wait and see who came downstairs than be told. "NOO! MIRANDA!" Michelle shrieked as Mindy pounced onto her, taking her to the ground and snarling, fumbling for the curved piece of wood Michelle dropped while straddling over her chest. Michelle screamed and desperately tried to get her off, but even when deathly ill Mindy's leg strength was not a force to be reckoned with. She kept Michelle PINNED. She couldn't reach it, so Kane simply knocked it closer so she could get a grip and use it however her psychotic little mind wished. So she took it…she took it and without any warning or indication raised it over her head, bringing it down and smashing Michelle's nose in…again and again and again and again until Michelle's head could hold up the wood on its own. Blood was all over Mindy's face, but she cared not. She simply laughed at the tall blonde that dated her brother-in-law, leaning down and licking some of the blood off of the hole she created in Michelle's face. Kane nodded complacently, that hag deserved it.

"Minda…" he reached down for his bloody pulp of a wife when Taker actually began to break down the door.

"MICHELLE!" of course Taker had heard the screams, "MICHELLE!"

"'Michelle'…" Kane mocked, "I'll give you Michelle…" now he had a clue as to why Taker was being such a dick…HE was the one that made her sick and he knew it. THAT must have been it. He thought it would be funny to get her sick and then kill her just to get back at Kane. "He thinks he's getting even…?" Kane pulled the knife from Stephanie's hand and ripped the chair away from the handle.

"KANE!" Stephanie protested, and then looked to the top of the stairs, where a blood-coated Mindy watched Kane with empty eyes. Stephanie screamed and covered her mouth, backing away into the kitchen towards where she hid the other knives.

"Stay up THERE, Minda!" Kane hoarsely demanded. Mindy made no acknowledgement but he knew she heard him. "She won't hurt you" he told a panicked Stephanie, "she'd have to make it down the stairs alive first."

"What HAPPENED to her?" Stephanie shrieked, but Kane had thrown the door open and threw the knife up to his brother's throat.

"I KNEW YOU HATED ME!" Kane screamed holding the blade flush against his older brother's skin, heavily breathing and slamming his brother against the open door, "YOU GOT HER SICK! You sorry son of a bitch you got her SICK!"

"What in the HELL you talkin' about, baby brother?' Taker croaked, terrified to say anything.

"YOU MADE HER SICK! YOU! YOU HATE ME SO YOU HAD TO HURT HER!" Kane went to cut when Stephanie yelped.

"KANE! She's fainting! KANE! KANE!"

"I didn't make her sick, ye god damn lunatic! I don't know what in the hell yer talkin' about she's not-" Kane pulled the knife away and discarded it, heading up the stairs and helping Stephanie carry the sullen Mindy into a bathroom, Stephanie turning on the water and waiting until it was hot before motioning for Kane to lower her in. Taker had caught a glimpse of his beloved in-law…and heavily regretted it. Michelle asked for Mindy's coke, he had given it to her thinking nothing of it…that bitch must have tainted it otherwise there was no explanation. Although Kane was sick as well…but stood nowhere near her all day. He quickly kicked the knife off the stoop and stepped inside, he knew whose body that was at the top of the stairs, and although he could never bring it into his conscience to admit it, his gut knew it was well-justified.

"NO NO, not hot don't make it hot!" Kane demanded, turning the dial, "She's got a fever you'll cook her!"

"Cold then?" Stephanie shuddered, trying not to make a wrong move as Kane held onto the woozy Mindy.

"As cold as you can make it…" Kane nodded, hugging Mindy and pressing kisses to her bloody forehead, "then I want you to go downstairs and bring me up as much ice as you can"

"Kane..." Stephanie wept as she ran a kind hand down Mindy's face, "baby, she needs a hospital"

"If I don't bring the fever down she'll be dead before I get there"

"What about the blood? How are you going to stop it?"

"Ice causes vasoconstriction" Kane pushed in the plug so it wouldn't drain, "it'll clot the bleeding and lower her fever."

"…she did this herself?" Stephanie sobbed at her condition, catching eyes with the vacant Mindy, who was shivering. "Ohhh Kane she's cold she needs a"

"NO she doesn't her body is cooking don't you GET IT?"

"Where's Trish when you need her…" Stephanie ran her fingers through her own hair, kissing Mindy's forehead as well before pushing to her feet to get ice.

"Why don't you check on their bed and see for yourself…" Kane kept Mindy's head under his chin and motioned towards their room. Stephanie took one look and shrieked.


	70. Chapter 70: Love Her

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Luci-1988, Souless666, ImmortalMerc, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews!!!! *Ding dong the bitch is dead!* Yes Team Novak it was indeed sweet little Miranda that ended her own sister's life with her fingers. Kane actually umm...kept pretty calm when you'd think he'd freak out. He assisted Min in killing McTaker subtly, but if Min was like dead or something you don't want to know what Kane would have done. Poor poor Trish...we'll she'll be back in my next fun-filled tale so goodbye for now! Hahaha nah you're not bad for still feeling for her Luci-1988, I mean afterall the poor baby has some serious issues that she can not ever resolve. A leopard can't change its spots, and although Min is a psycho killer, she's an extremely compassionate and sweet individual that caught a bad break in life. Ahhh thank you Souless666 :D! Hahaha I do enjoy being a master of horror and all things disgusting not gonna lie :P. Yeah ImmortalMerc....that was nasty LOL. It was very 'omg' BellaHickenbottom, it was mainly to prove that Min IS psychotic and can get just as sick and twisted as her husband unintentionally. She didn't realize as she was doing it that Trish was not going to be coming back. She doesn't think those kinds of things through...part of the package with being a lunatic. :[

**Song:** _Love Her- Seether_

Mindy sat naked in the ice-filled bathtub, her knees pulled up to her chest and shivering constantly. The water was stained red and Kane had barely begun bathing her. He hated the cold, but was bearing with it for the moment. The door was closed and Stephanie was downstairs entertaining the rest of the crowd so nobody would come up. As far as the situation of Trish and Michelle went…Kane told her what to say. She knew what to do Stephanie was no dummy. She had wrapped Trish in the comforter and dragged Michelle into the same room as well, closing the door and trying her damndest to keep her head while being drilled by Randy. Kane told her what to say and how to say it; she was trying her best to follow through with it as wrong as it was. Mindy hadn't said a word the entire period of time Kane was trying to bring her fever down. He couldn't use soap on her it would irritate her deep, massive wounds and he wouldn't be able to shut her up. She needed a hospital she'd die if they kept her there. He was fully aware that no hospitals were taking plague patients…but he had an idea. There was no way she was dying at twenty-seven, not if it killed him. Her hair was in tangles; so long it was floating in the blood-soaked ice water. Instead of using a rough washcloth Kane had one of his shirts soaked in water, squeezing it over her shoulders and allowing the water to trail down her body.

"_Down on her knees she wept on the floor_…" he sang, but it came out as a croak with a tune, "_This hopeless life she wanted no more_…" he ran his fingers through her hair to at least attempt to pull the clods of blood out, "_Dead in her mind and cold to the bone…_" Mindy simply stared ahead of her blankly, "_she opened her eyes and saw she was alone…_" he didn't care she wasn't listening she always complained that he never sang to her, "_She never found out how much I tried, all of the sadness she kept made me blind…_" he lifted her arm and ran over it with the bunched up shirt, "_She never found out how much I cried_…" he actually did well up, "_the rope so tight on the night that she died._" She shivered, the water was so cold it was painful for Kane just to put his hands in it, but her fever MUST have been coming down. "_You could love her, if you paid_…" he actually smiled, hoping maybe he'd get a default smile out of her, but nothing; flatness. "_You could have her everyday_…_You could love her if you prayed_…_You could have her every way_." He took a deep breath, staring at the ripped open random patches of skin all over her body. She had done some fucking damage to herself like a mother fucker. He couldn't keep her in the bathtub much longer, the temporary clotting of blood would wear off sooner than later, he had to leave with her immediately if he wanted her to live so he reached for the towel, "_I never found out how she survived, a life lived in lies is a life of denial_…" he gingerly lifted her out, her body still burning up but not nearly as bad, "_I never found out how she could lie, with a smile on her face and the darkness inside_" She took his hand and held it tightly, but didn't do as much else as look at him. "Yeah…" he exhaled, "I love you too." He didn't know if she knew the magnitude of what she had done…but he had it covered for when she did. Before anything else he had to get her to the hospital. Stephanie had ripped out a section of a Bremen brochure with a map on the back of it so he could attempt to find it. He was dying himself, turning every so often to gag and soothe an ache. Wrapping her body in a dry sheet to plug up the bleeding he lifted her into a carry careful not to irritate more open wounds that had been already inflamed, and carried her out of the bathroom and down the stairs, the plan was to sneak her out the back before any of the other morons could notice.

"What do you mean 'Kane KILLED Trish and Michelle'?" Randy shrieked, shaking his head and falling backwards against the counter, "That's-that's"

"Just the thing he would do…" Edge shrugged, "You knew it…I knew it…hell, even the Undertaker knew it"

"Son of a BITCH…" Taker actually didn't know the truth behind the traumatized Stephanie's lie; she was still in a tizzy over Christian. Punk was lying down upstairs once more; Lita was now on the ground floor as well. She was probably sick now too but whatever at this point, getting mauled by a vampire wasn't exactly a 'better' alternative. Stephanie didn't even want to be there; those bastards collectively locked her in a basement and attempted to feed her to a vengeful vampire. Kane had told her her significance to Nosferatu and why he seemed to enjoy picking on her in particular. She couldn't say a WORD though, and she would most definitely hold to that. Despite the brat persona she so-often portrayed Kane always had a certain feeling about her…she had what not many else did where it counted. She deserved to know, she had a right to know, as much as it frightened her he swore he would try to find another way around it for her cooperation on Mindy's situation. Friends or not Stephanie was doing them both a HUGE favor out of the goodness of her heart. Nobody else should be told anything especially because if the wrong person found out, Stephanie would be finished. "Where's Kane?" Taker paced in the kitchen, slamming his palm to the table impatiently, "HUH? Where's my BROTHER? The little son of a-"

"Somebody has to break it to Min…" Stephanie sniffled, biting her tongue. She wanted to slap him so hard across the face for what he did to her that his head would spin. He indirectly killed Christian, could have killed her, and there he went trying to kill Miranda too. Michelle deserved it. She knocked her out with a tea kettle…what could possibly possess a human being to do that Stephanie would never know. Not one that wanted a title shot THAT was for sure.

"Where IS she?" Taker narrowed his eyes, noticing that he hadn't seen or heard Mindy or Kane.

"I TOLD you" Stephanie rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"But why would Kane do that?" Lita shook her head, "It doesn't make any sense…Min threatened Kane she'd divorce him on the spot if he ever laid a hand on Trish again"

"Well would you rather he LIED to her and she found out-" Stephanie tried but of course got interrupted.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Lita frowned, "Trish didn't do anything to him as of late why would he-"

"Would you like to see his police file?" Stephanie snapped, "Because I HAVE I employed him!"

"Regardless where is he?" Taker asked harshly, startling Stephanie, but surprisingly she kept perfect composure.

"Why?"

"So I can fuckin' kill him-"

"You'll do NOTHING of the sort" Stephanie growled, "he is the ONLY shot we have at beating that thing"

"AND HE KILLED MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND WHAT THE HELL DO YA-"

"You loved her so much you made out with your in-law right in front of her face" Randy rolled his eyes, "Please…nobody's buying that for a SECOND…give it up."

"What the hell did BLONDIE do to deserve what she got? Huh? My brother's a god damn lunatic he's lucky I don't kill 'im when I get the chance!"

"Hey…" Edge shrugged, "maybe ol' Nos'll get him so you don't have to"

"What'd he do with the bodies?" Taker asked, vexed. Figuring Kane had long left with Miranda already, Stephanie held a shaky finger up the stairs.


	71. Chapter 71: Just Do It

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, and Souless666 for your reviews :]]]!!! Team Novak Kane took the fall for Min because there was NO way Mindy could ever live knowing she killed the one person she loved more than life itself. He also did it so nobody would peg her for a murderer. Steph is holding her own, but for how long can she keep up with it? LOL BellaHickenbottom I understand where you're coming from, but look at the size of Kane...she surely could do a number on him, but she's only 4'10 flatfoot. Although she IS naturally stronger than most she's still very very tiny. There's no way she could actually kill him without a machine gun. Kane's a truck even if she stabbed him it wouldn't kill him. Again, Steph is trying her hardest to keep things under control but she's severely outnumbered. Oh! And yes actually I'm 34 pages into my next story :D I'll explain as I near the end of this one. It's non-horror and I think it's really gonna kick some ass. You're very correct Souless666 there's no way everything can be kept at bay with just Steph on the defensive squad...not with a crazed Undertaker around. ;)

A receptionist at the front desk of the hospital was on the verge of falling asleep out of boredom. The doors all around were locked unless they were allowing a patient to leave, but thanks to the new plague scare they already had too many patients infected with all three forms to see any more. That was the only reason why the doors were locked. It was too late at night really for anything, all the nurses were on graveyard shift and doctors only came out if they were REALLY needed by a dying patient. A majority of the lights were turned out as well; there was no need for them. The automatic sliding glass doors in front shattered, scaring the hell out of the few people that were in the lobby. In walked a cut-up, plague-infected Kane carrying the infected Mindy wrapped up in a bloody sheet. The receptionist screamed, hoping for security to rush downstairs because Kane was already leaning over the counter.

"Now YOU listen to me…!" Kane growled at her, his eyes heavily commanding the poor receptionist's, "My wife is SICK, she's DYING…" he tilted his head dangerously, a glint of crazy in his eye, "but YOU'RE going to take care of her…"

"Sir…" the woman choked, her English very terrible, "I am sorry…" she rattled with fear of the hulking monster whose mismatched eyes gleamed in the night, "we can not see"

"Ohhh yes you can!" he slammed a hand to the desk angrily, "She's twenty-seven years old she's a baby!"

"Sir…" the woman felt much better now that security came sprinting into the broken-into main lobby, "the rules are"

"I don't CARE what you do about ME-arrest me, I don't give a shit I'm a criminal in the eyes of the law back in the US anyway…but you WILL take my wife!" The woman caught one glimpse of the bloodied face of Mindy and gasped.

"SIR! She is-"

"She's PREGNANT god damn it!" he had to do whatever he had to, even the spaced-out Mindy gave him a funny look for that, "I'll leave just PLEASE take HER!" He shoved away one of the smaller guards and looked at the nurse, "You can turn me away but don't you DARE turn away my pregnant wife! She's tiny you can put her ANYWHERE just TAKE CARE OF HER GOD DAMN IT!" The woman gulped and immediately slammed a finger on the button, three nurses bounding around the corner with a stretcher. Kane took a deep breath of relief and relaxed as the young women pulled the sheet-wrapped Mindy out of Kane's arms and laid her on the stretcher, screaming at her condition as they pulled the sheet off her.

"Wh-what medi-ca-tion does she take?" the receptionist stuttered the generic question, eagerly scribbling something down on the paper. Kane took several deep breaths, actually trying not to cry as Mindy was rushed to the emergency room. Kane ran a hand over his mouth as the rest of the guards were shooed away.

"A lot…" Kane gulped, "you'll need a bigger sheet of paper."

"And you?"

"Nothing" he turned and gagged, his breaths extremely raspy, "just take care of HER, alright? Don't look at ME until she's well, I don't care how long that takes." The woman nodded, handing Kane a pen to write down all of Mindy's medication. His hand shook as he wrote, but he wrote in all capital letters for some reason so his penmanship was still legible. Hearing a sniffle, he drew his eyes up quickly to see the woman at the front desk wipe a tissue quickly under her eyes and attempt to gather herself.

"She is a very lucky girl…" she nodded, watching the laundry list of medications get longer, "you make good husband."

"If I wasn't seven feet tall you wouldn't have given a damn about what I had to say"

"I know her…" the woman jerked her head towards the wing Mindy was rushed down, Kane raising a nonexistent eyebrow as he handed her Mindy's list of pills. "She sing…?" Oh…now he got it. She recognized Mindy as a result of Kane since Mindy didn't exactly look like herself, and neither did he. He nodded.

"Yeah…she's kind of a big deal back in the United States and Canada"

"I know her" the woman nodded, handing Kane more forms to fill out for her, "she has schizo-phrenia"

"Yes" he nodded tautly, filling out her blood type and their insurance, "I'm O-negative if you need to give her a transfusion."

"Have you give blood before?"

"No" he shook his head, "but if you need any just take it from me rather than wait"

"She need many stitches"

"Then give them to her I don't give a damn what you have to do" he finished the forms and handed the clipboard back to her, "just DO it. Don't ask me, just do it."

"So what's he telling her that can take this long, huh?" Edge asked impatiently with a shrug, "What'd he get her another pony?"

"STOP IT!" Stephanie looked to the Undertaker to see if he was going to tell Edge to shut up, but he didn't do as much as look in their direction. The sun was high at this time so Randy was smoking outside. Normally he wouldn't, but this was some high-stress shit they were going through he felt it was well-earned. The only person with knowledge of this shit was gone without notice, although he may not be needed during the day by nightfall they were FUCKED.

"You wouldn' by lyin' t' us, Princess…" Taker asked unnaturally placid, "would ye?"

"…n-no" she stammered. Shit. He knew her like a book too.

"REALLY…?" he pretended to be amused, "Then where'd he take her?"

"OH leave her ALONE!" Lita moaned, unbelievably restless. That amused Taker yet again, who turned to Stephanie and began to steadily approach her.

"You think yer bein' smart by lying to me, huh? THAT what you think you're doin'?"

"OW!" Stephanie slapped his forearm several times after he grabbed her wrist, "Let me GO!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE-"

"Don't you DARE yell at ME!" she slapped him HARD across the face, eyes winter fire. "I owe you NOTHING! You've been nothing but a complete and total ASSHOLE for the past couple ye-"

"My brother's been-"

"Your BROTHER is good where it counts!" she shouted with conviction, stunning Lita and Edge, "He's THERE when I needed him…when YOU weren't!"

"So then I suppose you know everythin' there is to know on Orlok now…" Taker led her on, but she didn't nod. "Princess…" he sighed, "I see RIGHT through you."


	72. Chapter 72: I Killed Her

A/N: Thank you ImmortalMerc, Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, and Team Novak for your reviews :]]]!!! LMAO i know the blood thing was kinda moot but it's the thought that counts! He's at least THINKING of her even though no there is no way in hell they'd use his blood for her. That kinda sucks though because he's a universal donor. ImmortalMerc you're on Taker's side? Shit haha idk if you're playing for the right team here :P. Steph is pretty much screwed in a nutshell Souless666 you're right. BellaHickenbottom Taker's a heartless thing right now but yeah, you know you love him :P. Min's gonna be alright...as long as they don't use Kane's blood xD! Steph's hanging in there, but we'll see just how long she can last. Team Novak we're all keeping our fingers crossed for Steph, but she's severely outnumbered.

Squinting from the sunlight blasting into her face Mindy woke up. She was in a hospital room, but that was about all she could make out. Her eyes were still clouded from being out so long so it took a minute for her to realize someone was holding her hand. Then she screamed.

"Shhhh, MINDA!" Kane covered her mouth and shook his head, "It's ME! Remember me? I married you? I have children with you?" Throwing a hand over her heart she panted, realizing she had some crazy shit going on with her right arm. Some crazy IV was pumping crap into her system. It was extremely uncomfortable, but Kane's hold on that hand kept her from suddenly ripping the needle out. It was almost as if he knew that's what her next move would be.

"Where am I?" she panicked, whirling her head in each and every direction, "Where am I I don't know where I am what are you what are we doing here?"

"Take a look at yourself and you'll remember" he nodded towards the stitches intact all over Mindy's body, the rest completely wrapped up like a mummy. She screamed yet again, catching a nurse's attention in the hall, but Kane shooed her away with a dismissive wave. Now it was all clear…sort of. All she could remember was Kane blasting through a window and…

"You LIED…!" Mindy's eyes narrowed, pulling the hand with the IV inserted into it out of Kane's. He could only exhale and stare at the floor.

"You wouldn't be lying in that bed if I didn't"

"You don't know that"

"YES, Minda-bug…" he forced her to look him in the eye by grabbing her chin, "I do."

"Why are you all purple?" she ran three fingers along the deep purple rings underneath his eyes. His fever was gone so he felt fine, if anything he felt cold to her. He had bandages over his neck and the rest of the infected spots on his body. "You look sick"

"I was" he nodded, running the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Then why are you not like me?"

"Because I didn't mutilate myself the way you did…it goes much smoother if you just leave it alone"

"You didn't tell me that"

"You didn't give me time to."

"Am I better?"

"Almost…" he nodded, "they just want you here one more night so they can make sure it's completely out of your system."

"It's THAT easy?"

"They put you on a drip so you've had six times the medicine everyone else has had"

"Why?"

"Because I instructed them to do so"

"Why?"

"Because in hospitals if you don't put a gun to their head they'll do jack."

"Why?"

"That's just the way the world works, Minda"

"When am I better?"

"Soon" he nodded, "you'll be better before me."

"Are you contagious?" she held a hand over the one stroking her face.

"Not anymore" he cracked a weak smile, "How are YOU feeling? I'll get a nurse in here if you-"

"I feel kinda good!" she piped in a high voice she normally didn't speak in, "Kinda hungry…but maybe we can eat with Trisha when we go back" He froze…she didn't remember. She usually remembered shit she did during an episode why didn't she remember that? He bit his lip, probably because it was so horrible her mind repressed the memories before they had the chance to form. "Glen…" she took the hand off her face and kissed it, sitting up so she could see him better.

"What would you like me to do for you?"

"Nothin'" she shrugged, leaning forwards and hugging his neck to his surprise, "I jus' love you…that's all" she kissed the tip of his nose and pecked him on the lips quickly, "you are much nicer than I thought." She frowned, making legitimate eye contact, "I am sorry I called you mean…you are not. You are very nice to me and I love you very, VERY much" she grinned, beginning to place kisses on him once again; but his skin…it smelled so…weird. Immediately she pulled back and stared at him incredulously. "You brought self-tanner…?" Busted.

"…not that I put on recently"

"WHY?" she gasped. She hated the smell of that shit and he ALWAYS used it. She was a chick and she didn't use it.

"I don't tan naturally"

"Fuck YOU ya fuckin SHIT neither do I!" she rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back, wincing in pain at the impact since her back was all stitched. "You could have at least PRETENDED you loved me and sprayed perfume on over it!"

"But then I'd smell like YOU"

"Good. I'd like you more"

"…I don't think the rest of the locker room would"

"Since when do you care?" He didn't answer…so her mind wandered elsewhere, "How ugly do I look?" She glanced around for a mirror, but there were none to be had. He shook his head, annoyed to start the redundant argument.

"You don't."

"But I'm covered in bumps and bleeding cuts and-"

"Not your face."

"Do I look like Freddy Krueger?"

"No."

"Do I look like Linda Blair?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not"

"YES YOU ARE STOP LYING TO ME!" she shrieked, scowling and lunging at him, "I'm UGLY now and it's all YOUR fault because YOU had to get bit-ed by that NASTY vampire!"

"Minda…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried very hard not to smother her with a pillow, "you're NOT hideous you're just very sick"

"So I look SICK?!" she grabbed her face and gasped, desperately looking for anything she could use as makeup, "NO! I CAN'T look SICK that makes me UGLY and they'll all laugh at me!"

"You said that I looked sick; does that make ME ugly?"

"YES! You ARE! I don't even LIKE you! You're just mean so I live with you!"

"Well that just SUCKS for YOU because you're not allowed out of my SIGHT!"

"I don't CARE! You don't have to be beautiful, I DO! They all laugh at me when I'm ugly! I get put-ted on magazines and TV when I'm ugly and they make FUN OF ME!" He couldn't argue THAT. She was a regular in the 'stars without makeup' blogs and TV shows, she usually bursted into tears whenever she saw them poke fun at her pasty skin and weight. It made her already warped mind completely obsessed with appearance. She had a team of professionals to airbrush her with makeup and do her hair almost any time she left her own home. The headline that actually made Kane a little crazy was 'The Most Self-Righteous Bitch in Rock Today'. He no longer allowed her to go to grocery stores in fear of her seeing the magazine racks by the checkout. Yeah, so she was a bit chubby and out of shape, who honestly has the right to judge? She was always the ugly twin when compared to Trish. Mindy had the better face. So there. "Call Trisha so she can bring me makeup! Hurry! Nobody's seen me, right?" she lightly smacked his arm several times for him to pull his phone out, but he didn't. "GLEN! Come on call her! I told you to call her so do it!"

"No"

"WHY?" she panicked, "I want my Trisha you have to call her I miss her I-"

"No"

"GLEN!"

"No"

"I HATE you!"

"Hate me"

"NO! Call her or I'm never talking to you AGAIN!"

"Fine by me…" he grumbled, "if it'll shut you up."

"I hope you get hit by a car!"

"Will it relieve me of you?"

"NO! Because I'll make sure he rolls right back OVER so you're DEAD!"

"Beats living with YOU"

"YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE!"

"You were beautiful back then"

"I'm beautiful…"

"Once upon a time…" he knew that would make her cry. He didn't care. "I'm not calling your stupid sister ever again…" he scowled at her, "nor will YOU." All she could do was cry and shake her head in denial. "She's DEAD. I killed her last night…took me ten years to finally do it." With that he rose from her bedside and left, slamming the door and leaving her to cry and scream hysterically until a team of nurses rushed in.


	73. Chapter 73: Sucks to be You

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Souless666, and Team Novak for your reviews :]]!! BellaHickenbottom he took the blame because he didn't want her to think there was any possibility that she was the one that did it. If 'Orlok' did it she might not buy it but if HE did it she'd be more likely to believe and not question his motives. He hates Trish, and is very vocal about it. :( her episodes suck, I agree. Well, I can tell you that's not the last episode she has. Nawww yeah Souless666 that IS love no matter how you slice it. Sad thing though is she definately wouldn't do the same for him, if he killed Taker she'd be the first one to sell him out. As one-sided as it is though, she's like an infant without him. Team Novak there's little to no chance Mindy will ever remember the way the actual situation played out, her mind kinda put up a force field so she wouldn't remember killing Trish. Kane's a good hubby that now 'killed' the person he hates most. Yay for him. Too bad Min said she'd divorce him if he ever touched her again !

It was getting dark once more, and sitting around the living room was Taker, Edge, Lita, Randy, and a tied and gagged Stephanie. Lita had protested against it, but was severely outnumbered. Punk was locked in a bedroom upstairs and was no longer allowed to emerge.

"So when do we do it?" Edge asked, motioning to Stephanie.

"It ain't dark enough yet" Taker shook his head, noticing the sun was still setting.

"Yeah…but shouldn't we do it before the nutjobs get back?" Edge rubbed the back of his neck, "God knows where they've been for over 24 hours at this point, in my book they're as good as DEAD."

"You'd hope for that, wouldn't you?" Lita asked with an eye roll.

"NOW I know why Kane didn't want to tell you…" Randy shook his head at Stephanie, "sheesh, that SUCKS." Stephanie gave him a look that simply read, 'no shit'.

Mindy sat on the windowsill with her legs pulled up to her chest, crying into her knees keeping one hand tangled in her thick black hair. She wasn't supposed to be there, but couldn't care less. The person she truly loved most in this world was gone from her and it was Kane that deliberately took her away. She was so angry and scared she could divorce him over it, but, that wouldn't fare well for their children. They would HAVE to live with Kane because she legally was unfit to be on her own. She would have to move in with Taker or Sara or Lita. She watched as the shadows cascaded over the city, death littering the streets. She would be kept overnight yet again tonight for surveillance and to finish treatments before she could simply take pills for it for a week or so. The stitches would come out in a week, but they were extremely painful. Her hair was moved back over her shoulders and flowed down her back in tangles. A firm kiss was placed on her cheek next, followed by hands over her shoulders and more kisses to the right side of her face. It could have been the Nosferatu kissing her for all she cared…she didn't do as much as glance at the person's direction.

"You get prettier every time I look at you" Kane smiled weakly, this was his attempt to reel her back in…and she didn't care. She continued to stare out the window absently, completely captivated by her own imaginary world going on outside. "I came because I love you" he noticed she was unamused, visibly irritating him, "AND to apologize for what I said earlier…I didn't mean it, you know that"

"Great" Mindy replied shortly, "Doesn't bring my sister back." Kane knew the can of worms he opened for himself.

"Ohh, but you'll warm back up to me eventually…" he ran his fingers through her hair gently to brush it and swiped a finger down her nose playfully, "I'm all you've GOT."

"Not by choice" she answered, completely congested from crying.

"That's as fake as your hair color you BREATHE for me"

"…I did…" she admitted, "once." She looked up at him with bleary eyes, shivering for him to leave the room forever, "The Glen I fell in love with wore a mask all the time and never talked…because he was scared…then I told him not to be…and that I will love him no matter what he looked like…" she sniffled, looking to the side, "So one day by accident he lost a match…took off the mask…" she sniffled and took a hard inhale, shaking her head, "and it's never been the same…" she looked him in the eye once more, "you've never been the same…you loved my Trisha once…you loved being with me once…you loved your brother once…you were the best wrestler there was, everyone loved you…and I-" she tried with everything in her to withhold a cry, "and I…" she ran her sleeve under her nose and squeezed her eyes, "I felt so LUCKY that you loved me…of all the people you loved ME…" she looked him over, nostalgia settling in, "then, once the mask was gone you changed. You hurt me all the time…" she shook her head angrily, "now I don't know you anymore…and I don't like you either."

"That MASK was the one thing holding me BACK from you" he shook his head, "I heard you talking with HER…you told her you could never marry me if I had that mask…" he watched her eyes widen, "so I agreed to the stipulations Bischoff set up…because I wanted to marry you THAT badly!"

"How was I supposed to know that if you never proposed?" she snapped, "We were together for over four years at that point and you didn't propose! HOW was I supposed to know you wanted to? I would have said yes you KNOW that!"

"NO I DIDN'T! You just broke up with Orton-how was I supposed to propose to you right after an 'engagement' fell through?"

"You sure came out and kicked his ass just fine to prove your point…could have popped the question right there instead of getting arrested"

"Minda…" he groaned, clenching a fist.

"NO! I LOVED you, alright?"

"Then why didn't you TELL me?"

"Because I was SCARED! All we did was EACH OTHER in the locker room while I was with Randy! One would think you'd catch on"

"I saved your life and I didn't even KNOW you! I wasn't even supposed to be OUT THERE! How does THAT not ring a bell?"

"Because I was seventeen and you were thirty-one…I didn't know my ass from my elbow."

"You still don't."

"Did you speak to your mother that way?"

"At least I didn't kill her."

"She was a BITCH and you KNOW it!"

"I'm glad my mother's not alive…" Kane snarled, "That way she doesn't have to see what MISERY I've put myself through for YOU!"

"I thought you said she would have liked me"

"Back when I thought you were SANE…"

"You're HORRIBLE."

"Not TOO horrible since the whole reason I came in here was to apologize because I-"

"OBVIOUSLY don't love me too much if you're killing my only SISTER!"

"Minda…" he growled, "If you only knew-"

"NO! I don't WANT to know ANYTHING anymore! I don't CARE! I-" He grabbed her face from underneath and kissed her. She slapped his cheek and tried to kick him off, but he managed to keep each of her legs on a side of him so she couldn't kick him anymore. "I HATE YOU" she snarled as he continued kissing her, she was going to spit on him, but it wouldn't do anything she knew that by now. She cried; he wasn't exactly FORCING anything on her this time around besides kissing, but Trish would NEVER want her making out with her murderer, especially Kane. The thought of them actually procreating all five of their children used to make her gag. Mindy couldn't help it. That was her husband. That was the father of their children. That was the one person that no matter WHAT she did to anyone over the span of the last ten years never turned his back for a second. He was mean, he was cruel…but deep down somewhere in his fiery pit of a heart the old Kane dwelled, and that was the Kane she was kissing back.


	74. Chapter 74: Exboyfriend Clause

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom and Team Novak for your reviews :DD!!! :P I actually got you to like Kane, BellaHickenbottom I'm so proud of mahself (too bad we'll be HATING him in my next story ;]) Hopefully we manage to save Steph but you never know when Taker's in evil mode 0_0. Umm yes, Punk is saveable but Kane was more treated because he scared the shit out of the nurses. I mean how would YOU react if you saw that coming at you? I know I'd be givin him what he wants LOL! They're a weird couple, Team Novak hahaha there's no getting around it. All the worst ones that could have turned bad ARE bad and poor Steph has to fend for herself :[ let's hope she can do it.

The sound of banging and rustling awoke Punk. He shot up in the bed and darted his eyes about to find no one in the room but him. He coughed, hearing the muffled whimpers and cries of a woman coming up the stairs. "What the…fuck?" Punk pulled his aching joints to the door and he was so weak at this point turning the knob was a chore, but he did it. "WHOA…" his eyes widened at the sight of a tied and gagged Stephanie being carried up the stairs by Taker and Edge with Lita trying to watch her head…but no Randy. It was the weirdest fucking thing. They were doing something horrible to STEPHANIE of all people and Randy wasn't around. "What the hell are you assholes doing?" Punk hoarsely asked the trio, shaking his head once he caught eyes with the feral Stephanie, who squirmed to the left and rammed Taker's back into the wall.

"BITCH!" Taker roughly jostled her in his arms and finished ascending the remainder of the steps, looking Punk in the eye, "This ain't any a' yer damn business, BOY"

"As an innocent bystander whom you confined to a tiny bedroom I have to put my foot down and ask what the FUCK you are doing with her?"

"Don't worry about it" Edge looked up at Punk, then shot Lita a look to keep silent, "Just get back in the room before we lock you in from the outside"

"But the door's got no lock!" Punk shrugged, motioning to the simple brass knob.

"Want to really test that?" Edge asked while raising an eyebrow, startling Punk.

"LOOK, I don't know WHAT you're doing but having Stephanie tied up like a sacrificial lamb raises a few red flags"

"No SHIT!" Stephanie yelled through her gag.

"GET back in there, Brooks!" Taker demanded, pointing to the door.

"NO! What the hell are you doing with Stephanie?"

"NONE. OF. Your BUSINESS!" Edge shouted, helping Taker carry the unwilling Stephanie down the hall.

"You're not gonna HURT HER, are you?" Punk gulped, making eye contact with Stephanie yet again, but Taker had a hand over her mouth. She tried to bite it but he used his other arm (Edge now held her) to rip her head all the way back by the hair so she couldn't.

"Who? Stephanie?" Edge held onto her chin and shrugged, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"NO! No WAY, man! I can-no" Punk hopped into the hallway in front of the trio as they carried the screaming Stephanie down the hall, "I can NOT let you do this-I don't know WHAT you're doing but it sure as hell looks FUCKED UP to me!"

"Get BACK!" Taker backhanded the weakened Punk as they walked by, Lita mouthing 'I'm sorry' as they went. Punk winced and held the back of his head after it collided with the wall. There was no human way he could help Stephanie, so he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Oh whaaaaaat…?" a highly sexually frustrated Kane groaned under his breath as the cell phone vibrated on the table next to Mindy's bed. "Hold on" he stopped kissing Mindy and palmed her by her breast plate against the window. She yelped, allowing her head to fall back and rest against the pane. He crossed the room quickly while she panted, pulling her knees up to her chest and narrowing her eyes. They hadn't done anything shame-worthy, they were in a hospital. They knew better. He picked up the phone but didn't actually say anything, he just watched Mindy give him the finger out the corner of his eye.

"Jerk" Mindy pouted, reverting back to staring out the window.

"KANE!" Kane actually pulled the phone back, frightened. He almost dropped it.

"Phil?" Kane grimaced, catching Mindy's attention from across the room.

"KANE! KANE! Kane Kane!"

"What?" Mindy raised a shapely eyebrow and pushed herself off the sill carefully, holding onto her IV, "What's wrong with Meatball?"

"ShhhhSHUT UP, Minda!" Kane barked, holding out a hand to silence her. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his head, "WHAT, Punk? SPEAK!"

"I-i-it's your brother!" Punk stammered shaky and unsure.

"WHAT? What ABOUT him?"

"He's…" Punk ran a hand through his long, raven hair and shivered, gagging blood to his right, "he's SACRIFICING STEPHANIE or something, come on, man! Where ARE you?"

"In the HOSPITAL with my WIFE! And what did she tell him? What does he know?"

"I have NO IDEA, Kane! I can't leave the damn room your brother smacked me pretty hard-"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute…" Kane tilted his head and snickered, "You faerie-out because my brother SMACKS you…?"

"DUDE I am WEAK as SHIT right now! I can't even STAND if it means anything to you! Spaghetti will be fine, you HAVE to come!"

"I can't chance THAT…" Kane shook his head and ran a hand over his face, "I am NOT leaving Minda not for a SECOND!"

"PLEASE don't leave…" Mindy dragged herself across the room and grabbed onto one of his hands, pulling him towards the bed and sitting down on it. Each of his fingers was being fiddled with on his right hand as Mindy nervously awaited the next response, looking up fearfully. "Don't ever leave…!"

"No" Kane's voice dropped just to hush her for a moment before moving the phone back to his ear.

"PLEASE, Kane! We're all DYING here-if you keep letting Undertaker run things we are ALL going to be DEAD! PLEASE!"

"So she told…?" Kane shook his head, sighing.

"Told what?" Punk asked but got no answer, "Told WHAT? Told fucking WHAT?"

"CHILL the FUCK out, I'm-"

"You should go…" Kane and Mindy's heads both snapped to the doorway, where Randy stood leaning on the frame, "They need you more than you know."

"What are YOU doing here?" Kane snarled, balling a fist and charging at the unfazed Randy in the doorway.

"I came to babysit my ex-girlfriend of nine months"

"WHY?"

"So YOU can go set your brother straight and-"

"HOW did you know to come here?"

"Because your bastard BROTHER forced Steph into telling him all she knew about YOU, your WIFE…and Orlok."

"DRACULA?" Mindy gasped, now hugging Kane's arm and looking up at him. Kane ended the call abruptly and ran a hand through Mindy's hair.

"Yes, Minda…Dracula"

"I'll watch her" Randy nodded towards Mindy, whom he hadn't been civil with in over six years and rightfully so…even though it was completely his fault. "Just GO"

"Wait…" Mindy frowned, causing Kane to squat on his haunches to be eye-level, "what's wrong with Steph? Where is everybody? Why isn't John around?"

"Because Minda…" Kane exhaled, but Randy placed a strong hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"She hates ME…I'LL break it to her"

"I DO hate you, Randy" Mindy nodded tautly, causing Kane to smile weakly and kiss her chin.

"I love you, Minda…stay with Orton, I'll be back-"

"I wanna know what's wrong with Steph…and I wanna know NOW!" Kane knew he couldn't get away from this one. He took one quick breath and pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding both sides of her face in his hands roughly.

"You listen to me…" he growled through his teeth and she nodded intently, "Orlok wants Stephanie for a REASON, alright?"

"What?" she asked, placing her tiny hands over the ones pressing onto her face.

"She looks like someone…"

"Ellen Harker, we KNOW that already!" Randy groaned.

"But SHE doesn't!" Kane snapped, "My wife doesn't know the story, I didn't tell her!"

"I didn't need to wait for you to tell me…" Randy scratched his forearm and took a quick snort, "Steph had to tell us all at gunpoint."

"What is so important about-"

"Ellen Harker was the one who had a psychic connection to him…before he killed her it was believed she had the ability to defeat him…trick him into breaking the curse"

"How is THAT done?" Mindy asked again in a high voice.

"It SAYS that only a young woman pure of heart can break the curse…enter Stephanie…"

"Why am I not 'pure of heart'?"

"TRUST ME, Minda…" Kane raised both shaved eyebrows and shook his head, "You don't want to be the one to do it."

"Why?"

"Because Stephanie has to DIE in order for that to happen"

"But I don't WANT Steph to die!"

"Me either" Kane admitted ruefully, knowing Orton was right there, just soaking this all in like a Bounty towel. "But you've gotta be a big girl for me and let me do this"

"NO! I'm NOT letting you go, are you CRAZY? You'll get bite-ed again!"

"Minda-bug…"

"I don't CARE if Dracula dies Steph is NOT getting dead because of stupid Deadman!"

"I know, sweetheart…" Kane sighed, "But we have no choice."

"WHAT?" even Randy was stunned. Kane paused for a moment to take both Mindy and Randy's shocked glances into consideration.

"…the only way to kill him is if a woman pure of heart sacrifices herself for 'love'…if you'll call it that…and allows him to drink from her until sunrise…where he'll be burned by the sun and destroyed. It HAS to happen that way or it won't work!"

"Who says it's STEPHANIE? Mindy yelled, "It could be ANYONE!"

"It's NOT you" Randy spoke up, pointing at his ex with a smile, "You've got murder on your hands sweetheart"

"And I don't CARE!"

"EX-actly our point…!" Randy nodded, looking to Kane, "I'll watch Randi, I already TOLD you just make sure that sacrifice goes through!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Mindy dug her nails into Kane's arm and almost looked like she wanted to bite him, "NOT STEPH! NOT HER TOO! STEPH'S MY FRIEND! DRACULA CAN'T EAT MY FRIENDS!"

"…he ate plenty others" Randy added under his breath but Kane slapped the back of his neck firmly, "Ahhh…" Randy winced, holding the back of his neck and glaring at Kane, "dick."

"At least I have one" Kane rolled his eyes before holding Mindy's shoulders to restrain her, "MINDA!" She reluctantly looked him in the eye. "Don't you ever want to see the kids again?"

"Yes…" Mindy pouted, staring at the floor, "I want them NOW"

"And you'll talk to them!" Randy chimed in, holding his phone out to her, "We'll call your father-in-law as soon as Kane leaves and you can talk to them all you'd like!"

"…but you'll never come BACK" her eyes snapped to Kane's, "You're a mean liar like that."

"Minda…" he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her firmly, "I PROMISE you I'll come back…I LOVE you pretty-girl, just be good for Orton, alright? I won't get eaten, I love you…" he nodded and kissed her again, "we'll be going home before you know it."

"I…love you…too" she sniffled, eyes getting cloudy, "Don't die, PLEASE?"

"Never" he shook his head and noticed Randy sit on the bed right next to Mindy, "I love you Minda, PLEASE believe that." He thought of something new, "In fact; baby when we get home I promise I'll get you ANYTHING you like…" he smiled as her eyes lit up, "anything in the world you name it, and I'll get it for you"

"Glen…?" she croaked, staring at Randy's feet.

"Yes Minda-sweetheart what is it?" he brushed her hair back and ran his fingers through it.

"I want a dolphin…!"

"A what?" he leaned closer to hear. Randy had to try awfully hard not to laugh at that one.

"In our pool" she nodded.

"A DOLPHIN?" Kane gasped as Randy laughed.

"I like dolphins I want one"

"So I'll go fishing in the Atlantic-"

"I want Flipper"

"Flipper is DEAD, honey"

"Then take one from Sea World"

"I'll put the whole damn aquarium in there if that's what you want"

She was horrified, "...but the SHARKS will eat the FISH!"

"Minda, PLEASE…!" he pushed to his feet but leaned down and pressed a rougher, longer kiss on her, "let me GO, I'll come BACK!"

"You BETTER!" she frowned, quickly hugging and kissing him for the thousandth time.

"Alright…I'll be back" he nodded, rising to leave but Mindy dove over the bed.

"Whoaaa…" Randy pulled her IV closer so it wouldn't rip out of her arm.

"GLEN!"

"What?" he stopped in the doorway, frowning as she took his hand and placed a canister of pills in it.

"For Meatball" she nodded, "I do not want Meatball to die too." Kane smiled at the canister in his hand, placed it in his pocket, and nodded.

"I love you" he kissed her mouth one more time and then her nose, "be GOOD."

"I will!" He went to leave one more time but she grabbed his hand yet again, highly irritating both men.

"WHAAAAT, Minda?"

"I lied"

"WHAT?"

"When I said I didn't like you and wanted your mask back I was lying!" she cried and shook her head, "I love you the way you ARE!"

"Oh…" of all the times he had to leave, "Oh, Minda!"

"You can fuck her later, GO!" Randy pointed to the door, "I would like to get out of Germany by next week thank you!"


	75. Chapter 75: Thank You Paul

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Team Novak, Souless666, Luci-1988, and ImmortalMerc for your reviews :]]]!!!! Yeah BellaHickenbottom, I didn't want to say anything but Steph is pretty screwed. Punk does get rewarded for his actions, but is it enough to keep him alive until the curse is broken? LOL Orton and his brownie points...he's a confusing little bugger. Aww I know Team Novak it's sad, I don't want Steph to die either she's been such an amazing contribution to everything and we just love her don't we? Hah Randy's humane side is a hot topic ;D we'll be finding out his motives as this story progresses. Souless666 you just summed up each and every character in like, 130,000 less words than I could ever do :PPPP!! Makes good entertainment though, don't it LOL? You'll get the Bearer you've been waiting for in this chapter :D. Yeah Luci-1988, Randy's being nice...for once. He always tends to get nice at the opportune moments, this guy obviously loves his spotlight XD. No, the bottle won't make Punk better. His only hope is that the curse is somehow broken and the disease vanishes from his skin!! Yayyy ImmortalMerc I've converted another one!! We'll get back to our favorite ex-couple for now....

"He WHAT?" Paul Bearer shrieked over the phone, startling both Mindy (who was being Randy's ventriloquist dummy at the moment) and Orton.

"He-" Mindy gasped, then waited for Orton to start opening his mouth so Bearer wouldn't hear him, "He's…" she began to read his lips, "Deadman's trying to sacrifice Steph because he thinks it will stop Dracula! But" she took a breath and nodded, "Glen says that he is-"

"SACRIFICE?! Has he gone MAD?"

"I dunno" Mindy shrugged, shaking her head, "But he FIRST said it was 'Lily' or something and tried to-"

"Thank GOD he did not take THAT approach" Bearer sighed in relief, "I would have skinned him myself."

"I wanna talk to Mommy, Grampa!" Thorn jumped up and down at his side, "I wanna talk! I wanna talk!"

"Me too!" her twin Scarlett began to bounce as well, "Me too!" Amber simply sat Indian-style on the counter (even though she usually wasn't allowed to) with Tryg in her lap. Bearer was holding the infant Chelsea since she was crying.

"HOLD ON, all of you!" Paul shouted, holding the phone on his shoulder and pressing his ear to it so he could bottle-feed the baby, "PLEASE allow me to talk to your hack of a mother before I-"

"Can you PLEASE refrain from calling me that in front of my babies?"

"I'll call you whatever I WANT, they're one quarter mine I'm the only living grandparent"

"MAN, Bearer you're a DICK" Randy laughed, but immediately threw a hand over his mouth.

"ORTON?! Is that YOU I'm hearing running your mouth from oceans away?"

"…yes!" Randy gulped, exchanging fearful glances with Mindy.

"Your father is nothing but a dastardly coward who STILL owes me money while YOU are nothing but Satan's spawn himself-"

"WHOA there, Bubba Gump…" Randy held both hands up and shook his head, "Don't be calling ME out when I'm too far to put that vermin-ridden bovine vomitrocious smegging ape head of yours into a PUNT!"

"Congratulations, you can string a sentence chock full of nonsense English and third-grade insults, Randall Keith Orton…I'm impressed"

"PISS OFF!"

"It was YOU who called ME, Master Orton…"

"PLEASE, Daddy…" Mindy interjected.

"DON'T call me that I am NOT your father, hussy!"

"I MARRIED your SON! You're watching OUR babies-"

"I am watching over my SON'S children…and where IS he being that you two dopes had the gall to actually CALL ME and then insult me!"

"I DIDN'T INSULT YOU!" Mindy cried; shaking her head and keeping a hand tangled in her hair, "I called you for HELP! Because Mark's going INSANE he thinks-"

"You ARE aware that thing has hypnotic powers…right?" Paul asked condescendingly, bobbing Chelsea up and down to help her sleep. He had to make a hospital trip with her while her parents were gone because her heart condition gave her severe breathing trouble, but he wouldn't tell either of them.

"WHAT?!" Randy and Mindy gasped and looked to one another, shaking her heads.

"You mean Mark's HYPNOTIZED?" Mindy's hand flew to her mouth in denial, but now that she was thinking about it…

"Well, how strange has he been?"

"Why HIM?" Randy raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest, "Why the UNDERTAKER?"

"Why NOT?" Bearer asked disappointedly, "He's the strongest out of any of you."

"Then why is Glen okay?"

"He's already hypnotized, SUCCUBUS!"

"OH, okay…" Mindy rolled her eyes, "does Glen know that Mark is-"

"Of COURSE he does, he's my SON! No son of MINE would be oblivious to such idiocracy!"

"What makes you so SURE?" Randy ribbed, earning a jab to the ribs from Mindy's elbow.

"What was that, Orton?"

"He asked how Mark could get hypnotized if he never saw Dracula before" Mindy nodded much to Randy's shock. He smiled thinly and nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I might just have to take you back…"

"Never in jillion years, loserface" Mindy stuck her tongue out and scrunched her nose, "I'd date fuckin'…EDGE over you again"

"…You children finished yet?"

"Oh…" Mindy gulped, jabbing Randy yet again, "sorry."

"He didn't see him as far as YOU know…" Bearer paused, "who KNOWS when he made eye contact with that thing it could have been at any point…when did he start acting strange?"

"Umm…" Mindy pondered, pursing her lips and shrugging, "I dunno!" Bearer slapped his forehead; this strumpet was dumber than he thought.

"Grampa, PLEASE" Amber now begged, handing Tryg a Cheerio since he was reaching for them, "I just want to talk to Mommy! PLEASE let me talk to Mommy!"

"Where's DADDY?" Scarlett put her hands on her hips and frowned, "I want Daddy too!"

"When are Mommy and Daddy coming home, Grampa?" Thorn called up to him, "I want Mommy and Daddy!"

"DA!" Tryg yelled with a smile, looking for his older sisters to acknowledge him. Amber huffed and handed him another Cheerio.

"SHUSH, Trygger! Grampa's gonna make us talk to Mommy!" Amber scolded her year-old brother.

"God DAMN IT you five are enough to make me pop a cap in my mouth! You'll speak to your mother once I'm finished ridiculing her"

"THANKS" Mindy folded her arms across her chest and scowled.

"Don't mention it…" Bearer took a moment to prevent a heart attack, "Now…where IS he now?"

"We already TOLD you! Trying to sacrifice Steph to DRACULA!"

"He's NOT Dracula you nit!" Bearer pinched his nose and moaned. He could have her put Orton on the phone, but he was just as useless. "How could my Undertaker allow such a lesser creature to consume him?"

"LESSER CREATURE?!" Randy laughed, "The Undertaker's a subhuman all by himself what does that say about Orlok?"

"Shut up, Randy!" Mindy yelled, "This is SERIOUS! Mark's gonna kill Steph and-"

"You can not allow him to do so" Bearer informed them, "If you do then the Count will have spanked you all at your own game…you must NOT allow that sacrifice to follow through"

"But then how do you kill him?" Mindy frowned.

"The victim must be WILLING and I can tell you already…Stephanie is NOT willing"

"But I'm not giving MY neck to Dracula, no WAY!"

"You couldn't even if you wanted to" Bearer placed the sleeping Chelsea in a basinet and headed towards Tryg on the counter, "You're a murderer…you're insane…you could not. My son wouldn't let you."

"Then we're kinda running out of 'pure' women, Bearer" Randy snapped, "We've got three women in our party left alive…none of them fit the description. We might just have to let him spank us"

"NO!" Mindy screamed, but Randy covered her mouth before the nurses ran in.

"She's nuts" he nodded to the nurses and placed a fake kiss on Mindy's cheek, releasing once they left.

"GRAMPA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"HEY! Don't you DARE tell my babies to shut up!" Mindy growled, "We HAVE to get rid of Dracula before he kills us!"

"Stall him until daylight" Paul shrugged, "Hide his coffin…dump the soil back into the earth…the whole 'pure of heart' thing is but a suggestion hinting that a woman should be so selfless as to sacrifice herself to break the curse…daylight works like a charm just keep him busy until daylight"

"But he can disappear and stuff" Randy gulped, "Won't he just disappear into the basement?"

"If you dump that coffin and burn it he'll have nowhere to go" Bearer nodded, "Just bash through the floor if you need to if he retreats down in that cellar."

"And that will kill him?" Mindy asked, making sure Randy wrote that all down.

"It should if all my literature is correct"

"Does Glen know this?"

"Of COURSE he does" Bearer nodded, lifting his only grandson off the counter and shaking his head at the pleading Amber, "we went over it together years ago."

"Then why doesn't Deadman know?"

"A…he's under hypnosis and B…he didn't read. My son knows how to avoid the vampire because he obeyed the instructions…your in-law is not so inclined."

"So is Glen going to help Steph or no?"

"Knowing my son…?" Bearer exhaled, "He's one of those men that live just to watch the world burn…I would say no"

"But NO! Steph CAN'T die!"

"Then why don't you tell him that? He listens to YOU over anyone else"

"Because I'm in the hospital with 'plague'…'

"You look better NOW" Randy nodded, "Still lumpy but ehh…" he shrugged, "What can ya do?"

"I have to stay overNIGHT, RANDY!" Mindy grumbled, "I'm still very SICK!"

"Then why don't you call him?" Paul suggested, hiding what he really wanted to say to her.

"Because he broked my phone"

"…he would." Bearer rolled his eyes, "What are you calling me on NOW?"

"Randy's phone!" Mindy chirped.

"Then why don't you call him on THAT?"

"Because I'm calling YOU!" Mindy smiled brightly.

"Ugh…" Bearer moaned, "kill me, God…please…don't let me live with this woman for the rest of my life…" He gathered himself and spoke once more, "Call him NOW, please"

"I wanna talk to my babies first!"

"Ohhhh…" Bearer couldn't take it anymore, "FINE!" He shoved the phone in the four-year-old's face, "YOU start it off"

"MOMMY?!" Amber gasped, smiling and crying she was so happy.

"AMBIE?!" Mindy covered a hand over her mouth and dropped her head onto Randy's deltoid.

"MOMMY!"

"Baby…" Mindy rubbed underneath her eyes and giggled, "Baby, how have you been?"

"Did Daddy get me a new Miley?"

"Wha-" she shook her head and frowned, "Why, honey? You already have a Miley we have too many pets"

"Not anymore" Amber jumped off the black granite kitchen counter and scoffed the black tiled floor, "Freddy eat-ed her!"

"WHAT?!"

"I called Daddy and he said he would buy me a new Miley…"

"He did" Randy added, trying to be a fly on the wall, "he just chose not to tell you."

"OH that mother FUCKER!" Mindy snarled clenching her teeth and bringing her attention back to Amber.

"I miss you Mommy"

"I miss you TOO, baby…are your sisters around?"

"Gimmie, Ambie! Gimmie phone!" Thorn and Scarlett were clambering for it next; Bearer was hoping they didn't drop it.


	76. Chapter 76: Too Late

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, and Souless666 for your reviews :DD!! Alllright now for the **sad news**: I, unfortunately am going to be in California on vacation until August 10th...I'll have time to post 1 more thing before leaving for yet another vacation with my friends in New Hampshire for a week :(. I'm very upset I won't be able to finish posting Nosferatu until I get back, delaying my new story even further from making its lovely debut. I'll sneak one more post before I leave along with something about my new story some of you may want in on ;D. LOL Team Novak Paul IS a bitch and obviously he hates Randy and Mindy, who have quite the interesting relationship themselves. They hate each other it's obvious but there's a strange comradery between those two. Yeah BellaHickenbottom Taker is hypnotized so we don't have to hate him as much XD. Poor Mindy doesn't know what planet she's on most of the time she's so doped up. Souless666 I knew you'd appreciate that ;]. He's always good for a laugh. Anyway.....*sighs* thank god I'm leaving for Cali tomorrow so I don't have to read the hate mail I'm going to recieve after this chapter..............though tomorrow before I leave I'm going to sneak 1 more chappy along with info on my new story for you guys since it's absolutely amazing and not scary.

Stephanie screamed hoarsely as Edge held her down while the Undertaker tied her wrists to the bedpost. Lita held her hands over her ears and welled up, not making as much as a whimper though incase Edge or Taker were to hear. The poor thing was now gagged, bound, and tied to a bed screaming all sorts of obscenities at her captors.

"Now much longer now, Princess…" the Undertaker told her with a golden-yellow glint from the back of his eyes…his eyes were normally a sea green. Stephanie screamed; never even at his worst had she ever seen him with eyes that color. He then turned to Edge, "Open the damn window…"

"WHY?" Edge tried not to laugh, but Taker wasn't dicking around.

"Just DO IT!"

"Why?" Lita gulped, "Why are we opening the window?"

"You'll see…" Taker stood to full height as Edge carefully pulled open the curtain, giving the terrified Stephanie a perfect view of the brick house across the street, where a familiar face watched her with his ugly, rat-like face pressed against the glass. Her large blue eyes went completely round and she shrieked. There he was…waiting like a piranha for her. His mouth was hanging right open for her, those long spider-leg fingers pressed up against the glass.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed as lucidly as she possibly could.

"Calm DOWN!" Edge placed his hands on his hips, "It'll be over before ya know it."

"Fuck YOU 'it'll be over'!" Stephanie tried to yell so he could understand it, but the gag knocked out all chance of that.

"WHAT was that, Stephy-poo? Huh?" Edge mocked, laughing. Lita could no longer take it.

"STOP IT, alright?" Lita yelled; she didn't care how they reacted anymore this was WRONG on SO many levels. Taker balled a fist but Stephanie screamed yet again. The Nosferatu was almost smiling at her, throwing his arms in the air to one side and extending his fingers until they curled over, slowly walking away with his claws in the air.

"…he's coming" Taker nodded satisfactorily.

"What do WE do?" Edge gulped, "You know…when he gets here"

"We leave" Taker told him flatly, "Then we'll be free after sunrise."

"You SURE about that?" Lita gulped, "I don't think-"

"YOU don't know a damn THING!" Taker barked in her face, scaring the shit out of her. Stephanie writhed in the bed. She tossed; turned, shrieked…no one was coming to help her. Catching the slinky steps of the Nosferatu darting across the street towards the house she wailed, staring haplessly at her restraints. There was no saving her. He was getting closer she could see it…then he disappeared. Oh no. "Move out" Taker jerked his head towards the door, terrifying Stephanie.

"No!" she gasped, shaking her head and fiddling with her restraints, "NOOO!" Edge helped Lita out the door and Taker followed suit, then he appeared in the corner. "NOOOO!" she shrieked. She was unwilling…it wouldn't break the curse if she died…but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill her. He wanted to kill her. She looked just like HER…he approached. She could feel the very warmth of her blood become stolen away as he came closer. He kneeled before her, the large, black-ringed eyes becoming locked with her own…and he bit down on her neck.

Kane blasted through the front door to see Edge had Lita by the wrist as she screamed to get away from him. Taker looked up, enraged.

"Brother…" Taker growled, eyes glowing yellow.

"Ahhh…!" Edge took a big step back, but Kane was unfazed.

"Let her GO!" Kane ordered Edge, actually yanking Lita away by her forearm and releasing her. She gasped, flipping her long black hair over her head and holding a hand to her forehead.

"Kane…" she panted, shaking her head in bewilderment.

"Where's Stephanie?" Kane looked around at the three standing, but Taker could only laugh at him.

"You're too late, Baby Brother…!" Taker laughed at him, eyes glowing yellow. Kane could only shake his head in apprehension, running a hand over his mouth.

"Big Brother what did you DO?" he shrieked, panting and looking to Lita, who buried her head in her hands. He immediately grabbed her shoulders, ignoring his brother's cacophonous laughter, "WHERE'S Stephanie, Amy? WHERE IS SHE?" Lita could only cry loudly, holding a shaky finger up the stairs. He would have pelted her as well, but figured the other two morons put her up to it. He looked to Edge next, "I assume YOU did something as well…?"

"Accomplice to saving our asses" Edge nodded, turning Kane's stomach.

"Where's Punk?" he panicked next, Lita pointed up as well. He was going to drag her up with him so he had a punching bag when he needed it, but decided the wall worked just fine too and he released her.

"Go ahead, Baby Brother…" Taker folded his arms across his chest smugly, "I sincerely hope you enjoy what you find…" Kane could only grit his teeth and shake his head as he went up the stairs.

"PLEASE go under cardiac arrest…" he wished upon his older brother under his breath. Lita sniffled and placed both hands over her mouth, curling her lips and about facing the stairs. Taker snickered, causing her to scowl but say nothing. What could she possibly say? It was like the brothers' flopped roles or something. Usually Kane was the one everyone wanted to put out of his misery, but being that Mindy was finally placed in harm's way his attitudes changed. It took the near-death of his wife to make him a human being…typical of him. He calmly went up the stairs, pausing to survey the hallway incase the bastard was standing in a corner; coast was clear. First door he came to was closed, why not open it? Quickly with one hand he palmed the old creaky door open to see blood splattered all over the floor and Punk sitting on the bed in a ball, gagging and covered in buboes. He yelped (yes, Kane yelped) and staggered backwards. "PUNK?!" A weary Punk returned the look.

"What's up, buddy?" he croaked, coughing and wiping the blood off his mouth, "YOU look pretty good." Kane nodded faintly, staring at all the blood and other bodily fluids smattered about erratically. "How's Spaghetti-girl doin'?"

"She's…" he gulped, too rattled to actually speak, "she's doing better…" he didn't even know what to SAY to that looking at Punk's condition. He then remembered Mindy's request for Punk and reached into his pocket, "Catch." He tossed Punk the canister and Punk barely missed (he was too weak to snag it out of mid-air. Punk picked up the canister and cocked his head at it. "It's an aminogylcoside…" he nodded with a gulp, "it gets rid of the infection."

"Like that?" Punk asked with a weak snap of the fingers. Kane had to laugh.

"NO you idiot…" he smiled weakly but knew he couldn't approach the bed, plague was airborne, "it'll help…prolong your life until we can get you looked at…Minda wanted you to have it NOW though"

"I feel better already…" Punk smiled warmly, his teeth stained from blood, "kiss her for me…I don't wanna get her sick-"

"-ER" Kane added loudly so Punk wouldn't have to strain to hear, "she's already sick."

"Oh no…" Punk coughed but Kane shook his head.

"She's FINE…how do you think she got her hands on them?" he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he still had to find Stephanie. "Have you seen St-"

"They…" Punk coughed, "they tied her up and dragged her THAT way…" he nodded while popping the cap of the canister, "I tried to stop them but…" he motioned to himself, "YOU know"

"Don't take too many of those at once" Kane warned Punk before closing the door so he would be out of Taker's line of vision if he stormed up. There was another closed door at the end of the hall, a dent in the wall right before it…signs of struggle. "Stephanie?!" he opened the door and took a sharp inhale. Kneeled at the bed was the Nosferatu…lapping at Stephanie's main artery. She was still bound…but stiff as death. He was too late…the fucker had won.


	77. Chapter 77: Think like an Animal

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, and ImmortalMerc for your reviews :]]]!!! Okay sooo gonna get this one up really quick before I leave...there are 85 chapters and this is number 77 so we have an idea where we're at. Sooooooo sorry for killing Steph I know you all wanna kill me and I love you!!!!! Okay sooo I said I'd plug my new story and my big announcement for it and since you're gonna have a lot of time on your hands while I'm gone you can really think about it. My new story that I'm masterminding is called Raze in which Kane becomes addicted to heroin and completely ruins his already miserable life and ends up living with a group of addicts. That being said...I'm offering a chance for all my readers to create a character (ANY character) and make themselves a part of that group :DD!! I've already got a few and they're GREAT but I need more lol! Just PM, email, or facebook your character to me with an ENTIRE bio/description of appearance/age/height...fully endulge and talk about your person for me so I have more to pull from!! The story thus far is amazing and I will use each and every character I'm given :] the sooner the better though so I can get on it right away once I come home! I need a female to be a mistress for Kane so if any ladies wanna jump on that please specify in your character profiles :P! Love you all and I'll be back soon!!!!

"I don't WANNA be here anymore, Randy!" Mindy protested, trying to get herself out of the bed. Randy was already holding her down. No fucking way was he letting her get out of that bed. He knew getting out meant exploring, which he didn't want. "RANDY!" she whined yet again, slapping his arm and barring her teeth, "I want my TRISHA I want TRISH!"

"What the fuck are you ON-you KNOW she's dead!"

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Mindy shot back, growling and digging her nails into the mattress, "She's HERE I SEE HER SHE WANTS ME TO HELP HER!"

"REALLY?" Randy sighed with a roll of the eyes, "Then PLEASE…ENLIGHTEN me…where IS she?"

"THERE!" Mindy's finger flew to the far corner by the window…there was nothing but a small end table with candy Kane forced the nurses to supply for Mindy since he knew she wouldn't touch hospital food. Randy looked bored.

"OH yeah…I see her alright…" he exhaled in frustration, "What's she telling you to do?"

"She…" Mindy wiped her eyes and sobbed, shaking her head and pulling at her long black hair, "She wants me to go help her! She's in our room and wants me to help her! She says Glen is mean and I have to help her! She's SCARED!" She suddenly began to cry louder, drawing several nurses to the door, "She says it's MY FAULT!" Her cries became wails in a matter of milliseconds, "It's ME! NO!" She shook her head and hugged herself, "TRISHA! NO! I didn't mean it-it was GLEN! It wasn't my fault! I love you Trisha, I DO!" Randy knew damn well it wasn't Kane that eliminated Trish and Michelle from the equation. He may not have known the whole story but it was DEFINITELY Mindy that put the both of them out of their misery before Orlok got a chance. She killed her own mother; she was a lunatic like that. Sure Kane was a murderer in his own right but he'd NEVER touch Trish in fear of the repercussions. It was Miranda. Noticing the unwelcomed attention they were getting, Randy wrapped an arm over her shoulders and placed her head under his chin to shut her up. Thankfully she was attractive as all hell. He wouldn't have touched her otherwise. Nobody would; not even Kane.

"Hey!" Kane yelled dispassionately at the Nosferatu draining Stephanie, locking eyes with it, "Get away from her!" He swatted the air and took a step closer, "Scram." Orlok did NOT take that well. He stood erect, dropping his jaw and extending those freakishly long fingers towards Kane, but still the Big Red Monster was unmoved. "You heard me…" he nodded towards the window, "beat it." The Nosferatu scowled and lunged towards him, but Kane balled a fist and met Orlok with a scowl of his own, staring at the open mouth. "NOW." Orlok took one last vindictive glance at Kane before disappearing.

"I want you to tell me NOW how you managed to scare the pants off that thing" Edge gulped from the doorway, surprising Kane, who only craned his neck amusedly.

"I didn't"

"You definitely did"

"No I didn't" Kane shook his head, "He's an animal…he thinks territorially."

"No he's NOT! He's a god damn vampire!" Edge stepped into the room and since Kane didn't fully turn, walked out in front of him.

"You haven't noticed a change in appearance as time has gone on?" Kane asked with raised eyebrows, actually astonished. Edge gave him the 'say what?!' face. "The shape of his face…the length of his fingers and teeth…his posture…he's a god damn animal."

"But" Lita sniffled in the doorway, trying to convince herself that wasn't the once-beautiful Stephanie lying in that bed, "He was a MAN when we met him"

"That's because he didn't kill anyone yet…he gets worse with each victim he takes…that's a part of his curse…he didn't look awkward to you the moment you MET him?"

"No-of course he did-" Lita stammered.

"He was a normal guy once upon a time…even when he first was turned he looked like a man…more lives he takes more rat-like he gets."

"Why did he back off you like that?" Edge demanded yet again, going to grab Lita but she slipped next to Kane, actually grabbing his forearm so Edge wouldn't grab her. She had seen FAR enough of him to know what he was truly made of. She was wise to dump him when she left WWE years back. "He's GOTTA be scared of you if he-"

"I'm the bigger dog" Kane glanced down at Lita clinging to his arm curiously without her noticing, "…and I didn't look him in the eye."

"Wait…" Lita pursed her lips and looked up at Kane the best she could in the darkness, "What's looking him in the eye have to do with anything?"

"Have you seen my brother?" Kane asked nastily, "HE'S under the influence."

"Of WHAT?" Edge asked with a snort, looking off to the side to laugh, "He's a little cuckoo for Coco Puffs lately"

"No SHIT" Kane placed a firm hand over his ex's arm and tried to back out of the bedroom, there was nothing more that could be done. "Looking him in the eye-you might as well write off your very life as you knew it…that's how he gets you"

"What's that have to do with your brother?" Lita had her other hand pressed against the top of Kane's, too frightened to move without his guidance. Kane withheld a nasty comment.

"His eyes are hypnotic…my brother is an idiot…he likes to snare big idiots so they can't kill him…my brother has been his bitch for quite some time now"

"So wait…" Edge raised his eyebrows incredulously, "YOU can kill it?"

"Not directly" Kane shrugged, "I can set him up"

"For WHAT?" Edge asked doubtfully, oh how Kane HATED to be interrupted by sub humans.

"SUNLIGHT if you must know!" Kane rolled his eyes, all this was one heavy annoyance to him, "But my brother won't let that happen…" he looked to Edge and then down at Lita, "So I would expect you two to help make that possible"

"…What do you want us to do?" Edge looked to Lita and curled his lips nervously.


	78. Chapter 78: Rebuild

**Substitute P/N: **_Souless here. Guess what folks. Our beloved Authoress, left me with a few chapters to put up while she was gone. Now I have decided to only put up two per week, or less, timing them so they last till Vermi gets back and let her get the honor (as is rightfully her's) to post the last chapter in this great story. So, seeing as things are coming down to the wire, I would suggest ppl start reviewing like crazy and let the lady know what ya think of her work. I won't be responding to the reviews this time out as I think it's only fair Vermi gets to address these personally. Unless someone wants to hear from me, but, again, please leave reveiws, cause Vermilion will end up reading them when she gets back and I would hate for her not to have some feed back on the chapters that went up while she was gone._

_Anyway that's all from me, time to post up the next chapter. :D (Oh btw, **P/N** stands for poster's note, as I am not the author I really don't think I should have been using the "**A/N**"_ before. Just correcting that little faux pua. ;) )

* * *

"I want my GLEN!" Mindy attempted to rip the IV out of her arm but Randy covered her forearm immediately.

"HEY! STOP IT or he's gonna MURDER me when he gets back!"

"NO!" Mindy went to bite his hand to get it off her arm but he was far too strong, "He's NOT coming back! NEVER EVER! EVER!"

"Of course he will…he owes YOU a dolphin and AMBER a new rabbit"

"Bastard" Mindy snapped briskly, looking out the window and trying to get out of the bed yet again, "I want him to come back now." She nodded to Randy, "He can come back now I want him back"

"How about a CANDY?" Randy reached for the bowl the nurses left of random brands of German chocolate, "Do you prefer nuts or crunchies?"

"Ummm…" Mindy rolled her full lips and pouted, "Are they light or dark?" Good question. Randy furrowed his brow and held the top one up to the moonlight.

"This one looks pretty dark"

"Try it"

"WHY?" Randy turned back to her and shook his head, "It's small enough you can-"

"Try it" she ordered yet again, "It can be good."

"Oh god damn…" Randy sighed before taking a bite, "Do you force Kane to demean himself in such nasty ways or-"

"Yes" she nodded, "He makes sure there's no poison." She frowned, "I think sometimes they put poison in it"

"So you make the ones you love MOST try it to get poisoned before you do?"

"Yes"

"I'll never get you"

"That's why you hurted me"

"No" he shook his head and handed her the bitten piece of chocolate, "You were chubby and let me walk all over you…I thought you were pathetic for a twenty-one year old girl"

"Am I still chubby?" she panicked, checking herself over.

"…no." He shook his head, "If I said I dug the whole Goth-getup I'd be lying…don't know WHY you did that"

"Glen liked my best friend Amy…" she frowned and played with her own long black hair, "Amy is prettier-"

"NOT more than YOU…" Randy clarified.

"Glen thought so" she sniffled, reaching for another chocolate and frowning, "He loved her more than me…and we were engaged…and I was pregnant with Amber"

"Yeah…I'm well-aware of THAT class act" Randy sighed, "He never loved her…he liked her LOOK"

"Because she was-"

"NO she wasn't" Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "Amy has a different vibe than you…she's…"

"Gothic"

"NO…" he scrunched his face in thought, "…'punk'…is more the word I was looking for."

"I was blonde…and fat…and tan…and-"

"PREP…" he rolled his eyes, "Just like your sister"

"So he hated me"

"No"

"So I did what I had to…" she shrugged, moving her hand down against Randy's and snuggling against his shoulder. "He liked me better"

"Actually he liked you better as a blonde…" Randy shrugged, "but he'll never tell you."

"Then how do YOU know?" Mindy narrowed her light blue eyes.

"Because he's said it before when he thought it was only his brother around"

"I HAVE to have black stuff my BAND is rocky!"

"So you could always dress up like a funeral director on STAGE and dress normal at home…I know you Hollywood chicks are nuts but you don't have to ACT that way all the time. He obsessed over you as a thick little bottle blonde-"

"But he wanted Amy"

"Yet he still clung onto YOU, didn't he?"

"…yes."

"You were too easy, everyone knew that" Randy sighed, "He thought no different."

"But we were getting MARRIED! We were together over FIVE YEARS!"

"There comes the part where your fiancée was nothing but a bastard"

"Fuck HIM" Mindy scowled, "I HATE him." Realizing who she was venting to she looked Randy in the eye for the first time in years, "You hate me, don't you?"

"…No."

"Then why did you hurt me in front of all those people?" she welled up.

"I thought I was slick when I joined Evolution…and I knew."

"Knew WHAT?" she frowned, "I thought you wanted to marry me"

"Never crossed my mind"

"But you loved me once"

"…too soon" he tried to get a moment to answer her question, "And I knew Kane would be up my ass if I stood with you…he was bangin' you the whole time anyway, wasn't he?" She dropped her eyes; THAT was true. She wasn't as good a girlfriend as everyone made her out to be. "Exactly…you weren't the ONLY victim in our situation"

"But you said I was FAT!"

"I wasn't lying"

"You made Glen so worried-I got so skinny I fainted during my MATCHES! And you never watched ONE MATCH of mine at ringside! Glen was ALWAYS with me, ALWAYS!"

"My SHOULDER was only 94 percent healed"

"Jerk" she pouted, "Glen never liked you."

"Did we meet BEFORE or AFTER Katie Vick?"

"…it was September so I'd say before"

"…that was funny as all hell, you gotta admit"

"Trips made me watch the video with him and Coach live…he laughed so hard he burped."

"But you laughed, didn't you?"

She paused, "…yeah. I did." She shook her head, "Not around Glen though…I acted nice to him and said Trips was a stupid butt…we abducted him together"

"Didn't he pull the emergency latch and fall out?"

"YES!" Mindy laughed loudly, "I was DYING watching him tumble on the pavement!"


	79. Chapter 79: Under the Influence

**S/P/N: **Ok here's the next chapter as promised. Enjoy. :)  


* * *

Edge and Lita timidly pushed the door to the old, abandoned brick house open and looked to one another with tangible dread.

"…after YOU" Edge shivered.

"Ladies FIRST" Lita pushed Edge through the door and grunted, flipping her long raven hair over her shoulder and folding her arms across her chest. Her wardrobe choice of a torn black tank top and black jeans was NOT a bright decision. She forgot how frigid this place could get at night…or maybe that was because this place was mainly inhabited by a bloodthirsty vampire? Who knows? Either way her clothing decision was shit.

"You know…" Edge stood put in the doorway until she entered behind him, "You were once pleasant."

"So were YOU" Lita frowned, stepping inside the house and closing the door behind them. Edge's eyes widened.

"You sure that's a bright idea…?"

"The LAST thing I want is that thing knowing we've been IN his house!"

"…but we're gonna trash it anyway"

"I KNOW THAT" Lita snapped, trying her best to calm down…tensions were high, Edge understood that. He was quite uneasy himself. "But I'd rather buy us more time by having him open the DOOR first"

"Which will add on what…three seconds?" Edge quipped.

"Three extra seconds to LIVE-if you wanna look at it THAT way" Lita took a deep breath and glanced around before stepping in deeper. This piece of shit had ZERO electricity so their only illumination was scarce moonlight through the dust-crud windows.

"What did Kane want us to do again?" Edge jittered, second-guessing this whole plan in the first place. Lita checked a corner before turning it.

"…we have to get to the basement…" she exhaled nervously, "find the coffin…" she gulped, "burn it…" it was taking a lot for her to get this out, "and bash holes all over the place so he's trapped incase he tries to hide down there"

Edge nodded while chewing his cheek, "Sounds easy enough." He nodded to reassure himself more than anyone else, "Let's get TO it"

"Brother!" Kane shouted to tease the Undertaker, "You know I killed Michelle, right?" No he didn't…but it was the best way to distract him from meddling with Edge and Lita. Taker scowled and started after him yet again.

"Baby Brother you're LUCKY Mother's not alive to see what I'm gonna do t' your ass!" They were running around the ground floor beating on each other like small children. Punk was sitting upstairs with Miley Junior, terrified to come out and rightfully so.

"She'd GROUND you…AGAIN!" Kane shouted back, stepping to the right as Taker swung a fist at him, "Try AGAIN, MORON!"

"WHY is he pissing him off?" Punk gulped, peeking through the rods of the banister to catch the action going on downstairs.

"You WATCH yer tongue, Baby Brother, while you've still got one!"

"You threatening me, Big Brother?" Kane tilted his head in amusement, shoving his older brother backwards and chortling, "I've had A LOT worse happen to me than anything YOU could ever do"

"Wanna BET?" Taker shoved Kane backwards into the doorframe.

"My wife and children" Kane nodded, hiding the sting from being smacked against the wooden frame. "Something I HAVE one-upped you on"

"That's why she loves ME!" Taker growled, "You think you've won just because you read some STUPID book that claims to-"

"Then how do you kill it?" Kane shrugged, "Stephanie didn't work, look what you've done to the poor girl…" he jerked his head towards the upstairs, "Orlok painted a nice mosaic for you in her blood."

"WHAT did you DO, Baby Brother?"

"SCARED HIM OFF before he ruined her pretty little body for her funeral!"

"Since when do YOU give a damn?"

"Since your eyes are glowing red and I don't like it"

"So what?"

"SO you're under the influence"

"Of WHAT?"

"ORLOK you dumbshit!" Kane shook his head angrily, "You've been nothing but a prick this whole time, you didn't think I KNEW?!"

"I ain't possessed by NOTHIN' ye little-"

"Oh yeah?" Kane challenged, "Then why don't you take a good look in the mirror and admire yourself with your new set of irises…" he suddenly thought of something else, stepping closer to his older brother, "Or did you KNOW already and are now doing everything in your power to help him WIN only to get maimed yourself after your part has been played?"

"Little Brother…" Taker sighed, rubbing his temples, "do you honestly think we stand a chance against 'im? DO you think ANYONE could stand a chance against 'im?" He took a step towards his brother, but Kane didn't move, "Think about it…wouldn't you rather WIN than LOSE with the rest a' them?"

"And let him kill my WIFE?! I'd sooner drink a cup of your blood"

"You can not stop him, Baby Brother…no one can" Taker's eyes glowed a deeper, more vibrant shade of scarlet, "You've got it in ye'…I know ye' do…" his eyes narrowed, "You've got the mind of a killer…"

"I only kill the ones I hate"

"So bring Little Sister over as well if it bothers you so…we could unite once more…the Trio of-"

"I'd sooner get cancer"

"You've already contracted the plague-"

"I'm better now" Kane took a step back, Taker was honestly scaring the shit out of him…and he didn't think that lightly.


	80. Chapter 80: Holy Smokes

**S/P/N: **_Well here we go with the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your thoughts for our wayward authoress. ;)_  


* * *

"I can't see a damn THING!" Edge tried to back away from the open basement door but Lita wasn't letting that happen.

"OH no you don't!" Lita grabbed him by the top of his shirt and dragged him back towards the door, using her cell phone as a light to see down the steps. That didn't help Edge's cause one bit.

"B-but what about the Undertaker? What if HE decides to pay us all a nice visit?"

"There's only two of us" Lita corrected, "And he's NOT coming back, Kane's taking care of it."

"Oh yeah? And you're sure of that?" Edge raised his eyebrows, reluctantly taking a step into the basement, "You KNOW Kane hates our guts-the both of us…what makes you think he'll actually HELP?"

"Because Min's in trouble now…" Lita assured him, tentatively following him down the steps, "he has no CHOICE."

"You know…" Edge held a hand to the wall as they gradually descended the old wooden staircase, "pit-bulls are famous for turning on their owners"

"Are you insinuating that Kane is some kind of animal?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Edge gulped, nodding quickly, "Yeah." He looked down at her shadowed face, "Don't ya think?"

"NO" Lita shook her head, waving him off, "That's a bit harsh, don't ya think?"

"NO!" Edge laughed, "He's no more sane than that vampire killing us all"

"PLEASE don't bring him up…" Lita cringed once she heard a stair creak; Edge cringed even more once he felt the dirt floor at the bottom. "SHIT!" Lita slipped on a slick stair and fell forwards down the steps, "ADAM!"

"WHOA!" Edge held out his arms to catch the dropping Lita, and he caught her, twisting his ankle so awkwardly he knew that was it. His Achilles' tendon was torn. "DAMN, Amy!" he grunted, releasing her and falling backwards to rock back and forth cradling his ankle.

"OH my god-I'm SO sorry!" Lita gasped, covering her mouth and shining her phone in his face, "Adam…" she shook her head and whimpered, "I'm so sorry, I-" Edge took a deep breath through his teeth and held up an arm.

"It's" he winced, "its okay…" even though it wasn't.

"NO…Adam I…" Lita welled up, squatting next to him and touching his severely injured ankle.

"NO Aim…" he grit his teeth and shook his head, holding out a hand to bat her away, "don't touch it, I'm FINE"

"Noo you're most certainly NOT!" Lita placed both hands on the sides of her face and cried, Edge actually felt kind of bad even though HE was the anguished one rolling around in the dirt.

"Awww come on…" he looked up at her, "don't cry…don't make me feel worse than I already do"

"But it was my fault-I'm…" she took a sharp inhale, "I'm so sorry!"

"Nah" he shook his head, "don't be. Let's just…" he took a moment to allow the sudden pang in his ankle to pass, "burn that shit over there and go home."

"But I don't know which one it is!" Lita shone her phone around in horror.

"What do you MEAN you don't know which one it is?" Edge couldn't see two feet in front of his own face since his back was to her. He was facing the steps and quite frankly didn't want to see what Lita was looking at.

"I mean there's like twenty of them down here!" she turned back to him in a panic, "How am I gonna know which one it is?"

"I don't KNOW!" Edge shrugged, favoring his aching ankle yet again, "TRY one! Try them all!" He painfully turned to face her, "HIS is obviously the empty one filled with DIRT! Or burn them ALL while you're at it, I don't know!" He thought for a moment as she approached the first casket laid up against the wall, "Wait a minute…" he fretted, "how are we gonna burn them all if we don't have a torch?"

"Don't worry about it" Lita pulled a black lighter out of her pocket and lit it, astounding Edge.

"…you smoke?"

"No…" she turned to face him, "but Kane does."

"…ew" Edge cringed, "Really?"

"Like a chimney" Lita nodded; eyes wide as she pulled the door to the wooden casket open.

"I'll BET!" Edge laughed, "I always pegged him for a chain-smoker."

"OH god, at LEAST three packs a day"

"Surprised he's not DEAD"

"It's better than the drinking…he replaced one with the other" Lita peered inside the empty casket then knocked it over so it could burn…not even dirt was in this one. Edge cringed at the noise but being Lita was remaining so calm he figured it was nothing. "It bugs the hell out of Min but he doesn't care…she says it's like licking an ash tray"

"Ugh…" Edge wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "poor baby."

"Wanna hear the irony?" Lita held the lighter up to the casket and it began to burn, already heading for the next.

"What?" Edge needed the laugh.

"He's got asthma!" Lita held both her arms out and giggled, pulling open the door to the next and shrieking.

"WHAT?" Edge gasped and turned to see Vince fall out of the next casket and onto the floor, body completely white and stiff from blood loss. "HO-ly smokes! It's Mr. McMahon!"

"YEAH, I figured THAT out!" Lita shook her head and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Thank god Steph isn't here to"

"Yeah, yeah she's gone now BURN IT!" Edge ordered with an eye roll. Lita jumped before holding the lighter to casket number two, watching it ignite in front of her very eyes. "Now try THAT ONE over there!" he wagged a finger towards the corner where one laid flat on the ground, "Try THAT one!"

"THAT one?" Lita pointed to the one lying flat and Edge nodded, miffed.

"YEAH! THAT one, genius!"

"You know" she gulped, talking to herself more than him, "I should really be making YOU do this"

"Un problemo, hot stuff" Edge motioned to his torn ankle, "I can't bring myself to a VERTICAL BASE!"

"Sure you can" Lita sassed, "…hop."

"'Hop'…" Edge scowled, "screw YOU, alright? Try on THOSE shoes…maybe if you dropped a pound or two I wouldn't have stumbled under your girth"

"I could beat the hell out of YOU, okay?" Lita's hazel eyes widened nastily, "You're a damn toothpick."

"Just light the thing ablaze and we can go back" Edge groaned, looking up to make sure no vampire was going to eat him from above.

"I'm GOING!" Lita slowly creaked open the lid to find soil…lots of it. "UGH!" it smelled rancid.

"What'd you think? He had a botanical garden in there?" Edge snapped, holding his nose.

"ADAM" Lita groaned, "PLEASE"

"Dump it" he told her flatly. She complied; tipping the casket and allowing the dirt to spill onto the floor, and she lit it on fire. "Burn the dirt too, burn it!"

"I'm GOING, calm down!" Lita bent down to catch what she could of the foul-scented plague-infected dirt when Edge gulped.

"Hey ahhh…" he trailed off, "hey Amy…"

"What?" Lita asked, lighting the dirt ablaze and coughing. The smoke was getting locked in her throat and there wasn't exactly a fire extinguisher nearby.

"Amy!"

"What?" Lita covered her mouth and squinted through the smoke to see Edge's face snow white. "WHAT?" All Edge could do was tremble, raising a shaky finger behind her, so she turned. "OH MY god!" she yelled. Through the smoke screen two large eyes glowed, staring at her.

"AIM!" Edge called to her, but she was stuck. "AMY!" he tried, terrified of Orlok looking to him next. Two hands reached through the smoke and reeled her in, "Amy!" Edge shuddered and shook his head as he heard the scream. BOOM!

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PARASITE!" Taker's voice boomed from the upstairs. Edge's initial thought was 'I'm saved'…but was he really? Supposedly Taker was hypnotized or some shit, or could that just be Kane feeding bullshit like he so-often did to those he loathed? Kane would sometimes tell young guys the wrong show-time and have them arrive either morbidly late or ridiculously early. There was another bang. It sounded like someone was taking a sledgehammer to the floor above. Edge gulped, he knew he couldn't stay down there. The deed was done now was the time to skedaddle. He tried to pull himself backwards up the steps, favoring his ankle, but his actions were instantly picked up. The long, twiggy fingers coiled around his legs and ripped down the three steps he made it up.


	81. Chapter 81: Countdown to Sunrise: Part I

A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! I'm BACK for 5 hours lmao!! Thank you EVERYONE and Souless666 for posting while I was gone!!!! I'm gonna go ahead and post this chapter to keep it going since unfortunately I will be gone another week on yet another vacation and won't be able to post anything!!! Sooo lemme do this quick thanks guys SO much fo your reviews and thank you for your patience and understanding. ll have the new story up reallly soon and yes, finally the conclusion to this one. 4 more chapters to go thank you so much!!!

"Hey!" Kane called to his older brother before flinging a dark wooden chair at him, "Let's GO!" Taker narrowed his eyes, growling and discarding the chair from his side.

"It's all fun and games with you, Baby Brother-it's ALWAYS been about that"

"Normally I'd argue that…" Kane clutched the axe he pulled out of a stump in the backyard in his right hand and took a quick swing at the floor to break through it. He honestly had no idea what exactly the parlor he was hiding in was above, but he hoped it was the basement. The quicker he bashed the floor in the more holes he could make; the more holes he made the better the chance the son of a bitch had to fry in the morning. It was four in the morning, there was no sun yet. He swung again…thankfully this house was so old and the wood was easy to break through. He continued to axe the floor when Taker kicked the door to the parlor open.

"Nice try, Baby Brother" Taker shook his head, "Ye should know better than to hide from me…you KNOW I'll always find you…like when you buried me alive…you didn't think I would return for your soul?"

"…but you didn't get it" Kane felt short of breath, backing clumsily into the next doorway; a dining room.

"Maybe not…" Taker approached slowly, "but I gave ye the beating of your life in front of Little Sister"

"I was NERVOUS-I proposed FIVE MINUTES before that match!" he stalled, still holding onto the axe for dear life incase he had to use it, "A rematch would be a different story! PLUS Bearer wouldn't be insulting me and Minda the entire time!"

"Why are you deterring me, Baby Brother?" Taker asked with an unsettling smirk, "Adam and Amy are long dead, there's nothing to keep me from…" he watched Kane's eyes widen slightly (not out of concern obviously but fear), "short of yourself, Orton, and our Little Sister" If he wasn't so terrified Kane would have swung the axe at his mouth for even mentioning Miranda.

"What makes you believe I'm afraid?" what a stupid question. Kane's hand was rattling as it held the axe, his palm so sweaty he was afraid he'd soon drop it. Forget the Nosferatu; the Undertaker was six times scarier. Kane would have rather run into Orlok…at least he knew if he obeyed the rules of thumb he'd be alright. Taker gave no one a contract; Kane knew that from the day Taker attempted to murder him by burning their house down as children. Because of the Undertaker's actions Kane's life was one living, breathing hell on earth. Jealousy was the root of all evil, Kane was sure of it. Kane was the favorite child. Kane was the baby. Kane got all the attention. Dad always wanted to play with Kane. Dad would drop playing basketball with Taker like a bad habit if Kane called his name. Mother would always read to Kane before he went to sleep while Taker got a simple 'good night', everyone around town loved Kane, cute little helpful Kane always had a smile on his face…and Taker couldn't hate it any more than he did. So he had to go burn the house down and destroy their parents and Kane's life altogether…yet all Kane ever did was love him. He still loved him more than he could ever express, but if right now if Taker even brought up Miranda's name he wouldn't hesitate to drive the axe into his skull. That was the one line Taker could never cross despite how he felt about him. Miranda was everything; he'd choose her over his own late mother whom he also adored. Miranda was the part of himself he lost in the fire all those years ago…and Taker knew it; he would do everything in his power to drive Kane crazy with it so he wouldn't be able to destroy Orlok. Already Kane was telling himself to block Miranda out of his mind. She was with Randy she was fine. Taker was THERE as was Orlok…he had both of them exactly as he wanted. The only problem was following through with what he wanted to do. He smelled smoke…it was coming from down the hall. He kept his heart rate down just incase Orlok was lurking somewhere on that floor. The smoke got more intense as he continued to back off from his older brother. As he shied away he could make out the glow of his brother's eyes through the blanket of smoke. The darkness made it hard to make out anything else. This house wasn't exactly wired with gas and electric.

"What's the matter, Baby Brother?" Taker cocked his head dangerously, "This look too familiar for your twisted, disturbed mangled excuse for a heart to take?" Kane DID feel like an eight year old once again…only there was no way he could crawl his way out of this one. They drew closer to the basement door, which Kane really didn't want in fear of being pushed down. Fire was down there. Sure he was a pyromaniac but he still had the fear of getting engulfed in flames. Just out of broad curiosity Kane threw the door to the basement open. Orlok was there, arms pulled up tight to his chest and mouth hanging open to take a bite out of Kane. He tried to keep cool but that was easier said than done…so he yelped. He yelped and staggered backwards.

"DAMN!" Kane shouted, darting his eyes for an out of sorts. He had the thing upstairs at least…there was no way it could return to the basement. The only choice Orlok had anymore was up…he could still hide underneath a couch or a bed or in a closet…Kane was seriously damning Edge and Lita for dying on him. Orlok took a step forwards while Taker took one back. Kane still had his axe…maybe he could use it. He swung but Orlok disappeared. He panicked…shit. Where was he NOW?

"Great goin', Baby Brother" Taker laughed and shook his head, "I can already see how the rest of the night is going to turn out."

"I've only got TWO HOURS!" Kane argued like it was truly relevant. Two hours could basically be twenty hours at this rate. He now had Orlok forced out of the basement…he had not one iota of what to do next. The fire was spreading up the stairs and Taker was cutting his way in the direction he came. Who knew where Orlok was…Taker was still human though. If he really needed to Kane could just axe him and put him out of his misery. He had to stall Taker…or maybe disobey his own rule of thumb and go upstairs. The higher up they went the quicker the sun would hit Orlok. Where were the stairs though? Glancing around he caught what could possibly be a banister to his right, so he side-stepped and broke his own taboo. If Mindy were there she'd let him have it for drilling one thing into her mind and doing the opposite.

"Ye know…" Taker advanced, Kane stepping on a stair backwards, "when I burned our home to the ground…" Kane knew what was coming next, "I did it on purpose."

"Didn't need you to tell me THAT" Kane gulped, hoping Orlok wasn't perched behind him as he went up the steps.

"I wanted to kill you" Taker nodded as he went up the steps as well, "you've been nothing but a thorn in my side since the day your bastard ass was born onto this earth"

"I didn't TELL Mom to have sex with him!" Kane screamed; stunned at how deep he was cut by that. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Yet you stole every moment of attention you could!"

"And YOU didn't when you were that age?"

"MY parents' time was consumed by YOU!"

"Sorry?" Kane shrugged, there was nothing he could do about that now was there? He made it to the top of the stairs and checked both ways before stepping into the hallway. He knew that thing was behind him somewhere he just knew it. There was another flight of stairs nearby to bring him to the attic but he would deal for now. He considered pushing his brother down the stairs, but in fear of what would happen if that didn't kill him Kane refrained. He was pretty much out of ideas otherwise…and Lita had his lighter…god damn it. He couldn't even smoke to pass the time. He didn't know how to break hypnosis either. Taker was pretty fucked beyond all recognition. Killing Nosferatu would break the curse as well as heal all infected with the plague, but could he really hold off the double-team until sunrise? One of them liked to bite and the other was just annoying. SMASH! The window to one of the bedrooms shattered, a washcloth jammed halfway into a beer bottle burning onto the wooden floor. "JESUS CHRIST!" Kane was NOT expecting that…SMASH! Another one with the same thing. Just to humor himself Kane turned his back on his brother and ran to a window…where Punk was standing outside holding another one.

"HEY! I made it!" Punk coughed with a smile from the street. Kane shook his head in astonishment.

"WHERE'D you get the match?"

"I didn't!" Punk shrugged; waving a hand to the side, "Back up for a sec…" he chucked the burning bottle onto the second floor into the very room Kane was in.

"My LIGHTER is gone, where did you get the MATCH?"

"I didn't!" Punk shouted up, "GAS STOVE!" Ah…but of course. This house had no god damn electric. "…I wouldn't stand in that room if I were you"

"Why?" Kane tilted his head, but noticed the burning bottle was half-full of alcohol. Too late. The explosion blasted Kane into a wall and into the flame-engulfed room next to him. His skin was singed up his entire back and left arm (he had managed to block his face with his left arm). "GREAT WARNING PUNK!" he gagged, the smoke filling his lungs and burning the inside of his throat. After all this he might consider quitting smoking…might. The last thing he needed now was an asthma attack. Sometimes he could get by without an inhaler but this situation was questionable.

"HEY! KANE! BUDDY!" Punk called from the street, but Kane couldn't hear him. His stinging eyes scanned for an out, but he couldn't find one. Blocking the doorway was none other than the Nosferatu himself, ebony eyes reflecting the flames surrounding them. He took a step closer, so Kane gasped and backed up on the ground, accidentally slamming his hand into a patch of flames, so he screamed and yanked it out. "SHIT!" Punk dragged himself around back and into the burning house…fuck. He was only standing in the doorway and fire was everywhere. He entered anyway…just as he stepped into the doorway it slammed behind him. "SHIT!" Punk yelped, spun around, and was face-to-face with the hypnotized Undertaker.


	82. Chapter 82: Countdown to Sunrise Part II

A/N: My friends are KILLING me right now for holding them up so let me make this simple: I love you guys so here's one more chapter to chew on while I'm away ;D!

"PUNK you son of a bitch you are DEAD when I wrap my hand around your throat!" Kane roared to the downstairs, trying to take his mind off the vampire that was highly uncomfortable by the flames. Orlok dropped his jaw and extended his long arms for Kane, and Kane had nowhere to go. He looked up; there was nothing else he could do. He could barely breathe and now this thing was towering over him. If he didn't have the weakened lungs that he did he probably would have been a lot better off. Cigarettes and asthma aren't exactly the greatest combination. Bracing himself, Kane bit his lower lip and stared Orlok down when the Nosferatu was clubbed from behind, disappearing to reveal the Undertaker with a limp Punk on his arm. Kane gagged and stumbled backwards yet again at the sight of his older brother.

"…son'uva bitch where'd you run off to?" Taker looked around before locking eyes with his little brother…sea green. Kane gagged and shook his head.

"OH no! You're not fooling ME with-"

"Just gimmie yer damn hand and quit yer bellyachin'" Taker rested Punk against the doorframe for a moment to extend a hand for his grounded brother to take. Kane stared at it so Taker did the work and grabbed his little brother's hand, slowly pulling him to his feet and wrapping him into a taut hug. Kane froze up like a cat tossed into an ice bath; he was catatonic. "You KNOW I'd never hurt you in my right mind" Taker pulled back and helped his little brother out of the burning room. Kane did nothing but gag, he didn't do as much as look his older brother in the eye. He did look to Punk though.

"How are you sure he's out of it?" Kane asked skeptically.

"Because I did it MYSELF" Punk beamed, widening Kane's eyes intensely.

"YOU?"

"Yeah dude…" Punk snickered, then gagged blood, "I had a hypnotist come to my high school graduation safe-night…it's easier than you think"

"You knew this WHOLE TIME?!" Kane shrieked; Taker had to turn to laugh silently.

"Nobody asked!" Punk squeaked sheepishly. Kane could only roll his eyes and gag, wheezing and attempting to wallop Punk.

"YOU little son of a BITCH I am going to"

"Save it for when we are NOT in a burning building slaying a bloodthirsty vampire" Taker ordered his younger brother, but kept a hand over his shoulder and squeezed it.

"What's your first plan of action, returning leader?" Kane asked his older brother sarcastically, looking at him angrily.

"Start by stepping the HELL back!" Taker shouted at his little brother, actually shoving him backwards much to Kane's distaste.

"What the hell was THA-" his voice dropped. Orlok was inches from his face in the spot he was standing in.

"I may not be the wealth of Orlok information but I know enough not to stand in FRONT a' 'im!" Taker immediately handed the languid Punk to Kane and turned back to see Orlok was gone, so he placed both hands on his hips irritably and turned to face his little brother, "Ye can't just turn yer god damn back on the thing!"

"I DIDN'T" Kane snapped, "He appeared in FRONT of me, didn't he?"

"Can you both just…" Punk spat blood to the side and gagged, "PLEASE…" he caught his breath, "just shut up?" Taker and Kane exchanged glances; Kane could do nothing but scowl.

"Well" Taker sighed, coughing bluntly at the flames surrounding them all, "ye got the fire part right"

"I've got the whole THING right, brother-dearest" Kane snapped, "We've trapped him out of the first two floors he can only go up now"

"They hate fire" Taker nodded satisfactorily, but then snapped his neck to his little brother, "but so do WE…how in the hell are we gettin' DOWN ye dumbass little-"

"I wasn't THINKING that far ahead when you CHASED me!" Kane yelled in his brother's face just as a major hole formed in the floor in one of the bedrooms.

"SHIT!" Punk hollered, clambering for Kane's arm to keep him standing, "Whoa!" he panted and ran a hand through his hair, "whoa shit…! Whoa shit…!"

"What day is it?" Taker asked Kane with a frown.

"Why does it-"

"WHAT DAMN DAY IS IT ye little shit?" Taker barked.

"SATURDAY! Why?" Kane shrugged angrily, "What the hell does SATURDAY have to do with anything?"

"I don't give a DAMN that it's Sat-" he paused, staring at Kane incredulously, "Are YOU kiddin' me that it's a damn Saturday?"

"Well…" Kane shrugged, "It is NOW it's like four in the morning..." he noticed Taker was containing himself, making a fist and shaking his head at the sky, "why?"

"…fuckin' Saturday" Taker ranted, "Fuckin'…SATURDAY MORNING! It's a god damn SATURDAY of COURSE it's a god damn Saturday"

"Wait…" Punk interjected hoarsely, "What the hell does Saturday have to do with-"

"Couldn't have done this four FUCKIN hours earlier gotta make it on SATURDAY"

"WHAT DOES SATURDAY HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Kane screamed, but had to cough from the smoke filling his throat and burning the inside.

"I needed a damn FRIDAY they're weakest on a god damn FRIDAY!"

"Says WHO?" Punk gagged, gasping as a beam fell from one of the walls, kicking up a wave of heat and sparks.

"The god damn GREEKS that's who!" Taker shouted disappointedly and glared at Kane, "Little Sister is a god damn Greek"

"SO I need to know every fucking piece of mythology to support that?!" Kane shrieked, "Do you realize what you're SAYING?"

"Ye got any water?" Taker asked his little brother and Punk, who exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"…no" they replied in unison.

"'COURSE yet don't" Taker groaned, rolling his eyes and squinting as he peered around the burning home, "Ye know where I can get some?"

"Why? Thirsty?" Punk croaked, and then gagged.

"Gotta bless it"

"YOU?!" Kane had to laugh, "God DAMN, Big Brother the day YOU become a priest-"

"Shaddup I need damn water-where do I find water-"

"In a burning home?" Kane gagged and shook his head.

"Shut yer mouth sum'bitch" Taker pointed to the upstairs and waved Kane and Punk in that direction, "Ye wanna trap him, don't ye?"

"Then how are we getting down?" Kane asked nastily as Taker started towards the dilapidated staircase to the blazing first floor.

"I dunno" Taker shrugged, "YOU'RE the mastermind…YOU figure it out" Taker held his arm over his face and headed down the stairs, "I'll meet ye up there in a minute"

"There's no water ANYWHERE, asshole!" Kane shouted, but Taker waved him off.

"Y'all obviously never seen the god damn well" Taker side-stepped a gust of flames and continued deeper down the stairs.


	83. Chapter 83: Countdown to Sunrise III

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! I jacked my best friend's boyfriend's laptop for a sec just to post this next chapter I have zero time but I soooo appreciate the reviews seriously I'm reading each one but have limited time to respond! I'll be back late Saturday night and I'll be much more responsive I promise. Here's a quick one!! :)

Throwing open the back door Taker coughed as he stumbled out of the burning home and onto the back stoop, leaning over the rail and coughing into his hand. Damn it was hot in there.

"Well well well where's the god damn well…" he grumbled, scanning the backyard and spotting the old stone well with a little wooden roof to hold the ageing bucket, "there's you are god damn well…!" Taker checked the status of the flames on the second floor before rapidly cranking the old handle to lower the bucket as far down as it would go. He needed a decent amount, not even a bucketful. He heard the splash of the bucket hitting the water so he let it fill for a moment, tapping his foot impatiently and waving a hand in a circle. "C'mon c'mon fill your ass up already let's GO!" He knew he was yelling at a bucket…he tended to take his frustrations out on inanimate objects like the urn when he was pissed off or in a hurry.

"DUDE what is he doing ABSORBING that water?" Punk fretted, looking up at Kane and gagging. Kane rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to avoid backing into the chains that were strewn about and hanging from the ceiling.

"There IS no water…my brother's an idiot"

"Why don't we tell HIM that?" Punk shuddered while staring at the Nosferatu; large, black-ringed eyes fixed on them. His teeth were almost twice the size they were the first time they had seen him…and his face longer with pointier ears.

"I don't think he cares…" Kane turned just to get bearings and froze at what was hanging right outside their window.

"…tell me there's a ladder" Punk moaned, backing up yet another nervous step but Kane prevented him from backing any further.

"…no"

"Then what is it?"

"…more like what WAS it-"

"I don't give a shit can it help or hurt us?"

"If you don't mind bodies…"

"Ohhh FUCK, Kane!" Punk turned and stiffened as well, the decaying Tiffany hung in the same spot as she did before. "We are SO fucking-"

"'EY!"

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me…" Kane looked behind the advancing Nosferatu to see a smoking Taker (his shirt had caught on fire coming up the stairs) holding an old wooden bucket. "Are you SERIOUS?"

"What? I got the god damn water, didn't I?"

"Yeah?" Kane asked curiously, "And what are you gonna do with that?" Taker demonstrated pitching the contents onto the back of the Nosferatu when Kane slapped his forehead like his brother was an imbecile. "It has to be HOLY, jackass! We don't have a god damn priest!"

"Then allow ME…" Taker placed the bucket on the floor and looked straight up, doing the stations of the cross, "In the name a' the father, son, and the holy friggin' ghost, Amen…THERE…it's BLESSED."

"My grandmother would KILL YOU if she heard that" Punk tried to humor himself since the Nosferatu was only about five feet away from them, mouth hanging open, "KANE KANE KILL IT KILL IT!" He leapt behind Kane and scrambled to stay standing, "K-KILL IT!"

"It's a VAMPIRE not a SPIDER you little SHIT!" Kane barked, trying to stay calm so it wouldn't bite him first, he walked WAY too fucking slow and robotic for a guy with legs that long.

"'EY! Orlok!" Taker called, causing Orlok to stop walking and twist his neck with a heavy crack to face him, "C'mere! I got a little somethin' for ya!"

"Are you INSANE?" Kane shrieked, shaking his head and debating lunging for him, "That's not real holy water you're not a priest! It does NOTHING!"

"C'mon ye ugly sonuvabitch…" Taker beckoned placidly, "Ye know I hate ya…" Orlok stepped closer.

"Brother I REALLY hate you! I hope you know that!" Kane shouted, "I hope he bites you! You deserve it!"

"Why?" Taker frowned as Orlok got closer, impatiently stepping closer and smiling at Orlok, "Open wide!" He tossed the water onto the angry vampire, and of course it had no effect; it only pissed him off. "Aww god DAMN it!"

"Oh yeah…you're REAL convincing" Kane rolled his eyes as Orlok got closer, "What NOW, moron?"

"SILENCE baby brother!" Taker waited for Orlok to get even closer before pulling the crucifix out of his pocket and slamming it to Orlok's chest so hard it burned into his skin, astounded both Punk and Kane.

"…I'm not even going to ASK why you had that on you" Kane was stunned.

"Why not?" Taker shrugged and pulled back to stick the cross into another spot on his body, "I LOVE Jesus!" Kane looked down at Punk, who shrugged and gagged.

"He LOVES Jesus!"

"Damn RIGHT, Punk!" Taker nodded, "I always say my prayers"

"THAT's a lie" Kane scowled, not understanding how effortlessly his brother was taking the thing down, "What are you gonna do? Keep burning him until sunrise?"

"No…" Taker shook his head, pulling a nail out of his pocket and jamming it into Orlok's foot by hand, "sum'bitch gon' get glued to the floor!"

"And where'd you get the NAILS?" Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"Pulled 'em outta my ass" Taker wise-cracked before jamming one into his other foot.

"You KNOW he's gonna disappear right out of that!" Kane shouted, taking as step closer as Taker shook his head.

"Not outta THESE god damn beauties" Taker shook his head, tossing one to the aghast Kane, "Silver"

"And you just come PREPARED for all this shit?" Punk gasped, collapsing to the ground and trying to drag on an elbow, confusing the hell out of the Undertaker.

"Boy…how in the HELL are you still alive?" Taker looked to Kane, "…YOU did something" He took a deep breath at the claw marks Orlok had just made in his calf, but dove over him, grabbing his hand and holding it to the ground as he pulled the next nail out from between his teeth and slammed it into his hand, avoiding the long, spider-leg fingers as they scratched at his skin. "God DAMN ye stupid mother GOD DAMN VAMPIRE!"

"Jesus is LOVING you right now" Kane rolled his eyes and watched his older brother nervously, noticing Orlok's teeth lunging him his brother's arm, "HEY! HEY! MARK! MARK! UNDERTAKER! BROTHER! MARK!"

"DUDE!" Punk shouted, but Taker was too busy making sure the nail stayed in the ground to notice, and Orlok was able to grab Taker's hair with his free hand and yank his head back so he could bite into his neck. Kane panicked and shook his head, feeling his throat closing up to the point that he couldn't even think about anything but his brother. He whimpered and grabbed Orlok by the open mouth, ripping his head to the ground and wincing at the fangs digging into his hand.

"LET HIM GO!" Kane screamed at the Nosferatu, trying to pull his hand out of the thing's mouth so he could free his older brother's throat.

"KANE!" Taker ordered, pulling the hand off his neck and scolding his little brother, "I had everythin' what are you DOIN', boy?!"

"NO!" Kane screamed and continued to hold Orlok's head on the ground, cringing and wincing as it drank blood from his fingers.

"KANE come on, man STOP IT!" Punk shook his head, gasping as he saw the fire was starting to make it's way up the stairs.

"NO! He's gonna HURT YOU!" Kane yelled at his older brother, welling up and squeezing his eyes to keep from crying.

"Pull yer damn hand outta his mouth I GOT IT!" Taker jammed the other hand into the ground with the nail and continued to pound at it for good measure. "Why the HELL'D ye do that, ye little SHIT?" Taker could have killed Kane for that. Kane trembled, still not withdrawing his hand from the thrashing Nosferatu's mouth.

"You're my big BROTHER!" he panted as he watched his older brother tentatively climb off of the vampire, "I love you." He ripped his hand out of Orlok's mouth and shook it off, here comes plague round two. Taker stared at his little brother incredulously before looking down at Orlok. Kane turned his back and cradled his bloody, hand, waiting for Taker to say something as Orlok continued to thrash and scream, so Punk quickly dropped the crucifix over his face and watched it burn…then spit on him.

"I can not WAIT for the sun to come up and you end up scrambled" Punk gagged, Taker patting his back so he could get the blood out of his throat.

"If he dies when the sun hits him the curse'll be broken"

"And I'll be BETTER?!" Punk's eyes lit up at the idea, and Taker nodded.

"If we don' die in this god forsaken house first then hell yeah…you'll be on yer feet in no time"

"It's dawn" Kane stared at the sky throat the broken window and continued to gag from the smoke.

"It's BEEN dawn, Little Brother" Taker couldn't remove his eyes from Orlok, relishing the bastard's face as it burned from having the crucifix placed on it. He thrashed it off, so Taker held a hand on his forehead and allowed the cross to burn, "Fuck YOU, asshole." Kane felt a bit empty…he had been waiting for Taker's response to his reason for getting bit but got nothing. Not so much as a handshake.

"So ahhh…" Punk held onto his torso and backed up from the flailing Nosferatu, "How are we getting down from this shithole?"

"Dunno…" Taker looked up at the isolated Kane, "I was hopin' my darling Baby Brother would figure that out bein' he ain't doin' anything better." Kane's spine snapped but he let it go.

"…I'm working on it"

"Sounds gnarly but…" Punk choked, "why don't we just slide down Tiffany?"

"It's not long enough" Kane told him sternly.

"Well…" Punk pouted, "Why don't we tie those chains to her and make a rope?"

"And what if she rips?" Kane asked with an eye roll.

"Then we die" Punk shrugged, "We die up here anyway"

"…he's got a point" Taker nodded to his younger brother, "Best you get on that before we're all dust."

"Wouldn't you LOVE that?" Kane picked up a chain and use one hand to reel Tiffany in and the other wounded one to tie the chain around her ankles.

"What's THAT supposed t' mean, baby brother?" Taker asked with a frown, but Kane shook his head and made sure his knot was snug. Noticing Kane was alone, Taker frowned and checked around. "Why do I only see three?"

"Don't worry about it" Kane snapped, "My beautiful Minda was highly infected with the bubonic plague and ripped apart herself and her stupid sister due to your vindictive hack of a girlfriend but don't worry…Minda took good care of her"

"Where-"

"She's in the hospital…" he snarled, "with ORTON…I had to leave her to prevent you from doing something you already did al-"

"Princess?!" Taker panicked, feeling around the floor and jerking his head in eighty different directions, "Where's Princess? She's with 'er, right? She's FINE…they're all FINE"

"Actually…" Kane snickered, "you kind of sacrified her to the very thing you're sitting on"

"WHAT?!" Taker's heart shattered, "NO! Not…" it hurt to breathe; he looked down at Orlok and could only think of one thing. He growled, he huffed…with one hand he ripped the crucifix off his burning face and jammed it straight through his mouth…over and over again. Punk was horrified; Kane wasn't surprised. He continued to tie knots…he didn't know how long it needed to be but better safe than sorry. It was already much lighter out, Kane was getting excited to watch it burn right under his brother…hopefully it would fry both their asses.

"Dude!" Punk dove to grab Taker's arm but the Phenom was relentless, he jabbed the cross everywhere he could think of in a frenzy, screaming and howling all sorts of incoherent phrases at Orlok. It wasn't killing him…he needed the sunlight to be killed. Sick of looking at him Taker speared his eye...grinding it around before getting at the other one.

"Yo Punk!" Kane called to the youngest member of the party, who looked up and jittered.

"You call me?"

"Get over here…" Kane motioned to the rope he made. It was light enough for Punk to see the ground. "Slide down"

"But I want to watch it fry"

"You'll die if you stay up here"

"And what makes me less likely to die down there?"

"There's no fire licking your ass…now get DOWN while you still can" he handed Punk the rope.

"…you're coming…right?"

"Why not?" Kane sighed, "My brother isn't going anywhere even after sunlight…infected or not I promised Minda I'd get back to her"

"You think they'll help me at the hospital?"

"Hopefully the curse is lifted so you won't have to worry about that"

"Fuck…" Punk gripped the chain and exhaled, "I sure hope so." Kane helped him to the edge and eased his slide down. Towards the bottom Punk was far too weak to hold on and released, landing on his back and looking up at Kane, giving him a thumbs up. Kane bit his lip for a second but relaxed once Punk continued to writhe on the ground.

"You coming or not?" Kane asked with a heavy rasp, coughing into his arm. The smoke was starting to spread to the attic.

"See that?" Taker motioned to something behind Kane, so Kane turned and caught the first beam of light hit the attic, "I'm waitin for that t' spread…" he saw Orlok was desperate now but didn't give a damn, "then I'll come."

"But what if the fire spreads? Big Brother you-"

"I'll be there…just GO!" Kane reluctantly turned to leave. He would have told his brother to be careful but opted not to. He wouldn't answer anyway. Kane would have waited for him…but his promise was to Mindy in the hospital. He had to get to her with or without Punk and Taker. That was his one priority; she was the only person that ever told him she loved him…and meant it. Looking at that chain he made he knew it wouldn't hold his weight there was no way in hell.

"COME ON, DUDE!" Punk called up to Kane, but he was hesitant.

"Baby Brother GO!" Taker ordered, "The god damn sun's comin' in-"

"What makes you think they'll allow us to leave?"

"Oh they will…" Taker nodded, grabbing his cross once more and staring Orlok in the eye, "sum' bitch fucked with the wrong dead man"

"Oh you're not going to…?"

"The hell I am!" Taker shouted and ripped Orlok's head back, "For my Stephanie…" he scowled, stabbing the cross into Orlok's neck and sawing straight across. Orlok was nailed to the ground and could do nothing about it as Taker had a field day, not even minding the blood splattering onto his face.

"You don't have much time…" Kane coughed, the fire was coming out at random parts of the attic now and it was highly irritating his throat, "the-" he gagged, "the sun's almost up."

"Fine by me…" Taker pulled his shirt over his head and lifted the severed head of Orlok up, his mouth still hanging wide open, "now THAT is one UGLY mother…" Orlok's body was still twitching out, but Taker had what he needed. "They don't regenerate" he answered Kane's unasked question. Kane could only nod and cough yet again.

"How are we getting…" he took a deep breath, "down?"

"You bring your inhaler, Wheezy?"

"What" he hacked, "the FUCK" he took a sharp inhale, "do YOU think?"

"Spread yer shoulders" Taker looked at the drop to the ground and nodded, "I don't even wanna BEGIN with how many god damn times I told ye that"

"You jump first" Kane leaned against the broken window frame and cradled his hand, "maybe you'll bounce."

"Bounce…" Taker snorted, "Bounce my ASS I got a vampire head under my arm"

"Make sure it doesn't bite you" Kane stared at the bloody shirt nervously, and then looked back to the twitching body.

"Bite me…" Taker said lightly, "let him TRY…I DARE ye, Orlok!"

"How are we getting down?" Kane panicked, "Before this whole PLACE burns to the ground how are we getting out?"

"Well…" Taker rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hopin' ye had a backup plan"

"Oh yeah…I was thinking THAT much ahead" Kane looked for any possible thing he could cling to and just drop…but there was nothing.

"Slide down, if it breaks, I got ye" The floor gave way, dropping both brothers eight feet down onto the second floor. Taker managed to roll to the side, keeping the head tucked securely so it didn't catch fire. Kane gagged and slammed his arm to his side to put himself out.

"WHOA! FUCK!" Punk tried to drag himself to the front door, hoping he'd see one or the both of them stumble out, but nothing.

"NOW-" Kane tried to avoid getting caught on fire yet again, looking for his older brother…there he was. The floating head wrapped in a sheet was enough of an indicator. Kane's bitten hand caught on fire; he winced and shook it off, using his shirt to put it out.

"HEY!" Taker coughed, keeping an arm over his face and nudging Kane forwards, "Let's go, mule-boy." Kane took a quick breath through his teeth to ease the feeling of being burned alive and was lead over to a not-yet-blasted window by his older brother. "JUMP!"

"WHAT?" Kane watched as his brother pulled the window up in fear.

"Jump or die…your choice"

"I'd rather fall" Kane gagged and slammed the window further up with his elbow, swinging both legs out and lowering himself to he was only holding on with one arm. Punk's eyes widened.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Punk shook his head as Kane let go and fell about nine feet, landing on his feet and stumbling backwards, putting himself out and gagging. "DUDE!" Punk gasped and looked to the window, "What the FUCK was that-you were supposed to SLIDE DOWN"

"…the floor gave way" Kane croaked and looked up to the window for his brother. Taker was in the process of climbing out the window when he was grabbed back into the building by ten long, spider-like fingers. "MARK!" Kane shoved Punk and hyperventilated, shaking his head and staring at the second floor window with bated breath. There was banging, he could hear it…then nothing. "No…" Kane tried to get a better view of the inside of the burning house, running a hand over his face and pacing like an expectant father. He looked back at the house…nothing. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he tensed.

"….sorry dude" Punk frowned and stared at the burning house in disdain.

"No…" Kane shook his head in denial and continued to pace, "NO!" A glass smashed.

"LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK!" Punk grabbed Kane's arm and pointed upwards, where a headless body flew from the very window Taker was ripped away from, frying and disintegrating before it had the chance to hit the ground. There was one…but no big brother.

"MARK!" Kane yelled gleefully at the window, but no big brother emerged. He continued to wait…not even noticing the bite marks on his hand close up on their own. A strong hand was placed on his shoulder…it was Punk. He was well, looking himself over in amazement as the curse was lifted before his eyes. Kane could care less; he stared in vain at the burning building in hopes of his older brother emerging…but nothing. He welled up and took a harsh breath, shaking his head and beginning to let reality possibly settle in. Big Brother was not coming out of that house. Not now, not ever. He batted his bleary eyes and froze up, causing Punk to have to smack his upper back to get him to breathe. He didn't have an inhaler of any kind on him.

"Come on, man…breathe you can do it!" Punk rubbed Kane's back and shook his head at the building whispering, "You saved our lives you son of a bitch…"


	84. Chapter 84: Curse Lifted

A/N: Mwahaha jacking the laptop of the friend's boyfriend yet again to post this....love you ALL thank you SO much for your reviews seriously I'm reading them all and loving them I just don't have the time to respond since he likes to kick me off. I promise next story I'll be responding to them all!!!! 2nd to last chapter!!!!

Mindy's hands shook while she paced in the hospital lobby. She, like Punk and Kane, lost all signs and symptoms of bubonic plague in a matter of seconds once the Nosferatu was slain. Randy kept close behind her incase she toppled over anyway, but the lobby was so packed with people that suddenly got well if he had left her alone for a second he would lose her. She didn't have any clothes with her so she ended up wearing Randy's gray Affliction t-shirt that he really took a lot of pride in…he unfortunately was going topless. It was so long on Mindy it reached her knees, hopefully when Kane came back she'd be able to go home and change. Something happened, they all knew it, and otherwise why would hundreds of people just get better?

"Randy…" Mindy dug her nails into his arm and shook her head fearfully, "What he got hurt-what if Dracula got and BITE him?" Randy thought he needed his ears cleaned out after THAT boggler.

"LOOK…" he spun her around to face and placed both his hands firmly over her upper arms, "if EVERYONE suddenly got better at the same moment and we saw a plane takeoff in the sky OBVIOUSLY nothing bad happened"

"No…" Mindy shook her head and sniffled, "Glen" she began to cry for the millionth time, "Glen killed my Trisha…"

"…I know" he knew the truth as well, but uncharacteristically kept his mouth shut.

"I don't have a sister anymore!" she sobbed, catching the eyes of quite a few as she blubbered in public. To avoid the embarrassment of looking Randy in the eye she kept her eyes to the floor and shook her head. Randy picked up her chin and tried to catch her eye.

"Hey!" She looked up at him vacantly. "Trish knows you love her…BELIEVE me, she knows the way you felt…everyone does"

"But THAT won't bring her BACK!" Mindy screamed and went to withdraw her chin but Randy held her fast.

"REGARDLESS there is NOTHING you or ANYONE can do about it!" he seethed, "So just…" his teeth ground but his expression softened, "be the Mighty B that I know you can, ALRIGHT?" She trembled and nodded in astonishment. She hadn't been called the 'Mighty Bitch' in eons. That was his name for her even though he never really watched her matches while they were together. The double doors opened and in walked Kane and Punk holding a blue crate.

"GLEN!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, tearing away from Randy and terrifying Kane who thought she was being murdered for a moment. He looked for her in the crowd, but she was so god damn short he couldn't pick out which moving little dot was her.

"There…" Punk jerked his head as Mindy carelessly shoved several men and women aside to get to Kane, "Spaghetti ho!" Kane leaned down and swept her off the ground into a rough kiss; Punk was waiting for the Gone with the Wind theme song to kick in right at that moment but was disappointed.

"GLEN!" Mindy shrieked and slapped both hands to his face (that hurt a lot), "GLEN!" she looked him over in astonishment and pressed three firm kisses on him, "GLEN!" He tangled a hand in her unkempt hair and hugged her close.

"WHAT, Minda? What is it?" he looked around for Orton to make sure that sorry son of a bitch didn't upset her but she shook her head and hugged his neck.

"I love you Glen I thought you died from the Dracula-Glen I was so SCARED I love you so much!" she nodded and accidentally head-butted him in an attempt to press her forehead against his. He internally winced but got around to placing a hand on her face and nodding. "Did you get him-is he dead and gone and never coming back?"

"Yeah…" Kane nodded stiffly, kissing her nose and pressing her head on his shoulder, "he's dead." She frowned, but then saw Punk and beamed.

"MEATBALL! YOU LIVED! I KNEW the med-cine would work!" she released Kane's neck and threw herself down for Punk, who hugged her close and laid a mushy kiss on her cheek.

"You bet it did, Spaghetti-monster" Punk winked at Kane, though the Big Red Machine did not release her. A flustered Orton appeared next to Kane as Punk and Mindy cuddled.

"Should I even ASK about McMahon or your brother?" Randy grumbled to Kane, who shook his head with a frightening scowl.

"What do you THINK?"

"So when do you plan on telling her?"

"Tell me what?" Mindy pulled back from Punk and hugged Kane's neck once more. Punk bit his lip and shook his head at Randy.

"Nothing Minda" Kane shook his head and bumped his nose against hers affectionately, but she was already counting heads.

"Where is everybody?" she pouted her lips and scanned the room, "I re-member more than FOUR!"

"That's because there WERE" Randy caught her attention next, immediately snapping her head to face him, "only they're all DEAD. Just like he hid the death of your daughter's PET, he's hiding the deaths of everyone else TOO including his own BROTHER!"

"WHAT?" Mindy's jaw dropped, immediately releasing Kane's neck and staggering backwards.

"Spaghetti-" Punk placed the blue crate containing Miley Junior down and steadied her but she resisted.

"NO!" she barred her teeth and glared at Kane, "You're LYING! You're a LIAR Mark's NOT dead Mark's ALIVE! He's ALIVE HE IS!" she wailed. Kane ripped her close and shook his head.

"NO Minda…" he stared her in the eye as much as it hurt him to do so, "he's right."

"NOO!" she tried to slap him but he twisted her arms so she couldn't.

"HEY! Hey hey hey leave her alone!" Punk went to intervene when Kane shot him the evil eye.

"Stay OUT of this, Punk!"

"NO! MARK'S ALIVE HE'S ALIVE HE'S NOT DEAD NO HE'S NOT DEAD NOT MARK NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Minda…" Kane tried once more but she continued.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" He slapped her hard across the face and pulled her chin up to kiss her.

"Minda…" he watched the distressed tears already stream down her face, "he's gone." She knew what that meant. "I KNOW you know what that means…" he choked, "and I'm sorry…he was my brother too…I know how you felt." He held her head against his chest to muffle her cries and looked to Orton hatefully, "Because this was REALLY necessary?!"

"Could have been worse…" Punk cringed, "could have told her about Steph, Adam, and Amy too-" He watched her spine stiffen involuntarily and cringed, "Fuck."

"Well THAT was awful nice a' the two a' ye! Leave me there t' die…"

"MARK?!" Mindy shoved Kane back and bolted to the automatic sliding doors, where Taker stood with a grin on his face waiting for her. Kane was stunned both at his brother AND the shove from Mindy to get to him.

"BABY-GIRL!" Taker shouted to her and extended his arms to swing her in the air, kissing her in the same-if not, more romantic version of the kiss Kane had applied just prior.

"Damn…!" Punk covered his mouth and lifted the crate.

"You've been outDONE" Randy smirked slyly, heading in the Undertaker's direction, "and some sense of order is retained."

"Shut UP!" Kane snarled, feeling quite meek but masking it well. He stormed towards his brother, who immediately picked up Kane's presence and pulled back from Mindy, keeping her under his arm protectively in fear of Kane's motives. Kane halted in front of his brother and noticed Mindy's mood was quite lifted from what it was when he had a hold of her. He didn't yell, didn't scream or pitch a fit…instead he looked his wife and brother over passively. "Is this what you want, Minda?"

"OH don't do this to-" Taker started but Kane held up a hand.

"I'm not TALKING to you!" he looked down at Mindy once more, "Darling is this what you want? Are you happier with my brother?"

"Kane…" Punk stepped towards him worriedly, this was HIGHLY unlike him. It never mattered before why was he becoming suddenly generous and accepting? Mindy frowned and looked up at Taker before shaking her head childishly.

"No" she looked into her in-law's eyes briefly before hugging Kane timidly, "I'm happy now."

"You mean that? Or are you lying to me?" it was shredding him to ask this.

"No I mean it I'm sorry!" she nodded and snuggled against him, "I jus' missed Mark, that's all…you lied to me and said he was dead so I would be sad"

"Minda, I didn't lie to you" he was stunned just looking at his older brother, "And where the hell have YOU been? I thought you were DEAD you stupid son of a bitch!"

"I'm aware" Taker raised an irritated eyebrow, "Left me t' die, Wheezy."

"Stop calling me that!" Kane snapped, hugging Mindy and shaking his head at Taker, "I thought he KILLED you! I-"

"I love you TOO, Baby Brother" Taker stepped closer and put an arm over his little brother's shoulders and sniggered at Kane's freezing up, "I ain't GAY I'm your god damn brother! I can hug ye if I want!"

"He loves you, Mark" Mindy nodded and held onto one of Kane's hands tightly, "He's just a big stupid dummy and hates everybody 'cept ME, right Glen?" She looked up at him with a wide smile as Taker ruffled her already tangled hair.

"…right, Minda."

"That's a load of bullshit" Taker corrected, looking to Punk now, "He loves EVERYONE!"

"You're drunk" Kane rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Well aren't YOU a feisty one today?" Taker's eyes widened, "When was YOUR last cigarette?"

"GLEN" Mindy gasped, "You promised you'd STOP!" Punk stepped in and slipped an arm around Mindy's shoulders to relieve the tension.

"You know…" Punk exhaled, knocking the side of his head against Mindy's as they headed for the cab to take them to the airport, "I could SO go for some KGC right now…"

"KGC…?" Mindy raised an eyebrow and looked to Randy.

"Kentucky Grilled Chicken, yeah!" Punk nodded with a smile.

"Oh…I thought it was KFC?"

"Nope, not anymore…grilled's where it's at you gotta get the grilled or-"

"I like fried" Mindy declared and looked around for Taker and Kane.

"…you WOULD!" Punk shook his head with a laugh.

"I think you're both morons" Randy folded his arms across his chest tightly and glared off to the side…Punk got the hint.

"Ohhh…" Punk nodded to Mindy and they both looked to Randy, "You must be a Taco Bell guy, huh?"

"Lucky GUESS" Randy propelled himself into the cab and sneered at the driver, "Airport...so I can go HOME!" The cab went to pull away when the door opened once more so he could look at Mindy, "Call me when you land"

"Won't we be on the same plane?" Mindy pursed her lips and exchanged glances with Punk.

"Not at the rate your lovers-from-the-same-mother are taking it…" he looked to Punk, "I suggest you come with me NOW before you get stuck here until next week"

"He's right" Mindy nodded sadly, "I want you to go home so you don't have to be stuck here"

"Ohh Spaghetti you're too kind" Punk pressed a kiss to Mindy's cheek and hugged her as tightly as he possibly could, "You know I love you"

"Yes" Mindy answered flatly, hugging him back equally as tight, "I love you a lot."

"Want me to pop in on your kids?" Punk frowned, "Make sure they're still alive living with Paul Bearer?"

"Don't you live in CHICAGO?" Randy asked dumbfounded.

"…I can always crash for the night"

"Stay as long as you want" Mindy smiled, "Glen doesn't care, it's YOU!"

"Alright then, want me to relieve your in-law before he pops a cap in his mouth?"

"…yeah!" she nodded and hugged him yet again, "That'd be AWESOME!"

"In that case…" Punk picked up the blue crate and smiled at Miley Junior, "You want Miley Junior or do you want me to do the honors?"

"Glen still owes me a dolphin…if we put Miley in the car too it will be crowded 'specially with Mark's big butt in there" she nodded and poked a finger inside the cage to rub Miley's nose, "You can give Ambie Miley…I am sure she will be very happy"

"Alrighty then" he smiled and hugged her yet again, "We'll throw you a welcome home party"

"Tell Daddy I'm sorry for being late"

"I don't think he'll care…" Punk snickered before entering the cab, "you could get abducted by an alien mothership and he'd still hate you." Couldn't argue THAT. "I LOVE YOU SPAGHETTI-O's!" he called from inside the cab.

"I LOVE YOU MORE SWEDISH MEATBALL!" Mindy giggled as Punk blew her a kiss, "I LOVE NICKELBACK!"

"Fuck YOU!"

"Call me when you land, alright Randi?" Randy asked, his head still poking out of the cab.

"Why do you CARE?" Mindy folded her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"Well, first of all…I'll be needing my SHIRT at some point" he motioned to his t-shirt on Mindy's back, "and SECOND…" he dropped his angry face, "ex-boyfriend clause."

"You can come to my house too" she nodded, "If you want the shirt that bad."

"Take care of yourself" he told her sternly as her head gravitated towards the brothers, "and I EXPECT a call as soon as you land."

"I love you too Randy"

"What guest room would you like me to inhabit?"

"Not the black one…that's Mark's room"

"…Kane's going to murder you for this"

"I don't care. He owes me a dolphin"

"I'll figure it out when I arrive…" Randy shook his head and closed the door of the cab, sticking his hand out and waving as it drove off, Punk making faces at her through the back window. She giggled and turned to see Taker and Kane either arguing or proving something to the other. Looking across the street she smiled widely and side-stepped a strolling couple to get closer to the curb. Trish was across the street smiling and waving her over.


	85. Chapter 85: Homeward Bound

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS THROUGHOUT THIS STORY!!!! Seriously they mean SO much to me I'm sooo sorry for not being able to respond I've been on vacation for the past like month and have had zero time to do much of anything and I feel terrible about it. I'll respond to the last bunch right now and then whore out my new story :P. Team Novak the love triangle IS unbelievably bizarre and hard to write since it's so complicated and there's so much history I couldn't possibly pack into the actual story without taking away from the plot. Maybe I'll do something with that in the future, who knows. Kane was not at all content with Min and Taker, but after 10 and a half years of it he's pretty much numb at this point. He's been stepped on so many times by her any sane guy would have divorced her crazy ass....but he truly insanely loves her so much it's disgusting to think about. He will never let Taker or anyone else have her because he's a possessive, abusive prick. So it seems like he doesn't care, but deep down it truly does kill him to see it but what can he do? It'll never go away and he seriously revolves his entire life around her. Ohhhh geez Souless666 you'll see how close poor Min is to the curb right about now...brothers are too busy arguing to notice. Yes Luci-1988 Taker lived :). LOL Randy is acting semi-nice because he has a soft spot for Min still despite all that happened between them (that's a story all in itself). **NEW STORY INFO**: I'll have this puppy up on Saturday/Sunday and be consistent from there. My new story is called Raze. I'm hooking Kane on heroin and tearing his life apart...fun huh? It's awesome and non-horror...unlike anything I have ever written before. Yes Taker is a main character as well as is our favorite mental patient Miss Miranda Marie and her twin Ms Patricia Anne and more. It's EXTREMELY racy and full of content I normally don't like to write about haha soo it has been highly challenging. I'm really excited to take the risk though and I promise it will be awesome and unlike anything you've ever read before :) THANK YOU EVERYONE I LOVE MY READERS XOXOXOXO!!!!!

"MEEM!" Trish called with a laugh, "Come on! We can go home!" Mindy smiled and nodded eagerly, "We can go home, Meem let's go!" Trish pointed her finger in a direction, but Mindy was too overwhelmed to notice exactly where she was pointing. "We can go HOME now, Meem! Me and you! Just the two of us!" Mindy nodded and started to step into the street unknown to Kane and Taker since they were so busy arguing. "We'll be together FOREVER, Meem!" catching Trish's finger Mindy noticed she had the wrong hand pointed…it was in the opposite direction Randy and Punk's cab took off. It was towards the burning brick house Taker had magically escaped from…that wasn't right. Slowly, as Mindy's eyes gravitated downwards cuts and bite marks appeared all over Trish's arm and Mindy next looked to her face. Eyes were gouged out by hand and the rest of her body was wrapped in a bloody sheet, "Come on, Meem! Let's go home…" A horn honked to Mindy's left and immediately then she realized she was standing in the middle of the road about to be hit by a moving truck.

"MINDA!" Kane's arm slung around her waist and withdrew her from the street just as the truck drove by. She screamed endlessly and flailed like a hooked fish.

"Good GOD almighty, Little Sister!" Taker shouted and grabbed her face as Kane carried her with one arm (still around her waist) onto the sidewalk, "What in the holy mother FUCKIN hell were you THINKING?" Mindy looked him in the eye and tore her head out of his hands, pointing across the street and crying loudly.

"TRISHA! TRISHA I SEE HER SHE'S THERE SHE WANTS TO GO HOME I SEE HER SHE'S-" there was nothing across the street anymore much to her dismay, so she pouted her lower lip and began to shiver from her own hallucination.

"Minda…" Kane shook his head and pet her hair, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head, "I need to take her home."

"I ain't leavin' her alone either" Taker told his younger brother, "I'm stayin' until I feel it's safe for me to leave"

"It's never safe for you to leave" Kane shook his head and focused on the top of Mindy's head, "I never liked that you live alone."

"I'm a big boy now, Baby Brother" Taker smirked and rubbed Mindy's cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm no stranger to being alone."

"Doesn't mean I like it any less" Kane scowled, "Make Gunner or your daughters live with you…don't live by yourself."

"You think I'm suicidal?" Taker chuckled, then sighed and shook his head. "You know me better than that, Baby Brother..."

"Just take your children for a weekend-"

"Baby Brother…" Taker exhaled and shook his head, looking off to the side, "I don' have the relationship with my kids that you do with yours…they've all got the same mother…plus you and Little Sister have never been divorced"

"So?" Kane frowned, "We don't have the same father and look at us"

"You and Bearer hardly speak"

"Because he hates my wife…it's different"

"No Little Brother…" he looked down at Mindy, smiled, then locked eyes with Kane, "You two are my family…you've always been my family…you'll always BE my family…the only family I need. I'd lay down on a track for either a' ye."

"Then LIVE with us!" it almost seemed like Kane was begging, "PLEASE! My kids love you they'll never leave you alone"

"God DAMN, Baby Brother…" Taker just found this comical, "My near-death actually made you give a damn about me"

"How…" Mindy frowned and looked him in the eye worriedly, "DID you get out?" Taker could only smile.

"Little Sister…" he stroked her cheek with his thumb affectionately, "how can you kill someone that's already dead?"

"Very FUNNY" she didn't buy that, "I KNOW YOU, Mark you're a mean liar just like Glen."

"Wanna know somethin' funnier?" he smiled at her yet again, "I ain't lyin'…after being buried alive, locked in a burning casket, and blown up in a limousine you don't think I'm a master of great escapes?"

"What'd you do with the HEAD?" Kane asked worriedly, noticing that Taker was Nosferatu-headless.

"Why d' ye think we can all go home?"

"Who'd you show it to?"

"Don't worry about it" Taker pointed to the cab that pulled up next to them and kissed Mindy's hand before helping her in, holding an arm to block the doorway for Kane, "and I expect my breakfast each and every morning to consist of Belgian waffles and Canadian bacon…"

"And scrambled eggs!" Mindy added with a grin from inside the cab.

"…over-easy for me" Taker smirked as his brother began to smile, "gotta watch my cholesterol in my old age."

"Anything else?" Kane asked as his brother climbed in next to Mindy, meaning Kane was in the front since all three of them couldn't fit in the back on a bet.

"Name your next child after me"

"Trygger already has it as his middle name."

"Very well then…I name your next kid"

"Who said we're having another baby?" Kane got in the front and turned to face him.

"I ain't STUPID" he looked to Mindy and then to Kane, "In about two weeks I expect pregnancy news."

"Oh yeah! And Glen you owe me a dolphin like you promised!" Shit…he did.

"In the god damn pool?" Taker asked with a laugh.

"In the god damn pool!" Mindy nodded gaily, "Oh yeah! And Glen! Meatball and Randy are staying over for a while"

"WHY?"

"HAH! Ye jus' can't get ridda them, Baby Brother!"

"God DAMN IT MINDA, why?"

"Because I asked them to!"

"WHY?"

"I like them!"

"You like A LOT of people Minda; you can't just invite the world over!"

"Can TOO!"

"…how long?"

"Until you get me a dolphin!"

"And what if I can't find you one?"

"Oh well…" Mindy sighed, "Guess they'll be staying forever"

"MINDA!"

"Oh yeah…" Taker chimed in, "I'll be needin' a rope t' hang Bearer from a tree when we get back as well"

"Check the shed."

**_THE END_**


End file.
